Out of the Mouths of Babes
by AlePattz
Summary: Al doctor Edward Cullen le encanta su trabajo, pero vive para su hija. Cuando su pequeño mundo explota, él hará lo que sea para reconstruirlo de nuevo. Pero, ¿podría también la solución traerle la felicidad que no se había dado cuenta que se estaba perdiendo? Historia escrita por Edward's Eternal TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I want to thank you to the great author Edward's Eternal for allow the translation for one more of her beautiful stories.** **Thank you so much Melanie :)**

 **Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a la gran autora Edward's Eternal por permitir la traducción de una más de sus hermosas historias. Muchas gracias Melanie :)**

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Estaba despierto mucho antes de que saliera el sol. Observé el amanecer con gran agitación.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Iba a empeorar las cosas al dejar todo lo que era familiar? Realmente esperaba que un nuevo comienzo ayudaría; que tal vez aliviaría el dolor de los recuerdos con los que ambos vivíamos. A estas alturas estaba dispuesto a intentarlo todo, hacer lo que sea.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta, seguía sin acostumbrarme a dormir solo. Aunque Tanya nunca le había gustado que durmiéramos abrazados y nuestra intimidad había sido prácticamente inexistente en los últimos años, ella estaba allí cuando despertaba. Esta cama me parecía demasiado grande para una sola persona y el vacío en ella parecía hacer eco en el vacío de mi corazón.

*()*

Conocí a Tanya durante mi último año de residencia. Era bonita, divertida y parecíamos llevarnos bien. Conocía mis limitaciones por el horario que tenía en el hospital y nunca demandaba más de mí. Sin declararnos oficialmente, nos volvimos exclusivos. Ella salía mucho con sus amigas y estaba de acuerdo con ello; nunca quise reprimir su vida social con mis limitaciones de tiempo. Sabía que no era el tipo de chica que se quedaba en casa esperando a que llamara. Cuando podía salir o tenía tiempo libre, lo pasábamos juntos.

Una noche, después de que Tanya me cancelara tres veces seguidas, sabía que algo estaba mal y simplemente me presenté en su departamento. Su compañera de cuarto me dejó entrar y se fue rápidamente. Entré en su habitación casi esperando encontrarla con alguien más, pero en su lugar encontré a una novia con apariencia pálida y con ojos llorosos. Preocupado de que estuviera enferma, cambié a modalidad de médico de inmediato. Ella rechazó mi asistencia con impaciencia.

"Tanya, dime qué está mal." Le rogué.

"Estoy embarazada, Edward."

Decir que estaba sorprendido sería un eufemismo. Siempre tomábamos precauciones. Me le quedé mirando confundido.

Ella me miró de forma sombría. "¿La noche del festival del tequila en Quincy's?"

Oh mierda.

Nos habíamos dejado llevar… y hasta este momento no había recordado que no habíamos usado condón.

"No te preocupes, Edward. Voy a tener un aborto el lunes. Ya hice la cita. Era solo que no quería verte hasta que estuviera hecho."

Se me contrajo el corazón. "No, Tanya, no puedes hacer eso."

"Sí puedo, Edward. No puedo educar a un hijo yo sola. Ni siquiera sé si quiero un hijo. Pero sé que no quiero uno bajo estas circunstancias."

"Cásate conmigo." Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Tanya se rio, un sonido nervioso, que terminó casi en un sollozo.

"¿Por qué Edward? ¿Porque me amas tanto… o porque llevo dentro a tu hijo?"

"Las dos cosas," le dije con sinceridad.

Me miró con desconfianza.

"¿En serio?"

Asentí.

"Sé que no es lo que habíamos planeado, Tanya. Pero haremos que funcione."

Se quedó callada por un momento, luego asintió.

"Está bien, Edward, me casaré contigo."

*()*

Nuevamente me di la vuelta tratando de ponerme cómodo. Debía haber sabido entonces lo estúpida que era esa idea. No estaba preparada para casarse o tener una familia. Pero, la idea de que tuviera un aborto, o incluso si la hubiera convencido de no tenerlo, poner a mi hijo en adopción era inaceptable. Arrojé mi brazo sobre mis ojos para bloquear la luz.

*()*

Nos casamos rápidamente y de forma discreta. Ocho meses después nació Emma Deborah Cullen y se convirtió en la luz de mi vida. Pude tomarme un corto período de tiempo de vacaciones después de que nació, y fueron los días más felices de mi vida. Tan solo el verla dormir me hacía sonreír. El poder sostenerla me traía una alegría que jamás supe que existía. Cada momento que pasaba con ella era asombroso y la paternidad se convirtió en el rol más importante de mi vida. Tanya no era la más maternal de las madres que había visto, pero pareció adaptarse rápidamente. Éramos, o eso pensé, relativamente felices. No había una gran pasión entre nosotros, pero nos llevábamos bien y nuestro vínculo en común era nuestra hija y su bienestar. Tanya no trabajaba pero se mantenía ocupada con organizaciones benéficas y siendo madre. Yo trabajaba largas horas siendo un nuevo médico, pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que me estableciera en una rutina más normal. Cada momento que no estaba trabajando, lo pasaba con Emma. Cuatro años parecieron pasar volando como en un parpadeo.

Entonces hace dos meses entré por la puerta de nuestra casa, agotado después de un turno doble en el hospital y me encontré con maletas junto a la puerta. Tanya estaba sentada en el sofá esperándome. Sentí que mi estómago se apretó mientras miraba de las maletas a ella.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" Le pregunté lo más calmadamente posible.

"Voy a dejarte, Edward. Estoy cansada de esto." Su voz fría y con enojo y sus ojos carecían de emoción alguna.

"¿Cansada?"

Se puso de pie. "Sí," dijo con brusquedad. "Cansada de esta farsa de matrimonio. Cansada de pretender tener una pequeña familia feliz. Una jodida farsa."

Estaba en _shock_ al escuchar el veneno en su voz. "¿No eres feliz, Tan?"

"¡Joder, no me llames así! Sabes que odio los sobrenombres. No, no soy feliz, Edward. ¿Puedes decir honestamente que lo eres?"

Me tensé ante sus palabras.

¿Era feliz?

Pensé que lo era.

"Piénsalo, Edward. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos reímos? ¿Qué hicimos algo juntos?"

"Fuimos al parque la semana pasada, y luego salimos a cenar," protesté, tratando de pensar.

"No, no estoy hablando con Emma. Tú. Yo. Nosotros. No somos una pareja, Edward. Solo somos los padres de Emma, y compartimos una casa."

Dio un paso hacia adelante, su voz como el hielo. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me follaste, Edward?"

Di un paso hacia atrás. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo ofreciste, Tanya?" Siseé, enojándome. "No puedes hacerme quedar como el malo aquí. He hecho todo lo que he podido para darte un hogar y una buena vida. Trabajo duro para ti y para Emma."

"Emma. Siempre piensas primero en ella, ¿verdad, Edward?"

Estaba confundido. "Es nuestra hija, Tanya. Por supuesto que es mi prioridad."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Ha sido tu prioridad desde el momento que te dije que estaba embarazada. Todos pensaron que eras maravilloso cuando estaba embarazada. Cómo cuidabas de mí, te asegurabas que tomara mis vitaminas, que comiera bien, que fuera con los médicos, bla, bla, bla. Nunca fue por mí. Siempre fue por ella. Siempre ha sido por ella."

Bajó su voz. "Nunca debí haberte dicho que estaba embarazada. Debí haber tenido el aborto y no hablar al respecto."

Miré con horror a la mujer frente a mí. Que pudiera decir que deseaba que nuestra hija no existiera era abominable. Sonaba como si en realidad estuviera celosa de su propia hija. Una idea de pronto me golpeó.

"No me vas a quitar a mi hija," le informé, mi voz tajante e iracunda.

Se rio y puso los ojos en blanco.

"No tengo intenciones de llevarla conmigo. No la quiero, Edward. Nunca la quise. Y estoy cansada de fingir."

"¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso?" Le gruñí. "Es tu _hija_. Tú le diste vida."

"¡Nunca quise un hijo, Edward, y ya no quiero ser una madre! Estoy cansada de todo lo que implica, los cuidados y las risitas y el desorden y las preguntas… todo."

Me le quedé mirando atónito.

"No lo dices en serio."

"Si lo hago. Todo lo que hace es hablar. Y reírse. Y jugar. Y pedir cosas. Abrazos, arrumacos, refrigerios, siempre es algo. Es constante. Nunca hay algo de paz. Quiero tranquilidad. Quiero cosas de adultos. No más Dora. No más Plaza Sésamo. ¡Estoy cansada de escuchar balbuceos infantiles todo el tiempo!" La voz de Tanya se estaba elevando con cada frase y ahora estaba gritándome en la cara.

La agarré por los brazos y la sacudí. "¡Mantén la voz baja! ¡Vas a despertarla!"

Se zafó de mis brazos. "No. Me. Importa."

"Me voy Edward. Ahora. Para no volver. Voy a algún lugar donde no haya niños. Sin risitas. Sin tanto hablar, hablar, hablar. Sobre todo de ella."

Se agachó y agarró sus maletas. "Vendré después por el resto de mis cosas."

"Tanya, detente. No puedes hacer esto."

"Puedo y voy a hacerlo Edward. No te amo. No amo a Emma."

Un sonido extraño captó mi atención y me di la vuelta. De pie en las escaleras, abrazando a su conejo de trapo, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, estaba Emma.

Oh Dios. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? Miré a Tanya y no vi reacción en su rostro. No le importaba; simplemente continuó preparándose para irse.

Crucé la sala rápidamente y cargué a Emma en mis brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, tratando de calmar sus lágrimas. Me di la vuelta para rogarle a Tanya que reconsiderara, pero ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

Emma extendió sus manitas hacia Tanya implorando. "¿M..M..M..Mami?" Susurró de forma entrecortada.

Tanya no se detuvo o se dio la vuelta. Salió y cerró la puerta con firmeza detrás de ella. Emma enterró su rostro en mi cuello y lloró en silencio, su pequeño cuerpo sacudiéndose por el dolor. Pasé la mano por su espalda repetidamente, diciéndole que la amaba, una y otra vez, tratando de calmarla, pero no pude. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Mami.

Esa fue la última palabra que escuché pronunciar a Emma, y eso fue hace dos meses.

* * *

 _ **Como diría Melanie, ya tiene alguien a quién odiar desde el principio. ¿Y quién no odiaría a alguien como Tanya? Pobre Emma, no es de extrañar que haya terminado muda, y el pobre Edward preocupado por su niña. ¿Podrá hacer algo para ayudarla? Ya lo veremos más adelante. Como siempre, gracias por estar aquí, leer y sobre todo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Ahora espero que me digan que les parece esta historia, ¿qué rumbo creen que tomará?**_

 _ **Respecto a Sin and Innocence, he andado algo apurada estos días y no he terminado el epílogo, pero ya no falta mucho. Este capi lo tenía listo hace tiempo y como ya había anunciado la publicación de la nueva traducción, aquí la tienen. Espero que les guste. Saludos y nos leemos a la próxima ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Me di por vencido. No iba a poder dormir más. Me levanté, me puse mi ropa y fui a la planta baja a preparar algo de café. Me detuve y le eché un ojo a Emma, que todavía dormía pacíficamente, acurrucada bajo las mantas con el señor Floppy.

Suspirando miré alrededor de la cocina casi vacía. Todavía tenía dudas de estar tomando la decisión correcta. Médicos, terapistas, examen tras examen… y nada. Nada físico podía ser encontrado. Pero, ni una palabra, ni un sonido, además del ocasional suspiro triste, salía de la pequeña boca de Emma.

Observaba con impotencia como un día tras otro parecía vivir en un mundo propio, solo existiendo en el mío. Comía conmigo, la llevaba a la guardería, la bañaba, coloreaba y jugaba con ella, y sin embargo, solo parecía retraerse cada vez más de mí. Era lo mismo en la guardería. Jugaba sola, comía sola y nunca respondía verbalmente a nada que le preguntaran, excepto con una pequeña sonrisa o gesto de su cabeza. No pedía nada, nunca hacía berrinches, nunca lloraba, se comía lo que estaba frente a ella y, salvo que no hablaba, era una niña perfecta. Odiaba cada momento de ello. El silencio que nos rodeaba era ensordecedor.

La cafetera pitó y me obligué a salir de mis pensamientos tristes para servirme una taza. Abrí el refrigerador e hice una mueca. No había crema y tampoco leche. Negué. Por supuesto que no. La mayor parte de la casa estaba empacada, o al menos lo que quedaba después de que Tanya se llevara lo que le gustaba; lo que fue casi todo. Realmente no me importaba, ella había elegido la decoración así como la casa misma, y en realidad nunca fue de mi gusto, siendo demasiado sofisticada. Aparte de la cama en la que dormía, y el contenido de la habitación de Emma, el lugar estaba en su mayoría vacío. Y tenía la intención de dejar la cama aquí. Las únicas cosas que vendrían con nosotros eran personales y las que eran cercanas a Emma. Un comienzo desde cero. Tal vez si estábamos lejos de esta casa y sus recuerdos, Emma comenzaría a actuar como una niña normal de nuevo. Cómo añoraba escuchar su dulce vocecita diciendo papi. O escuchar su risita infantil escaparse de su boca.

Me senté pesadamente en el banco frente al mostrador y tomé un trago del café amargo. Haciendo una mueca, coloqué la taza junto a un montón de papeles desordenados que estaban allí. Los cogí, mi corazón dolió mientras los leía de nuevo. Sin perder tiempo, Tanya había cedido todos sus derechos parentales de Emma. También había iniciado el proceso de divorcio, alegando "diferencias irreconciliables" y "un ambiente hostil inhabitable" como sus motivos. Cuando vi los papeles por primera vez, estaba lívido; ¿nuestra hija y yo éramos considerados hostiles? ¿Porque ella necesitaba una madre y yo quería una esposa? Doblé los papeles y los metí en mi portafolio que estaba en la encimera, sin tener deseos de verlos. Dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos, ya exhausto. Mis abogados estaban negociando con sus términos; yo solo quería que terminara. Al parecer, todo lo que ella quería era el pago de una suma única y deshacerse de mí y nuestra hija. Sacudí mi cabeza… mi hija. Emma ya no era suya. Ella la desechó y en el proceso destruyó su precioso espíritu. Ya no tenía el derecho de llamarse madre.

Solo en la cocina vacía, una vez más, me encontré reflexionando en los pasados cuatro años, preguntándome cómo había estado tan equivocado. Me había esforzado tanto por hacer lo correcto. Me había preocupado por Tanya e hice lo que pude, queriendo ser un buen esposo para ella y padre para nuestra hija. Independientemente de lo que pensara Tanya, cada decisión que tomé fue por las _dos_.

Me _había_ preocupado por ella durante su embarazo, pero no solo por Emma. También quería cuidar de _ella_. Nunca le gustó eso e hizo lo que pudo para evitar que lo hiciera, lo que siempre me dejó perplejo. Cuando nació Emma, ofrecí que alguien viniera y le ayudara, pero ella fue quien tomó la decisión de quedarse en casa con ella, y no regresar a trabajar. Había aceptado un trabajo en el hospital local de manera que Tanya no tuviera que separarse de todo lo que conocía y con lo que se sentía cómoda. Cuando decidió tomar algunas clases por la tarde así como hacer algo de trabajo caritativo durante el día, ajusté mi horario para estar en casa con Emma e incluso accedí en poner a Emma en una guardería para dejarle más tiempo libre a Tanya. Todavía disfrutaba de pasar las noches con sus amigas, lo que apoyaba, a sabiendas de que siempre había necesitado ese descanso para sí misma. Emma y yo nunca fuimos incluidos, pero siempre sentí que ella necesitaba de ese tiempo para ella. Hice una mueca. Simplemente, nunca supe cuánto tiempo quería estar lejos de nosotros.

Había estado tan ciego. Solo ahora, me doy cuenta que lo que pensaba que era la reticencia natural de Tanya hacia las tonterías y ser expresiva con Emma y conmigo, en realidad había sido rechazo hacia ambos. Siendo alguien que nunca demostraba mucha emoción en ninguna faceta de su vida, ahora comprendo lo distante que era con Emma y aún más conmigo, la frialdad que aumentaba con cada año que pasaba. La chica divertida por la que había sentido cariño solo existía para sus amigos. Esa parte de ella desapareció de mi vida tan pronto como nos casamos. Simplemente había estado demasiado concentrado en tratar de hacer lo correcto para verlo. Había estado tan ocupado tratando de arreglar algo, que nunca podría ser reparado, para darme cuenta en realidad de lo que estaba haciendo, o lo que estaba pasando justo frente a mí.

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo el veloz deterioro de mi estado de ánimo y lo cogí.

"Buenos días, Edward," canturreó mi mamá por el teléfono. "¡Estoy tan emocionada de que en unas horas Emma y tú estarán aquí!"

Sonreí, a pesar de mi humor. "Sí, mamá. Estaremos allí esta tarde. Craig va a dejarnos en el aeropuerto después de que lleve mi coche a que lo trasladen. Sé que Emma está ansiosa por verte."

"¿Cómo está ella?" Preguntó mamá, su voz decayendo un poco.

Suspiré. "Igual. Callada. Perfecta. Joder, la perfecta niñita robot."

"Oh, Edward." Podía oír las lágrimas que no había derramado en su voz. "Las cosas van a mejorar, lo prometo."

"Eso espero, mamá. No puedo soportarlo más," admití en voz baja.

Suspiró. "Bueno, esperemos que esto sea un buen comienzo—para ambos, Edward. Me he reunido varias veces con la mujer que está a cargo de la guardería junto al hospital. Es encantadora y tan asombrosa con los niños; es evidente que los ama como si fueran suyos. Ayer pasé unas cuantas horas allí y estaba feliz cuando le pregunté si podía ofrecerme como voluntaria cada semana. Creo que Emma va a estar en muy buenas manos. Es un lugar maravilloso."

"¿Ella lo sabe?"

"Sabe que Emma no puede hablar. No le conté la historia. Es tu decisión lo que quieras compartir."

Asentí, aun cuando no podía verme hacerlo. "Gracias, mamá. Mira, los de la mudanza estarán aquí pronto para llevarse las últimas cosas que quedan. Tengo que ir a despertar a Emma y organizarnos. Nos veremos pronto."

"Que tengan un buen viaje, mi querido hijo. Te amo."

"También te amo."

Colgué y tiré el café que sabía horrible. Subí las escaleras y no me sorprendió encontrar a Emma despierta, pero todavía sentada en su cama. Agachándome, la cargué y la acerqué a mí. "Hey, mi pequeña. ¿Dormiste bien?" Sentí el pequeño gesto de su cabeza contra mi pecho. Di un suspiro silencioso, sabiendo que sería mi única respuesta. Enterré mi nariz en los rizos en la parte superior de su cabeza. "La abuela acaba de llamar. Está muy emocionada por verte hoy. ¿Estás lista para levantarte y así poder prepararnos para irnos?" Se apartó un poco y asintió de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Mi corazón dolió al ver su vacilación en mostrar cualquier emoción. Acariciando su mejilla, le sonreí. "Papi te ama, ¿lo sabías?" Susurré bajito.

Asintió levemente.

"Puedes decir lo que quieras decir a papi y te seguirá amando, pequeña. _Cualquier cosa_." Recalqué suavemente. Vi como llevó dos dedos a sus labios, besándolos, y luego colocó sus dedos en mis labios. Era algo que había hecho con ella cuando era un bebé. Sonriendo, acepté su silencioso beso y mensaje de amor, mi corazón rompiéndose de nuevo. Parpadeando para deshacerme del ardor de las lágrimas que podía sentir comenzar a formarse, me puse de pie. Era tiempo de seguir adelante.

"Está bien, pequeña. Vamos a vestirte."

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo puede haber mujeres así? :'( Alguien comentó por ahí que es difícil ser madre sobre todo cuando no se está preparada, pero como ella misma dijo, no hay justificación para algo como lo que hizo Tanya. Destruir así el espíritu de su hija. ¿Creen que sea buena la decisión de Edward de iniciar de nuevo en otro lugar? ¿Y qué hay de esa nueva guardería?**_ _ **Espero que me hagan saber que les pareció el capi.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento a esta historia, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo por sus palabras, siempre son un aliciente para seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes. Alguien preguntaba los días de actualización, el plan son los martes y jueves, pero como siempre, mucho tiene que decir su respuesta ;) Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Sonreí mirando a Emma acurrucada en el regazo de mi madre. Estaba refugiada en ella, dormida después de un largo día. Entre los trabajadores de mudanzas llevándose las últimas cosas, pasar a dejar el coche, despedirnos de Craig y su familia y el largo viaje en avión, había sido un gran día para ella. Reprimiendo un bostezo, admití para mí mismo que había sido un largo día para ambos.

Después de que llegamos, había dejado a Emma con su abuela, papá y yo pasamos a echarle un vistazo a la casa que mi madre nos había encontrado. Estaba complacido al caminar por ella, aún más de lo que había estado cuando vi las fotos que mamá envió. Era un bungaló en una bonita calle con un patio trasero cercado, otros niños en el vecindario y no muy lejos, pero no tan cerca de mis padres. Había sido remodelado recientemente y las tres habitaciones eran de buen tamaño. La recámara principal tenía su propio baño, con las otras dos habitaciones compartiendo el segundo. Más pequeña que la casa que había compartido con Tanya, se sentía más como el hogar de una familia que una obra de museo que es como siempre me sentí en la anterior. Me quedé en la cocina, mirando a través de las puertas que daban al patio.

"Tal vez podríamos conseguir un juego de columpios para Emma," pensé. Tanya se había rehusado a tener cualquier tipo de juegos para Emma en el patio. Odiaba el desorden y me había informado más de una vez, que para eso eran los parques.

Papá se rio detrás de mí. "Ya está hecho. Y una arenera. Y a menos que esté equivocado, tu mamá ordenó un juego de muebles para patio y una parrilla como regalo de bienvenida."

Me eché a reír. "Ese es un gran regalo de bienvenida."

Puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "Creo que también es un regalo que dice 'estoy muy contenta que estés en casa y que hayas traído a mi nieta cerca de mí', Edward. Tu mamá está emocionada de tenerlos cerca de nuevo."

Asentí en silencio.

"Lo que sea que podamos hacer, Edward. Sabemos lo difícil que esto ha sido para ti."

Me encogí de hombros. "No tanto como lo ha sido para Emma, papá. No soy yo quien escuchó a su madre decir que no era deseada." Respiré profundo. "Nunca había odiado tanto a otro ser humano en mi vida como he odiado a Tanya estos días. Su egoísmo, su indiferencia… ella provocó esto. No me amaba. Lo acepto. Nuestro matrimonio no era lo debía haber sido. Me hago responsable de ello. ¿Pero hacer lo que hizo? ¿Decir lo que dijo y permitir que Emma lo escuchara? Podría solo haberse ido, pero en lugar de eso destruyó a mi hija."

"Volverá a ser la misma, Edward," me aseguró en voz baja. "La haremos volver."

Luché para mantener mi compostura. Podía sentir bullir las emociones que tanto había luchado por ocultar, amenazando con escapar. Miré a mi padre que me devolvía la mirada a sabiendas. "Te apoyamos, hijo. Vamos a ayudarlos a los dos."

Y de pronto tenía cinco años de nuevo, buscando la seguridad y el refugio de los brazos de mi padre, el que, como muchos años atrás, me envolvió y me ofreció un lugar seguro en un momento de necesidad.

 ***()***

Parpadeé, volviendo al presente. "Lo siento, mamá, ¿dijiste algo?"

Me sonrió con ternura. "Te pregunté si ibas a ir a la guardería mañana mientras te reportabas en el hospital."

Asentí. "Sí. Luego, pensé que podrías venir y ayudarme a elegir un sofá y algunas otras cosas." Hice una pausa con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a mi padre que a estas alturas también estaba sonriendo. Ella todavía no había confesado lo de las cosas para el patio. "A menos, por supuesto, que ya las hayas elegido por mí."

Tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada, pero solo por un momento. "Puede que haya hecho algunos preparativos por ti."

Tanto mi padre como yo nos echamos a reír. Me puse de pie y cogí a Emma del regazo de mi madre, dejando un beso en su cabeza. "No esperaba nada menos de Esme Cullen. Voy a meter a la nena en la cama y puedes mostrarme lo que tienes en esa laptop tuya. Me sorprende que no hayas explotado todavía."

Levantó su cabeza y besó a Emma, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. "Solo quiero hacer esto lo más fácil posible para ti."

Dejé la habitación con el sonido de la risita de mi padre.

"Te conoce muy bien, mi amor." Le escuché murmurar mientras subía las escaleras.

"Silencio… no fomentes su comportamiento burlón," ella bufó. "Bueno, Carlisle, ¿dónde está mi laptop?"

Miré a mi pequeña dormida en mis brazos. Fue una buena decisión mudarnos aquí, estar cerca de la familia. Los dos necesitábamos esto.

Sonreí.

 ***()***

No estaba sonriendo el día siguiente. Empezando de nuevo lo que iba a ser un proceso largo y laborioso. Tenía que restablecerme y comenzar desde abajo. A este punto, simplemente estaba agradecido de haber podido conseguir un turno estable de día, aunque eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Después de ir al hospital y rellenar el interminable papeleo requerido, conocer a mi nuevo jefe y recibir mis turnos de guardia, mi número de casillero y todo lo demás asociado con un nuevo trabajo, estaba cansado y con deseos de ir a casa. Excepto que la casa estaba vacía y mi hogar estaba en casa de mis padres. Lo que significaba una maleta abierta y una habitación para huéspedes con cero privacidad.

Suspiré. Una semana. Tenía una semana para acondicionar la casa, colocar a Emma en una guardería y comenzar mi nuevo trabajo. Y luego, introducirnos en algún tipo de rutina. Pero primero, tenía que conocer a la mujer encargada de la guardería y explicarle el completo silencio de mi hija y averiguar cómo planeaba cuidar de ella. Sacudí mi cabeza, maldiciendo otra vez a Tanya por su egoísmo, al mismo tiempo que empujaba la puerta de la guardería para abrirla después de meter el código que mi madre me había dado. Me quedé de pie, mirando por un momento, admirando el lugar.

Brillante, colorido y feliz fueron las primeras palabras que vinieron a mi mente. El lugar era amplio y acogedor con el trabajo artístico de los niños colgado por todas partes. Las ventanas dejaban entrar mucha luz y el sol ingresaba a raudales sin barreras. Grandes puertas dobles conducían a una zona de juego en la parte de atrás que estaba completamente cercada y segura. Dentro, la sala estaba dividida en zonas de juego y manualidades y el lugar era un alboroto con el sonido de la risa y conversaciones de los niños. Extrañaba ese sonido. La risa de Emma siempre me había hecho sonreír y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la escuché. Observé un grupo de niños que estaban jugando con dos de las cuidadoras. Los dirigían en una especie de juego que involucraba diferentes ruidos de animales y sonreí al escuchar su felicidad.

Al verme, una de las chicas dejó el grupo y se acercó a mí. "¿Puedo ayudarlo?" Me preguntó después de revisar mi bolsillo para asegurarse que traía mi identificación del hospital.

Asentí. "Estoy buscando a la persona a cargo. La señorita Swan, creo."

"¿Sí?"

Me le quedé mirando. "Me gustaría hablar con ella, si está aquí."

"Sí, ¿y usted es…?

Negué. "Edward Cullen. Mire, no tengo una cita pero si es posible me gustaría verla por un momento si puede dedicarme un poco de su tiempo."

Se me quedó mirando por un momento, su ceño fruncido.

La miré en respuesta. ¿No me entendió? Quería hablar con su jefe.

"¿Podría ir a buscarla, por favor? Me gustaría hablar con ella." Le pedí de nuevo despacio, aunque podía escuchar un ligero tono de impaciencia en mi voz. ¿Tal vez era un poco lenta?

Suspiró bajito y dio un paso hacia adelante, su mano extendida.

"Sí." Repitió deliberadamente.

Parpadeé y la miré. "¿Sí qué?"

La vi morderse el labio, observándome en silencio.

"Permítame reformular eso señor Cullen. Sí, está hablando con la señorita Swan. Soy yo. Soy Bella Swan."

* * *

 _ **Vaya, no muy buen comienzo allí Edward, jajaja. ¿Cómo creen que se desarrolle ese encuentro? Algunas dijeron que Bella iba a ser la encargada de la guardería y sí, ella es. Por lo visto una encargada muy joven a juzgar por la reacción de Edward. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, gracias por leer y de nuevo, muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews que siempre me alegran el día. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Me le quedé mirando sorprendido.

¿La _chica_ era la encargada de la guardería? ¿Esta era la persona a la que iba a confiarle mi Emma todos los días?

Su rostro cambió. Pasó de amable y un poco confundida a enojada.

"Le aseguro, señor Cullen, que no soy una _chica_ ," siseó entrecerrando sus ojos. "Soy la dueña y directora de esta guardería."

Di un paso hacia atrás, asustado. Al parecer, había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta. Al vivir solo con una niña silente, tendía a hablar en voz alta para romper el silencio constante. Mi madre había comentado eso apenas ayer.

"Es doctor Cullen," contesté débilmente.

"Bueno, doctor Cullen, si quiere que hablemos sobre el cuidado de Emma, por favor, sígame a mi oficina. O, y si ya ha decidido que no estoy calificada, dado mi supuesta falta de edad, ya sabe dónde está la puerta. Lo que usted decida."

Y con eso, se giró sobre sus talones y marchó por la habitación, deteniéndose a decirle algo a la cuidadora que seguía jugando con el grupo de niños. Vacilé por un momento, y luego la seguí. Entré en su oficina para encontrarla sentada frente a su escritorio, escribiendo furiosamente en su teclado.

Me senté, sin saber dónde empezar. Obviamente, no había hecho una muy buena primera impresión. Mientras repasaba rápidamente nuestra conversación en mi mente, me di cuenta que 'sí' había sido, de hecho, una declaración y no una pregunta. Había tratado de identificarse, pero mi agotado cerebro no lo había entendido. No me extraña que hubiese estado confundida cuando continué balbuceando.

La señorita Swan se inclinó hacia la impresora y sacó algo de ella y luego se puso de pie. Rodeó hasta el frente de su escritorio y me entregó un grupo de papeles. "Tengo que ir a asegurarme de que se esté organizando el almuerzo para los niños. Voy a dejarlo con eso y podemos discutirlo cuando regrese." Caminó hacia la puerta. "O no, si lo prefiere, _doctor_ ," añadió antes de irse.

Perplejo, bajé la vista y fruncí el ceño. Había impreso su currículum. Al instante, mis ojos se fueron a la fecha de nacimiento y gemí. Tenía veintiocho años. Sacudí mi cabeza. Con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y vestida con pantalones de yoga y una sudadera, se veía como de unos diecinueve años. Claramente, no la había visto bien. Solo había asumido las cosas. Cuando mi madre había hablado de la mujer encargada del centro, me había imaginado a una mujer mayor, con cabello gris y gafas, preocupándose por los niños; no una joven, adorable y sarcástica… chica.

Había demostrado su punto, pero curioso, revisé su currículum de todos modos. Tenía diplomas de puericultura, desarrollo del niño, así como de psicología infantil y se había graduado con honores. Levanté la vista para ver varios diplomas en las paredes y me acerqué a la puerta mirando de nuevo hacia la brillante habitación. Vi a las cuidadoras con sus pequeños grupos y vi lo bien que los niños parecían responder a su líder. La risa y felicidad parecía extenderse en el lugar, y comprendí que tenía que disculparme de inmediato y comenzar de nuevo con la señorita Swan. Quería que Emma estuviera aquí. Estaría lo suficientemente cerca para venir a verla si quería y parecía ser un gran lugar. Se manejaba de manera diferente a otras guarderías que había visto, y me gustaba el enfoque personal en el que se apoyaba. Sin duda, había venido altamente recomendada por otros miembros del personal y las referencias que mi madre había constatado todas las habían respondido con muy buenas críticas. Sabía que había investigado media docena de sitios, ya que habíamos concordado que el nivel de cuidado era más importante que la cercanía al hospital. El hecho de que la Guardería Abejitas Ocupadasestuviera adjunta al hospital era simplemente una ventaja adicional. Caminé por la oficina mirando las fotos y los trabajos artísticos de varios niños que la señorita Swan había colgado. También leí algunas de las cartas enmarcadas en las paredes, todas las que tenían abundantes elogios por el cuidado que sus hijos habían recibido en la guardería.

Oí entrar a la señorita Swan y me di la vuelta para recibirla con un suspiro y una sonrisa; tenía que ser civilizado. Sostenía una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y un plato de galletas en su mano, y vi cómo se acercó a su escritorio y la puso allí. Girándose, me tendió su mano. "Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Soy Bella Swan. Es un placer conocerlo, doctor Cullen."

Agradecido, extendí mi enorme mano y estreché la suya más pequeña, apretándola suavemente. "También es un placer conocerla, señorita Swan. He escuchado cosas maravillosas acerca de su guardería. Pero por favor, llámeme Edward."

Su sonrisa era brillante. "Gracias. Usted puede llamarme señorita Swan."

Mi mano dejó de sacudir la suya y la miré sorprendido. ¿Estaba rechazando mi oferta de amistad?

Dejé escapar un suspiro que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo cuando me guiñó un ojo. "Te engañé. Llámame Bella."

Le sonreí y me sorprendió que sus mejillas se colorearan suavemente. "Bella, entonces," concordé riéndome.

"Traje café para los dos y un refrigerio," me sonrió al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano, la que no me había dado cuenta que seguía sosteniendo. "Si decidiste que te gustaría que Emma viniera aquí, ¿entonces tal vez podamos hablar?"

Asentí. "Primero, permíteme disculparme. De ninguna manera estaba tratando de insultarte. Mi madre me había contado de la asombrosa mujer que se encargaba de este lugar. Esperaba a alguien, um, alguien…" Mi voz se fue apagando.

Bella sonrió. "¿Tal vez del tipo abuelita?"

Asentí. "Sí. No esperaba… bueno, no te esperaba a ti. Pero, no fue mi intención ofenderte. Fui terriblemente grosero, y realmente lo siento, Bella." Levanté su currículum. "Evidentemente, estás más que calificada para cuidar de mi hija y le has caído muy bien a mi madre. Confío implícitamente en su juicio."

Se sentó y me ofreció un café. Lo tomé con gratitud, complacido de tener algo que hacer además de seguir diciendo tonterías. Tomé un sorbo y sonreí. "Está perfecto. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Bella se rio mientras me ofrecía una galleta del plato. "Tu madre comentó que tomó el café de la misma forma que tú en uno de esos días que estuvo aquí. Se me quedó por alguna razón."

"¿Estuvo aquí más de una vez?"

Bella asintió mientras bebía de su café.

"Vino seis veces. Pasaba por aquí para ver las diferentes actividades que tenemos, y sin duda, para asegurarse que era el lugar correcto para su nieta."

"Lo siento si fue demasiado entusiasta al respecto," comencé a decir, mis ojos encontrando los suyos de forma suplicante. Porque sabía la impresión que podría dar la actitud protectora de mi madre… sobre todo para un extraño. Después de lo que Emma había pasado era incluso más apasionada.

Bella levantó su mano. "No. Desearía que otros padres y abuelos se tomaran todo ese tiempo revisando donde dejan a sus hijos. Los hijos son muy valiosos como para apresurar una decisión tan importante como su cuidado diario y su bienestar. Así que, ya sea aquí u otra instalación la que eligiera, me alegraba verla. Es una mujer encantadora, Edward, y quiere venir como voluntaria, ¿te dijo eso?"

Me detuve de darle otra mordida a la deliciosa galleta que estaba comiendo. "Lo hizo," respondí brevemente, antes de prácticamente meter toda la galleta en mi boca. "Estas son increíbles," murmuré en torno a un bocado.

Bella se rio. "Todas hechas aquí. De hecho, esas las hice yo misma, apenas esta mañana."

Miré el plato con ojos hambrientos. "Todavía están calientes," le dije con un toque de nostalgia en mi voz. Mi madre cocinaba muy bien, pero hornear no era su fuerte. Y Tanya nunca horneaba nada. Incluso rara vez cocinaba.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, cogió una galleta y me la ofreció, sin decir nada. Sonriendo, la tomé de su mano. Nuestras manos se rozaron ligeramente, y sonreí al sentir la calidez y suavidad de su piel. Su mirada era tan cálida al mirarme, que sentí que me relajaba, no me sorprendía que los niños fueran tan felices aquí, Bella tenía algo especial en ella.

Se recargó en su asiento sonriéndome en respuesta. "Ahora, cuéntame sobre Emma."

 _ **Pobre Edward, no empezó bien y la cagó más diciendo lo que pensaba en voz alta jajajajaja. Menos mal que empezaron de nuevo, ¿y qué les parece como van las cosas entre estos dos? ¿Ven una posible amistad? Al menos Bella está demostrando ser alguien competente que se preocupa por el bienestar de los niños, ¿no creen? Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar. Antes hacía esto en mis traducciones, dejé de hacerlo pero creo que es una muy buena muestra de cuánto se aprecia sus palabras, así que: Muchas gracias a Yoliki, Arii Pattinson, Manligrez, Ericastelo, Missy, bellaliz, Diana diaz, FerHerrera, pili, Nadiia16, marieisahale, dracullen, angelabarmtz, jacke94, Rosbell, EmDreams Hunter, Sully YM, patymdn, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Tata XOXO, Loquibell, Tisha S.U, liduvina, Beastyle y a los anónimos que me dejaron sus palabras, y gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos con el próximo capítulo ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Tomé una respiración profunda. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi que ella me miraba pacientemente, su mirada suave con comprensión, mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

"Emma no habla. En absoluto."

"¿Alguna vez lo ha hecho?"

"Sí," suspiré suavemente, recordando su dulce vocecita.

La voz de Bella fue gentil. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Ella… experimentó un trauma," dije titubeante.

"¿Físico?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No."

"¿Supongo que ha sido examinada? ¿Qué la ha visto un especialista?"

Me molesté. ¿Qué clase de padre cree que soy? "Por supuesto que sí."

"Relájate, Edward. Solo estoy preguntando; solo quiero entender. ¿Cuál fue el diagnóstico?"

Respiré hondo, forzándome a relajarme. Por supuesto que solo estaba preguntando. Ese era su trabajo. "No recibí uno. Físicamente, no hay nada malo con ella. Pero, nada de lo que han hecho ha podido conseguir que hable. Todo lo que hemos intentando ha fallado para lograr que se comunique vocalmente."

Me le quedé mirando. "Ha visto a un sinnúmero de doctores, psicólogos, especialistas… y nada."

Desviando la mirada por un momento, traté de ordenar mis pensamientos, y dominar mis emociones.

"Decidí mudarme cerca de mis padres; pensé que tal vez un nuevo comienzo podría ayudar. Y, siendo de pronto un padre soltero, pensé que necesitábamos a la familia cerca de nosotros."

"¿Podría ser eso parte del problema? ¿Qué hay de su madre? ¿Es posible que la eche tanto de menos que haya dejado de hablar? ¿Tal vez alejarla de su madre no haya sido una buena idea?" Preguntó gentilmente.

Me puse de pie, paseándome de un lado a otro, mis manos tirando de mi cabello, recordándome a mí mismo que ella no conocía la historia. Por supuesto que los niños necesitan a su madre. Ella no sabe por qué Emma dejó de hablar.

Me detuve y la miré. "Lo dudo mucho, Bella. Mi exesposa es la razón por la que no habla."

Bella se echó para atrás abruptamente, sus ojos amplios por el _shock_.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Creí… creí que dijiste que no había trauma físico?" Podía escuchar el horror en su voz.

Me senté pesadamente. No quería decirle lo que había ocurrido, pero no veía otro remedio. Y, por extraño que parezca, sabía que podía confiar en ella. Sin entrar en muchos detalles, le dije lo que Emma había escuchado sin querer.

Bella miró hacia abajo mientras le contaba y vi su cabeza sacudirse.

Cuando levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos, estaba sorprendido de ver lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

Se acercó, agarrando mi mano que estaba jugueteando con la costura de mis pantalones. "Lo siento tanto, Edward. No era mi intención presionarte o hacer que revelaras algo tan personal."

Sin pensarlo, tomé su mano y la envolví en las mías más grandes, encontrando un consuelo sorprendente en ese pequeño acto. "No quise hablarte tan bruscamente. Es solo que es muy doloroso hablar sobre ello."

Su otra mano subió y se colocó encima de la mía, apretando de forma comprensiva.

"Por supuesto que lo es. Lo comprendo. Entonces, ¿ella no habla desde… esa noche?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, sorprendido de sentir cómo brotaban mis propias lágrimas. Aclaré mi garganta y respiré profundamente para calmarme.

"Oh, Edward; que terrible para ustedes." Sus manos apretaron en silenciosa comprensión. Bajé la vista, sorprendido de que nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas. "Espero que permitas que Emma venga aquí. A mí, a nosotros, nos encantaría tenerla aquí. Permítenos ayudarte para tratar de sanarla."

Aparté la mirada, asintiendo, avergonzado de lo emocional que me había puesto, hablando con esta mujer que apenas conozco. Una caja de Kleenex apareció frente a mí sobre el escritorio y Bella se puso de pie, disculpándose discretamente. Estaba agradecido por el momento para recomponerme y sospechaba que sabía que lo necesitaba. Cuando regresó traía un plato de sándwiches, así como más galletas.

Me sonrió amablemente. "Traje el almuerzo para los dos. Pensé que podríamos comer mientras te muestro algunas de las actividades y sistemas que tenemos aquí. Y luego, si decides inscribir a Emma aquí, te mostraré el lugar y te presentaré a todo el mundo. Después, podemos encargarnos del papeleo necesario."

Quedé asombrado por su amabilidad. Pasé saliva, y aclaré mi garganta antes de que pudiera hablar. "¿No voy a interrumpir tu trabajo?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, tengo mucho personal. Simplemente no me puedo resistir a estar afuera con los niños tan a menudo como sea posible." Sonrió. "Me temo que me doy la satisfacción de jugar con ellos tantas veces que me obligo a pasar muchas noches hasta tarde con papeles de oficina." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero realmente vale la pena." Hizo una pausa y luego me sonrió. "Los niños son tan valiosos y necesitan saber lo especiales que son para nosotros y nuestras vidas. Verlos, estar con ellos, es un regalo. Es un privilegio cuidar de ellos."

Vi la felicidad en su rostro mientras hablaba de sus pequeñas responsabilidades. Esto era lo que Emma necesitaba, alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar. "¿Bella? Ya decidí. Realmente me gustaría que viniera aquí. ¿Podría traerla un día para que te conozca?"

Bella asintió y sonrió. "Esa iba a ser mi siguiente sugerencia. Me encantaría conocerla. Esme me mostró fotos. Ella es adorable, Edward."

Se inclinó hacia adelante. "Cuéntame un poco de ella… antes de que esto sucediera."

Sonreí al describir a mi pequeñita. Le hablé sobre su amor por el rosa y el morado, su contagiosa y maravillosa sonrisa y sus preguntas interminables. Me reí entre dientes cuando describí su conejo de trapo favorito que se rehusaba a compartir. Lo mucho que amaba leerle antes de dormir y cómo se reía a mis intentos de hacer las voces de los personajes en las historias. Cómo me hacía sentir que me llamara papi y me diera el beso de las buenas noches. Lo que sentía al sostenerla en mis brazos en las noches que la subía a su cama después de refrigerios nocturnos en la cocina cuando Tanya no estaba en casa. Lo absolutamente maravillosa y perfecta que era. Y, lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Bella me sonrió, nuevamente con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. "Es afortunada de tenerte como su papi, Edward. La amas profundamente."

Asentí. "Ella es todo para mí. Echo de menos mi pequeña parlanchina."

"Entonces, trabajemos juntos y veamos si podemos traerla de vuelta, ¿está bien?"

Asentí, una vez más abrumado. "Gracias, Bella," le dije en voz baja.

Me dio un plato y cogió su propio sándwich para comerlo. La miré con curiosidad, mi corazón latiendo rápidamente.

 _¿Qué tiene esta mujer que me hace sentir que puedo expresarle mis sentimientos y pensamientos, tan abiertamente?_

 _¿Y por qué sé, sin lugar a dudas, que los mantendrá a salvo?_

* * *

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la sorpresa, no estoy segura de poder hacer esto todos los domingos, pero quién sabe…. tal vez me convenzan ;)**_

 _ **Creo que es obvio que hay algo ahí, la pregunta es, ¿será mutuo? Y, ¿llegará a algo? Bella ya sabe lo que hay detrás de la mudez de Emma, y quiere ayudarla, veremos si lo logra. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi**_ _ **Muchas gracias por leer, por sus alertas y favoritos y como siempre, muchas gracias por sus palabras: dushakis, jacke94, bellaliz, EmmaBe, Nadiia16, Manligrez, freckles03, Ericastelo, Diana diaz, Bells Lopez, yessifer cullen hale, pili, Sully YM, marieisahale, angelabarmtz, Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce, EmDreams Hunter, CarolinaYDM, Nilari, JulieDeSousaRK, Yoliki, CcyTig, shamyx, patymdn, LOQUIBELL, Aime Cullen, Vikkii Cullen, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Tata XOXO, liduvina, Anuca y algunos anónimos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

El día siguiente vi como Bella caminaba por la guardería con Emma, a menudo agachándose a su nivel para hablarle bajito. La cabeza de Emma asentía ocasionalmente, sus rizos rebotando, y unas cuantas veces su cabeza se sacudió cuando Bella le hacía una pregunta, pero no habló.

Gemí en mi interior. ¿Realmente pensé que entraríamos al lugar brillante y feliz y que Emma al instante empezaría a hablar de nuevo? ¿Qué de alguna manera sentiría la misma actitud cariñosa de Bella que yo sentí y que repentinamente supiera que estaba bien hablar? Sacudí mi cabeza.

 _Sabía que las cosas no eran así_.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma, todavía tenía esperanza.

Pasé el nudo en mi garganta y vi a Bella caminar hacia mí. No me pasó desapercibido que la mano de Emma estaba ahora fuertemente agarrada a la de Bella, y su pequeño rostro brillaba de felicidad. Mi corazón se apretó al ver esa expresión. Ya casi no demostraba ese tipo de emoción, pero quince minutos con Bella y estaba rebosante de alegría. Agachándome, abrí mis brazos y cargué a Emma, dejando una lluvia de besos en sus pequeñas mejillas. Su rostro se arrugó en diversión, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Su manita subió y palmeó suavemente mi mejilla cuando la acomodé en mi pecho. "¿Qué te parece, pequeña? ¿Te gustaría venir aquí mientras papi está en el trabajo?" Le pregunté gentilmente.

Le sonreí al ver su gesto decidido de consentimiento. "Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta, señorita Bella," le sonreí. Hoy traía su cabello en dos trenzas, su rostro libre de maquillaje, y se veía tan joven como ayer cuando entré aquí. "Creo que tienes una nueva estudiante."

"Abejita aprendiz."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Llamamos a nuestro niños abejitas aprendices," dijo con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí a Emma. "¡Escuchaste eso pequeña, ya eres una abejita aprendiz!"

Sonreí cuando vi que arrugó su naricita divertida, con tantos deseos de escuchar la risita en respuesta que solía acompañar el gesto.

Levanté la vista y vi a Bella observándonos con una sonrisa triste. Su mirada encontró la mía y vi su profunda compasión mientras me devolvía la mirada. Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros, dándole las gracias en silencio y diciéndole que estábamos bien.

Sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante. "Estoy realmente ansiosa por verte el lunes, Emma. Sé una buena niña para tu papi hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los rizos de Emma rebotaron cuando asintió.

Le sonreí a Bella. "Te veré el lunes. Y gracias, Bella."

Nos guiñó un ojo y volvió con sus otras abejitas aprendices.

Pero no antes de que su mano se levantara y apretara mi hombro en un silencioso apoyo.

Sentí su toque por horas después de que hubiéramos dejado la guardería, su prolongada calidez extrañamente reconfortante.

 ***()***

Las siguientes dos semanas estuvieron saturadas de días frenéticos y ocupados. Nos mudamos a la casa y poco a poco empezamos a acomodarnos. Mis días estaban llenos de gente nueva, nuevos pacientes y compañeros de trabajo, y adaptándome al orden y funcionamiento de un nuevo hospital. Siendo el nuevo recibía todos los casos y pacientes nuevos así como todos los indeseados pacientes repetidos. Al principio, no solo estaba trabajando en la clínica, sino que también tenía turnos en la sala de emergencias. Una vez que me hubiese establecido, iba a poder retirarme un poco y comenzar el proceso de iniciar mi propio consultorio, el cual era mi objetivo al venir aquí. Por ello, bajé la cabeza y trabajé duro, a sabiendas que tenía que ganarme la confianza y respeto de aquellos que me rodeaban. El primer día, conocí al médico colega, Jacob Black, que trabajaba los mismos turnos que yo, al menos por ahora. Demostró ser de gran ayuda en ajustarme a las rutinas del departamento. Era adaptable y alegre, y le caía bien a todo el personal, en especial a las enfermeras. Alto, de cabello negro y bien parecido, obviamente era el favorito del personal. Y usaba eso despiadadamente a su favor. Diariamente me reía de sus excentricidades. Una de sus sonrisas coquetas y tenía a las enfermeras librándolo de tareas al instante. Ninguna era inmune a sus encantos. También consiguió que me registraran el mismo día en el gimnasio del hospital, el que tenía lista de espera.

Lentamente, nuestra vida comenzó a encontrar su patrón. Todas las mañanas llevaba a Emma a la Guardería Abejitas Ocupadas y la dejaba al cuidado de Bella. Algunos días mi mamá también estaba allí para recibirnos, pero, sin falta era la sonrisa de Bella la que nos recibía cuando atravesábamos las puertas. Y, desde el primer día Emma soltó mi mano y tomaba la de Bella tan pronto como entrábamos por la puerta. Sin falta, la mano de Bella siempre estaba lista para tomarla. Después de unos días, era afortunado al recibir un roce en mi mejilla, pero al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Emma, no era capaz de molestarme. Traté de venir a la guardería cada tantos días y almorzar con Emma, y los días que podía llegar, siempre era bien recibido por el personal y Bella. Otros padres estaban allí también, pero, noté felizmente que nunca comían con Bella en su oficina. Sabía que se estaba esforzando por hacernos sentir cómodos, y estaba agradecido por ello.

Otros días, hacía ejercicio con Jake en el gimnasio y comía algo antes de volver a trabajar por la tarde. Mi hora favorita del día era cuando recogía a Emma. Por lo general era el último en recoger a su hija y siempre encontraba a Bella y a Emma en su oficina. Algunas veces Emma estaba coloreando o jugando mientras Bella trabajaba, pero otras veces encontraba a Bella leyendo o hablando en voz baja a Emma. Algunas veces pude observarlas discretamente y mi corazón se henchía mientras las veía juntas. Esto era exactamente lo que Emma necesitaba. Los que ambos necesitábamos; un ambiente seguro y amoroso. Y el cariño de una chica amorosa en quien me complacía pensar como una amiga para los dos. Todo en mí sabía que de una u otra manera, íbamos a lograr que Emma hablara de nuevo.

Esta noche, me encontré de pie en la entrada sonriendo a las dos sentadas en la silla puf **(1)** , mientras Bella le leía a Emma. Llegué más tarde debido a una emergencia y Bella había sido lo suficientemente gentil para quedarse con Emma y permitirme venir por ella, en lugar de que mi madre viniera y la recogiera, como le había ofrecido. Fue Bella quien contestó el teléfono cuando llamé para dejarles saber en el centro que Esme recogería a Emma en mi lugar. Bella había ofrecido amablemente quedarse con Emma hasta que llegara allí, diciendo que tenía bastante trabajo de oficina que hacer y que de todos modos había planeado quedarse hasta tarde.

Aclaré mi garganta suavemente y sonreí cuando vi que sus cabezas se levantaron al unísono. Las dos me sonrieron y yo sonreí agotado en respuesta. Había sido una larga semana y estaba ansiando irme a casa por el fin de semana. Afortunadamente, no tenía turno para estar de guardia por otra semana.

"Ya casi terminábamos, Edward. ¿Te importa esperar? ¿O terminamos la próxima semana?" Bella preguntó en voz baja, observándome.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me acerqué, sentándome en otro puf junto a ellas, aunque, algo incómodo. "Terminen," dije con una sonrisa.

Ella miró a Emma. "Deberías darle las gracias a papi," le dijo de forma alentadora.

Emma me miró y levantó su mano hacia su barbilla e hizo el gesto de gracias en lenguaje de señas.

Mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta. Fue en silencio, pero acababa de comunicarse conmigo. Mis ojos volaron hacia Bella, que me sonreía amablemente.

"Tenemos una nueva abejita aprendiz," me explico bajito. "Angela es parcialmente sorda y se comunica por lenguaje de señas, y lee los labios. Una de las maestras está calificada y le está enseñando a todos algunas señas básicas para asegurarse de que Angela se sienta cómoda aquí y se comunique con sus nuevos amigos. Todos vamos a aprender juntos, ¿verdad, Emma?"

Emma asintió sonriéndole a Bella.

Asentí, todavía sorprendido. Habíamos intentado enseñarle a Emma algo de lenguaje de señas y ella se había negado de inmediato. De hecho, yo había continuado estudiándolo, esperando que algún día podía proveer una forma de comunicación con Emma. Pero, nunca había demostrado algún interés en responder. Pero, lo aceptó viniendo de Bella. Lo que solo significaba una cosa, se sentía a salvo _aquí_ y _con_ Bella.

Bella se agachó y le susurró algo a Emma. Vi a Emma levantarse y cruzar la corta distancia a mi puf. Le sonreí, aun luchando con la emoción de ese pequeño gesto. Sus manitas se movieron de nuevo.

Te amo papi, me dijo en señas.

Me lancé hacia adelante, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos, acercándola a mi pecho. Sus bracitos estaban alrededor de mi cuello y enterré mi rostro en sus rizos, tratando desesperadamente de contener las lágrimas que estaban empezando a caer por mi rostro.

"También te amo, pequeña," logré susurrar. Sabía que tenía que controlar mis reacciones al progreso de Emma. Tenía que ser positivo y motivador, pero no quería empujarla o añadir más presión. Sin embargo, esto era monumental para mí. Para nosotros.

Miré a Bella que nos estaba observando, sus propias lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

"Gracias," articulé en silencio.

Me sonrió y mi respiración se detuvo de nuevo al ver la calidez en su rostro. Por un momento, pensé que estaba disfrutando de los rayos del sol mientras nos miraba.

Puse a Emma en mi rodilla. "Deberíamos permitir que la señorita Bella termine su historia ahora, ¿cierto?"

Emma asintió y descansó su cabecita en mi pecho. Los dos miramos expectantes a Bella.

Bella sacudió un poco su cabeza, y aclaró su garganta. Abrió el libro y empezó a leer de nuevo.

Cerré mis ojos, escuchando su cariñosa y agradable voz.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero este lugar, y Bella… _Bella_ hizo sentir segura a Emma.

Y de alguna forma también a mí me hacía sentir seguro.

* * *

 **(1) Un puf es un sillón blando que generalmente no tiene respaldo, compuesto de un relleno de material blando cubierto por una tela rígida que puede ser de diferentes materiales: cuero, tela, plástico, etc. El interior está relleno de trozos de poliestireno lo que lo hace adaptable a diferentes espacios y usos. Por su estructura parece un gran almohadón ya que carece de patas, reposando toda su base sobre el suelo.**

* * *

 _ **Awwww, ¿a quién se no se le salieron algunas lágrimas con ese intercambio final? ¿Se imaginan la felicidad de Edward? Muchas querían ver como se conocían y se llevaban Bella y Emma, y ya lo vimos en el capi de hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer, por alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo gracias por comentar: Anuca, Aime Cullen, Chiarat, Ivebar, Marie Pattinson J, pili, Luz K, CarolinaYDM, patymdn, liduvina, Jade HSos, Sully YM, Diana diaz, Yoliki, Srher Evans, Ericastelo, Rosbell, Tata XOXO, EmmaBe, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, jacke94, Manligrez, marieisahale, yessifer cullen hale, Esme Mary Cullen. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Desorientado, miré alrededor.

Estaba sentado en el _puff_ , solo, en la oficina de Bella. Sacudí mi cabeza confundido. Lo último que recordaba, era estar sentado escuchando a Bella leerle una historia a Emma. También recordaba pensar en lo reconfortante que era su voz.

Gemí. Obviamente, me había quedado dormido.

Mierda.

¿Dónde estaba Emma? ¿O Bella?

El _puff_ no me quería soltar y batallé para ponerme de pie, rápidamente aprendí una nueva lección; estas sillas no estaban hechas para que alguien de mi tamaño tomara una siesta. Una de mis piernas estaba bastante entumecida. Me sentía como de hule cuando cojeé hacia la puerta y divisé a Bella en la cocina. Emma estaba sentada en la encimera. Estaba escuchando con atención mientras Bella le hablaba en voz baja.

En seguida caminé hacia ellas, pero me tropecé con mis propios pies al tratar de moverme más rápido de lo que mi cerebro todavía adormilado y pierna entumida podían procesar. Sus dos cabezas se giraron en mi dirección y vi desde mi nueva posición, tumbado en el suelo, como Bella luchaba por no reírse y la nariz de Emma se arrugaba en diversión.

Abrumado por la vergüenza, cerré mis ojos. Primero, lloré, luego me quedé dormido, y ahora me tropiezo en frente de Bella… todo en el periodo de una hora. Solo podía imaginar lo que pensaba de mí. Abriendo un ojo, la encontré frente a mí, su mano extendida hacia adelante, y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Vaya entrada, Edward."

No pude contener mi sonrisa en respuesta. "Deberías de ver lo coordinado que soy a primeras horas de la mañana," le aseguré. "Es algo especial."

Un cálido rubor se apoderó de su cuello y mejillas, tiñéndolos de un encantador tono rosado.

Sin saber lo que había dicho para provocar tal reacción, agarré su mano extendida y me paré rápidamente. El repentino calor que sentí por su gentil agarre fue inesperado y miré nuestras manos entrelazadas con asombro.

"Lo siento," le dije, levantado la vista hacia ella. "No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido. Debes pensar que soy una persona horrible, no solo llegando tarde, sino también dejándote a cargo de mi hija mientras tomo una siesta."

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, pienso que tuviste una semana muy larga y necesitabas de unos minutos de descanso. En serio, Edward, solo dormiste por unos veinte minutos. Emma y yo estábamos tomando algo de jugo y galletas. Pensé que ella tendría hambre."

 _Oh, Dios_.

Por supuesto que la tendría. Ya pasaba de su hora de cena. Había planeado pasar a la tienda por algo para hacer de cenar, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para eso.

Miré a Bella y sin pensarlo dos veces hablé. "Vamos por una pizza, Bella. Por favor, ven con nosotros."

Ella me miró. "No quiero entrometerme en su cena, Edward," me dijo en voz baja.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, le di un apretón a su mano, apenas dándome cuenta que la seguía sosteniendo. "No te entrometes, Bella. A los dos nos encantaría. ¿Verdad, pequeña?" Le pregunté, soltando tristemente la mano de Bella y caminando hacia Emma, cargándola de la encimera donde continuaba sentada, observándonos en silencio.

Emma asintió, sonriéndole a Bella. "Ves, a los dos nos encantaría."

Seguía dudosa.

"Por favor, Bella," le pedí en voz baja. "Déjame pagarte la cena. Te mantuve aquí hasta tarde y sin duda también estás cansada y hambrienta. Permíteme agradecerte con este pequeño gesto." Mi voz bajó más. "Por favor."

Estaba emocionado cuando asintió.

"Amo la pizza. Me encantaría acompañarlos."

 ***()***

Aprendí mucho de Bella durante la cena. Por un lado, tenía un amor poco saludable por todas las cosas saladas. Tocino, _pepperoni_ , _kalamata_ y aceitunas verdes eran de necesidad básica en su pizza, me informó con seriedad. Y era indispensable queso extra. Añadí pimientos rojos y champiñones, solo porque sentí que tenía que pretender que me importaba que hubiera algo saludable oculto entre las montañas de grasoso queso y carne. También ordené una ensalada, así como la pizza de Emma de queso y piña para uno. Conversamos y reímos y logré conocerla un poco más. Descubrí que, como yo, adoraba a los niños, prefería el vino tinto, cualquier cosa que tuviera caramelo, y amaba su trabajo. Viendo su rostro mientras hablaba de sus abejitas aprendices calentaba mi corazón. Le encantaba ser la "Abeja Reina" como los empleados la llamaban. Amaba las risitas y las preguntas. Las tonterías y el desorden que venía con sus pequeñas responsabilidades eran bienvenidas y apreciadas. No las desaprobaba, ni deseaba que desaparecieran. El saber que Emma estaba bajo su cuidado diario me hacía sonreír. Y a pesar de su silencio, o tal vez por eso, Bella se aseguraba de incluir a Emma en nuestras conversaciones, animándola a asentir y hacer una seña ocasional que había aprendido con su mano. Emma resplandeció todo el tiempo, disfrutando de su atención. Cuando la cena fue servida, sonreí cuando Bella extendió sus manos automáticamente y cortó la ensalada de Emma en bocados más adecuados mientras yo colocaba una rebanada de su pizza en su plato. Se sentía como si estuviéramos trabajando juntos sin siquiera intentarlo.

Después de comer demasiada pizza, Bella llevó a Emma al tocador de mujeres a lavarse y yo me quedé solo, perdido en mis pensamientos por un momento.

No pude recordar haber ido alguna vez a cenar como familia con Tanya y Emma y tener esta sensación de placentera tranquilidad. Tanya nunca estuvo lo suficientemente relajada para disfrutarlo y yo siempre me sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo mal, riendo y bromeando con Emma mientras ella estaba allí sentada, con su pierna balanceándose con impaciencia, picando de su ensalada mientras nosotros comíamos nuestra pizza. Nunca le gustaron las cenas familiares o salidas de ningún tipo, prefería sus salidas por la noche sin nosotros. En retrospectiva, debí haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de sus sentimientos.

Bella se volvió a sentar y le sonreí cuando cargó a Emma y la puso en su rodilla. "Ordené café," le informé. Y un pedazo de crujiente de manzana **(1)** con extra salsa de caramelo."

Gimió. "Voy a subir dos kilos solo con esta cena. Voy a necesitar hacer más ejercicio de lo que tenía planeado para esta semana."

"¿Te ejercitas en el hospital?"

Hizo una mueca. "Lo hacía."

La miré, mi ceja arqueada.

"¿Pero?"

"Había un médico allí… era bastante, um, pesado. Y pareciera que cada vez que estaba allí, también lo estaba él. Es solo que era demasiado persistente. Así que me inscribí en un gimnasio más pequeño cerca de casa."

Fruncí el ceño, sin gustarme la idea de que alguien la molestara. "¿Le dijiste que te dejara en paz?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Lo intenté. Nunca pareció tomarlo en cuenta. Algunos de los otros miembros del personal dijeron que solo era un coqueto y que no quería decir nada con su comportamiento. Al fin tuve que mentirle para que retrocediera. Pero entonces, me sentí mal, por lo que terminé yendo a otro gimnasio."

Sentí temblar mis labios. "Su nombre no es Jacob Black, ¿cierto?"

Se me quedó mirando. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sonreí. "Trabajo con él. Y sí, es un coqueto terrible. Aunque, es un tipo decente. Estoy seguro que si cree que te ahuyentó del gimnasio se sentiría muy mal."

Suspiró. "Bueno, todo salió bien. Estoy feliz donde estoy. No hay problema. Solo voy a pasar un poco de tiempo extra allí para quemar el postre que ordenaste."

Me reí con un resoplido. "¿Cómo si la terriblemente saludable pizza que nos ordenaste de entrada no fuera un factor?"

Soltó unas risitas, un sonido maravillosamente encantador y desvió la mirada. "Posiblemente."

Sonreí. "Me comí mi parte. Y, pedí _tres_ cucharas. Apenas cuenta si vamos a compartirlo."

Se echó a reír y se agachó, sacudiéndole su cabeza a Emma. "Tu papi piensa que es gracioso, ¿verdad?"

Emma asintió y arrugó su nariz divertida. Bostezó y se acurrucó en el hombro de Bella. La mano de Bella se levantó y empezó a acariciar su cabeza suavemente. "Alguien está cansada," dijo con ternura.

Miré mi reloj, asombrado de ver que pasaban de las ocho. "No me di cuenta de la hora," admití.

Sonrió en comprensión. "Cancela el postre, Edward, y llévala a casa a dormir."

Titubeé, sintiéndome egoísta, sorprendido de encontrar que no quería que esta noche terminara. Sacudí mi cabeza. "Mientras estés bien con el accesorio, me gustaría quedarme, Bella. ¿Si tú quieres?" Le pregunté, sintiéndome de pronto nervioso por lo mucho que deseaba que se quedara.

Bajó la vista hacia Emma que ya se estaba quedando dormida. Luego, sus ojos me miraron. Podía ver que estaba en conflicto.

Inclinándome hacia adelante, coloqué mi mano en su brazo. "Sin presión, Bella," le dije en voz baja. "Puedo pedir la cuenta."

Sacudió su cabeza, una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. "No, Edward. Quiero quedarme."

Mi sonrisa igualaba la suya.

Era lo mejor que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

 ***()***

Solo necesitamos dos cucharas para el postre. Con Emma dormida, acurrucada en los brazos de Bella todo el tiempo. Bella insistió que yo tenía una ventaja injusta, ya que ella solo podía usar una sola mano y no podía luchar conmigo para conseguir un buen pedazo de postre. A fin de compensar su desventaja, jugando la alimenté con unas cucharadas extras, fascinado por como rodaba los ojos cuando movía la cuchara hacia atrás solo un poco lejos de su boca. Cuando le ofrecí su último bocado y le tomé el pelo de nuevo, haciendo la cuchara hacia atrás, cubrió mi mano con exasperación llevando el crujiente a su boca y capturando la deliciosa dulzura entre sus labios. Sus ojos parpadearon un poco y juré que escuché un pequeño lloriqueo en la parte de atrás de su garganta. Mis ojos se ampliaron mientras la miraba. Ciertamente no parecía una chica en ese momento. Con su cuello arqueado y los ojos cerrados, se veía deseable y completamente… besable. Retiré rápidamente la cuchara vacía y la dejé caer al plato, agarrando mi café para cubrir mis acciones.

 _¿Qué estaba pensando?_

 _¿Besable?_

Ella cuidaba de Emma. Alguien de quien dependía y sentía cariño. Alguien en quien ya pensaba como una amiga. No podía arriesgarme a arruinar eso.

 _Solo una amiga._

Junto a mí, Bella me contemplaba en silencio, bebiendo de su café, pero de alguna forma consciente de que el aire a nuestro alrededor había cambiado.

"Debería, um, llevar a Emma a casa," le dije en voz baja mientras pedía la cuenta.

"Por supuesto," murmuró.

Bella se movió en su asiento y me puse de pie. Batalló intentando levantarse todavía sosteniendo a Emma y me reí entre dientes mientras la observaba. Entonces, sin pensarlo, me agaché y levanté a Bella para que quedara de pie, acunándolas a ambas, a ella y a Emma cerca de mí. Por un breve momento me quedé allí, sintiéndome estallar por lo completo que me sentía al tener a ambas en mis brazos. Perplejo ante la sensación, miré a Bella solo para encontrarla viéndome con la más tierna de las miradas en sus ojos. Nos miramos fijamente y luego mi mirada se posó en sus labios, que estaban abiertos y de pronto se veían tan dulces e invitadores. Podía sentir mi cabeza inclinándose, el deseo de averiguar si eran tan suaves como parecían abrumándome. Junto a mí, alguien carraspeó y mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y di un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo la burbuja que habíamos creado sin darnos cuenta a nuestro alrededor.

La mesera sonrió cuando me entregó mi recibo de la tarjeta de crédito para firmar. "Son una hermosa familia. Algo lindo que ver para variar. Que tengan una buena noche," me dijo cuando le entregué el recibo.

Mi mano se congeló.

 _¿Así es cómo nos veíamos?_

 _¿Cómo una familia?_

Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí a Bella afuera del restaurante. Ninguno de los dos habló del comentario de la mesera.

 _Solo una amiga, me dije de nuevo._

 _Pero, una a la que quería besar._

Necesitaba llegar a casa.

Tenía que pensar.

* * *

 **(1) El crujiente de manzana, llamado apple crisp en los Estados Unidos y apple crumble en el Reino Unido, es un postre consistente en manzanas al horno cubiertas con una corteza crujiente.**

* * *

 _ **Solo una amiga, ajá. Por lo visto Edward está algo confundido, ¿será que está empezando a sentir algo por Bella? Y ella, ¿sentirá algo también? ¿Qué creen? Sin duda el trato que Bella le da a Emma ha causado una gran impresión en Edward, ¿pero será solo eso lo que lo está haciendo sentirse así? Ya lo veremos. Espero que les haya gustado y me lo puedan hacer saber. Gracias por seguir acompañándome en está traducción y muchas gracias por sus palabras: Jocelyn907, JulieDeSousaRK, tokita1796, Manligrez, ang3lpop, Diana diaz, yessifer cullen hale, Sara Bella, bellaliz, marieisahale, Anuca, shamyx, somasosa, Ivebar, angelabarmtz, pili, sylvana, Rosbell, EmDreams Hunter, Chiarat, Nadiia16, EmmaBe, jacke94, Ericastelo, Jade HSos, CarolinaYDM, May Dean, Srher Evans, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, Jael Cullen Stewart, AriiPattinson. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, trataré de que sea el domingo, pero ya veremos ;)**_


	8. El Primer Encuentro BPOV

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Sonó la alarma de entrada de la puerta y levanté la vista dejando de reírme con los niños de Beth, por su infame imitación de un elefante. Los niños amaban este juego de los animales y sus sonidos y nunca podía resistirme a tomar parte cuando lo jugaban. Un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro entró por la puerta y se quedó parado en silencio mirando a su alrededor. Mi primera impresión fue que estaba abrumado. Parecía casi deslumbrado mientras admiraba el lugar y me encontré mirando alrededor preguntándome qué veía que lo hacía sentir así. Sonrió con tristeza hacia nuestro grupo que reía y algo en su sonrisa hizo que mi garganta se apretara. Hablaba de dolor.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia él. Todos los niños estaban presentes y no esperaba ninguna cita. A medida que me acercaba, vi que tenía una placa del hospital nueva metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tal vez era un nuevo empleado buscando una guardería. Admiré su cabello lacio oscuro y la amplitud de sus hombros antes de centrarme en su rostro, jadeé un poco. Sus ojos eran como el más azul y puro de los cielos en un día de verano. Eran deslumbrantemente claros y vividos; aun así los suyos estaban llenos de dolor y se veían tan cansados. Podía sentir su agotamiento desde donde estaba. "¿Puedo ayudarlo?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

Asintió. "Estoy buscando a la persona a cargo. La señorita Swan, creo."

Sip. Nuevo empleado.

"¿Sí?"

Se me quedó viendo sin comprender. "Me gustaría hablar con ella, si está aquí."

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado para atraer su mirada al gafete de identificación que decía Bella Swan, ese que los niños habían hecho para mí esta mañana. Era difícil que pasara desapercibido ya que estaba cubierto de brillitos. Le sonreí. "Sí, ¿y usted es…?"

Negó. "Edward Cullen. Mire, no tengo una cita pero si es posible me gustaría verla por un momento si puede dedicarme un poco de su tiempo."

Le fruncí el ceño. ¿Está mal de la cabeza? Le dije que me diera _su_ nombre y que podía hablar conmigo.

Entonces el nombre de pronto se me hizo conocido. Edward Cullen, como el hijo de Esme Cullen. La mujer maravillosa y amable que ha estado aquí varias veces, tratando de ayudar a su hijo a encontrar la guardería correcta para su hija muda. ¿Este era él? Por la forma como lo había descrito pensaba que era más viejo. Y menos guapo. Supongo que era solo unos cinco años mayor que yo.

"¿Podría ir a buscarla, por favor? Me gustaría hablar con ella," me preguntó despacio, aunque podía escuchar un ligero tono de impaciencia. Obviamente no me había escuchado o leído el gafete con mi nombre, y ahora parecía creer que era estúpida.

Di un paso hacia adelante, ofreciendo mi mano.

"Sí." Repetí deliberadamente.

Parpadeó y me miró. "¿Sí, qué?"

Tuve que morder mi labio para evitar reírme. Estaba tan distraído que no estaba entendiendo; obviamente tenía mucho en su mente. Y esta reunión estaba empezando a parecerse a un _sketch_ de comedia.

"Permítame reformular eso señor Cullen. Sí, _está_ hablando con la señorita Swan. Soy yo. Soy Bella Swan."

Se me quedó mirando en _shock_.

 _¿Por qué me estaba mirando así?_

Cuando habló su voz era de horror. "¿Usted es la encargada de la guardería? ¿Se supone que le confíe a mi Emma a esta _chica_?"

Me enojé al instante. Había lidiado antes con muchos hombres iguales que él. Asumiendo que porque era una mujer joven, era incapaz de manejar tanta responsabilidad.

¿Cómo se atreve?

"Le aseguro, señor Cullen, que no soy una _chica_ ," siseé, entrecerrando mis ojos. "Soy la dueña y directora de esta guardería."

Dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado. Al parecer, no tenía la intención de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Es doctor Cullen," me corrigió débilmente, su voz menos crítica.

"Bueno, _doctor Cullen_ , si quiere que hablemos sobre el cuidado de Emma, por favor, sígame a mi oficina. O, si ya ha decidido que no estoy calificada, dado mi supuesta falta de edad, ya sabe dónde está la puerta. Lo que usted decida."

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia Beth, diciéndole que continuara y luego entré en mi oficina. No me molesté en ver si me seguía. Molesta, abrí mi resumen y presioné imprimir. Levantando la vista, vi al doctor Cullen entrar y sentarse frente a mi escritorio. Ahora, no solo parecía cansado, sino también incómodo. Poniéndome de pie, le di las páginas impresas.

"Tengo que ir a asegurarme de que se esté organizando el almuerzo para los niños. Voy a dejarlo con eso y podemos discutirlo cuando regrese." Caminé hacia la puerta. "O _no_ , si lo prefiere, _doctor_ ," añadí antes de irme.

Me abrí camino a la cocina y me quedé allí con mis manos sujetando la encimera. Di unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarme. Revisé nuestra conversación en mi mente, y comencé a sentirme mal.

Había visto que estaba cansado. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo distraído que estaba debí haber sido más clara con él. Suspirando, levanté mi mano y me quité el gafete con brillitos, poniéndolo en la encimera. Mis labios temblaron. Sabía que decía Bella Swan, pero para alguien más podría ser que no fuera tan claro.

Beth entró en la cocina. "¿Quién es el guapote?"

Gemí. "El doctor Cullen."

"Wow, ¿en serio?"

Asentí. "Fui tan grosera con él, Beth. Metí la pata."

"¿Tú? ¿Grosera?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Él dijo algo sobre mi edad y lo sermoneé."

Beth se rio entre dientes. "Ya te lo he dicho antes, Bella, que te ves muy joven. Sobre todo con esa ropa. Tienes que dejar de ser tan sensible al respecto."

"Tienes razón. Sin embargo, ahora es demasiado tarde. Creo que pude haberlo hecho que cambiara de opinión sobre traer a su hija aquí."

Beth se agachó y sacó un platón de sándwiches del refrigerador. "Bueno, todavía está aquí. Eso dice algo. Llévale algo de café y discúlpate. Puedes ser la madura." Me guiñó un ojo. "Eres versátil, Bella. Puedes cabrear a la gente _y_ puedes disculparte. Tengo fe en ti."

Me reí entre dientes, consciente de que tenía razón. Agarré un par de tazas y serví café. Recordé que su mamá me dijo que tomaba mi café de la misma forma que Edward lo hacía, así que le añadí mucha crema y una pizca de azúcar a las dos tazas. Luego, por si acaso, añadí un plato de galletas recién hechas de esta mañana a la bandeja. Tal vez podría ganarme de vuelta su favor con golosinas. Después de asegurarme que Beth tenía controlado el almuerzo para todos, regresé a mi oficina. Me detuve en la puerta, observándolo en silencio. Estaba leyendo algunas de las cartas que había enmarcado en la pared, su mano descansaba en la parte de atrás de su cuello frotando distraídamente el cabello que estaba sobre el cuello de su camisa. No pude evitar notar que sus dedos eran increíblemente largos y delgados mientras se movían con gracia a través de su desordenado cabello. Tristemente, también noté que sus hombros estaban caídos y de pronto sentí cierta actitud protectora por este hombre. Parecía tan perdido parado allí, como si podría hacerle falta un amigo.

Enderecé mis hombros. Podía hacer esto. Me disculparía y tal vez podríamos empezar de nuevo.

Porque por alguna razón desconocida, ser la amiga de Edward Cullen, era muy importante para mí.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el punto de vista de Bella de este encuentro? Ya vimos que la hizo reconsiderar su enojo con Edward por haberla considerado demasiado joven para el trabajo. Y por sus últimas palabras, también ella siente ese deseo de ser amiga de Edward, ajá. Ya veremos en que quedará esa amistad :P Gracias por seguir aquí, leer, alertas y favoritos y sobre todo gracias a las que dejan su review, con tan solo un gracias alegran mi día :)**_ _ **Ericastelo, shamyx, CarolinaYDM, Diana diaz, Anuca, Chiarat, Tata XOXO, Nadiia16, Yoliki, monikarosalez95, toolorent, EmDreams Hunter, Sully YM, bellaliz, Jade HSos, jacke94, AriiPattinson, JulieDeSousaRK, marieisahale, angelabarmtz, Jael Cullen Stewart, EmmaBe y algunos anónimos. Gracias y nos leemos el próximo capi.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** **,** yo solo traduzco **.**

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Cuando llegamos al coche, rodeé a Bella con mi mano, abriendo la puerta. "Puedo cargarla," le ofrecí al mismo tiempo que levantaba mis brazos para quitarle a Emma. Bella se rio bajito.

"Soy una profesional en esto, Edward. Juro que puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados."

Vi con asombro cómo se agachó, metió a Emma en su silla para el coche sin despertarla, y le puso el cinturón de seguridad más rápido de lo que yo podría hacerlo en mi mejor día. Mi corazón también notó cómo acarició suavemente el cabello de Emma y se agachó a besar su frente antes de erguirse y cerrar la puerta. Sonrió. "Te lo dije," me dijo ampliando su sonrisa. Me dejó sin aliento.

Sin pensar, le sonreí en respuesta y di un paso hacia adelante, levantando mis brazos, atrapándola eficazmente contra un costado del vehículo. Me le quedé mirando. "¿Se cree muy lista, señorita Swan?"

Asintió, mirándome. Se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y levanté mi mano, usando mi pulgar para liberar la suave carne. "No hagas eso," le susurré, sintiendo el aire que nos rodeaba cambiar de nuevo, volviéndose más caliente y cargado. En un instante, olvidé por qué estar tan cerca de ella era una mala idea.

"No lo hago adrede," dijo entre su aliento. "Solo lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa."

"¿Por qué estás nerviosa, Bella?" Le pregunté en voz baja, mis ojos de pronto fijos en sus labios.

Vi su garganta flexionarse al pasar saliva. "Porque creo que vas a besarme."

Mis ojos volaron hacia los suyos brevemente antes de que asintiera. "Tienes razón." Lentamente, bajé mi cabeza y capturé su dispuesta boca con la mía, ignorando su jadeo sin aliento.

Calidez. Una calidez que jamás había experimentado antes me atravesó cuando la besaba. Un pequeño gemido escapó de mi boca al mismo tiempo que mi mano encontró la parte de atrás de su cabeza, inclinando su rostro de manera que pudiera profundizar el beso. Despacio, sentí sus labios abrirse y mi lengua se deslizó en su boca, saboreándola enteramente por primera vez. Mi otra mano dejó el coche y envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a mí. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello, una mano se hundió en mi cabello manteniéndome cerca, mientras sus dedos acariciaban las hebras salvajemente. Los dos gemimos cuando nuestras lenguas se deslizaron juntas, explorando y saboreándose la una a la otra. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras estábamos allí, perdidos en el otro, mi necesidad por ella solo se hacía más profunda entre más tiempo pasábamos entrelazados, hasta que un grito detrás de nosotros nos hizo separarnos del susto.

"¡Hey, consíganse un cuarto!"

Me erguí abruptamente, jadeando y mirando a Bella, cuyos ojos repentinamente miraban a todas partes menos a mí. Su mano descansaba contra mi pecho y levanté la mía para cubrirla. Quería besarla de nuevo, abrazarla con fuerza, pero sentí la rigidez de su postura. Frunciendo el ceño, apreté su mano, implorándome en silencio que me mirara. Necesitaba ver sus ojos; necesitaba que me mirara.

Pero de pronto su mano empujó mi pecho. "Tengo que irme, Edward. Lo siento." Su voz sonaba atemorizada y me aparté de ella, confundido, pero sin querer asustarla. Rápidamente se alejó de mí y caminó hacia su camioneta, subiendo y cerrando la puerta de inmediato. Me giré, viendo como se echaba en reversa, y procedía a alejarse sin siquiera ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. O, mirar otra vez en mi dirección.

Me quedé allí, mirando fijamente, excitado, confundido y repentinamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

Joder. Acababa de cruzar los límites.

Bajé la vista hacia el asiento trasero donde dormía Emma. Negué. ¿Acababa de costarle a mi pequeña su refugio seguro?

Caminé hacia el lado del conductor y me deslicé dentro del coche. Mi cabeza cayó sobre mi pecho.

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

*()*

Toda la semana me esforcé. Me esforcé y fallé en no pensar cómo se sentía besar a Bella. Lo bien que se sentía tenerla en mis brazos. Lo bien que se amoldaba contra mí. Lo dulce que sabía. Luché por no llamarla. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces cogí mi teléfono para llamar al número de contacto que da a todos los padres en caso de emergencia. Sabía que contestaría y podría escuchar su voz. Tal vez la convencería de que me dejara ir a verla y hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó. Quería saber por qué se había ido. Cómo se sentía. Qué estaba pensando. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, fallaba. Tenía mucho miedo de escuchar las palabras que estaba seguro que diría.

Error.

Una falla de juicio momentánea.

Nunca más.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podía una noche, un beso, cambiarlo todo? ¿Cómo podía de pronto sentir tanto por una mujer que apenas conocía? Ciertamente, nunca pensé que sentiría algo por alguien después del desastre de Tanya, en especial no tan pronto. Aun así, sin importar lo que hiciera, ella estaba en todos mis pensamientos. Pensé en su dulce sonrisa, en como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba. De lo cariñosa que fue con Emma. Cómo cuidó de mí con sus pequeños gestos silenciosos. Y mi mente siempre volvía a cómo se sentía el besarla, abrazarla. La calidez que se había esparcido en mi cuerpo como diminutas flamas, lamiendo mis venas y quemándome la primera vez que toqué sus labios con los míos. Entonces, la realidad se hacía presente y recordaba cómo había huido de mí en el estacionamiento.

Así que, había pasado el fin de semana tratando de no pensar en ella y me concentré en Emma. Mostrándole unas cuantas palabras más en señas, fuimos al parque, vimos caricaturas, y le hice panqueques para el desayuno. Mis padres habían venido y mi papá y yo le armamos un columpio, mientras ella y mi mamá desempacaban su habitación. Comí demasiadas hamburguesas de la nueva parrilla, tratando de no preguntarme si a Bella le gustarían también, o, si siquiera tenía oportunidad de hacer algo a la parrilla ya que vivía en un departamento. Me reí demasiado de las cosas más tontas, sobre todo de algunas de las pequeñas excentricidades de Emma, y pensaba constantemente en lo mucho que Bella se hubiese reído también y deseé que estuviera allí para que las disfrutara conmigo. Más de una vez vi a mis padres intercambiar miradas, pero me sentí agradecido de que ninguno de los dos habló sobre mi comportamiento. Todo lo que hacía o pensaba parecía llevarme de vuelta a Bella.

El lunes por la mañana estaba afuera de la guardería, sujetando la mano de Emma, mis nervios alterados por la tensión. ¿Cómo actuaría Bella hoy? ¿Todavía sería amigable? ¿Querría hablar? Contuve el aliento mientras atravesaba las puertas y mis ojos recorrieron el lugar buscándola. No la vi y miré hacia su oficina. La puerta estaba cerrada. Fruncí el ceño.

"Hola, doctor Cullen," sonrió Jessica mientras se acercaba. "¡Buenos días, Emma! ¿Estás lista para otro buen día?" Inquirió animadamente y tendió su mano.

Tanto Emma como yo parecíamos estar congelados en nuestro lugar. Emma solo se quedó mirando la mano de Jessica antes de mirarme, su frente arrugada en confusión. "¿Dónde está Bella?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

"Oh, tiene un poco de gripa y no quiso traerla al centro," sonrió. "Volverá en un par de días."

"¿Ha visto un médico?"

Jessica me miró. "No lo sé. Beth me acaba de dar la información. Estoy segura que estará bien."

Me agaché y le sonreí a Emma de forma tranquilizadora. "La señorita Bella volverá pronto, cariño. Ve con la señorita Jessica y que tengas un buen día, ¿está bien? Papi te recogerá esta tarde."

Asintió y titubeante le dio la mano a Jessica que la llevó dentro de la guardería. Vi a Beth y me acerqué a ella. "Supe que Bella no se siente bien. Um, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla?"

Me sonrió alegremente. "No, ella cree que es un virus. Espera volver mañana o el miércoles."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Podrías decirle que estaría feliz de verla en la clínica si lo necesita? O, podría ir a su casa."

"Eso es muy amable de su parte, doctor Cullen. Se lo diré. Debe sentirse muy mal."

"¿Oh?"

Asintió. "He estado aquí tres años. Nunca se había tomado un día por enfermedad antes." Y luego se dio la vuelta para recibir a otros padres cuando entraban.

Me encaminé hacia el hospital lentamente, sintiéndome ahora tenso y ansioso.

¿Estaba enferma? ¿O yo había causado esta repentina ausencia con mi cuestionable comportamiento del viernes por la noche?

Y, más importante aún, ¿cómo iba a averiguarlo?

* * *

 _ **Así que, ¿qué creen ustedes? ¿Se estará escondiendo Bella de Edward? Y, ¿por qué reaccionó así con el beso? Pobre Edward, al fin se atreve a hacer algo con esa atracción que siente por Bella y le sale contraproducente. Y ahora le preocupe que eso afecte la relación de Bella con Emma. ¿Será? Ya lo veremos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews: toolorent, Aime Cullen, yessifer cullen hale, angelabarmtz, Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce, Diana diaz, Anuca, Chiarat, liduvina, Tata XOXO, Jenny CR, Sully YM, Nadiia16, EmDreams Hunter, May Cullen M, Ericastelo, jacke94, Jade HSos, Tisha S.U, Manligrez, veritob, marieisahale. Siempre los leo y ponen una sonrisa en mi rostro. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Estén pendientes porque voy a iniciar una nueva traducción de la autora Hopesparkles "From This Day Forward" o "De hoy en adelante" en español. Espero que les gusté.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco **.**

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

No estaba allí el lunes en la noche cuando recogí a Emma. Tampoco cuando llegamos el martes por la mañana. Más tarde ese día, caí de sorpresa para el almuerzo pero Bella seguía ausente. Había intentado llamar al número que tenía, pero se iba directo al buzón de voz. Dejé un breve mensaje diciéndole que lamentaba escuchar que estaba enferma, que estaba preocupado por ella y quería ayudarla si podía, pero nunca me respondió la llamada. Emma todavía parecía estar bien en la guardería, lo que demostraba lo genial que era el personal que tenía en torno a ella, pero podía darme cuenta que echaba de menos a Bella. Le había asegurado que Bella volvería en un par de días una vez que ya no estuviera enferma y simplemente asintió y volvió a colorear después de la cena el lunes por la noche. Pero yo seguía preocupado por Bella. Sabía que si no regresaba pronto iba a tener que ir a buscarla y asegurarme de que estaba bien. No podía soportar la idea de que estuviera enferma y sola. O molesta.

Estaba empezando a pensar, sin duda alguna, que fueron mis acciones del viernes por la noche las que la mantenían lejos de su querida guardería y no la gripa. Mientras estaba almorzando con Emma el martes, le informé a Beth que debido a algunos compromisos, sería mi madre la que trajera a Emma el miércoles y el jueves, así como recogerla. Sabía que mi mensaje llegaría a los oídos de Bella y quería saber si regresaría a trabajar si pensaba que yo no estaría allí. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas la noche siguiente en la cena con mis padres. Bella había regresado a la guardería. Cuando pregunté casualmente cómo estaba, mi mamá dijo que se veía cansada y parecía un poco retraída, pero por lo demás bien.

"¿Todavía necesitas que la lleve mañana?" Me preguntó.

Asentí de acuerdo, una idea formándose en mi mente. "¿Vas a ir de voluntaria de nuevo?"

"Sí, puedo ir por la mañana. Y no tengo problema en recogerla también en la tarde. Solo tengo una cita a la que tengo que acudir por la tarde, pero todavía puedo ir por ella después."

"¿Crees que puedas traer a Emma de vuelta aquí otra vez? Yo, um, tengo algo que hacer mañana después del trabajo. Vendré por ella más tarde."

Sonrió. "No hay problema. ¿Vas a estar aquí para cenar?"

Titubeé. "No estoy seguro."

Se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes. Cenaremos y tú llegarás cuando llegues, está bien." Hizo una pausa. "¿Es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

Niego. "Gracias mamá, pero es algo que tengo que hacer yo." Le dije en voz baja. Tenía que resolver esto. Si Bella creía que me evitaría para siempre, estaba equivocada. Definitivamente, tenía que hacer algo mañana.

Resolver mi lío con Bella.

*()*

Le sonreí a la señora Jeffries cuando salía de la guardería con Sandy, sosteniéndole la puerta. Con nerviosismo, entré en la guardería, atrapando la puerta antes de que se cerrara detrás de mí y permitiendo que se cerrara sin hacer ruido. Miré alrededor y me alegró ver que estaba desierto. La puerta de la oficina de Bella estaba abierta y podía oír los suaves clics del teclado mientras escribía. Enderecé mis hombros y me dirigí hacia su puerta en silencio. Me quedé por un minuto mirándola mientras trabajaba, ajena a mi presencia. Se veía más pálida de lo normal y como mamá había mencionado, cansada. Pero, por lo demás, se veía bien al evaluarla rápidamente. Sin querer asustarla, levanté mi mano y toqué suavemente en el marco de la puerta mientras decía su nombre.

La cabeza de Bella se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba de pie allí. Cualquier duda que quedaba de que yo era la razón por la que se había alejado de la guardería fue respondida al instante cuando vi pánico en sus ojos y cómo los bajó rápidamente, rompiendo mi mirada. "Edward… ah, tu madre ya estuvo aquí y se llevó a Emma a casa. ¿Malinterpreté las instrucciones?" Me preguntó, su voz temblando un poco.

Me aparté del marco y caminé hacia su escritorio. "No, Bella. Sé que mi mamá tiene a Emma."

Vi sus manos curvearse alrededor del borde del escritorio, aferrándose con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Susurró, el temblor en su voz aún más pronunciado.

Me senté en la silla tratando de parecer relajado. "Estaba preocupado cuando escuché que habías estado enferma. Quería ver cómo estabas."

"Oh."

Esa pequeña palabra decía mucho. Quería preguntarle si tenía a alguien más que viera por ella. Quería preguntarle si tenía alguien más que cuidara de ella. Pero no lo hice. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Le pregunté con cautela, incitándola gentilmente a que hablara conmigo.

Me miró y la tristeza que vi en sus ojos, que solían estar llenos de alegría, hizo que mi corazón se apretara. ¿Yo lo había hecho? ¿Había puesto esa tristeza allí?

"Estoy bien, Edward. Por favor, no te preocupes."

"¿Viste a un médico, Bella?"

Suspiró. "No, Edward. No hay necesidad de ver a un médico por un poco de gripa."

"¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que fue? Todavía te ves demacrada," insistí en voz baja. "Puedo hacer que un colega te examine. Suponiendo que, por supuesto, no te sentirías lo bastante cómoda con que yo haga el examen."

"¿Qué?"

Le di una sonrisa forzada. "Necesitas confiar en la persona que te provea de atención médica, Bella."

Se me quedó mirando y suspiró bajito. " _Sí_ confío en ti, Edward. Pero, gracias, no necesito un médico."

Me incliné hacia adelante, necesitando abordar lo obvio. "¿Qué necesitas entonces, Bella? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Quieres que te diga lo mucho que siento el haberte besado el viernes?"

Sus ojos se ampliaron. "No. A menos que, por supuesto, te arrepientas."

Negué, sosteniendo su mirada. "No lo estoy. En lo más mínimo."

"Entonces, no tienes nada de lo que disculparte." Dijo con un suspiro. "Nos besamos, Edward. Nos vimos envueltos en un momento de locura. En todo caso, yo debería disculparme."

Fruncí el ceño. "No te entiendo, ¿qué?"

"Soy quien cuida a tu hija. Ella tuvo un gran avance ese día. Estabas cansado, feliz, y tenías tu guardia baja. Me aproveché de eso y dejé que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos."

Resoplé con disgusto. "¿Crees que eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue mi reacción al progreso de Emma y solo te besé en gratitud?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "No importa lo que yo piense. No sucederá de nuevo."

Me puse de pie. "Sí importa, Bella. Importa porque sentí algo en ese beso. Y creo que tú también lo sentiste."

Ella también se puso de pie, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, solo fue una distracción de tu parte. De los dos."

Rodeé el escritorio caminando hacia ella, mi voz suave. "¿Por qué estás negando esto, Bella? Lo sentiste. _Sé_ que así fue. Sentí cómo me respondiste."

Retrocedió, chocando con la pared. "Yo… no puedo, Edward."

Me paré frente a ella, mirando su figura temblorosa. Quería ponerle en mis brazos y detener sus temblores. "¿No puedes qué, Bella?"

"No puedo involucrarme contigo."

"¿Por qué?"

No me respondió.

"¿Estás casada?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

"¡No!" Dijo en un jadeo.

"¿Vives con alguien?"

Negó.

"¿Estás viendo a alguien?"

Su no fue tan bajo, que apenas la oí.

"¿Me encuentras horroroso?"

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de su boca. "No." Entonces me miró. "No salgo en citas, Edward. Y en especial no con los padres de mis estudiantes. Sufrirían cuando las cosas no funcionen. Y, no puede hacerle eso a alguien—sobre todo a Emma."

El dolor en sus ojos, cuando me miró, hizo que mi corazón doliera. Pero, me quedé callado, temeroso de que lo que estaba pensando la asustara aún más. "Simplemente es como soy, Edward. Lo siento. Nunca debí haber ido a cenar contigo. Nunca debí haberte besado. Desearía que no hubiera pasado."

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta. "No digas eso, Bella. Fue la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo. No desees que nunca haya ocurrido."

Dejó caer su cabeza. "Por favor, Edward. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya lo es para mí."

La observé en silencio por un momento. "¿Dónde deja esto a Emma?"

Sus ojos volaron hacia los míos. "Nada cambia con Emma. La adoro. Ella pertenece aquí. Nada cambia, Edward, a menos que la saques de la guardería."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No quiero hacer eso, Bella. Ella es feliz aquí. Se siente a salvo. Pero, no me gusta que ahora mi presencia te haga sentir incómoda."

"Somos adultos, Edward. Fue un error. ¿Podemos simplemente olvidarlo y seguir adelante? ¿Ser solo amigos otra vez? ¿Por el bien de Emma?" Su voz era suplicante.

Me le quedé mirando. Tenía tantas preguntas. ¿Solo amigos? ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella elegir estar sola? ¿No podía ver la increíble mujer que era; que tenía mucho que ofrecer a alguien? ¿No podía sentir esta atracción entre nosotros? Nunca antes había experimentado nada parecido y no quería olvidarme de ello. La quería en mi vida.

"¿Edward?"

Parpadeé y la miré. Sus ojos suplicaban mi comprensión.

Suspiré. Al menos podía darle eso.

Por ahora.

Asentí. "Por Emma."

Sus hombros se relajaron. "Gracias."

Di un paso hacia atrás. "¿Ya no me evitarás de nuevo?" Le pregunté en voz baja. "No me agradó el no verte. Y Emma te extrañó."

Se sonrojó, pero no lo negó. "No."

"Está bien." Comencé a alejarme. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me giré hacia atrás. "No quiero darme por vencido contigo, con nosotros, Bella."

"No valgo la pena, Edward. Por favor." Me susurró.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "En eso estás equivocada. Y de alguna forma te haré que lo veas."

"Nada va a cambiar."

Me encogí de hombros. "Entonces, es mi problema. Te veré en la mañana, ¿verdad?"

Asintió.

"Buenas noches, Bella. No te quedes aquí toda la noche a trabajar, por favor."

Me sonrió con tristeza. "¿Lo dice el doctor Cullen?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No. Lo dice alguien que se preocupa mucho más que un médico, o un _amigo_ , debería." Y, con esas palabras, dejé su oficina, ignorando la brusca inhalación que escuché detrás de mí.

* * *

 _ **Y sí, Bella lo estaba evitando, pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué? Ella le dijo que no sale en citas, ¿cuál creen que sea la historia detrás de eso? Cuénteme sus conjeturas. Algunas dijeron que su reacción fue muy exagerada para un beso y sí, ya vimos que hay algo más. Ya lo averiguaremos :P Gracias por seguir por aquí y por dejarme sus palabras: Danny, angi cullen, Diana diaz, yessifer cullen hale, hanna1441, JulieDeSousaRK, patymdn, Cobrizo Cullen, Nadiia16, Tata XOXO, EmDreams Hunter, jacke94, marieisahale, veritob, Jenny CR, Ericastelo, FerHerrera, bellaliz, Sully YM, Karla Stew Pattz, Lunita Black27, Jade HSos, tahi grey, pili, Yoliki, Manligrez. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco **.**

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Esperaba que cada día se hiciera un poco más fácil. En lugar de eso, los días se hicieron más difíciles.

Bella se aseguró de estar allí todos los días cuando llegábamos para recibir a Emma. Todos los días sonreía e intercambiábamos las típicas trivialidades, al mismo tiempo que Emma tomaba su mano. Todas las noches me deseaba buenas noches después de que explicaba con orgullo el progreso de Emma con señas, o me mostraba una nueva pieza de su obra artística.

Era cordial, amistosa, interesada y cortés. Y… distante.

Lo odiaba.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a depender de nuestras pequeñas interacciones diarias. Y, ahora que no podía ser parte de la amabilidad de sus acciones, las echaba de menos aún más. Quería que tomara _mi_ mano. Quería que me sonriera a _mí_. Quería poder sentarme de nuevo con ella y Emma en su oficina y comer el almuerzo. Quería verla sonreírme mientras me traía café preparado de la forma como me gusta y una de las galletas que ella había horneado. Ahora, en los días que almorzaba con Emma, me sentaba con ella en el salón principal a comer y me preparaba mi propio café, que nunca sabía tan bueno. Bella nos acompañaba de vez en cuando, pero ya nunca éramos solo nosotros tres. Quería que viniera con nosotros otra vez a comer pizza, pero cuando se lo pedí en voz baja en el almuerzo, negó con tristeza y se metió en su oficina, cerrando la puerta.

Me estaba sintiendo frustrado.

Entre más lo pensaba, más comprendía qué era esa extraña y ligera sensación que experimentaba cuando estaba con ella. Me sentía feliz. En realidad me sentía feliz. Me hacía sonreír y reír. Su naturaleza callada y cariñosa me atraía. _Ella_ me atraía. Me encantaba lo cariñosa y paciente que era con Emma. Me encantaban todos sus pequeños y considerados gestos. Quería saber todo sobre ella.

Y no me lo estaba permitiendo. Quería acercarme.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde me había suplicado que fuéramos solo amigos. Dos semanas de verla todos los días y ser solo otro de los padres. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar.

Y, el entusiasmo que había sentido cuando Emma usó señas conmigo se desvanecía rápidamente. Seguía comunicándose pocas veces con sus manitas además de decirme que me amaba o para decir gracias. A pesar de que en la guardería y yo mismo le enseñábamos más lenguaje de señas, todavía era incapaz o reticente a usarlo. En ocasiones sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que escuché su vocecita, y había muchos más días en que perdía las esperanzas de volver a escucharla de nuevo alguna vez.

"Hola, hombre," Jake me dio una palmada en el hombro, sacándome de mis constantes pensamientos. "¿Ya tienes tu esmoquin?"

"Sí, lo recogí esta mañana."

"Va a ser genial. Me encantan esas cenas a beneficio del hospital. Excelente comida, tragos gratis, un montón de mujeres hermosas de las cuáles escoger. Una oportunidad de renovar mi lista de teléfonos, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Siempre un momento de diversión para el Jakester," sonrió, meneando sus cejas.

Lo miré y negué. No estaba ansioso por ir, pero en realidad no se me había dado opción.

"Amigo, ¿qué pasa contigo estos días? Andas más deprimido que una chica."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No digas más, Jake."

Me miró, su ceño fruncido. Luego su expresión cambió a la seria que por lo general reservaba para cuando estaba con sus pacientes. Moduló y bajó su voz. "En serio, Edward. ¿Qué está pasando? Algo te ha estado molestando. Déjame ayudarte."

Lo miré, deseando desesperadamente hablar de esto con alguien. Conseguir otro punto de vista.

"Hay una chica," admití.

"¿Y?"

Suspiré. "Es complicado, Jake. Un minuto somos amigos. Luego, de pronto ella se convirtió en algo más. Mucho más; salvo que, me dijo que es todo lo que podemos ser… solo amigos. Y, lo estoy intentando. Pero no es suficiente. Verla me mata."

Frunció sus labios. "¿Es alguien de aquí?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No."

"Entonces, no la veas. Sencillo."

Negué. "No es tan sencillo, Jake. Ella es alguien que veo a diario. Para no verla, podría causarle daño a alguien más… alguien más importante que yo."

Sus ojos se ampliaron. "La persona que pones encima de todos los demás es Emma. ¿Es algo que tiene que ver con ella?"

Se puso de pie y agarró mi brazo.

"Edward. ¿Te has involucrado con alguien en la guardería de Emma?"

"No estoy involucrado con nadie," insistí, arrepentido de permitirle que me convenciera para hablar.

De pronto, se sentó y descansó su cabeza en sus manos. Negó y luego me miró con tristeza. "Amigo, ¿trataste de conquistar a esa pequeña chica, Swan? ¿No sabes?"

El miedo se apoderó de mí. "¿Si no sé qué?"

Jake se puso de pie y puso una reconfortante mano sobre mi hombro. "Odio decirte esto, Edward. Pero, necesitas saberlo para que dejes de lamentarte por alguien que nunca podrás tener."

Lo miré, confundido.

"Edward. Bella Swan es _gay_."

Me le quedé mirando con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?"

"Ella es _gay_. No eres de su tipo. Como en, nunca."

Me senté pesadamente. ¿Bella era _gay_?

 _¿Gay?_

Recordé la noche junto a mi coche. Desde luego ella no me besó como si fuera _gay_. Me respondió. Lo sentí. Los dos lo sentimos.

Lo miré.

"Estás equivocado."

Sacudió su cabeza.

"Ella misma me lo dijo."

Me le quedé mirando completamente atónito.

"¿Así como así? ¿Simplemente dijo en una conversación que era _gay_?"

Se sentó negando. "Edward, en serio, necesitas salir más. Le pedí una cita. Cuando dijo que no, le pregunté por qué."

"¿Le preguntaste por qué te dijo que no? ¿No solo aceptaste que no era no?"

"Amigo… las chicas nunca me dicen que no. O sea, ¿me has visto? Soy un gran partido. Tenía curiosidad. Y, la chica me dijo por qué. La respeto por eso. Ya no la volví a molestar."

Sentí que mis labios temblaron cuando recordé repentinamente lo que Bella había dicho en la cena. _"Tuve que decirle una mentira para que me dejara en paz."_

Tratando de aguantarme la risa, agaché mi cabeza.

"Hey, hombre, no te sientas mal. Al principio, yo tampoco me percaté. Luego, después de que me lo dijo, lo vi, ¿sabes?"

No pude contenerme. "¿Qué viste exactamente?"

"Los _jeans_ y las sudaderas, siempre, sin nada de maquillaje… conduce una camioneta. Ese tipo de cosas."

Asentí, sin querer hablar. Si abría la boca iba a empezar a reírme. Con ganas.

Se puso de pie. "No importa. El sábado encontraremos unos excelentes especímenes que quieran jugar a "doctor, tengo unas palpitaciones que necesito que me cure" y te pondremos de vuelta en el ruedo." Agarró su mochila de su casillero. "No te preocupes, hermano, tu pequeño enamoramiento está a salvo conmigo. Te veo mañana."

Me le quedé mirando perplejo mientras se alejaba por unos minutos, y entonces sucumbí. Solté una carcajada tras otra y no intenté detenerlas.

Sin siquiera intentarlo, Bella acababa de mejorar mi día.

 ***()***

Entré a la guardería, todavía sonriendo. Me sorprendió verla vacía. La puerta de Bella estaba abierta y entré, sonriendo cuando vi a Bella y Emma en el _puf_ leyendo. Sin poder contenerme hablé. "Ahí están mis dos chicas favoritas."

Las cabezas de las dos se levantaron de golpe y por un momento, el rostro de Bella sonrió tan radiante como el de Emma, antes de que recordara y desviara la mirada. Extendí mis brazos y Emma bajó del regazo de Bella para correr hacia mí. Cargándola, besé su frente. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, pequeña? ¿Fue un buen día hoy?"

Asintió.

Bella se puso de pie. "Tú también pareces haber tenido un buen día, Edward," me sonrió suavemente.

Me reí entre dientes. "Tuvo sus momentos, eso es seguro."

"¿Te gustaría compartirlo? Me vendría bien reírme."

Vacilé. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Podría ofenderse?

La miré, mis ojos atraídos momentáneamente por una funda colgando de un estante detrás de ella. Podía ver un trozo de tela color verde brillante asomándose por debajo. La inspiración me llegó. "¿Vas a ir a la cena benéfica el sábado?"

Pareció asustarse al escuchar la pregunta, pero asintió. "Sí, voy a ir. ¿Y tú?"

Asentí, al mismo tiempo que ponía a Emma en el suelo. "Ve por tu abrigo y mochila, ¿de acuerdo?"

La vi dejar la habitación. Me volví otra vez hacia Bella, mi estómago apretándose. "¿Tienes una cita?"

Suspiró. "No, Edward, no la tengo."

Di un paso hacia adelante. "Ve conmigo."

"Edward, no puedo…"

"Como mi amiga. No una cita. No vamos a llamarla una cita. Odio esas cosas, Bella. Por favor. No me hagas entrar allí solo."

Vi las emociones revolotear en su rostro. Añadí un incentivo. "Te diré lo que pasó hoy si dices que sí."

Frunció sus labios. "Iré si tú haces algo por mí."

"Lo que sea."

"Tenemos un viaje planeado a una granja local la próxima semana. Necesito voluntarios para ayudar."

"Hecho."

"No me preguntaste qué día."

Sacudí mi cabeza. No importaba. Conseguiría a alguien que me cubriera. Pero sonreí. "¿Qué día, Bella?"

"El viernes."

"Estaré aquí."

Dudó un poco y luego asintió. "Llevaré mi coche el sábado. Nos podemos ver allí."

Hice una mueca. No me gustó eso. Quería recogerla. Pero tomaría lo que podía conseguir.

"Está bien."

"Ahora, ¿qué era tan divertido?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Oh, no, señorita Swan. ¿Crees que nací ayer? Te lo diré el sábado. De otra forma podrías dejarme plantado."

Jadeó. "¡No lo haría!"

Sonreí, disfrutando de la sensación de poder bromear con ella de nuevo. "Bueno, no voy a poner a prueba esa teoría. El sábado, Bella." Me agaché, cargando a Emma también. "Buenas noches, Bella."

Bufó. "Buenas noches, doctor Cullen."

Le guiñé un ojo y salí de la guardería sintiéndome mucho mejor que como había entrado en la mañana.

Independientemente de lo que había dicho, sí tenía una cita con la 'gay' señorita Bella Swan. Y, haría que valiera la pena. Apenas podía esperar a ver el rostro de Jacob el sábado. Me reí todo el camino hacia el coche.

* * *

 _ **¿Así o más engreído mi querido doctor Black? Nadie le dice a él que no puff, hombres. Así que él está convencido que Bella es gay jajajaja el pobre Edward apenas se pudo aguantar la risa. Al menos al vuelto un poco a la normalidad Bella y él, pero, ¿creen que funcione su plan y pueda lograr algo con esa no cita? ¿Qué les pareció Jacob? Espero me lo digan en su review ;) Muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y sobre todo dejándome sus palabras: Danny, Marie Pattinson J, Jocelyn907, Anuca, JeniZulu, Diana diaz, Rosbell, angi cullen, SylvanaOC, Chiarat, Yoliki, isa Kathe, jacke94, veritob, Jenny CR, Sully YM, lagie, EmmaBe, EmDreams Hunter, marieisahale, patymdn, bellaliz, Marila, AleSpri, tahirizhota grey pattz, Nadiia16, Marie Sellory, Little Whitiee, Ericastelo, Lothrine, pili, Manligrez, Jael Cullen Stewart, Tata XOXO. Saludos y nos leemos el próximo capítulo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, esperando nervioso a Bella. Concordamos en encontrarnos en el bar y subir juntos. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de gente yendo y viniendo y seguía escaneando la multitud en busca de Bella. Vi a una mujer pequeña con cabello largo y oscuro entrar al vestíbulo y caminar hacia mí, mirándola con apreciación antes de volver a mirar alrededor en busca de Bella; solo para que mis ojos regresaran de inmediato cuando mi cerebro se dio cuenta que la encantadora mujer que acababa de ver caminando hacia mí era de hecho, Bella.

Solo que, una Bella que nunca antes había visto.

Mierda.

Estaba bellísima.

La miré abiertamente mientras se dirigía hacia mí, sonrojándose cuando vio la forma en que la estaba mirando.

Su cabello estaba suelto, extendiéndose en oscuras ondas que se teñían de rojo bajo las luces, cayendo más allá de sus hombros. Mis manos se apretaron ante el repentino deseo de tener mis dedos enterrados en esos espesos mechones. La sencillez de su vestido verde oscuro resaltaba sus clavículas y hombros y fluía desde su diminuta cintura como una fuente, ondulándose sobre sus pantorrillas al caminar. El color me recordó la esmeralda en el anillo favorito de mi madre y amaba cómo se veía en Bella. Sonreí, notando los pequeños tacones que tenía en sus pies, recordando sus quejas de que los tacones altos no eran sus amigos en lo absoluto. Cuando se detuvo frente a mí, podía ver su maquillaje, sutil, sin embargo, sacando a relucir lo mejor de sus rasgos, haciendo que sus hermosos ojos sobresalieran y destellaran. Se quedó allí mirándome, su brillante labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes por los nervios. Quería besar ese labio.

Sin pensarlo, levanté mi mano y con cuidado liberé su labio. "Estás hermosa esta noche, Bella," dije en voz baja con sinceridad. "Gracias por esto."

Su sonrojo se profundizó y aceptó el brazo que le ofrecí. No dijo una palabra hasta que llegamos al ascensor. Girándose, se acercó a mi oído al ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarme, al mismo tiempo que agachaba mi cabeza para quedar a su alcance. "Usted también se ve increíble, doctor Cullen. Me gusta con esmoquin."

Le sonreí y sin poder contenerme, besé su frente. "Los dos nos arreglamos muy bien. ¿Estás lista para enfrentar esto?"

Asintió y bajé mi mano a la suya entrelazando nuestros dedos. De inmediato, sentí la extraña conexión que siempre sentía cuando la tocaba. La vi mirar hacia abajo a nuestras manos unidas, preguntándome si ella también lo sentía. Levantó la mirada hacia mí. Le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora. "Los amigos se toman la mano, Bella," le aseguré. Ella me arqueó una ceja pero no intentó sacar su mano de la mía. Se volvió, de cara al ascensor y permití que mi sonrisa apareciera.

Hasta ahora estaba siendo una no-cita genial.

 ***()***

El salón estaba abarrotado. Bella y yo nos abrimos camino por el lugar, hablando con la gente, algunas veces juntos, a menudo solos. Pero, como un faro, nunca estaba lejos de ella. Su mera presencia me mantenía cerca. Me sorprendió que nadie comentara algo de que estuviéramos allí juntos, pero estaba agradecido por ello. En realidad no quería tratar de explicarle a nadie lo que éramos, ya que ni yo mismo estaba exactamente seguro. Sabía lo que quería. Sin embargo, todavía tenía que convencer a Bella; y un salón lleno de gente no era el lugar para intentarlo. Cuando nos sentamos para cenar vi a Jacob mirar dos veces a través de la mesa al ver quién estaba junto a mí. Como a mí, le tomó un minuto el realmente darse cuenta que era Bella. Cuando lo hizo, su expresión fue hilarante. Se le quedó mirando brevemente y luego, a mí. Su mirada lo decía todo.

 _Vamos a tener que hablar sobre esto amigo._

Bella levantó la vista y sintió su mirada. Se removió incómoda a mi lado y por instinto mi brazo la rodeó, acercándola a mi costado. "Es inofensivo," murmuré en su cabello y luego le di a él una mirada que decía _déjala en paz_.

Las cejas de él se dispararon hacia arriba tan alto, que casi me reí. Afortunadamente, una de las enfermeras que había estado comiéndose con los ojos en el trabajo pasó junto a él y su atención se desvió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para seguirla. Sentí que Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Le sonreí y mantuve mi brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, cogió su vino. "En este momento, me vendría bien esa risa," susurró volviéndose hacia mí. Titubeé, todavía inseguro de su reacción. Me acerqué y le hablé suavemente en su oído. "Solo digamos que el doctor Black está sorprendido de verte aquí. Conmigo."

Me miró, confundida.

"¿Hubiese esperado verte con… una de las enfermeras quizás…?" Le sonreí.

Su boca se convirtió en una pequeña O y el sonrojo en sus mejillas me hizo sonreír.

"¿Te contó eso?" Dijo con un chillido.

Asentí en silencio. Por un minuto no dijo nada. Entonces comenzó a reírse. "No me dejaba en paz. Esa parecía ser la única explicación que él aceptaría."

Me reí entre dientes. "Jacob se considera un gran partido. En su mente, esa podría ser la _única_ razón por la que tú resististe sus… obvios… encantos." Le meneé mis cejas.

Se echó a reír y yo me le uní, aliviado de que no estuviera enojada. Jacob regresó a la mesa. "¿Qué es tan gracioso? Cuenten el chiste."

Por un momento, dejó de reír y lo miró. Luego se volvió, enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro, su risa aumentando mientras trataba de contenerla. Mientras Jacob observaba con completo asombro, me agaché y besé su cabeza, metiéndola en la curva de mi cuello donde encajaba perfectamente, disfrutando de su diversión mientras yo seguí riendo.

 _La cena va a ser entretenida_ , pensé, mientras lo veía tomar su asiento, sacudiendo su cabeza.

 ***()***

Y la cena fue entretenida. Jacob divirtió a todos en la mesa con sus historias y sus constantes retiradas cuando veía a otra cara bonita que tenía que conocer. Bella me hizo reír más de una vez con sus comentarios graciosos y me dio la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas del hospital un poco mejor. Después de la cena, caminamos alrededor de las silenciosas mesas de la subasta admirando algunas de las cosas en venta. Oferté en algunas de ellas y no me pasó desapercibido cómo los ojos de Bella se demoraron un poco más de tiempo en un lindo par de aretes que estaba allí. Cuando estaba mirando otra cosa, me escabullí hacia atrás y puse una oferta en los aretes, lo bastante alta que sabía que más tarde me los llevaría a casa conmigo. Si no los aceptaba de mí, harían su aparición como un regalo de Emma para su cuidadora favorita. Sabía que no podría decirle que no a Emma. Nunca sospechó nada cuando regresé a su lado mientras estaba colocando una oferta en un paquete de accesorios para coche. "¿La camioneta necesita una buena limpieza, Bella?" Dije riendo, viendo que el suyo era el único nombre femenino en la hoja de ofertas.

Suspiró. "Mi papá me la dio. Es un excelente vehículo. Seguro. Guarda un montón de cosas cuando compro suministros para la guardería, pero no la puedo lavar apropiadamente. A penas puedo alcanzar la parte superior de las puertas."

Me reí entre dientes. "Felizmente ofrezco mis servicios. Puedo llegar a la cima sin ningún problema."

Me miró. "No podría pedirte que hagas eso, Edward."

Sonreí. "No lo hiciste. Yo me ofrecí. Podemos hacer un trato."

Me observó con recelo. "¿Un trato?"

Sonreí y me agaché. "Tal vez mientras lavo tu camioneta, tú podrías hacerme algunas de esas galletas. A Emma le encantaría si vienes y horneas con ella," le dije de forma alentadora. "A mí también me encantaría."

"Edward…"

Levanté mis manos. "Los amigos se hacen favores, Bella. Solo digo."

Puso los ojos en blanco. "Estás llevando un poco lejos esto de los amigos, ¿no crees?"

Sonreí y cedí ante el deseo que había tenido durante toda la noche. Extendiendo mi mano, metí un pequeño mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, disfrutando de su sedosidad. Me incliné de nuevo acercándome a su oído. "Tan lejos como me lo permitas, Bella," dije en voz baja.

Se sonrojó y se estremeció.

Sonreí.

Perfecto.

 ***()***

Vi a personas girar y deslizarse en la pista de baile. Había bailando unas cuantas veces con algunas de las mujeres del hospital pero solo una vez con Bella. Se mantuvo rígida en mis brazos y se excusó inmediatamente después. Cuando regresó a la mesa, estuvo callada y cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba, sencillamente sacudió su cabeza. "No bailo bien, Edward. No lo disfruto."

Negué. "Nunca tuviste al compañero correcto, Bella. Eso es todo."

Sin embargo, noté, cómo había rechazado educadamente todos los demás ofrecimientos a bailar. De los que hubo muchos. Logré desalentar a muchos con la expresión de mi rostro a medida que se acercaban, pero, algunas valientes almas lograron llegar a su lado.

Ahora mis oídos se agudizaron al escuchar los acordes de apertura de la melodía que había solicitado. Me puse de pie, ofreciéndole a Bella mi mano. Su cabeza comenzó a negar pero me negué a que me persuadiera. "Esta canción es para ti, Bella. Por favor."

Renuentemente, cedió y colocó su mano en la mía. En el piso de baile la puse en mis brazos. "Relájate, Bella," le susurré en su oído. "Muévete conmigo. Olvídate de todo los demás y solo muévete conmigo." Sentí el prolongado escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al rendirse a mi abrazo y comenzamos a balancearnos juntos. Suavemente, le canté la letra mientras bailábamos.

 _Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

 _When the world is cold,_

 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

 _And the way you look tonight._

 _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

 _And your cheeks so soft,_

 _There is nothing for me but to love you,_

 _And the way you look tonight_ _ **(1)**_ _._

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra mi pecho cuando descansé mi mejilla en el tope de su cabeza. En silencio, bailamos alrededor de la habitación, su cuerpo relajándose cada vez más a medida que se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la música. Mi cuerpo cantó con la sensación de cómo se sentía pegada a mí. A pesar de la diferencia de altura, encajábamos muy bien juntos. La canción terminó y otra comenzó y me continué moviendo. No estaba listo para dejarla ir. Y dado a la forma en que sus brazos apretaron mi cuello, ella no quería que la soltara.

La puse imposiblemente cerca, ahora mis labios acariciaban su fragante cabello. Oí un suave lloriqueo y sonreí contra su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía su mano bajar y aferrarse a mi camisa. Mi mano se deslizó hacia arriba por su espalda dibujando pequeños círculos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, necesitando sentirla. A medida que nos acercábamos a una silenciosa esquina, nos moví hacia las sombras y me detuve. Su cabeza se levantó lentamente, sus ojos amplios y buscando. Mi mano dejó su cintura y subió para tomar su mejilla, con ternura. Mantuve su mirada al bajar mi cabeza, dolorosamente lento, deseando desesperadamente el sentir la calidez de sus labios contra los míos, otra vez. Escuché su voz baja susurrar que no, incluso cuando capturé su boca con la mía, pero lo ignoré. Necesitaba besarla. _Ahora_.

El fuego explotó por mis venas cuando la probé de nuevo. El lugar, la gente, la música, todo desapareció tan pronto sentí su boca en la mía. Una vez más éramos solo _nosotros_ dos, en una palpitante y cálida burbuja. Gimiendo, moví mi mano, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, profundizando el beso. Sentí su dulce respuesta y me dejé llevar por la pasión que estaba sintiendo. Mi lengua hurgó y probó, danzando tiernamente con la suya al perdernos en el otro. La acerqué más, sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello. Gemí en su boca, abrumado por la multitud de sensaciones. Ella lloriqueó en respuesta. Necesitaba aire pero me negaba a apartarme de ella, demasiado desesperado por su sabor. Necesidad, anhelo, deseo, ternura, todo estalló en ese beso. Nada más existía en este momento además de nosotros.

Un redoble de tambores repentino nos asustó eficazmente y Bella se apartó, jadeando. Salió de mi abrazo, parpadeando, su temblorosa mano cubriendo sus hinchados labios mientras me miraba en pánico. Di un paso hacia adelante para atraerla de nuevo a mí, para tranquilizarla, pero retrocedió otra vez.

"¿Bella?" Le supliqué en voz baja.

Vi con horror como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. "No puedo… no puedo hacer esto, Edward. Lo siento. ¡Lo siento tanto!"

Antes de que pudiera responder, se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó apresuradamente tan rápido como pudo sin correr realmente. La observé, atónito, mientras se abría paso a empujones a través de la multitud para huir de mí. La vi desaparecer al atravesar las puertas abiertas que conducían al enorme patio.

Negué.

No esta vez.

No iba a rechazarme.

Esta vez no le iba a permitir que huyera.

La seguí.

* * *

 **(1) Un día, cuando esté muy triste,**

 **Cuando el mundo esté frío,**

 **Sentiré calor con solo pensar en ti**

 **Y cómo te ves esta noche.**

 **Sí, te ves encantadora, con tu cálida sonrisa**

 **Y tus mejillas tan suaves,**

 **No hay nada para mí más que amarte,**

 **Y la forma en que te ves esta noche.**

* * *

 _ **Hola :) *se asoma y saluda tímidamente con la mano* Ya sé, ya sé, es un pésimo lugar para dejarlo, eso mismo pensé cuando lo leí, así que, ¿qué tanto quiere leer lo que pasa con estos dos? Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, y lo pueden saber hoy mismo, o hasta el jueves. Ya veremos. Por lo pronto, es obvio que estos dos sacan chispas estando juntos, Bella también lo siente por eso lo ha evitado y permanecido distante, pero Edward está decidido a no dejarla huir de nuevo, ¿qué creen que le diga Bella para disuadirlo? ¿Lo convencerá o él a ella? Ya lo veremos, ¿cuándo? Ustedes deciden ;) Gracias por sus lindas palabras chicas, y por hacerme saber que les han parecido los capis, no saben como me alegran el día:**_ **shamyx, Yohannita0515, Karla Stew Pattz, Tata XOXO, Angel twilighter, LissaPattinsonCullen, freckles03, liduvina, yessifer cullen hale, eLeTwihard, Chiarat, Sully YM, Yoliki, EmDreams Hunter, CcyTig, jacke94, Ericastelo, veritob, Marie Sellory, Little Whitiee, Danny, freedom2604, Tahi grey, Jade HSos, Nadiia16, Anuca, JulieDeSousaRK, patymdn, SylvanaOC, Manligrez, Diana diaz, Esme Mary Cullen, bellaliz, lagie, Jocelyn907, marieisahale, kiztiapotter. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


	13. Chapter 13

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Salí a la terraza desierta. La mayoría de los invitados estaban dentro donde la subasta acababa de comenzar. Busqué a Bella por los alrededores pero no pude verla. En una esquina había un gran grupo de árboles en macetas, y me dirigí en esa dirección. Parecía el lugar más lógico para ocultarse. A medida que me acercaba, pude escuchar los sonidos de suaves sollozos y mi corazón se apretó. Rodeé los árboles y encontré a Bella en la esquina, llorando suavemente en sus manos. Sin decir nada, avancé hacia ella y la envolví en mis brazos.

Se tensó, empujándome, pero me negué a soltarla. "No, Bella," le susurré con fiereza. "Deja de huir. Habla conmigo."

"Solo suéltame, Edward, no valgo la pena." El dolor en su voz hizo que la abrazara con más fuerza.

"Sí, lo vales."

Suspiró profundamente, todo su cuerpo temblando. "No, no es así."

La total honestidad que puso en esas pequeñas palabras me sorprendió.

Miré por encima de la barandilla, divisando la escalera de caracol que conducía del segundo piso al jardín trasero. Más allá estaba el estacionamiento donde estaba mi coche.

"¿Condujiste hasta aquí?"

La cabeza de Bella negó.

"Bien." Agachándome, la levanté en mis brazos y me encaminé rápidamente hacia la escalera.

"¡Edward, bájame!" Siseó al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para zafarse de mí. Aseguré mi agarre y seguí caminando.

"No. Deja de forcejear Bella, o nos caeremos los dos por las escaleras," le dije con firmeza.

Dejó de luchar al instante, y me di prisa a bajar los escalones, sin querer que nos vieran. Rápidamente, corté camino por el jardín trasero y hacia el estacionamiento. "Mete la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y agarra mis llaves, Bella," le indiqué en voz baja a medida que nos acercábamos a mi coche. Sentí su mano buscando a tientas y luego escuché el clic cuando se quitó el seguro de las puertas. Me incliné para abrir la puerta, y la deslicé sobre el asiento. Caminé alrededor hacia el asiento del conductor y me senté. Miré su forma encorvada y temblorosa. "¿Dejaste algo en la mesa?" Le pregunté gentilmente.

Sacudió su cabeza levantando la mano donde vi su pequeñísima bolsa de mano atada a su muñeca. "Supongo que no estaré allí para asegurarme si gané mi paquete de accesorios," dijo bajito.

La miré, sonriéndole de forma alentadora. "No lo necesitas, Bella." Acercándome, agarré el cinturón de seguridad, asegurándola en su lugar. Bajé la vista para ver sus ojos mirándome con recelo. Con ternura, acaricié con mi nariz su mejilla húmeda, complacido de que no se apartara. "Me haré cargo de tu camioneta de ahora en adelante." Sus ojos estaban amplios cuando me alejé y encendí el motor.

 ***()***

Cuando di la vuelta al salir por camino de entrada ella habló. "Mi departamento está hacia la izquierda, Edward."

Negué. "No voy a llevarte a tu casa, Bella."

Su voz se elevó por el pánico. "¿Qué? Creí que eso era lo que estabas haciendo… que me estabas llevando a casa."

La miré de soslayo. "Te voy a llevar a mi casa. Tenemos que hablar."

Suspiró. "Ahórrate los problemas, Edward. Solo llévame a casa."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Eso no va a pasar."

Se giró en su asiento, subiendo sus piernas de forma protectora hacia su pecho. Podía ver que estaba luchando por no llorar. Quité una mano del volante y acaricié su cabello con ternura. "Dime que no la sientes, Bella. Dime que no sientes esa atracción, cada vez que nos tocamos. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no la sientes, y le daré vuelta al coche, te llevaré a casa y nunca te molestaré de nuevo."

Su cabeza se giró y su boca se abrió, pero nada salió. "No es suficiente," susurró finalmente. "No soy suficiente."

"Déjame decidir eso." Insistí.

Me miró, suspiró y me dio la espalda. "Lo harás."

 ***()***

Bella caminaba nerviosa por la sala. Me puse de pie, viendo lo vulnerable que parecía en ese momento. Acercándome, coloqué el café que traje para ambos sobre la mesa y fui hacia ella. Se había quitado todo el maquillaje que no se había caído por sus lágrimas y se veía más como la Bella a la que estaba acostumbrado. Me miró y odiaba ver la expresión de desaliento en sus ojos. Ya me daba por perdido, nos daba por perdidos. Tomé su mano y la llevé hacia el sofá, sentándome junto a ella y dándole el café. Por un minuto, hubo silencio mientras los dos bebíamos.

Su voz llena de dolor rompió el silencio. "Me comprometí para casarme cuando tenía dieciocho años," comenzó a decir. La miré, frunciendo el ceño. Me sonrió con arrepentimiento y se encogió de hombros. "Era joven y estaba enamorada. Parecía ser el siguiente paso. Planeamos permanecer comprometidos hasta que uno de los dos se graduara. Nos aceptaron a los dos en la universidad de aquí y nos mudamos y nos establecimos en el verano para encontrar empleos antes de que comenzaran las clases. Mike vivía en los dormitorios de la universidad, pero yo encontré un pequeño departamento fuera del campus. Nunca fui de las que querían experimentar todo eso de los dormitorios," se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

Hizo una pausa. "No mucho tiempo después de que nos mudamos aquí, empecé a sentirme mal. Mis periodos se hicieron muy intensos y el dolor que los acompañaba era insoportable. Batallé durante meses con la constante agonía. Cuando empecé a perder clases y no dormía por el dolor, fui con el médico. Me hice todo tipo de exámenes y me enteré que tenía endometriosis extrema."

Asentí en comprensión, al haber visto muchos casos como ese. "¿Cuál fue tu diagnóstico?" Le pregunté de forma compasiva.

Bella suspiró. "Me internaron para una cirugía exploratoria para que pudieran averiguar con qué estaban lidiando exactamente." De repente, dejó el café a un lado y se puso de pie, y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro.

La miré de cerca y vi el dolor devastador que estaba escrito en su rostro. Vi sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Poniéndome de pie, me acerqué y me puse frente a ella, deteniendo sus rápidos movimientos. Puse sus manos en las mías. "Dime, Bella."

"Cuando desperté me dijeron que mi caso era extremadamente malo. Tan malo, de hecho, que no había tratamiento que hubiese ayudado, y que habían tenido que realizar una histerectomía completa."

Mis ojos se cerraron ante el dolor en su voz. Sabía lo mal que debía haber estado para que ocurriera eso. Abrí mis ojos y la miré con tristeza. "Bella," le susurré. "Lo siento tanto."

Sus ojos estaban nadando en lágrimas. "Me habían explicado todo de antemano; había firmado todo en caso de que ocurriera. Pero, realmente no pensé que fuera así, ¿sabes? Creí que serían capaces de eliminar parte del problema y que yo estaría bien. En realidad, no estaba preparada…" Su voz se fue apagando a medida que las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

En silencio, la llevé de vuelta al sofá y me senté junto a ella. Froté su espalda de forma tranquilizadora en suaves círculos hasta que pudo hablar de nuevo.

"Mi prometido, Mike, me llevó a casa unos días después. Él, um, me ayudó a instalarme y me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté estaba sentado en la silla al extremo de la cama. Podía ver que algo lo estaba molestando y le dije que me lo dijera. Me dijo que ya no me amaba y que ya no había compromiso."

Me le quedé mirando. "¿Así como así?"

Bella sonrió de forma forzada. "Eso fue lo que dije. Me dijo que siempre imaginó una gran familia. Que era lo que quería. Era de lo que habíamos hablado. Y ahora no podía dársela. Era estéril. Sintió que casarse conmigo sería un error."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Qué pasa con la adopción? ¿Hablaron de eso?"

Me miró. "Le pregunté. Dijo que él nunca podría amar de verdad a un niño a menos que fuera suyo."

"Entonces, es un puto cabrón egocéntrico," dije con desdén.

"Me di cuenta de eso."

"¿Qué paso entonces?"

"Se puso de pie y cogió su maleta. Se suponía que debía quedarse conmigo hasta que me recuperara, pero ya había empacado. Me dijo que me cuidara," dijo bajito. "Y entonces me dejó."

Estaba pasmado. "¿Simplemente te dejó allí? ¿Sola? ¿Después de una cirugía mayor?"

"Dijo que era demasiado doloroso el mirarme. Incluso se transfirió a otra universidad. Nunca lo volví a ver otra vez."

Quería romper algo. Quería que ese cobarde sin carácter que abandonó a Bella estuviera enfrente de mí para que pudiera golpearlo. Esta vez fui yo quien se puso de pie y se paseó de un lado al otro.

"Dime que tenías a alguien que te ayudara."

"Llamé a mis padres. Ellos vinieron y me cuidaron hasta que pude salir adelante."

Me volví a sentar junto a ella y alcancé su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. "¿Luego qué?

Se encogió de hombros. "Fui a terapia para ayudarme a aceptar el hecho de que nunca tendría hijos propios, y luego volví a la escuela."

"Por eso amas tanto la guardería." Le sonreí. "Por qué tus Abejitas Aprendices significan tanto para ti."

Asintió.

Levanté mi mano y elevé su barbilla, asegurándome de que me mirara a los ojos. "No soy él, Bella."

"Lo sé, Edward. Pero, no fue el único."

"¿Qué?"

"Salí con algunos. Hubo un hombre que _parecía_ tan agradable, y nos llevábamos muy bien. Fui sincera, le dije la verdad y me aseguró que estaba bien el no tener hijos." Se rio con amargura. "Tan bien, que me enteré que le contó a sus amigos que era genial tener una chica a la que podía follar y no tener que preocuparse por embarazarla hasta que encontrara la correcta." Se encogió de hombros. "Hacía su vida más fácil, ya sabes."

Me le quedé mirando horrorizado. " _Bella_ …"

Negó. "Rompí con él. Fue intenso. Y entonces decidí solo concentrarme en mi educación. Era lo más importante para mí, y tenía que centrarme en ello." Inhaló profundamente. "Me tomó algo de tiempo el recuperarme del rechazo de Mike y el otro fiasco. Pero, con el tiempo, comencé a ver a alguien unos años después. Le dije enseguida antes de que empezara a sentir algo más profundo por él. Dijo que estaba bien con eso. Al fin había empezado a relajarme, al pensar que alguien podría quererme de nuevo, pero unos meses después, de pronto, ya no estaba bien con ello. También me dejó."

Cerré mis ojos al escuchar el dolor en su voz. Había sido desechada y usada por algo de lo que no tenía control. Estos hombres estúpidos no vieron lo que ella podía darles; solo vieron lo que no podía. Sacudí mi cabeza en silencioso sintiendo desprecio por sus desconsideradas acciones.

Pero, Bella confundió mis reflexiones internas por algo más. "Está bien, Edward. Comprendo que para alguien como tú, esto es muy importante," susurró, apartando su mano y empezando a alejarse.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y la agarré antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie. "No, Bella. No. ¿A qué te refieres con, alguien como yo?"

"Eres un excelente padre, Edward. Deberías encontrar a alguien con quien puedas tener más hijos. No puedo darte eso. Jamás," dijo con voz baja. "Y, no puedo soportar que me mires en unos meses a partir de ahora y me digas que es algo irreconciliable. No puedo pasar por eso otra vez." Su voz tembló ligeramente. "Es mejor que lo sepas ahora para que puedas seguir con tu vida."

Se apartó y puso de pie. Su voz ahora tan baja que apenas pude escucharla. "Y, así, puedo dejar de esperar."

Me dio la espalda, sin darle importancia de forma eficaz. "¿Podrías llamarme un taxi, Edward? ¿Por favor?"

Me puse de pie, sintiéndome molesto y la agarré por los hombros, dándole la vuelta otra vez para que me encarara. "No, Bella. No hemos terminado."

Sus ojos se ampliaron con mi tono. "No soy ninguno de ellos, Bella. Soy yo. No actúo de esa forma. No eres una parte defectuosa de algún equipo para ser desechada. Y ciertamente no eres alguien a quien quiera follar y abandonar. Esos idiotas no tenían idea de lo que estaban dejando."

"¿Y tú sí?"

"Sí. Mi Dios, Bella, ¿tú misma no puedes ver quién eres? ¿Lo que puedes ofrecer? No estoy interesado en ti por el potencial funcionamiento de tu útero. Estoy interesado por cómo me haces sentir. La sensación de plenitud que me invade cuando estoy contigo. Me hiciste dar cuenta de lo vacía que está esa parte de mi vida."

Me miró, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

"Me encanta cómo eres con Emma, y veo cómo te adora ella. Cómo eres con todos los niños que cuidas. Cómo cuidas de mí en las cosas pequeñas. Cómo te ríes. Cómo no tienes idea de cómo me afectas."

"¿Cómo?" Su voz me urgió en voz baja.

Moví mis manos por su rostro. Con ternura toqué sus mejillas. "Me estoy enamorando de ti, Bella. Lo que siento por ti es aún más grande de lo que jamás sentí por una amiga." Sonreí mientras acariciaba su piel. "Aunque, debo admitir que la idea de amar a una amiga como tú es maravilloso."

"Pero los hijos…"

"Tengo una hija. Y, hay tantos niños que necesitan amor, Bella. Si quiero más," hice una pausa y tomé una respiración profunda, "si queremos más podemos tenerlos."

Sacudió su cabeza. "No puedes simplemente decir cosas como esas, Edward. Tienes que pensar en esto. Es muy importante. Piensa a lo que estarías renunciando."

Podía ver lo significativo que era esto para ella. Necesitaba saber que realmente lo había pensado bien y que hablaba en serio. Inclinándome hacia adelante la besé suavemente. "Creo que ya sé a lo que estaría renunciando si _no_ te tuviera en mi vida." Observé su dulce rostro por un momento. "Doy un ciento diez por ciento en lo que me propongo, Bella. Necesito que sepas eso. Una vez que estoy dentro, lo doy todo. ¿Entiendes eso?"

Asintió.

Retrocedí. "Ahora, voy a llevarte a casa. Tengo cosas en las que pensar."

"Está bien," susurró, sus hombros relajándose un poco.

"Bella, quiero que también pienses en algo."

Me miró.

"No soy solo yo. Tengo una hija, una hija _vulnerable_ que ya te adora. ¿Estás preparada para ser algo significativo en su vida? ¿Protegerás sus sentimientos, así como los míos? ¿Puedes dar también un ciento diez por ciento?"

Se me quedó mirando y comenzó a hablar.

Negué. "No, no me respondas ahora. Me pediste que lo pensara con cuidado. Ahora te pido que hagas lo mismo. Emma es mi vida. Tengo que pensar en ella, por encima de todo lo demás. Incluso de mí mismo."

Asintió.

Le tendí mi mano, suspirando cuando sentí sus dedos curvearse con fuerza alrededor de los míos.

"No hemos terminado, Bella. Si logro lo que quiero, no habremos terminado en un largo tiempo."

"Está bien," susurró.

Y ahí estaba. Un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos.

* * *

 _ **Y decimos una, dos, tres, awwwwwww la que no esté enamorada de este Edward es un huevo podrido! Jajajaja. No, ya en serio, apoco no es un amor, como le asegura que para él lo más importante es ella, y no si puede o no tener hijos. ¿Cómo ven la explicación de Bella? Sin duda una buena razón para mantenerse alejada de cualquier relación después de que la lastimaran tanto. Pero todavía no está muy convencida de que Edward sea diferente, ¿creen que lo deje entrar?**_

 _ **Pues les di la opción y dieron muy buena respuesta chicas, gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews: Marie Sellory, Diana diaz, cary, yessifer cullen hale, Chiarat, Jenny CR, Tita Moon, LucyGomez, Sully YM, Yohannita0515, kiztiapotter, floriponcio, AriiPattinson, reinadenerds, Manligrez, Aime Cullen, Ericastelo, marieisahale, caty, SkyC, tahihrey, patymdn, glow0718, Tata XOXO, jacke94, injoa, JulieDeSousaRK, cathy, Jade HSos.** **Esto no va a ser cosa de todos los días, pero cuando pueda, les daré la opción de leer otro capi ;) Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD: Un anónimo y cathy preguntaron por el nombre de la canción, se llama The Way You Look Tonight o Como Luces Esta Noche, algo así :) La original es de Frank Sinatra, pero hay otras versiones como una de Michael Bubble, se las puse en mi perfil por si la quieren escuchar.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

El viaje de regreso a casa de Bella fue en silencio, los dos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Cuando llegamos a su departamento, salí y abrí su puerta, extendiendo mi mano. Sonrió al aceptarla y yo le sonreí mientras la llevaba a la puerta de su edificio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?"

La miré, confundido. "Encaminándote a la puerta, Bella. Es lo que por lo general hace un hombre cuando acompaña a su cita a casa."

Me arqueó una ceja deliberadamente. "Creía que esto no era una cita. Solo amigos, ¿recuerdas?"

Me atrapó.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí mientras me seguía moviendo. "Eso cambió en el instante que entraste al vestíbulo luciendo tan hermosa, Bella. Desistí de lo de _solo amigos_ en solo 1.5 segundos."

Al instante, su cuello y rostro se tornaron a un suave tono rosado. Observé, fascinando, como el color subía lentamente por su cuello, floreciendo en sus mejillas a medida que desviaba la mirada.

Apretando su mano, le sonreí. "Eres más que encantadora, Bella. Por dentro y por fuera."

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vi que su color se intensificó.

Incapaz de resistirme, solté su mano y envolví su cintura con mi brazo, acercándola. "Acostúmbrate, Bella. Tengo miles de cumplidos en la punta de la lengua, cuando se trata de ti."

No dijo nada, pero no me pasó desapercibido cómo su cabeza se pegó a mi hombro o cómo se estremeció ligeramente ante mis palabras.

Cuando llegamos a su puerta, esperé hasta que la abrió y encendió la luz. Miré hacia adentro, asegurándome de que todo se viera bien. A mi lado, ella se rio bajito. "¿Asegurándote que no haya ladrones, Edward? ¿Quieres entrar y revisar todo el lugar?"

Me eché a reír. "Lo siento. El instinto, creo. Hago lo mismo cuando llego a casa. Siempre miró alrededor antes de dejar entrar a Emma antes que yo."

Sonrió. "Gracias. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se preocupó tanto."

Entró y se dio la vuelta, mirándome. "¿Quieres, ah, entrar?"

Sacudí mi cabeza tristemente, mirándola ininterrumpidamente. "Creo que no debería, Bella. Si lo hago, no me voy a querer ir."

Sus ojos se ampliaron y una vez más su sonrojo volvió con toda su fuerza. Se quedó allí, mirándome y no pude resistirme a tomar su mejilla en mi mano, mi pulgar acariciando tiernamente su piel. "Buenas noches, Bella."

"Buenas noches," me susurró.

Antes de ceder a la tentación de arrastrarla a mis brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, me di la vuelta para marcharme.

"¿Edward?"

Me detuve casi al salir por la puerta y me di la vuelta. Bella me miraba, mordiendo con nerviosismo su labio inferior, lo que me indicó que necesitaba decir algo.

Entrando otra vez, cerré la puerta. Levanté mi mano y aparté su labio de entre sus dientes. "¿Qué pasa, Bella?"

Inhaló profundamente. "Todavía seguiría siendo tu amiga, Edward. Sin importar lo que decidas. Seguiría cuidando de Emma y protegiéndola en la guardería, lo prometo."

Fruncí el ceño. "Lo sé." La miré con tristeza. "Estás segura de que voy alejarme, ¿verdad?"

"Yo… es solo que tengo miedo…" Hizo una pausa.

"¿Miedo de qué?"

"De que cuando pienses en ello, _realmente_ pienses en ello, te darás cuenta de que mucho de lo que estás sintiendo es solo agradecimiento."

"¿Agradecimiento?"

Asintió. "Porque me preocupo por Emma. Porque está progresando poco a poco. Me temo que estás tan feliz por lo que está logrando, que lo estás confundiendo con los sentimientos que crees que tienes por mí."

Me le quedé mirando, negando en frustración. "Emma tenía una excelente guardería antes de que nos mudáramos aquí. Se preocupaban y cuidaban de ella. Y ni una sola vez, quise hacer esto con una de sus cuidadoras." Di un paso hacia adelante y la puse entre mis brazos, cubriendo su boca con la mía. Con impaciencia, mi lengua se abrió camino a su boca, emparejándose con la suya, provocando un gemido de ambos. La acerqué al mismo tiempo que sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y continué besándola con intensidad. Una y otra vez la probé, mi lengua hundiéndose y explorando, sin querer alejarme de ella o detener el intenso calor que sentía cuando estábamos así de cerca. Me encantaba cómo se sentía pegada a mí, cómo su boca se movía con la mía, y cómo sabía en mi lengua. Su esencia misma impregnaba hasta lo más profundo de mi alma cuando estábamos así de cerca. Finalmente, necesitando aire, me aparté, pero solo para enterrar mi rostro en su cuello mientras jadeaba suavemente en su oído. "Ni una sola vez, Bella. Eres tú la que provoca estas emociones en mí, no el cuidado que le das a mi hija. ¿Te queda claro ahora?"

La sentí asentir y levantando mi cabeza, busqué sus labios una vez más, esta vez acariciándolos con los míos. "El lunes, Bella. Te veré el lunes," le susurré al apartarme con mucho pesar.

Me alejé caminando hacia atrás, abriendo la puerta, y volví a salir al pasillo, sin romper el contacto visual. Ella se quedó allí, mirándome a medida que la puerta se cerraba, sus labios hinchados por mis besos, sus mejillas rosadas por mis palabras y su pecho subía y bajaba por los sentimientos que incité dentro de ella.

Me dirigí a mi coche, luchando contra el deseo de darme la vuelta y volver con ella, mi propia respiración intensa y pesada por el deseo. Los dos necesitábamos pensar.

Salvo que, lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era cómo se sentía en mis brazos. Cómo sabía en mi boca.

Cómo me hacía sentir.

Vivo.

Feliz.

Me senté pesadamente en el asiento del conductor, duro y palpitando. Había otra cosa que ella me hacía sentir.

Deseo.

Caliente, y necesitado deseo.

Por ella.

Gemí, mis manos sujetaban el volante con fuerza para no abrir la puerta de golpe y subir de nuevo esas escaleras y terminar lo que empecé. No fue sino hasta ese mismo momento que me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba a Bella Swan. La quería debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre. Quería estar enterrado en lo más profundo dentro de ella, sintiendo su calor al hacerla mía. Quería verla desmoronarse en torno a mí y escucharla gritar mi nombre.

 _Joder_.

Giré la llave y rápidamente cambié la palanca a conducir, antes de que sucumbiera.

 ***()***

Después de llegar a casa pasé una larga noche, pensando, ni siquiera intentando dormir. Repasé todo lo que dijo y sin importar cuales fueran mis pensamientos, que ángulo tomara, una cosa permanecía constante.

La deseaba.

Era cierto lo que había dicho. Por más que lamentara que nunca podría dar a luz a sus propios hijos, no disminuía lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, de ninguna forma. Y, una vez que tuve a Emma, ni siquiera había pensado en tener más hijos… ella era suficiente para mí. Pero, también sabía que si Bella quería otro hijo, felizmente exploraría todos los medios necesarios para dárselo. Mientras habíamos estado hablando, el doctor en mí tenía preguntas que quería hacerle, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado. Todavía quedaba mucho por hablar, pero dependería de la decisión de Bella para seguir adelante.

La idea de Bella y yo, con Emma, siendo una verdadera familia me hizo sonreír. Salidas por la noche, como en la que compartimos la pizza, serían algo habitual. Con Bella, me sentía libre no solo de mostrar mi cariño por Emma, sino también por ella, y no recibir una mala cara. Sabía que con Bella podría sujetar su mano y dejar besos en sus suaves labios sin temor de ser regañado. A diferencia de Tanya, ella _quería_ pasar tiempo con Emma. La amaba. Lo demostraba en la forma en que se preocupaba por ella, con tanto cariño. Podía vernos aquí en esta casa riendo juntos, apoyándonos el uno al otro, viendo a Emma crecer. Gemí al rodarme en mi cama. Ya nos imaginaba viviendo juntos, construyendo una vida, y Bella ni siquiera había accedido a una verdadera cita conmigo.

El domingo pasó lentamente. Por primera vez en la historia, mi mente no estaba cien por ciento comprometida en Emma. Estaba constantemente distraído pensando en Bella. Después de recoger a Emma en casa de mis padres, la llevé al parque donde jugamos en los columpios, y la atrapaba cuando se deslizaba por la resbaladilla, riendo con ella mientras sonreía, pero una parte de mi mente se preguntaba constantemente lo que Bella estaba haciendo. ¿Seguía pensando? ¿Había tomado su decisión? ¿Podría encontrar la fuerza de confiar en otro hombre, de nuevo? ¿Podrá confiar en mí?

Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no llamarla. O, meter a Emma en el coche y conducir a su casa para ver cómo estaba. Le había prometido que hoy la dejaría en paz y lo haría.

Pero no era fácil.

 ***()***

El lunes por la mañana finalmente llegó, y una vez más me encontré fuera de la guardería, nervioso a punto de entrar. Sentí la mano de Emma tirando de la mía y le sonreí. Mi pequeña estaba tan ansiosa por entrar como yo. Los dos queríamos ver a Bella. La dejé llevarme con ella y entramos. Revisé la sala y de inmediato sentí un nudo en el estómago. No vi a Bella. Miré hacia su puerta y estaba cerrada. Sentí mis ojos cerrarse ante el súbito dolor en mi pecho. Nuevamente me estaba evitando. No pudo tomar el riesgo, sin importar lo mucho que se sintiera atraída a mí.

Jessica se acercó y conseguí sonreír y desearle a Emma un buen día. La camioneta de Bella estaba allí, así que sabía que saldría una vez que me fuera. Me encaminé al hospital, sentía mis pies pesados y torpes. Acababa de entrar por las puertas cuando me topé con Margaret Smith, la coordinadora de la cena del fin de semana, que me llevó a su oficina para darme la caja que contenía los aretes por los que había ofertado para Bella. Los tomé, forzando una sonrisa, mientras le agradecía. Me dirigí al cuarto de casilleros antes de abrir la caja y mirarlos, brillando bajo las luces. Negué tristemente, al darme cuenta que probablemente nunca la vería usarlos, antes de cerrar la caja y arrojarla al estante. Despacio, me puse mi uniforme y agarrando mi bata de laboratorio me senté pesadamente en la banca frente a los casilleros. Froté mi pecho inconscientemente, tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía mientras estaba allí, desalentado, en la banca, tratando de reunir las fuerzas para iniciar mi día.

Jake entró al cuarto de casilleros, hablando y riendo al teléfono, parándose en seco cuando me vio. Colgó y se me acercó.

"¿Edward?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Déjame solo, Jake. Solo déjame solo," le supliqué en voz baja.

Descansó una mano sobre mi hombro. "Yo me encargo de los primeros pacientes," dijo amablemente. "Solo, tómate tu tiempo."

Asentí y me quedé allí con mi cabeza en mis manos por un rato.

Sabía que esta era una posibilidad. Pero, estaba seguro que podíamos superar esto. Había estado seguro que podía conseguir que confiara en mí lo suficiente para intentarlo. Estaba sorprendido de sentir lágrimas en mi rostro y las limpié con ira. Ni siquiera había llorado cuando Tanya nos abandonó. ¿Por qué estaba llorando ahora? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo una enorme pérdida por algo que en realidad nunca había tenido en primer lugar?

Mi buscador sonó y me puse de pie, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y una hija que dependía de mí.

Sin importar nada más, tenía eso.

Había sido suficiente antes.

Tenía que ser suficiente ahora.

* * *

 _ **¡No maten a la traductora! Bella es la que lo está haciendo sufrir y la autora lo escribió así :P ¿Creen que Edward tenga razón y Bella lo esté evitando de nuevo? Ella admitió tener miedo, pero Edward se esforzó por demostrarle que él no era como los demás, ¿será que Bella no le creyó? Ustedes que creen, ¿o será algo más? Teorías, teorías.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, los leo todos y no saben cómo me hace feliz el que se sientan tan identificadas con esta historia, cuando me cuentan un poco de sus experiencias personales. ¡Mil Gracias! Nadiia16, Sully YM, shamyx, LissaPattinsonCullen, bellaliz, Angel twilighter, Lunita Black27, patymdn, JennCMB, Yohannita0515, Danny, Anuca, LeslieeMariia, kedchri, dianaviviani, Adriu, Esme Mary Cullen, cary, Yoliki, Jocelyn907, Nilari, jacke94, Karla Stew Pattz, injoa, Tita Moon, Jenny CR, Tata XOXO, marieisahale, Arlette Cullen Swan, freedom2604, Jade HSos, JulieDeSousaRK, Diana diaz, lagie, yessifer cullen hale, freedom2604, pili, veritob, glow0718, Marila, Little Whitiee, tahi grey, Ericastelo, AriiPattinson. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos, por recomendar con otros la historia y simplemente por seguir aquí ;) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Terminé de escribir algunas notas en el historial del paciente que acababa de ver. Me froté los ojos, sintiéndome cansado a medida que me acercaba a la estación de enfermeras. La mañana estaba pasando lentamente y se sentía como si nunca fuera a terminar.

"¿Doctor Cullen?" Levanté la vista, sorprendido de ver a Beth frente a la estación de enfermeras. Al instante sentí miedo. ¿Le había pasado algo a Emma? ¿A Bella? Caminé rápidamente hacia ella. "Beth, ¿qué pasa? ¿Emma está bien?" Le pregunté con ansiedad.

"¡Oh, ella está bien! Todo está bien," se apresuró a asegurarme.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?" Le pregunté desconcertado.

Me tendió un sobre. "Bella me había pedido que le diera esto esta mañana cuando pasó a dejar a Emma. Pero estaba ocupada en el baño con un niño enfermo por lo que no lo vi. Esta fue mi primera oportunidad de venir aquí. Ella dijo que era importante."

Mi mano se extendió y cerró en torno del sobre inesperadamente grueso. "¿Bella estaba allí esta mañana?" Le pregunté, recordando la puerta cerrada. ¿Se había estado ocultando como temía?

"Sí, estaba entrevistando a una nueva cuidadora cuando usted llegó. Temía que no podría verlo y me pidió que me asegurara de que recibiera esto."

Me le quedé mirando, sin parpadear.

Bella no me estaba evitando.

Estaba ocupada haciendo una entrevista.

Bajando la vista, me quedé mirando el sobre, sintiendo el alivio recorrer mi cuerpo. Había reaccionado de forma exagerada.

Miré hacia arriba y sonreí. "Gracias por traerlo, Beth."

"Siento no haberlo visto también, doctor Cullen. ¿Espero que esto no le haya causado un problema?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y le sonreí nuevamente. "No. En lo absoluto. Gracias por hacer un viaje especial para traérmelo."

La vi alejarse y entré en una sala de examinación, queriendo privacidad.

Con impaciencia, abrí el grueso sobre y sonreí al ver la primera cosa que saqué. Una bolsa con dos enormes galletas dentro.

Rápidamente, agarré la nota que estaba dentro.

 _Edward,_

 _Siento no haber podido darte esto en persona. Me olvidé de la entrevista que tenía esta mañana._

 _¿Puedes venir para el almuerzo? ¿Podemos hablar entonces?_

 _¿Mi oficina?_

 _Estaré esperando._

 _~Bella._

 _PD—Las hice yo misma. Sé que son tus favoritas._

Solté un gran suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Quería que almorzáramos. Hablar.

Hablar estaba bien. Hablar estaba muy bien.

Sonreí mientras metía la mano en la bolsa y agarraba una galleta.

Las galletas estaban muy bien también.

En un momento, todo estaba bien otra vez.

 ***()***

Llegaba a almorzar más tarde de lo acostumbrado debido a una emergencia. Cuando entré, la sala estaba en silencio y miré alrededor a todos los cuerpos durmientes que yacían en sus colchonetas. Sonreí con cariño cuando divisé a Emma acurrucada con el señor Floppy, hecha un ovillo bajo la manta como acostumbraba. Titubeé, sin querer despertar a nadie, pero Bella apareció desde la cocina, sonriendo. Señaló hacia la puerta de su oficina antes de desaparecer de vuelta en la cocina, y sin hacer ruido me encaminé hacia su oficina y esperé a que apareciera. Entró con una bandeja y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

"Hola," me sonrió, mirándome con nerviosismo.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé la bandeja, colocándola sobre su escritorio. Luego, la envolví en mis brazos, acercándola a mí, suspirando en alivio cuando aceptó mi abrazo.

"Beth me contó que no te vio esta mañana. Lo siento," murmuró. "Quería que recibieras mi nota para que no te preocuparas."

Asentí contra su cabeza. "Estaba preocupado," admití. "Pensé que habías tomado tu decisión y te estabas ocultando de mí. De hecho, estaba seguro de ello. La mañana comenzó difícil para mí," encogí mis hombros con timidez. "Puede que haya reaccionado de una forma algo exagerada."

Dio un paso atrás, pero puso su mano contra mi mejilla. "Oh, Edward, siento mucho que tu día comenzara así. Lo siento mucho. Pero, te prometí que no lo haría, y lo dije en serio. Sin importar qué, no me volveré a ocultar de ti."

Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta.

¿Sin importar qué?

No me gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

"Ven a almorzar, Edward. Te guardé un poco. Estaba esperando que aparecieras."

Luché para mantener mi voz calma. "Hubo una emergencia."

Bella me sonrió. "Por más horrible que se escuche, tenía la esperanza de que algo así te había retrasado, y no que me estuvieras evitando," dijo en voz baja, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada.

Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y me ofreció un plato. Me senté frente a ella y sonreí cuando vi el contenido. Macarrones con queso hechos en casa. Hechos, lo sabía, por Bella. Era el favorito de todos aquí. Sonriendo, me dio un tenedor y me vio comenzar a comer.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Le pregunté con un bocado de delicioso sabor a queso en mi boca.

"Comí un poco con los niños. Aunque se comieron todos los vegetales."

Ondeé mi tenedor sin darle importancia. "No hay problema."

Se rio entre dientes. "Para ser un doctor comes muy mal."

Me encogí de hombros. "Me aseguro de que Emma reciba todo lo que necesita. Yo estoy muy bien así." Entonces le guiñé un ojo. "¿Pero tal vez… necesite a alguien que me ayude con eso?"

"Come tu almuerzo, Edward," me regañó suavemente.

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces y le entré con gusto, viéndola mientras le echaba un vistazo a unos papeles en su escritorio, dándome la oportunidad de comer.

"Eso estuvo delicioso. Gracias," le dije cuando terminé, extendiendo mi mano y dejando mi plato sobre el escritorio. Noté los cafés y el plato de galletas en la bandeja y le arqueé una ceja a Bella con una pregunta no formulada. Sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa y me pasó una taza luego me ofreció una galleta. Sonriendo, me incliné hacia adelante para tomarla, solo para que ella la alejara juguetonamente. "Ah, ah, Edward. ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?"

En silencio, la miré. Sus ojos estaban suaves hoy, guardando una promesa que atraía. Volví a poner mi café en el escritorio y me deslicé de mi silla, arrodillándome frente a ella. Coloqué mis manos en los reposabrazos de su silla y me incliné hacia adelante, sosteniendo su mirada. "Darlo todo, Bella," le susurré bajito. "Esas son las palabras mágicas. Ciento diez por ciento. Darlo. Todo."

Se me quedó mirando, y vi las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Suspiró profundamente y su mano subió para tomar mi mejilla. Me incliné hacia su toque. "Yo también, Edward."

Al instante, mis brazos la rodearon bajándola de la silla y hacia mi regazo. Mis labios encontraron los suyos y le di un beso intenso volcando en él mi alivio y felicidad. Me aparté para mirarla. "Dilo de nuevo, por favor."

Sus manos subieron a mi cabello, acercándome a ella.

"Darlo todo, Edward."

La abracé con fuerza en mis brazos, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla acurrucada contra mí.

"Tenemos mucho de qué hablar," susurró en mi pecho.

"Y lo haremos. Está noche. Mañana. Cuando tú quieras. Solo permíteme disfrutar de este momento, por favor," le pedí en voz baja.

Ella se acercó a mí, y la pegué a mi pecho.

"Está bien, Edward. Hablaremos más tarde."

 ***()***

Volví al trabajo sintiéndome mucho más animado. Bella iba a ir a cenar esta noche e íbamos a hablar. Y una vez que lo hiciéramos nos sentaríamos a hablar con Emma. Los dos concordamos que ella tenía prioridad.

La tarde pasó más deprisa que la mañana y me estaba preparando para irme, Jacob entró donde estaban los casilleros.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Sonreí. "Mejor, gracias Jake."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Traté de advertirte, amigo."

Me le quedé mirando. "¿Qué?"

Suspiró. "Edward. No puedes esperar que la chica te de más de lo que puede dar."

Me eché a reír. "Puede dar mucho, Jake. Todo está bien."

Negó. "Amigo, no le gustan los hombres. ¿Recuerdas?" Su voz sonó amortiguada cuando tiró de la camisa de su uniforme para quitársela por la cabeza.

Suspiré. "Jake, Bella Swan no es _gay_ _ **(1)**_."

Se detuvo y me miró.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Bella no es _gay_."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me dijo que lo era? No tiene sentido, Edward."

"Seguías pidiéndole una cita. En fin, solo te dijo eso para que dejaras de hacerlo."

Se detuvo en medio de ponerse una camisa limpia, luciendo completamente confundido.

"¿No es _gay_?"

"No."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Completamente."

"¿Solo dijo eso porque no quería salir conmigo?"

Asentí.

Se me quedó mirando.

"No quería salir. _Conmigo_."

"No."

Sacudió su cabeza, obviamente teniendo problemas para aceptar esa declaración.

Me miró, su ceño fruncido. "No creo que jamás me haya pasado eso antes. Todo el mundo quiere salir conmigo. O sea, amigo; mírame."

Sentí la risa comenzar a bullir.

Me miró de arriba abajo. "Sin ofender amigo, pero en serio… ¿ _tú_ le gustas?"

Mis labios se movieron ligeramente. "Así es."

"Huh. Tal vez necesite revisar sus ojos," se encogió de hombros como si nada mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta.

Me encogí de hombros, ahora mordiéndome el labio.

"Como dije, sin ofender. Es solo que…" Su voz se fue apagando.

"No te preocupes," le aseguré. "Todo el mundo se siente atraído a algo diferente, ¿cierto?"

Agarró su bolsa y sacudió su cabeza. "Todo el mundo se siente atraído a mí. Simplemente así son las cosas, Edward," bufó.

No pude contenerlo. Comencé a reír. Me miró como si estuviera loco y luego negó. "Creo que ustedes dos están hecho el uno para el otro. Los dos son algo raros."

Le di una palmada en la espalda.

"Tienes razón, Jake, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Gracias por notarlo."

Puso los ojos en blanco al salir de los vestidores. "En serio, Edward. Tenía mucho más sentido cuando ella era _gay_."

Mi risa lo siguió al salir de los vestidores.

* * *

 **(1) Gay es el anglicismo para homosexual y se entiende que describe a las personas cuya orientación sexual prefieren a las personas de su mismo sexo, sean hombres o mujeres. El no usar la palabra lesbiana es una decisión de traducción.**

* * *

 _ **Jajajaja pobre Jake, no acepta que Bella no es gay, para él no hay otra razón por la que no haya aceptado salir con él, como dije, ¿así o más arrogante? En fin, tendrá que hacerse a la idea que Bella prefiere a Edward. Y sí, todo fue un malentendido, Bella no se estaba ocultando, solo estaba ocupada. Fiuuu! Y los dos han decidido darlo todo :) ¿Cómo creen que funcione eso, tendrán éxito? ¿Y ayudará eso con Emma? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y seguirme acompañando con esta historia, sobre todo gracias por dejarme sus reviews: liduvina, Angel twilighter, Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce, Jimena, veritob, Yohannita0515, Little Whitiee, Anuca, dianaviviani, Yoliki, Marie Sellory, Ericastelo, Nadiia16, yessifer cullen hale, Adriu, cary, JulieDeSousaRK, Diana diaz, shamyx, Danny, tahi grey, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Jocelyn907, EmDreams Hunter, marieisahale, bellaliz, angelabarmtz, Sully YM, Laura Katherine, lagie, patymdn, Nilari, jacke94, Dani, pili, Aime Cullen, teffy cs, somasosa, Karla Stew Pattz, freedom2604, Manligrez, Jade HSos, Cobrizo Cullen y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Bella me miró con ojos muy abiertos del otro lado de la encimera. "¿No entiende que nunca he sido _gay_?" Susurró al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos. "¿Tan obtuso es ese hombre?"

Sonreí. "Diría que tiene una norma cuando se trata de sus… ah… encantos personales y puede que lo hayamos sorprendido un poco. Está totalmente desconcertado de que pudieras hallarme más atractivo que él."

Sacudió su cabeza mientras añadía los pepinos que había estado picando al tazón de la ensalada. "Espero que sea mejor en diagnosticar pacientes de los que es al diagnosticar gente afuera del trabajo," murmuró al limpiarse las manos en la toalla junto a ella y se agachó para cargar a Emma que entró de nuevo en la habitación. "¡Veamos esas manos, mi niña!"

Sonreí viendo como Emma tendía sus manos húmedas, pero muy limpias para inspección. Mi sonrisa creció cuando Bella le sopló besos a las palmas húmedas de Emma felicitándola por un trabajo bien hecho. "Mira, papi," sonrió. "¡Emma está lista para la cena!"

Le di una amplia sonrisa y me acerqué tomando las manos de Emma en las mías y besándolas también. "¿Tienes hambre, pequeña?"

Emma asintió y Bella la puso de pie en el suelo. Había estado muy emocionada al enterarse que Bella iba a venir a cenar, no había dejado de sonreír desde que la recogí. Mi corazón estaba feliz con solo verla. Era una buena señal para la conversación que tendríamos con ella más tarde. Agarré un plato para ir a sacar las hamburguesas de la parrilla y pasé junto a Bella.

"¿Edward?"

Me detuve y bajé la mirada hacia Bella. Sus mejillas estaban deliciosamente rosadas. "¿Qué?" Pregunté con curiosidad de saber qué la había hecho sonrojarse. Se estiró hacia arriba e incliné mi cabeza a un lado para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. "Sin lugar a dudas, todo de ti es cien veces más atractivo que en el doctor 'me amo mucho a mí mismo'. Y tú… Edward, eres jodidamente _sexy_." Dijo entre su aliento y suavemente en mi oído. Luego me sorprendió aún más al acercarse y mordisquear mi lóbulo, antes de agarrar el tazón de la ensalada y caminar hacia la mesa donde Emma estaba sentada, mirándonos con curiosidad.

La seguí con la mirada, sin palabras.

Aclaré mi garganta repentinamente seca y rápidamente me encaminé a la parrilla afuera.

Lo que quería hacerle justo ahora, no podía hacerlo en frente de mi hija.

 ***()***

Hogar. Por primera vez desde que nos mudamos a esta casa se sintió como un hogar. La cena fue sencilla pero perfecta. Bella le hablaba constantemente a Emma, bromeaba conmigo de todo lo que podía y me hizo reír con frecuencia. Observé la forma en que Emma miraba a Bella, sonriendo. Estaba tan enamorada de ella como yo. Después de cenar fuimos a caminar hacia la heladería del vecindario, una sonriente Emma entre nosotros, cada uno sujetando una mano. La miré sonriendo, deseando con vehemencia que su felicidad pudiera provocar que de pronto hablara. Miré a Bella quien me dio una suave sonrisa, al saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando. "Pronto, papi. Puedo sentirlo," me dijo con tono alentador.

Cuando nos devoramos el helado, vi que Emma estaba en realidad cansada, por lo que de camino a casa, la alcé sobre mis hombros lo que dejó mi costado vacío. Sintiendo esa evasiva felicidad de nuevo, pegué a Bella a mi costado, envolviendo un brazo a su alrededor mientras subía el otro y rodeaba las piernas de Emma para mantenerla segura en su lugar. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que Bella había levantado una mano y tomó una de las de Emma. Juntos, como uno solo, caminamos a casa, disfrutando de la alegría que parecíamos encontrar juntos. Podía sentir a Emma ponerse más pesada y para cuando llegamos a casa ya estaba cabeceando. Entre los dos, Bella y yo, rápidamente la aseamos y preparamos para la cama, sin que se despertara. Nos quedamos allí, mirándola acurrucada pacíficamente en su cama. Miré a Bella. "Gracias."

Sonrió. "Hacemos un buen equipo."

Sonreí y la rodeé con mi brazo besando su frente. "De hecho, sí, Bella."

 ***()***

Estábamos sentados uno frente al otro en el sofá. Habíamos hablado por horas. Le conté todo sobre Tanya, nuestro matrimonio, nuestra relación, o falta de la misma y cómo había llegado a tomar la decisión de mudarme cerca de mis padres. Había crecido en Edmonton, pero mis padres se mudaron a Calgary, mientras estaba en Toronto durante mi primer año de la escuela de medicina, cuando decidieron que preferían el tamaño y el ritmo de Calgary. Parecía una buena idea, un nuevo comienzo en un lugar sin ningún recuerdo, fuera de unos cuantos viajes de visita. Bella había venido aquí para ir a la universidad y nunca se fue. También le gustó el tamaño y ritmo de la ciudad.

Bella a su vez había ahondado más sobre su compromiso y lo que la había conducido a la carrera que había elegido. Habló abiertamente del dolor que sintió después de ser rechazada por los hombres por los que había sentido cariño y su incapacidad de tener hijos propios. Cuando le pregunté con delicadeza si había podido salvar algún óvulo, el dolor en sus ojos, cuando me dijo que no, tocó mi corazón. "Hubo… complicaciones. Cuando dije que no podría darte un hijo, Edward. Me refería a nunca," susurró; una única lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

"No puedes dar a luz, Bella. Lo entiendo. Pero, no significa que no podamos traer otro hijo a nuestras vidas en el futuro," le aseguré en un susurro. Sus ojos volaron hacia los míos. "Podemos discutir todo esto, cuando sea que estés preparada. En este momento, quiero que nos concentremos en nosotros. En el ahora."

Su sonrisa fue tímida. "Me gusta eso. Nosotros."

Tomé su mejilla con ternura. "A mí también."

Sus dientes mordían con ansiedad su labio inferior y sabía que tenía algo más que decir y estaba vacilando.

"Dime, Bella," la alenté en voz baja mientras tiraba de su labio para liberarlo. "Habla conmigo."

"Tengo miedo."

La contemplé en silencio. "¿Todavía estás preocupada de que cambie de opinión, Bella? ¿De que te dejaré?"

Asintió vacilante. "Esta vez, Edward, no creo que pueda soportarlo," me confesó en un susurro. "Me asusta lo importante que se han vuelto para mí. Ustedes dos. Lo rápido que he desarrollado estos sentimientos por ti. Son diferentes a cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado antes."

Le sonreí e inclinándome hacia adelante, besé su frente. "Me siento de la misma forma, Bella. Nunca esperé mudarme aquí y encontrar a alguien… jamás, mucho menos la primera semana que estuviera aquí. Pensé que seríamos solo Emma y yo por un largo tiempo, sino es que siempre." Inhalé. "No le di poca importancia a lo que me contaste. Lo pensé con mucho cuidado. Pero no cambió nada para mí, Bella." La miré con intensidad. "No estoy minimizando tus sentimientos sobre no poder tener hijos. Sé que te destrozó. Pero _quién_ eres y lo _qué_ eres es lo que importa para mí Bella. No tus habilidades para tener bebés. Tú. Lo que pasé en el futuro lo podemos decidir, juntos. Pero sé que te quiero en mi vida. En nuestra vida."

Hice una pausa para darle la oportunidad de pensar en lo que acababa de decirle. Mi mano alcanzó la suya y la sujeté con fuerza. "Esto se siente muy bien para mí, Bella. Encajamos muy bien juntos. Me encanta cómo eres con Emma." Levanté mi mano, sin querer que tuviera una idea equivocada. " _No_ como su cuidadora en la guardería. Cómo eres con ella aquí. Cuando estábamos cenando. Veo cómo responde ante a ti. Y eso es solo algo extra para mí." La acerqué a mí. "Porque amo cómo _me_ haces sentir. Cómo respondo ante ti," murmuré con voz ronca.

"Eso también me gusta," me susurró.

Sonreí. "¿Porque soy muy… _sexy_?" Le pregunté arqueándole una ceja.

Al instante, se sonrojó y sonriendo bajé mi rostro capturando sus labios con los míos. La besé suavemente, luego dejé pequeños besos desde sus mejillas hasta su oreja. "Lo mismo digo, señorita Swan," dije entre mi aliento disfrutando del escalofrío que atravesó su cuerpo al escuchar mis palabras. "Eres tan _sexy_ , que apenas puedo pensar claramente."

En un movimiento que no esperaba, agarró mi rostro y pegó su boca a la mía, metiendo mi labio inferior entre los suyos y lo mordisqueó delicadamente antes de acariciarlo con su lengua para aliviar las delicadas mordidas. Gimiendo, la puse en mi regazo profundizando el beso.

El calor que todo lo consumía que sentía cada vez que estábamos así de cerca me envolvió. Cada parte de mí se tensó por acercarse a Bella. Necesitaba más de su sabor. Más de su piel. Más de su toque. Nunca había estado tan desesperado por acercarme a alguien como lo estaba con ella.

Mi lengua ahondó en su boca buscando la suya. Mis manos ansiosas encontraron su camino debajo de su blusa sobre la caliente y tierna piel de su espalda. Mis dedos se curvearon en su carne suave atrayéndola imposiblemente más cerca mientras la besaba una y otra vez, sin quedar satisfecho. Sus bajos gemidos y la forma en que atraía mi rostro al suyo solo me alentaban. Nos moví de manera que ahora estaba cerniéndome sobre ella en el sofá, pegado a ella mientras atacaba su boca, perdido en el calor del momento.

Dios, la _deseaba_.

En este momento.

Pero, sabía que teníamos que detenernos.

Sabía que era demasiado pronto.

Tristemente, me forcé a calmarme. Moderé mis besos a caricias tiernas y cariñosas y por fin levanté mi cabeza para mirar a Bella. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, su aliento salía en pequeños jadeos de aire. Sus labios estaban hinchados por los míos y brillaban de un delicioso color rosado por mi lengua. Incapaz de resistirme, volví a dejar caer mi cabeza y la besé con ternura, rozando ligeramente sus labios con mi lengua provocando que se estremeciera. Una. Dos. Tres veces, antes de ser capaz de levantar mi cabeza otra vez. Podía ver que su barbilla estaba un poco roja por mi barba e hice una nota mental de rasurarme más tarde. Sus ojos se abrieron y me sonrió, su mano subiendo lentamente para tomar mi mejilla, acariciándola con ternura. Por instinto, me incliné hacia su toque, amando la sensación de su ternura.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Me susurró.

La besé nuevamente. "Que no quiero detenerme."

Beso.

"Que soy el hombre con más suerte del mundo."

Beso.

"Que estoy muy feliz de que no seas _gay_."

Risitas.

Beso.

"Que necesito rasurarme."

Su nariz se arrugó con mi última declaración.

Sonreí y tracé su barbilla con mi dedo. "Se irritó tu piel con mi barba," le susurré. "Puede que recibas algunas miradas mañana."

Tocó su piel y sonrió en respuesta. "Entonces, supongo que dejaste tu marca en mí."

Gruñendo, bajé mi rostro hacia su cuello, acariciando con mi nariz la fragrante piel. "Maldición, sí. Mía."

Suspiró, un pequeño sonido suave y triste.

La miré confundida. "Dime."

"Me gusta como suena," susurró, subiendo y bajando sus manos por mi espalda.

"¿Y te asusta?"

Asintió despacio.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No debería. Ciento diez por ciento Bella. Lo doy todo. ¿Recuerdas?"

Sus ojos brillaban.

"Yo también."

"Entonces, también soy tuyo," le dije con firmeza.

Sonrió.

"Mío," susurró con asombro.

Asentí, sonriéndole en respuesta.

También me gustaba.

* * *

 _ **A la una, a las dos, a las tres! Awwwwww estos dos derraman miel. ¿Qué les pareció cómo interactúan Emma y Bella? A mí me encantó la atención que le daba y cómo le habla constantemente a pesar de que ella no le contesta. Y Bella sigue sintiéndose insegura, y no es de extrañar después de lo que le pasó, lo mal que la trataron esos hdp, esperemos que Edward le cumpla lo que le está prometiendo. ¿Ustedes que creen? Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome, leyendo, y animándome con sus palabras a continuar: Ivebar, liduvina, Jocelyn907, Marie Pattinson J, EmDreams Hunter, LissaPattinsonCullen, Aime Cullen, Rosbell, Adriu, Angel twilighter, WildestAlice, Nilari, Jade HSos, Nadiia16, jacke94, freedom2604, Anuca, Chiarat, Karla Stew Pattz, Tata XOXO, marieisahale, Srher Evans, pili, cary, Sully YM, glow0718, bellaliz, Marlecullen, Manligrez, Little Whitiee, patymdn, Ericastelo, Kath Morgenstern, Yoliki. Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_

 _ **PD: Acabo de abrir un grupo en Facebook para mis traducciones, pero no solo eso, me encanta saber de ustedes y me gustaría conocerlas más y que interactuemos. Así que son bienvenidas a unirse, trataré de poner el link en mi perfil a ver si me deja, y de todos modos les dejo aquí el nombre por si quieren buscarlo. The World of AlePattz, soliciten entrar y yo les daré la bienvenida :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal,** yo solo traduzco **.**

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Desperté sonriendo la mañana siguiente. Y excitado. Incluso antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta, la había pegado contra la pared, mi lengua acariciando la suya mientras mis manos la levantaban, colocando sus piernas en torno a mis caderas al mismo tiempo que presionaba en su calidez. Para cuando la dejé bajar, los dos estábamos temblando de pasión y necesidad por el otro. Nos habíamos mirado fijamente mientras luchábamos para recuperar el control de nosotros mismos. Era muy pronto. Mi mente y mi corazón lo sabían, aunque otras partes de mi cuerpo no estaban de acuerdo… en lo absoluto.

En silencio, la había seguido a su camioneta. Le abrí la puerta y me incliné para un último beso. Pero, tan pronto como nuestros labios se encontraron, los dos gemimos y me había acercado a ella. Me metí a la camioneta, presionando su espalda contra el asiento cuando una vez más nos perdimos en el otro. Fue solo su mano empujando contra mi pecho lo que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y me había reído mirando a mi alrededor. Me estaba besuqueando con esta mujer como un adolescente… en la entrada de mi casa. Sacudí mi cabeza al mirar su rostro sonrojado. Con mucho pesar, me aparté y le di un suave beso en su frente.

"Diría que lo siento, por mi comportamiento," le sonreí al mismo tiempo que mi brazo indicaba la locación con nada de privacidad, "pero no lo estoy."

Su sonrisa fue tímida. "Yo tampoco."

Cerré la puerta antes de rendirme y subir de nuevo a su regazo. "Llámame cuando llegues a casa, por favor," le pedí en voz baja por la ventanilla abierta de la camioneta, mientras mis dedos acariciaban su cálida mejilla.

Asintió al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza, besando mis dedos. "Lo haré."

Me había quedado mirándola alejarse, lleno de la sensación más extraña.

Fue como si una pequeña parte de mí se estuviese yendo.

Ahora, en la ducha, las imágenes de anoche se reproducían una y otra vez en mi mente mientras mi mano rodeaba mi palpitante erección. Me bombeé más y más rápido al pensar en Bella y nuestra pasión compartida de anoche, y me estremecí cuando me liberé bajo la ducha caliente. Mi cabeza cayó sobre mi brazo al mismo tiempo que gemía su nombre cuando me corrí, mi pecho subiendo y bajando; la necesidad se satisfizo momentáneamente, sin embargo, el deseo seguía intenso.

Secándome, sonreí. Otra primera vez. No podía recordar la última vez que había despertado así de duro y deseoso. Era como si Bella estuviera devolviendo a la vida _cada_ parte de mí.

Me reí entre dientes mientras miraba mi expresión satisfecha en el espejo.

Apenas podía esperar hasta despertar sintiéndome así de nuevo, pero con Bella a mi lado.

Ahora, esos prometían ser unos buenos días.

Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando fui por Emma listo para el día.

 ***()***

Entré a la guardería, de pronto sintiéndome inseguro. Habíamos hablado de tantas cosas anoche, pero en su mayor parte de nuestros pasados antes de que nos… distrajéramos. No estaba seguro de cómo saludarla esta mañana. Sabía que quería agarrarla y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, pero tenía la idea de que podría no ser aceptable… al menos todavía no, y tal vez no aquí en la guardería.

Una vez dentro, mis ojos la buscaron. Estaba de pie, hablando con otra mujer y como si sintiera que era yo, dejó de hablar y sus ojos volaron hacia los míos. Le sonreí, con una sensación de plenitud ahora que estaba en la misma habitación que ella. Su mirada nunca dejó la mía a medida que se dirigía hacia acá, tendiéndole sus brazos a Emma que ansiosa se estiró también hacia ella. Estaba sorprendido, pero complacido, cuando la sentí estirarse y rozar mi mejilla con sus suaves labios al mismo tiempo que levantaba a Emma de mis brazos.

"Hola," susurró bajito, antes de hablarle a Emma con voz normal, deseándole buenos días.

Le sonreí, de alguna forma sin saber qué decir. Estaba vestida con sus usuales pantalones de yoga y una sudadera suelta pero hoy su cabello estaba suelto, alrededor de sus hombros. Lucía joven, bonita y sumamente deseable. Mis manos picaban por extenderse y enterrarse en su cabello y acercar su boca a la mía para un saludo apropiado, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me presentó a la mujer con la que había estado hablando.

"Ella es Leah," me sonrió con suficiencia, a sabiendas. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. "Hoy es su primer día con nosotros. Él es el doctor Cullen, el padre de Emma."

Sonreí y estreché la mano de Leah. Era una belleza alta y exótica. Su piel oscura e intensos ojos marrones estaban enmarcados por cabello largo de color negro hasta los hombros. Su apretón fue firme y su expresión de amable honestidad y me agradó de inmediato.

La vi agacharse un poco para estar al nivel de Emma, que seguía envuelta en los brazos de Bella. Le habló en voz baja y directamente a Emma que le sonrió con timidez, pero no trató de ocultarse lo que era una buena señal. Bella se inclinó y puso a Emma en el suelo. "¿Puedes ir con Leah y mostrarle dónde guardas tu abrigo y tu mochila, por favor, Emma?" Le preguntó bajito. "Tenemos que mostrarle a Leah donde está todo; igual que lo hicimos contigo en tu primer día, ¿recuerdas?"

Emma asintió y permitió que Leah tomara su mano. Antes de irse levantó la vista hacia mí y tocó sus labios con sus dedos en su señal silenciosa. Me agaché y la dejé que tocara mis labios con sus dedos, al saber que ese gesto la reconfortaba, y cariñosamente le correspondí el gesto con una sonrisa y la vi alejarse con Leah.

Me erguí y miré a Bella.

"Hacen mucho eso," dijo sonriendo.

Asentí. "Lo he hecho desde que nació. Es algo así como nuestro saludo especial. Nuestra forma de decir 'Te amo'," le expliqué, de pronto sintiéndome triste. "Ha sido la única forma en que me ha dicho eso por meses."

Sentí una suave presión en mi mano y bajé la vista para ver la mano de Bella apretando la mía en un gesto reconfortante. "Pronto dirá las palabras, Edward. Simplemente lo sé."

Sonreí mientras sostenía su mano en consuelo. "Gracias. Eso espero."

Asintió. "Tengo una idea en la que estoy trabajando. Confía en mí."

"Lo hago, Bella." Dije con un suspiro. "¿Te importaría compartir tu idea?"

"No," sacudió su cabeza. "No quiero ninguna expectativa. Si sucede, lo sabrás."

"¿Y si no?"

"Pensaré en algo más. Encontraremos una forma, Edward. Lo haremos," dijo con firmeza.

La miré atentamente. "Te creo, Bella."

Sonrió y apretó mi mano otra vez. "Bien."

"Tengo que irme."

Asintió.

"Preferiría quedarme."

Asintió otra vez. "Yo también lo preferiría."

Bajé el volumen de mi voz. "Quiero besarte ahora. _Con fuerza_."

Su respiración se detuvo, pero su cabeza negó.

"Aquí no, Edward."

"Tenemos que seguir hablando, ¿verdad?"

Suspiró con pesar.

"Sí."

"¿Un beso? ¿Solo un pequeño?"

Miró alrededor, pero como siempre era uno de los que llegaban temprano, la sala estaba muy vacía. Se estiró, su mano tomando mi rostro y presiono sus labios a los míos. Mi mano voló y la mantuvo cerca por un momento mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de sus dulces labios moviéndose con los míos.

El sonido más suave por detrás de mí explotó en mi cerebro, un sonido tan dolorosamente dulce y familiar. Me giré y me encontré con los ojos muy abiertos de Emma. Su manita cubría su boca diminuta, pero no había duda de lo que había escuchado. Emma acababa de murmurar sorprendida. Era un sonido que había escuchado muchas veces cuando estaba llena de alegría por lo que veía frente a ella. Un sonido que había echado profundamente de menos.

Bella apretó mi mano en una advertencia silenciosa. _No reacciones de forma exagerada y la asustes._

Me puse de cuclillas y quité la mano de Emma de su boca y besé su pequeña palma con ternura antes de sonreírle. "Acabas de hacer del día de papi el mejor que ha tenido en mucho tiempo, pequeña. Me encantan tus sonidos. Gracias por permitirme escuchar uno."

Luego, inclinándome hacia adelante, besé su frente y me puse de pie. Incapaz de detenerme, me volví e hice lo mismo con Bella antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta. Mis emociones eran dolorosamente intensas en ese momento y necesitaba centrarme.

Me di la vuelta, para una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Mis dos chicas me estaban observando. Los ojos de Bella brillaban bajo las luces con una emoción que igualaba la mía.

Sin pensarlo, llevé mis dedos a mis labios y los besé, 'enviándoles' a las dos un último beso.

Todos estábamos sonriendo cuando la puerta se cerró, todos nosotros un poco más felices en esta brillante mañana de martes.

* * *

 _ **Este Edward nos va a matar con su dulzura *suspiros* Pues parece que vamos progresando, al menos Emma ya le permitió que escuchara uno de sus sonidos, muestra de que Emma está feliz al ver a Edward con su Bella. ¿Cuál creen que sea ese plan de Bella para lograr que Emma hable? Será interesante ver que tiene planeado y si resulta. Hasta ahorita todo va viento en popa con nuestra parejita, ¿continuara así? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi, gracias por sus reviews del capi anterior: Danny, Laura Katherine, LucyGomez, dianaviviani, SalyLuna, yessifer cullen hale, LissaPattinsonCullen, Nadiia16, Jocelyn907, Jimena, Jenny CR, CorimarCautela, patymdn, pili, bella-maru, kiztiapotter, Yoliki, Marie Sellory, cary, Arlette Cullen Swan, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, Aime Cullen, freedom2604, marieisahale, jacke94, Ericastelo, Angel twilighter, Karla Stew Pattz, Manligrez, Diana diaz, EmDreams Hunter. Como siempre, sus palabras me animan a seguir compartiendo con ustedes :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias también las que me han permitido conocerlas un poquito más en mi grupo, por expresar sus dudas y por darme hacerme sentir como un millón de dólares por sus palabras. Somos varias las que hacemos la labor de traducción y no tengo dudas de que hay otras mucho mejores que yo y otras igual de buenas, pero siempre es lindo escuchar lo que piensan sobre mi trabajo. ¡Gracias! Si hay quienes no se han añadido al grupo y quieren hacerlo, el link está en mi perfil. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Mi buen comienzo de mañana llegó a un abrupto fin, rápidamente. Uno de mis compañeros médicos se vio obligado a irse por una emergencia familiar y ya estábamos cortos de personal debido a los días festivos y un repentino brote de gripe. El personal se estaba contagiando a una velocidad alarmante. De inmediato, estaba de guardia y trabajando turnos extras por un buen tiempo.

Gemí cuando vi mi siguiente horario. Iba a estar bajo mucha presión. Copié mi nuevo horario y se los envié por correo electrónico a Bella y a mi mamá pidiendo ayuda, consciente de que mamá estaría en la guardería más tarde y se pondría de acuerdo con Bella sobre cuándo podría recoger a Emma en mi lugar por el tiempo venidero. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo duraría esto, y simplemente tendría que tomar las cosas de una semana a la vez. También sabía que tenía que hacer arreglos para que Emma se quedara a dormir en casa de mis padres, ya que no podía arriesgarme a dejarla a mitad de la noche. Luego, agarré un historial y vadeé el mar de gente esperando a que los atendieran. A media mañana, llegó un mensaje de Bella con una foto de Emma sonriendo durante sus lecciones de arte, sus dedos cubiertos de pintura. El mensaje que la acompañaba me dijo que ella y mi madre harían los ajustes necesarios y que no me preocupara por el viaje del viernes a la granja. Gemí, al haberme olvidado por completo de lo que haría, desafortunadamente, también tendría que renunciar a eso.

Me encogí de hombros, al saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; tenía que trabajar. Tenía que establecerme aquí antes de que pudiera empezar el proceso de abrir mi propio consultorio. Y, era el de más bajo rango, por así decirlo, por lo que tenía que trabajar para ganarme un lugar en el departamento y en el hospital. Estaba consciente de todo eso cuando dejé Toronto para venir a Alberta. Pero, en este momento, no lo hacía más fácil. Todo lo que quería ahora era un horario establecido, de manera que pudiera avanzar con Bella y concentrarme en ella y Emma.

Llegó otro mensaje y sonreí mientras lo leía.

 _Deja de sentirte culpable. Son gajes del oficio. Lo sé. –B_

Mis dedos volaron sobre el teclado. Ya me conocía lo bastante bien para saber que me estaba sintiendo apenado por no ir al viaje con ellas.

 _Gracias. Aunque, lo siento. Estaba deseando escabullirnos al granero y besarte. Me encantó la foto y las palabras. Me gustaría una tuya la próxima vez, mi AR. –E_

Mi teléfono vibró antes de que llegara a la sala de examinación.

 _Ah. ¿Una revolcada rápida en el heno, doctor Cullen? ¿AR?_

Sonreí y escribí.

 _Tal vez no tan rápida. Emma es tu abejita aprendiz. Tú eres su Abeja Reina. La mía también. –E_

Su respuesta me esperaba cuando terminé con mi paciente.

 _Me gusta ser tu AR. Voy a llevar a Emma a casa en la noche y tendré la cena esperando para cuando llegues allí. Como vas a estar de guardia mañana en la noche, tu mamá se la va a llevar. Te daré el resto del horario cuando te vea más tarde –AR_

Bella va a estarme esperando cuando llegue a casa. Solo así, el día estaba bien otra vez.

Envié un último mensaje.

 _Las mejores noticias que he escuchado desde que llegué aquí._

Titubeé, luego añadí una línea más.

 _Te adoro. –E_

Y entonces volví a trabajar.

Mis chicas me estarían esperando cuando llegara a casa.

 ***()***

Entré a la casa, aún más tarde de lo que esperaba, sintiéndome cansado; pero al instante me reavivé con el aroma que me recibió.

A menos que estuviera equivocado, pronto estaría comiendo carne a la cacerola. Bella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá; Emma frente a ella bañada y lista para la cama, mientras Bella trenzaba su cabello. Me quedé en silencio por un minuto, solo admirando la dulzura del momento, hasta que Bella levantó la vista, me notó y le susurró a Emma. Mis dos chicas sonrieron y dejé caer mi chaqueta en el reposabrazos del sillón, me acerqué y me agaché, envolviéndolas a ambas en mis brazos, antes de dejar una lluvia de pequeños besos en el rostro de Emma. Luego, sonriendo, me levanté y besé suavemente a Bella antes de apartarme. Emma aplaudió, sonriendo.

"¿Te gustó eso, pequeña?" Le pregunté en voz baja, pasando mi mano por su brillante cabello mientras Bella continuaba trenzando el otro lado en silencio.

Emma asintió, mirando de Bella a mí, miré a Bella sin decir nada, quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros en respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada.

Me senté junto a Bella en el sofá y entre los dos le explicamos a una niña de cuatro años lo mejor que pudimos, sobre salir con alguien. Al final, pareció entender que Bella pasaría más tiempo con nosotros, lo que la hizo muy feliz, y que ella era lo más importante para los dos. Bella se levantó para revisar algo en la cocina, dándome la oportunidad de hablar con Emma a solas.

La puse en mi regazo y le sonreí. "Te gusta mucho Bella, ¿verdad, pequeña?"

Asintió.

"A papi también le gusta. Pero él _te ama_. Más que nada. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

Asintió de nuevo.

"Si quieres decirle algo a papi, puedes hacerlo. Cualquier cosa."

Me observó por un minuto, luego besó sus dedos y los puso sobre mis labios. Sonreí contra su manita. "También te amo, Emma."

Entonces, levantó su otra mano y besó sus dedos otra vez, estaba vez moviéndolos hacia la cocina.

"¿También amas a Bella?" Susurré asombrado.

Asintió, y unió todos sus dedos, tocando con ellos su boca.

Me eché hacia atrás atónito. Sabía exactamente lo que me estaba diciendo.

Nos amaba a ambos.

Y, nos quería juntos.

Me incliné hacia adelante, besando su linda cabeza con ternura.

"Papi va intentarlo, ¿está bien, pequeña?"

Ella asintió alegremente y se bajó de mi regazo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde estaba Bella.

Me quedé callado, pensando en lo que acababa de indicarme.

Deseaba que fuéramos una familia. Sabía que había entendido el significado perfectamente.

Sacudí mi cabeza porque aunque era muy pronto, también lo deseaba. Simplemente se sentía que era lo correcto, lo natural cuando Bella estaba con nosotros. Era como si ella fuera la pieza faltante que nos completaba a Emma y a mí, y nos hacía una familia.

 _Basta ya, Cullen,_ siseé para mis adentros.

Era demasiado rápido, era muy, muy pronto. Era una locura el siquiera pensarlo.

 _Sin embargo, la idea calentó mi corazón y me hizo sonreír._

 ***()***

Lo único que me permitió seguir los siguientes tres días fue Bella. Entre ella y mi madre, se encargaban de Emma, la recogían, la iban a dejar, la cuidaban, la amaban y la llenaron por completo de atención, tanto, que incluso dudaba que me echara de menos. Pero yo tampoco era ignorado. Cuando estaba casado con Tanya y trabajaba turnos dobles, simplemente era un hecho que, además de una llamada a Emma por la mañana y/o en la tarde, me las tenía que arreglar yo solo. Así que decir que el primer día estaba sorprendido cuando vi a Bella de pie en el recibidor esperando por mí sería un eufemismo. A medida que me acercaba, levantó la vista sonriendo con nerviosismo. Le arqueé una ceja y ella asintió, dejándome saber que Emma estaba bien. En silencio, extendí mi mano y la tomó, y la metí a una sala de examinación vacía. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, la puse en mis brazos y la besé con intensidad. "No me estoy quejando, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?" Le pregunté sin aliento al mismo tiempo que me apartaba.

Bella sonrió al sostener una bolsa que no había notado. "Te traje el almuerzo y un refrigerio para más tarde."

La miré con asombro. "¿En serio?"

"¿Está bien?"

" _Bella_. Está más que bien. Es increíble," le dije bajito, mi voz expresando mi asombro. "No estoy acostumbrado, ah, a que cuiden así de mí." La besé con ternura. "Gracias."

"Acostúmbrate," me susurró, estirándose para otro beso. Gimiendo bajito, la acerqué a mí, besándola apasionadamente, perdiéndome en ella tan solo por el más breve de los momentos antes de fuéramos interrumpidos por el ruido en la sala.

Me aparté, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Odio esto," murmuré. "Hemos estado muy ocupados, apenas puedo pensar."

Bella se echó a reír. "No, no es cierto. Te encanta. Y, eres un médico increíble. Ahora ve y sana personas. Tengo algunas abejitas esperando por mí."

Le sonreí con tristeza. "No te veré esta noche—tengo doble turno. Y mañana de nuevo."

Me sonrió y guiñó un ojo. "Entonces, supongo que es bueno que siempre tengo comida extra para el almuerzo, doctor Cullen. Puedes pasarte cuando quieras y ver a tu hija."

"¿Solo a mi hija?" Le arqueé una ceja juguetonamente, sonriendo cuando vi sus mejillas colorearse.

Agachó su cabeza tímidamente. "bueno, a la AR también le gustaría verte," admitió en voz baja.

Me reí entre dientes mientras abría la puerta para dejarla regresar a la guardería.

"Las mejores noticias que he tenido en todo el día, Bella."

 ***()***

Para el jueves me estaba sintiendo cansado. De pie con Jacob, me sorprendió ver a Leah caminando por el pasillo hacia mí. Jacob levantó la vista, silbando bajo su aliento. Ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que me entregaba una bolsa. "¿Servicio de entrega?" Le sonreí. "¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Todo está bien?"

Leah asintió. "Uno de los niños no se siente bien y Bella no quiere dejarlo. Tiene una fiebre realmente alta. Me pidió que te trajera esto."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Necesita que vuelva contigo y lo revise?"

Jacob dio paso hacia el frente. "Yo lo haré."

Los dos lo miramos, Jacob le ofreció su mano a Leah. "Doctor Jacob Black. Estoy libre en este momento. Edward puede comer su almuerzo y yo iré a la guardería."

Leah lo miró brevemente, ignorando su mano, y luego negó. "No, los padres ya vienen en camino." Se volvió nuevamente hacia mí, ignorando la mirada fija de Jacob. "Bella solo quería asegurarse de que recibieras tu almuerzo, Edward."

"En serio, no hay problema," insistió Jacob. "Solo voy por mi maletín."

Sentí mis labios moverse al ver la inusual insistencia de Jacob en ayudar. Sin duda era más por impresionar a la bonita mujer de pie frente a nosotros, que verdadera preocupación por el niño.

La voz y mirada de Leah fueron frías. "Gracias, doctor Black, pero Bella lo tiene bajo control. Disfruta de tu almuerzo, Edward."

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, rechazando a Jacob eficazmente.

Él me miró, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Por qué tú eres Edward y yo doctor Black?"

Le sacudí la cabeza al mismo tiempo que abría la bolsa para ver qué golosinas me había enviado Bella. Ella era increíble. "Ella es una de las cuidadoras de mi hija, Jacob. La veo todos los días. Acaba de conocerte, y no sabe quién eres." Incapaz de contenerme, añadí, "y solo estaba mostrando respeto a sus mayores."

"No soy mucho mayor que ella," me gruñó. "Pudiste haber insistido en que fuera y viera al niño enfermo. Eso le hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerme," dijo con un bufido. "Tal vez si llego a conocerla, _ella_ me traiga a _mí_ el almuerzo."

Solté una carcajada. "Como si fueras a querer el almuerzo, Jacob. Ella es una chica agradable. No creo que esté dispuesta a ninguno de tus juegos. Déjala en paz." Agarré mi bolsa y le entregué un historial.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Sonreí. "Dijiste que estabas libre. Puedes encargarte de ese paciente mientras como mi almuerzo."

"¡No me refiero a eso!"

Me encogí de hombros.

Jacob se me quedó mirando. "No creo que me guste cómo se han desenvuelto las cosas desde que tú llegaste, Cullen. Realmente estás haciendo mella en mi mojo."

Me reí entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia la sala del personal.

"¡Tampoco soy mucho mayor que ella!" Gritó detrás de mí. "¡Y me gusta el almuerzo!"

Sacudí mi cabeza, sin poder dejar de reír.

Creo que Leah le acababa de dar donde más le dolía a Jacob.

Muy interesante.

* * *

 _ **Jajajajaja pobre Jacob, Edward le atrofió su mojo :P y vaya que le dolió el que Leah lo ignorara, me late que algo más hay allí, ¿ustedes que creen? En cuanto a Bella y Edward todo va bien, ¿qué les pareció la forma en que Emma le hizo saber a su papi que los quería juntos? Awww tan linda, así que tienen la bendición de Emma ;) Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome, por recomendar la historia a otros y por sus alertas y favoritos. Gracias en especial a ustedes que se toman un poco de tiempo para dejarme su review: Chiarat, tahi grey, miop, Ivebar, sandy56, Laura Katherine, JulieDeSousaRK, Yoliki, Jocelyn907, WildestAlice, glow0718, pili, Nadiia16, Lunita Black27, bellaliz, Jade HSos, yessifer cullen hale, Anuca, Dani, cary, freedom2604, Angel twilighter, shamyx, marieisahale, ang3lpop, floriponcio, Caty Bells, Tsuruga Lia1412, Sully YM, Ericastelo, Manligrez, Diana diaz, LucyGomez, jacke94, Tata XOXO, monikarosalez95, EmDreams Hunter, Marie Sellory, rosy canul, Little Whitiee, bella-maru. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Por fin, era viernes. Miré anhelante al reloj. Era mediodía. Cuatro horas más y habría terminado. No tenía que regresar hasta el domingo a la seis de la mañana. Estaba agotado, al tener que trabajar sin dormir casi nada desde el martes. La sala de emergencias y la clínica había sido una locura los últimos días y al estar cortos de personal no pudimos parar ni un momento. Todos los que quedábamos estábamos cansados y de mal humor, subsistiendo con cafeína y la esperanza de un día libre para recargar fuerzas.

Además de las visitas rápidas, cuando pasé por la guardería en los pequeños recesos entre pacientes, no había visto a Emma en días. Echaba mucho de menos a mi pequeña. Este era el periodo de tiempo más largo que había pasado separado de ella desde que Tanya nos había abandonado. Y debido a un brote de la misma gripe que afectó al personal de la guardería, cuando veía a Bella estaba tan ocupada que todo lo que recibía era una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano en mis visitas rápidas.

Cuatro horas más. En cuatro horas podría tener mis chicas, sentarnos con una de las monstruosidades de pizza de Bella con una copa de vino y escucharla contarme de su semana mientras abrazo a Emma. Luego, cuando Emma estuviera metida en la cama para dormir, tenía que recuperar un importante tiempo perdido, en lo que se refería a besar a Bella. No la había besado desde el martes por la tarde. Inaceptable. Y entonces, había planeado un largo sueño para recargar fuerzas. Eso era todo lo que quería. Sonreí con tan solo pensar en ello.

Pero, ahora, eran las cuatro de la tarde y cerré mi casillero, sentándome pesadamente frente a él. Lo que quería y lo que iba a recibir eran probablemente dos cosas muy diferentes. La tarde había sido espantosa. El jefe de departamento y yo discutimos varias veces por mis decisiones relacionadas con el cuidado del paciente. Me habían gritado, vomitado encima, maldecido y hasta había perdido la paciencia con Jake. A pesar de que le dijeron que no lo hiciera, había ido a la guardería para asegurarse que el niño enfermo que Bella estaba atendiendo estuviera, de verdad, bien. Luego, tuvo a bien asumir la tarea de pasar diariamente a la guardería solo para ver cómo estaban las cosas. O, en otras palabras, a comerse a Leah con los ojos. Esta tarde, después de escuchar su incesante parloteo sobre la gran lista de virtudes de ella, perdí el control y le dije que la dejara en paz y madurara. Al parecer no le gustaba que se refieran a él como un morboso y había estado extrañamente callado el resto del turno. Entonces, a las tres de la tarde justo cuando pensaba que el día no podía empeorar, el doctor Garrett me detuvo entre pacientes para decirme que ahora teníamos un miembro menos en el personal y tenía que estar aquí el siguiente día a las cuatro. Jake se encargaría de la primera mitad del turno para que yo pudiera tener un descanso, no obstante, acababa de recibir algunas horas extras que no quería.

Así que ahora estaba hambriento, exhausto, mi paciencia era poca y sentía los inicios de un gran dolor de cabeza acercándose. No es una buena combinación. Consideré la idea de dejar a Emma en la casa de mamá y pedirle a Bella si podíamos dejarlo para después, pero las había extrañado tanto a ambas que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de unas horas con ellas. Podía dormir más tarde. Y, sabía que Bella tendría mucho qué contarme sobre su visita a la granja y cómo Emma lo había disfrutado. Todavía me sentía mal de habérmelo perdido, y estaba deseoso de escuchar sobre sus aventuras.

Me levanté con cansancio, quería algo de tiempo con mis chicas más que nada. Lo necesitaba.

Llegué a la guardería en medio del caos de padres recogiendo a sus hijos. Había muchas risas y pequeñitos corriendo por todas partes. Vi a Emma sentada en una esquina con Leah junto a ella, hablando, y me encaminé hacia allá. Cuando me acerqué, pude ver a Emma sosteniendo algo, su cabeza agachada, pero, no fue sino hasta que me puse de cuclillas a su lado que vi lo que era.

Un gatito. Uno pequeño y de apariencia extraña, además.

Emma mantenía cerca el pequeño bulto y lo acariciaba con ternura. Levantó la vista cuando estaba frente a ella y sus ojos se arrugaron en las equinas cuando me sonrió.

Le sonreí en respuesta y rasqué sus pequeñas orejas. "¿Bella consiguió un gato?"

Leah se acercó, su voz baja. "Podría decirse que Emma se enamoró de él, así que se vino con nosotros."

La miré con horror. Seguramente no estaba diciendo lo que pensaba que estaba diciendo. Bella no haría eso. _No lo haría_.

Miré a Emma, que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios y luego tocó la cabeza del gatito con ellos, diciéndome en silencio que lo amaba.

Mierda.

"Edward…" La voz de Leah se apagó cuando me puse de pie.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" Le pregunté, manteniendo mi voz en calma.

"Está por terminar de atender a otro padre. No creo que entiendas…"

Levanté mi mano para silenciarla. Quería escuchar esto de Bella. Miré hacia allá y vi a Bella despidiéndose de otro padre frente a su puerta y me dirigí hacia ella.

Me sonrió a medida que me acercaba, sus ojos danzaban por la emoción. "¿Puedo hablar contigo… en privado?" Le pregunté con voz estrangulada.

Su sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño, señalando la puerta de su oficina. "Por supuesto."

Una vez dentro me volví hacia ella.

"¿Qué demonios, Bella? ¿Te trajiste un gatito de la granja? ¿Para Emma?"

Se me quedó mirando, su voz suave. "Edward, permíteme explicarte."

"Sí, hazlo. Porque me encantaría escucharlo."

Sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por qué estás tan molesto?"

"Como están las cosas en este momento apenas me doy abasto, Bella, ¿y ahora quieres añadir una mascota a la lista… sin siquiera consultarme? No quiero un gatito. No tengo tiempo para un gatito; ni siquiera sé lo que se necesita para cuidar de uno."

"No, Edward, espera. Algo pasó…"

"No, tú espera," ladré, mi ira aumentando. "¿Qué derecho tienes para tomar una decisión como esa? ¿Sabes lo que va a hacerle a ella cuando salga y le diga que no puede llevarlo a casa?"

"No tienes que hacer eso, Edward. Déjame…"

Perdí el control.

"Esto está bien para ti, ¿cierto?" Siseé, interrumpiéndola. "Tú eres la buena aquí. A ella le gusta un gatito así que se lo das… sin preguntarme. Ahora tengo que ser el malo y decirle que no. ¡Existe un gran riesgo de que esto la haga retroceder a no comunicarse en lo absoluto! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Bella?"

Ella palideció, pero se mantuvo firme, todavía sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Siéntate, Edward. Permíteme explicarte. Por favor. Sé que una vez que escuches…"

"No hay _nada_ qué explicar, Bella. Te extralimitaste con esto. Totalmente. No tenías derecho a tomar una decisión como esta relacionada con mi hija." Negué, queriendo detener el dolor y la ira. "No voy a ser el malo de nuevo. Tú hiciste esto. Tú lo arreglas."

Me observó en silencio, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

"Edward, necesito que me escuches."

"No. _Yo soy su padre_. _Yo_ tomo las decisiones. Tú cuidas de ella. _No eres su madre_."

Se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiese dado una bofetada, un suave jadeo salió de sus labios.

De inmediato, me arrepentí de mis palabras.

"Oh Dios, Bella. No quise…"

Levantó su mano, su rostro una máscara de dolor. "Por supuesto. Tiene toda la razón, doctor Cullen. No soy su madre." Bajó el tono de su voz por el dolor. "Nunca seré la madre de nadie. Me disculpo si siente que me sobrepasé. Disculpe."

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se fue de la oficina. La vi irse, la ira ya me había dejado, y la vergüenza la remplazó.

Me senté, mi cabeza adolorida en mis manos, mis pensamientos aglomerándose sin control al revivir lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Había reaccionado de forma exagerada. Estaba cansado, estresado y me había desquitado con Bella. Ni siquiera había escuchado lo que estaba tratando de decirme. Solo la había lastimado… profundamente. Mis palabras fueron crueles y no podían haber sido más terribles, sabía sin lugar a dudas, que nada que pudiera haberle dicho la hubiese lastimado más. Y ahora, estaba empeorando mi horrible comportamiento al hacer que le quitara a Emma algo que quería. Mi Emma, que no me había pedido nada desde que su madre la abandonó.

Me puse de pie para ir a buscarla, solo para ver a Leah de pie en la puerta indecisa, con Emma. "Um, Emma ya está lista para irse, doctor Cullen."

Ah, también volvía a ser el doctor Cullen para Leah.

"¿Puedes pedirle a Bella que regrese por favor, Leah?"

"Tuvo que irse, doctor Cullen. Ella, um, tenía una cita. Me pidió que me asegurara que Emma estuviera lista para usted."

Asentí, para nada sorprendido. Bella estaba molesta y lastimada. Bajé la vista a Emma, esperando encontrar ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero estaban claros. Se veía triste pero no tan molesta como había supuesto que estaría. Tentativamente, le tendí mi mano y caminó hacia mí sin titubear, extendiendo sus brazos para que la cargara a medida que se acercaba. Sus labios rozando mi mejilla hicieron que mi garganta se cerrara. "¿Estás bien, pequeña?" Le pregunté bajito. "¿Estás enojada con papi?"

Su ceño se frunció al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y me besaba otra vez, luego usó su señal para decirme que me amaba. Suspiré. No tenía idea qué le había dicho Bella, pero lo que sea que haya sido estaba agradecido. Emma se veía triste, pero no molesta.

Ahora, si solo pudiera decir lo mismo de Bella.

Salí de la guardería que ya estaba casi vacía. Miré alrededor, tratando de decidir si debería intentar encontrar a Bella o solo irme y llamarla más tarde.

"De verdad ya se fue, doctor Cullen," murmuró Leah.

"Está bien," asentí, derrotado. "Pero, es Edward, Leah. Solo Edward."

Me dio una suave sonrisa. "No es lo que crees, Edward. Tal vez necesites dormir un poco y entonces deberías escuchar a lo que alguien está tratando de decirte."

La miré.

"Creo que tal vez lo arruiné tanto que el sueño no va a ser de ayuda, Leah."

"Mi mamá siempre me dice que las cosas lucen mejor por la mañana, Edward," me dijo con voz baja. "Todo se ve peor cuando estás cansado." Hizo una pausa, su voz era tan baja que apenas podía escucharla. "Y, solo para que lo sepas, Edward. Siempre había sido el plan de Bella el llevarse el gatito a casa con ella."

Me detuve y me le quedé mirando. "Eso era parte de lo que estaba tratando de decirte."

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo al escuchar sus palabras.

En silencio, asentí, y cargué a Emma hasta el coche. La camioneta de Bella no estaba en su lugar acostumbrado.

La había ahuyentado del único lugar que amaba más que nada… de nuevo.

Y, la había lastimado.

Cansado no describía cómo me sentía en este momento.

* * *

 _ ***Se asoma por detrás de una pared agitando una bandera blanca* ¡No maten a la traductora, recuerden que yo no escribí la historia! Alguna por allí me había dicho que no los hiciera pelearse y no fui yo, fue la autora, ¿eh? Pues sí, Edward no es perfecto, es humano y después de días sin dormir bien y viviendo con tanto estrés puedes joderla, y él vaya que la jodió. Después de tenerlo en un pedestal ahora todas lo van a querer matar jajaja. En fin, ya saben que no me gusta dejarlas a la expectativa así que ya saben que pueden hacer, pero depende de ustedes si hoy mismo saben que pasó después de esta grandísima metida de pata de Edward. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review la semana pasada: Nadiia16, Manligrez, Aime Cullen, Diana diaz, Srher Evans, liduvina, Tata XOXO, shamyx, cary, Anuca, Sarai GN, freedom2604, Little Whitiee, Danny, Jocelyn907, Sully YM, Yoliki, pili, EmDreams Hunter, bellaliz, Yohannita0515, Dani, .10, patymdn, Marie Sellory, jacke94, Jade HSos, Jazmin Li, marieisahale, Marie Pattinson J, glow0718, Ericastelo, yessifer cullen hale y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Les recuerdo, hoy pueden saber qué pasó con estos dos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Diana diaz me preguntaba sobre que era "haciendo mella en mi mojo". Tal vez algunas de ustedes ya hayan oído de la palabra mojo en la película de Austin Powers, él lo decía refiriéndose a su sex-appeal o atractivo sexual, por decirlo así Jake le está reclamando a Edward por perjudicar su poder de atraer a las mujeres. Primero con Bella y ahora con Leah ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Nos sentamos, solo para que viniera a nuestra mesa la misma camarera de la última vez. Sonrió cuando nos vio. "Oh cielos, ¿mami está trabajando esta noche?" Preguntó alegremente al entregarme el menú.

Me le quedé mirando y en silencio asentí, de pronto sin poder hablar en realidad. Se rio entre dientes. "Siempre puedes llevarle a casa algo de crujiente de manzana, cariño," dijo riéndose al mismo tiempo que se alejaba. Mi corazón se apretó ante los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvimos aquí. La risa y las bromas de Bella. La forma en que hizo reír a Emma. La sensación de plenitud que trajo a la velada, y a mí. La forma en que actuábamos juntos con Emma.

La forma en que se había sentido el besarla.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y le mandé un mensaje.

 _Nuestra camarera quiere saber dónde estás. Yo también. Te extraño. Emma te extraña. Lo siento. Lo siento MUCHO._

No esperaba una respuesta. Solo quería que lo supiera.

Bajé la vista al menú, sin estar hambriento en lo más mínimo. Pero, tenía que alimentar a Emma. Ordené un par de pizzas individuales y, con gran esfuerzo, puse a Emma en mi regazo y pretendí que todo estaba bien. Le hice muchas preguntas sobre la granja, que podían ser contestadas fácilmente con un gesto negativo o positivo de su cabeza. Aunque parecía haber disfrutado de su día, fue cuando dudoso saqué a relucir el gatito que se puso muy animada, sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía. Besó sus dedos y me mostró cómo había jugado y abrazado a su pequeño amiguito, diciéndome sin palabras lo mucho que lo había disfrutado. Observándola, comprendí el gran error que había cometido. Bella había visto la reacción y había actuado en base a eso.

 _¿Y qué había hecho yo?_

Permití que la ira injustificada dictara mis acciones; lo que no era yo. Me rehusé a escuchar a la única persona a la que debería haber escuchado. Ahora sabía que Bella había intentado decirme algo importante y ni siquiera la había dejado decir una frase completa. Fui insensible y cruel, y la había lastimado; con las palabras más ofensivas posibles.

No solo fui un idiota, fui un maldito bastardo.

Después de su entusiasmo, Emma se quedó quieta otra vez y cuando la pizza llegó, ninguno de los dos comió mucho. Los ojos de Emma seguían mirando hacia la puerta como si esperara a alguien. A medida que los minutos pasaban, se quedó casi inmóvil y desinteresada tanto en la cena frente a ella, como en el mundo a su alrededor. Nuestra camarera cacaraqueó sobre nuestra falta de apetito y cuando trajo las sobras con la cuenta, me dijo que necesitaba llevarle a "mami" una sorpresa y todos nos sentiríamos mejor. Le sonreí agradecido y sin pensarlo le pedí también un poco de crujiente de manzana para llevar.

Se lo llevaría a Bella. Le diría lo mucho que lo siento. Dudaba que abriera la puerta pero se lo dejaría para ella. Yo daría el primer paso. Tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera para conseguir que me escuchara. Que me permitiera disculparme. Necesitaba que comprendiera que estaba muy equivocado. Que no quise decir lo que dije; estaba cansado y estresado y me desquité con ella. Aunque sabía que no era una excusa, todavía estaba profundamente apenado por mis acciones.

Sujetando a Emma a su silla para el coche, le di una suave sonrisa a su triste rostro. Necesitaba resolver esto… por ella, así como para mí. Estaba decepcionado cuando entré al estacionamiento del departamento para encontrar que la camioneta de Bella no estaba en su lugar. Miré el contenedor junto a mí, indeciso, luego me detuve frente a su edificio de todas formas. Agarré a Emma y subimos las escaleras. Toqué pero no me sorprendió cuando la puerta nunca se abrió. Torpemente, até el contenedor al pomo de la puerta y volví a bajar las escaleras. Tal vez había salido con algunos amigos. Lo vería cuando llegara a casa. Antes de marcharme, la llamé y mientras esperaba, se fue directamente al buzón de voz. Vacilé, y luego le dejé un mensaje.

"Bella, soy Edward. Yo, ah, Emma y yo te echamos de menos en la cena. Te dejamos un poco de tu postre favorito. Espero que esté allí cuando llegues a casa." Hice una pausa. "Y, espero que estés bien." Bajé el tono de mi voz. "Lo siento… mucho… mucho. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo siento. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de decírtelo en persona. Por favor." Colgué y conduje a casa, con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción.

Podía sentir que el estado de ánimo de Emma decaía aún más cuando llegamos a casa. Apenas respondió a la película que le puse, lo que por lo general la hacía sonreír y arrugar su naricita mientras escuchaba el gracioso diálogo. No quiso comer palomitas, en vez de eso abrazó con fuerza al señor Floppy, sin prestar atención a la pantalla en realidad. Después, llené la bañera con burbujas y juguetes pero solo se quedó allí apagada, la mirada perdida en el espacio. El miedo corrió por mi espalda, viéndola. Fue como si hubiéramos regresado a esos primeros días después que Tanya se fue. La vestí con sus pijamas favoritas y la arropé; extendiendo mi mano agarré el libro que le había estado leyendo del buró, solo para ver que el separador había sido movido. Mis dedos trazaron la página en la que estaba ahora. La miré para ver sus ojos amplios observándome con tristeza. "¿Te lo leyó Bella las últimas noches?" Le pregunté, sonriéndole suavemente. Asintió, sus dedos alcanzando el libro, tocando las páginas. Fruncí el ceño cuando la vi cerrar el libro otra vez. "¿No quieres que papi te lo lea?"

Sacudió su cabeza, tomando el libro y metiéndolo debajo de su almohada.

"¿Quieres que papi te lea algo más?"

Se me quedó mirando y negó. Inclinándome hacia adelante, acaricié sus suaves rizos con ternura. "¿Quieres que papi te cante?"

Otro gesto negativo de su cabeza.

"¿Tal vez contarte una historia? ¿Una inventada?"

Emitió el suspiro más triste de sus labios al mismo tiempo que negaba nuevamente. Sentí que una pequeña fisura comenzaba a abrirse en mi corazón al escuchar el infeliz sonido.

"¿Emma?" Le susurré. "Muéstrale a papi lo que necesitas. Por favor, pequeña."

Y entonces sucedió. Vi con absoluto horror como las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer por sus rollizas mejillas. De inmediato me agaché y la levanté en mis brazos, meciéndola, el _shock_ casi abrumador. No había derramado una lágrima desde el día que Tanya se fue. Ni una vez. Le hablé bajito con cariño en su oído, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, la niña buena y valiente que era, pero las palabras no la tranquilizaban. Su cuerpecito temblaba por la fuerza de sus sollozos y podía sentir mis lágrimas brotar ante el sonido de su dolor. No tenía idea de qué hacer, o cómo detener esto.

Me eché hacia atrás, mirando su infeliz rostro. "Dile a papi, bebé. Dile lo que necesitas. Papi te hará sentir mejor. _Lo prometo_."

Pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello y la acerqué a mí. Nada me preparó para lo que pasó a continuación.

Cerca de mi oído. Ronco, bajito y tembloroso, pero lo escuché. Un susurro.

El más pequeño, suave y doloroso sonido en el mundo.

Emma habló.

"Bewwa."

 ***()***

Me tambaleé hacia el teléfono, mi mano temblando con tanta fuerza que lo dejé caer dos veces antes de poder marcar el número de Bella.

Su buzón de voz respondió de inmediato.

Mi voz sonó ronca y temblorosa. "Bella. Por favor. _Oh Dios_. Ayúdame. Emma." Mi voz se quebró y tuve que tomar varias respiraciones antes de que pudiera continuar. "Sé que estás enojada. Lo sé. Pero está llorando. Bella. Y habló. Te pidió a ti. Te necesitamos. Por favor."

Colgué, deslizándome por la pared, mis piernas fallando por las emociones que golpeaban mi cuerpo.

Emma había hablado.

Y, quería a Bella.

Cogí el teléfono de nuevo y marqué el número de emergencia, básicamente dejando el mismo mensaje incoherente. Recé porque Bella lo recibiera. Recé para que ella llamara; que no permitiera que Emma sufriera porque yo era un pendejo. Si devolvía la llamada, podía dejar que Emma escuchara su voz. Sabía que Emma necesitaba escuchar su voz.

La magnitud de lo que acababa de suceder me golpeó nuevamente y todo mi cuerpo se sacudió al pensarlo.

Emma había hablado. Después de meses de agonizante silencio, mi Emma había hablado.

Solté un suspiro tembloroso y entré de nuevo a su habitación. Yacía hecha un ovillo, las lágrimas se deslizaban ahora en silencio por sus mejillas. Me senté junto a ella, acariciando su cabeza, con miedo de hablar. Le prometí que la haría sentir mejor. ¿Y si Bella no recibía los mensajes esta noche?

Dejé de acariciar la cabeza de Emma por un minuto mientras usaba mi teléfono y le enviaba a Bella un mensaje de texto. Le supliqué. Por Emma.

Haría lo que sea por ella.

 _Por favor, Bella. Emma. Está llorando. Habló. Por ti. Ayúdame._ Presioné el botón de enviar y esperé _._

Nada.

 _Bella, sé que me odias. Te lo pido, te lo ruego… por ella. Necesita escuchar tu voz. Por favor, llama._

Pasaron diez minutos y no hubo llamada. Me quedé sentado en la cama de Emma, abrazándola, meciéndola, mientras seguía llorando, aunque los sollozos ahora se habían convertido en el sonido de suaves gimoteos. Estaba fuera de mí, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Mi concentración en Emma era tan intensa, que me asusté cuando escuché un suave sonido. Levantando la vista, vi a Bella de pie en la puerta de Emma, con el rostro pálido y los ojos brillosos. Metido debajo de su brazo estaba el gatito. Me puse de pie, susurrando su nombre. La cabeza de Emma se levantó de golpe y en seguida sus brazos se extendieron hacia Bella. Observé con penosa gratitud como Bella daba un paso al frente, primero pasando al gatito a los brazos abiertos de Emma y luego reuniéndolos a ambos en sus amorosos brazos, alejando a Emma de mi tembloroso cuerpo.

Me deslicé al suelo y permití que mi cabeza cayera hacia adelante. Sentí la cama hundirse detrás de mí cuando Bella se sentó. Podía escucharla murmurándole a Emma, suaves sonidos amorosos de confort y podía sentir sus movimientos mientras acariciaba la espalda de Emma. Mi mano subió para frotar la pierna de Emma, y cuando sentí la mano de Bella cubrir la mía y apretarla en un apoyo silencioso, envolví las mías en la suya, sin querer soltarla.

Bella estaba aquí.

Qué significaba, no tenía idea.

Si era solo por Emma, estaría por siempre agradecido.

Pero, mientras estaba allí sentado sintiendo el confort de su dulce y cariñosa presencia tanto como Emma, recé porque fuera más.

* * *

 _ **Ya saben que sí les cumplo ;)**_

 _ ***Sniff* Créanme que cada que he leído este capítulo termino llorando :'( Tan solo de pensar en Emma hablando por fin pidiendo a 'Bewwa' awwwww mi corazón. Pero Bella demostró cuánto ama a Emma (¿será solo a ella?) al venir en su ayuda aún después de lo que había pasado. ¿Creen que Bella perdone a Edward? ¿Y será que este sea el fin del silencio de Emma? Ustedes qué creen. ¡Ya saben que me encanta leer sus teorías! Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en este último capítulo: injoa, xelatwi, veritob, Jade HSos, Adriu, Jocelyn907, Danny, Manligrez, marieisahale, Jazmin Li, cary, StherEvans, Yohannita0515, patymdn, stphaniranargudo, Caty Bells, Dani, .10, Arlette Cullen Swan, Diana diaz, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, Aime Cullen, AndreCullen, vanes, alondrixcullen1498, Ericastelo, Nadiia16, Sully YM. Nos leemos en el próximo capi :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. La habitación se quedó en silencio, roto solo por el sonido de una respiración suave y las caricias de manos gentiles.

"Edward." La voz de Bella era baja.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y la miré con ojos cansados y agradecidos.

"Está dormida. Voy a arroparla."

Me levanté lentamente, mi cuerpo gimiendo en protesta por el cansancio.

"Yo me hago cargo de ella, Edward. Ve a la sala y siéntate, por favor."

Mi voz estaba tensa. "Gracias. Por estar aquí para ella."

Sus ojos me miraron con tristeza. "No solo lo hice por ella, Edward."

"¿Puedes perdonarme?" Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Suspiró y se giró de nuevo hacia Emma. "Ahora no, Edward."

Asentí derrotado. "Merezco que me odies," murmuré para mí mismo.

Caminé lentamente hacia la puerta, con mi cabeza gacha, el impacto emocional y el cansancio del día dejándose ver.

"¿Edward?"

Me di la vuelta. Bella estaba arropando a Emma, poniendo al gatito dormido junto a ella. Vi como besaba la frente de Emma con dulzura antes de volverse para mirarme, encontrando mis ojos llorosos.

"No te odio."

Logré llegar al sofá antes que comenzaran las lágrimas.

 ***()***

Sentí la mano de Bella bajo mi barbilla y levanté mi rostro, pero no abrí mis ojos. Suspiré cuando sentí el paño frío pasar suavemente por mis ojos y mejillas, limpiando las calientes lágrimas que ardieron al bajar por mi rostro. Un vaso fue puesto en mi mano. "Bebe, Edward."

Olí el alcohol antes que el vaso llegara a mi nariz y bebí de un trago el contenido, estremeciéndome al tragarlo. Abrí mis ojos para ver a Bella de pie frente a mí, observándome, claramente preocupada.

"Está dormida."

"Gracias."

Agachándose, dejó una llave sobre la mesita de café. "Tu mamá mandó hacer una copia para mí. No creo que esté bien que me quede con ella."

Me incorporé abruptamente. "No, Bella, _por favor_."

Sonrió con tristeza, ignorando mi ruego. "Edward, tienes que asegurarte que Emma entienda que me verá el lunes. Y, que voy a tener a Trapito conmigo. Es muy importante que ella sepa que ninguno de nosotros la está abandonado. Pensé que se lo había explicado de manera que entendiera."

"¿Trapito?"

"El gatito. Lo nombramos Trapito porque lo encontramos durmiendo en un montón de trapos en el granero." Se quedó callada por un momento. "La llamaré por la mañana si te parece bien y hablaré con ella otra vez. Tal vez eso ayude."

"Deja el gatito."

 _Quédate conmigo, supliqué en mi cabeza._

Ella negó. "No puedes cuidar de él, Edward." Dijo con un suspiro. "No planeaba enviarlo a casa contigo. Era…" Su voz se fue apagando. "Bueno, no importa." Se dio la vuelta para irse y mi mano salió disparada para detenerla.

"Bella, por favor, espera."

Me observó pacientemente.

"Sí importa. Dímelo. Dame una oportunidad de hablar contigo. De disculparme. Sé que me apresuré a sacar conclusiones. Sé que no te escuché cuando trataste de decirme lo que estaba pasando." Me incliné hacia adelante, mi voz decayendo por la tristeza. "Dije algunas cosas terribles e hirientes. No lo dije en serio, Bella. Lo juro. Estaba enojado, cansado y estresado." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Actué como un total pendejo."

Negó. "Y todavía estás cansado, Edward. De hecho, estás exhausto. Y, los dos estamos muy alterados emocionalmente en este momento; no es una buena combinación para una conversación seria." Apartó mi mano delicadamente. "No creo que quedé nada entre nosotros si decimos algo más estando enojados."

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella, mis ojos suplicando. "¿Queda algo ahora, Bella?"

Suspiró. "No lo sé, Edward. Incluso dichas con ira, la gente tiende a decir cosas que ya están pensando."

Cerrando mis ojos, sacudí mi cabeza. "Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, Bella. ¿Crees que puedas ser una mejor persona que yo y escuchar, por favor?" Esperé y cuando no me respondió, hablé nuevamente. "Fui un pendejo." Dije con un resoplido. "Peor. Un cruel y desconsiderado bastardo. Dije algo totalmente absurdo y estúpido. _No_ eres solo quien cuida de ella. Lo que eres ni siquiera tiene una descripción. Lo que significas… para nosotros… ni siquiera puedo describirlo adecuadamente." Mi voz se atoró. "Ella _lloró_ , Bella. _Dijo_ tu nombre. Era a ti a quien quería. Después de meses de silencio la primera palabra que dijo fue _tu nombre_. ¿Entiendes lo importante que es eso?"

Asintió y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. "Lo entiendo, Edward. Y estaré allí para ella. Lo haré."

Sentí como si alguien me hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago. "¿Pero no para mí? ¿La jodí tanto que no puedes perdonarme?"

"Me lastimaste… mucho," susurró entrecortadamente. "No hay nada más que podrías haber dicho que me doliera más."

"Lo sé. Y me arrepiento… profundamente." Di un paso hacia adelante. "No tenía intención de decirlo, Bella. Juro que no. Fui desconsiderado y cruel y no era yo. No soy así. La jodí. Sé que lo hice. No tienes idea lo mucho que me arrepiento por esas palabras."

"Quiero creerlo," dijo en un susurro.

Cerrando la distancia entre nosotros, envolví su cuerpo rígido con mis brazos. "Puedes hacerlo. Dame otra oportunidad. Por favor."

Me permitió abrazarla brevemente antes de dar un paso hacia atrás. La solté tristemente y me alejé, bamboleándome un poco.

"¿Comiste?" Me preguntó en voz baja.

Me encogí de hombros. "En realidad no." La miré. "¿Y tú?"

"Almorcé. ¿Comiste algo hoy?"

Encogí mis hombros de nuevo con timidez. "No. Toda la semana me han malacostumbrado con almuerzos de una chica especial, pero hoy, porque ella no estaba ahí, me olvidé."

Sacudió su cabeza. Sentí que empujó mi pecho y me senté pesadamente en el sofá. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. "¿Bella?"

"Quiero que te sientes antes de que te caigas, Edward. Volveré en un momento."

La luz se encendió en la cocina. Recostando mi cabeza, permití que mis ojos se cerraran mientras escuchaba a Bella moviéndose en la habitación de al lado. Mis ojos dolían y solo necesitaba descansarlos por un momento.

Solo por un momento.

 ***()***

Me incorporé asustado y desorientado. Mis ojos miraron alrededor de la sala oscura. Una pequeña lámpara estaba encendida en la esquina, pero la noche estaba muy avanzada y el resto de la casa estaba oscura y en silencio. Bajé la vista viendo la manta que me cubría. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? Lo último que recordaba era a Bella entrando a la cocina a prepárame algo para comer.

Bella.

Emma.

Me puse de pie con dolor, mi cuerpo protestando por el extraño ángulo en el que había estado durmiendo. Rápidamente caminé por el pasillo ignorando mi rigidez. Evidentemente me había quedado dormido y Bella se había ido; no tenía idea si Emma seguía dormida y si estaba bien. La puerta de Emma estaba abierta, el suave resplandor de su lámpara de noche extendiéndose hasta el pasillo. Llegando a la puerta me detuve, mi corazón se llenó de pronto con la ternura de la imagen frente a mí. Emma hecha un pequeño ovillo, envuelta en el abrazo protector de Bella que estaba dormida junto a ella al otro lado de la cama doble. La cabecita de Emma estaba descansando pacíficamente en el pecho de Bella y extendido a través de ellas estaba Trapito el gatito, que me miró fijamente, antes de estirarse y volverse a acurrucar, enterrando su cabeza nuevamente en el calor de sus dos acogedoras compañeras de cama.

Se había quedado. Bella se había quedado.

Avancé sin hacer ruido y puse una manta caliente sobre mis chicas. Titubeé, luego me senté en la cama y las miré antes de inclinarme hacia el frente, acariciando suavemente los rizos de Emma, maravillándome por su dulzura. Mi hermosa pequeña. Poco a poco, me acosté detrás de Emma y estiré mi mano, colocándola en la cabeza de Bella acariciándola con ternura en un silencioso y anónimo, gracias. La observé dormir, mi hija segura entre sus brazos y recé por otra oportunidad. Tenía la esperanza que cuando llegara la mañana, ella me permitiría disculparme otra vez y se quedaría conmigo. Con nosotros.

Mis ojos una vez más se sintieron pesados y bajé mi brazo, encerrando la mano de Bella en la mía. Ahora los dos sosteníamos a Emma. Podía sentir cómo volvía a quedarme dormido mientras escuchaba su profunda respiración uniforme. Sentí la mano de Bella flexionarse y sujetar lentamente la mía antes de relajarse otra vez.

La alegría cubrió mi corazón. Tan solo por el más breve los momentos, todo estaba bien.

Y dormí.

* * *

 _ **Ya ven, todo está bien :P Al menos eso parece. Es obvio que Bella no se la va a poner tan fácil, pero tampoco se va a hacer la difícil, en el próximo capi veremos como hablan sobre el asunto. Muchas gracias por la hermosa respuesta a los capis anteriores, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que están disfrutando tanto de esta historia. Gracias a: .750, Laura Katherine, xelatwi, LissaPattinsonCullen, Chiarat, vickyange, Marinismos, vanes, Marie Pattinson J, Marlecullen, Tata XOXO, Hanna D. L, jacke94, Srher Evans, maria. .545, LOQUIBELL, , anmaray, catybells, Marie Sellory, Anuca, cary, ang3lpop, shamyx, suhaylc, freedom2604, SylvanaOC, Nilari, hanna1441, SabiaAtenea, jolie love, veritob, Jade HSos, injoa, marieisahale, Yoliki, Mary Swan Potter, pili, Danny, nattalia06, bellaliz, Karem, Arlette Cullen Swan, Ericastelo, Dani, somasosa, Sully YM, Jazmin Li, , Lunita Black27, ValeWhitlockGrey, Manligrez, EmDreams Hunter, monikarosalez95, Little Whitiee, Tahirizhita grey pattz, patymdn, Lyd Macan, alondrixcullen1498, Nadiia16. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_

 _ **PD: Para las que todavía no lo saben tengo un grupo en twitter donde se dan algunos avances de las traducciones, se anuncian próximas traducciones y platicamos de algunas otras cosas. Si quieren unirse, el link está en mi perfil :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

Fragmentos de recuerdos e imágenes estaban nadando por mi cabeza a medida que, poco a poco, me despertaba.

Estar acostado junto a Emma y Bella.

Estar sosteniendo la mano de Bella.

La sensación de una pequeña y áspera lengua lamiendo mi mejilla.

Una mano gentil acariciando mi cabeza.

Un suspiro triste.

El más suave y silencioso de los susurros.

Una suave risita.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

El recuerdo más férreo que se repetía constantemente en mi mente. Conocía esa risita.

 _Emma_.

La cama estaba vacía. Miré mi reloj, sorprendido de ver que eran las ocho de la mañana y que había dormido por horas. Gimiendo, me levanté y me dirigí a la sala, donde estaba ocurriendo una silenciosa conversación. Me quedé de pie en la entrada viendo a Bella hablando con Emma, que estaba sujetando a Trapito en su pecho. Lo que sea que Bella le estaba diciendo, Emma la escuchaba con atención, su cabeza asintiendo. Aclaré suavemente mi garganta, sin querer asustarlas. Dos pares de ojos azules, muy diferentes, pero muy hermosos me miraron. Sonriendo, me acerqué y me puse de cuclillas frente a Emma, evaluándola rápidamente antes de besar su frente. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos estaban pacíficos esta mañana, el dolor y la tristeza de anoche ya habían desaparecido. "Hola, pequeña."

Su dulce sonrisa iluminó su rostro y levantó a Trapito. Sin saber lo que quería, miré a Bella por dirección "Cree que también deberías darle un beso de buenos días a Trapito, Edward." Se rio con dulzura. "Él te besó más temprano."

Ah. La pequeña lengua áspera.

Después de darle un beso en su cabecita peluda, me puse de pie. Luego, de acuerdo con la tradición, me incliné y besé la cabeza de Bella también.

Junto a mí, Emma murmuró bajito, su rostro una vez más enterrado en el gatito. Era el mismo débil sonido de alegría que había hecho cuando vio que Bella y yo nos besamos en la guardería.

Bella se puso de pie y le sonrió a Emma. "¿Quieres ver algo de caricaturas con Trapito?"

Emma asintió y se acomodó en el sofá, acostando a Trapito sobre su rodilla, palmeándolo con delicadeza. Estaba sorprendido de lo relajado que estaba en sus brazos. Se quedaba allí disfrutando de la atención, sin moverse o retorcerse para liberarse como esperaba que hiciera.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, Emma?" Bella le preguntó bajito, agachándose. "¿Sobre lo que necesita Trapito?"

Emma asintió frenéticamente y levantó la vista para mirarme por debajo de sus pestañas. Miró a Bella que puso una mano en mi brazo.

"Ven, Edward."

Confundido, la seguí a la cocina.

"Siéntate."

Hice lo que me dijo que hiciera, en silencio. No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando y esperaba que Bella me guiara.

Una taza de café y un plato de panqueques y tocino fueron colocados frente a mí.

"Come."

El aroma me llegó y me di cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, y cuántas comidas me había perdido. Cogí mis utensilios y empecé a comer.

Los dos estábamos callados mientras devoraba mi comida.

"Hablé con tu mamá. Estará aquí para llevarse a Emma por la tarde. Iré por ella más tarde y la traeré a casa."

Mi ceño se frunció mientras pasaba un bocado de deliciosa dulzura.

"¿Cómo supiste que mi turno cambió?"

Suspiró. "Jacob le contó a Leah. Ella me contó."

"¿Jake le contó a _Leah_?" Ahora estaba totalmente confundido.

Se encogió de hombros y me sonrió suavemente. "Él puede ser encantador. Y le gusta mucho a Leah. Simplemente no se lo ha dejado saber… todavía." Hizo una pausa. "Anoche fueron a tomar café y Jake le contó. Dijo que habías tenido un día bastante difícil y encima de todo te añadieron más horas. Ella… ella pensó que me gustaría saberlo."

No pude contener la sonrisa que tiró de mi boca. "¿Jacob llevó a alguien a tomar _café_?"

"Fue la única 'cita' a la que Leah accedió. Como dije, él _puede_ ser encantador," dijo Bella riéndose.

Empujé mi plato vacío, los dos callados por un momento. Observé a Bella mientras bebía de su café. Se veía cansada y pálida, pero no tan consternada como se veía anoche. Se había quedado y estaba planeando recoger a Emma más tarde por mí. No estaba precisamente seguro en qué posición estábamos o qué estaba pasando, y tenía que averiguarlo.

Aclaré mi garganta, y mantuve mi voz suave. "Te quedaste anoche, Bella."

Asintió.

Tomé una respiración profunda, y la miré directamente a los ojos. "¿Por Emma?"

Su voz era baja. "No solo por Emma."

Me incliné y agarré su mano.

"Bella, no puedo borrar lo que dije. Desearía poder hacerlo. Porque no lo dije en serio. No fue así. Actué de forma exagerada. Me extralimité."

Asintió y me observó sin decir nada.

"Sé que no estás lista para perdonarme todavía, pero, ¿podrías por favor decirme lo que pasó ayer?"

"Necesitas saberlo, Edward. Tienes que entenderlo." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Mi nombre no fue la primer palabra que Emma pronunció ayer."

Recordé la expresión de entusiasmo en el rostro de Bella ayer cuando me acercaba a ella. Antes de que matara el momento con mis duras palabras.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. "Cuéntame por favor."

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, hablando bajito. "Habíamos estado en la granja por alrededor de una hora y estábamos en uno de los graneros. El granjero Billy tiene como unos seis, todos con animales para que los niños los acaricien y jueguen con ellos."

"A Emma debió encantarle eso."

Bella asintió, sonriendo al recordarlo. "Así fue. Los acarició a todos y sonrió, pero no se alejó de mí."

Eso no me sorprendió. Ella adoraba a Bella.

"Quería ver si se sentía atraída a algún animal. Había estado leyendo sobre usar animales para terapia. Pensé que podría ayudarle a Emma. Pero, ella solo los acarició a todos y siguió caminando." Bella suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Pero algo pasó?" La insté en voz baja.

"Sí. Había una camada de gatitos en uno de los graneros y por supuesto, a todos les encantó. Emma estaba parada a mi lado y yo les estaba mostrando a unos de los niños más pequeños cómo acariciar delicadamente a los gatitos. Me volví hacia ella para ver si quería acariciar a uno, pero cuando bajé la vista ya no estaba."

"¿No estaba?"

Bella asintió. "Miré en otra dirección y la vi en una esquina del granero mirando algo y la esposa de Billy estaba hablando con ella. Cuando me acerqué, Emma estaba sentada en el suelo junto a un montón de trapos y periódicos. Y, acurrucado en medio de todo eso estaba Trapito. Emma lo estaba acariciando."

"La señora B me contó que el gatito era el más pequeño de otra camada y su madre lo había rechazado. Ella lo dejó en el granero y lo alimentaba. Estaba sorprendida de ver que aceptaba la atención de Emma sin ningún problema cuando por lo general se ocultaba de los niños cuando estaban allí. Siempre estaba solo y nunca lo había escuchado hacer algún sonido."

Bella suspiró con asombro. "Fue la cosa más extraña que he visto, Edward. El gatito se paró de pronto y subió al regazo de Emma. La señora B casi se va de espaldas… nunca antes lo había visto hacer eso."

"¿Qué hizo Emma?" Le susurré, mi mano apretando la suya.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. "Ella lo cargó y solo lo abrazó y meció, como si lo estuviera reconfortando." Bella me miró. "Exactamente como te he visto hacer con ella muchas veces, Edward. Le estaba mostrando amor. Y luego… luego comenzó a susurrarle, muy bajito."

Mis ojos se abrieron recordando los pequeños susurros junto a mí en la noche.

" _Bella_ ," dije entre mi aliento.

Asintió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. "Fue lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida, Edward. Emma seguía abrazándolo, meciéndolo, y agachando su cabeza y susurrándole y el gatito solo se quedó allí absorbiendo todo el amor que ella le estaba dando."

La miré con asombro. "Porque él es como ella. También fue abandonado."

Asintió, levantando una mano limpié las lágrimas que estaban cayendo por sus mejillas. "El gatito comenzó a hacer unos pequeños sonidos en respuesta. Simplemente fue tan… ni siquiera puedo describirlo, Edward. A estas alturas la señora B estaba llorando. Dijo que el gatito nunca antes había maullado. Nunca había hecho un sonido."

Acerqué mi silla a la de ella. Levantando la mano, limpié las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, luchando por contener las mías. "Dime lo que pasó después, por favor."

"Solo me quedé allí y los observé por un rato. Tenía a Leah conmigo y las otras mujeres se movieron al siguiente granero con el resto de los niños y nosotros nos quedamos atrás. No podía soportar el pensar en separarlos."

"Por supuesto que no." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Tampoco hubiese podido, Bella."

"Trapito es la clave aquí, Edward. Sabía que tenía que traer el gatito con nosotros. Que de alguna manera Emma necesitaba este gatito para amarlo y poder mejorar. Tenía que mantener ese gatito cerca de Emma."

Tenía razón.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la encimera, volviéndose y mirándome de nuevo. "Pero, no planeaba enviarlo a casa con ella… en especial sin haber hablado contigo primero. De hecho, iba a dejarlo en la granja y hablar anoche contigo de eso. La señora B estaba emocionada porque el gatito iba a tener un hogar, ya fuera con Emma o conmigo, y estaba feliz de quedarse con él hasta que regresáramos. Pero entonces…"

"¿Entonces qué? Dime, Bella."

"Entonces Emma me miró e hizo su pequeño gesto con sus dedos al gatito, Edward. Y dijo 'por favor'.

"Fue solo un susurro, pero lo dijo. Dijo por favor, Edward."

Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, tomando sus manos en las mías. "Cuéntame lo que tenías planeado, Bella."

Encogió un hombro con timidez. "No tengo realmente un plan, Edward. Solo me estaba dejando llevar por el instinto. De alguna forma Emma conectó con otra alma abandonada y quería hacerlo sentir mejor. Me senté con ella y le expliqué que la única forma en que el gatito podría mejorarse era si tenía un hogar donde lo amaran y le hablaran. Que necesitaba escuchar voces cariñosas y palabras amables. Le pregunté si quería que me llevara el gatito a mi casa y lo llevara de visita a la guardería hasta que ella pudiera hablar más con él. Podría practicar hablándole, bajito, todos los días."

Cerré mis ojos, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Nunca le dijiste que vendría aquí de inmediato." Fue por eso que Emma no había estado molesta al principio. Fue la ausencia continua de Bella lo que la afectó.

"No. Sabía que tenía que hablar contigo primero, pero también sabía que una vez que vieras lo que yo, cómo Emma había respondido a Trapito, definitivamente querrías el gatito aquí. Se podría decir que Leah se me adelantó cuando te dijo que Emma se había enamorado del gatito. No era su intención… solo estaba tan emocionada como yo por lo que sucedió. Ella comprende cómo debió haber sonado para ti y se siente terrible por haber hablado a destiempo."

"No. Yo hablé a destiempo. Todo esto es mi culpa. Me disculparé con Leah el lunes." Mis manos sujetaron las suyas con fuerza. "Pero no antes de que me disculpe contigo. De nuevo. Y, suplicar por tu perdón."

Los ojos de Bella estaban cansados al mirar los míos.

"Anoche no era yo, Bella. Yo no soy así. Yo fui quien se extralimitó." Tomé una respiración profunda. "Fui desconsiderado y cruel." Sacudí mi cabeza, recordando las duras palabras que le había lanzado. "No fui mejor que Tanya."

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. " _No digas eso_. No eres para nada como ella. Ella fue deliberadamente cruel, Edward, y tú _no eres_ una persona cruel. Sé que lo que pasó anoche no fue algo normal en ti." Su voz decayó. "No estaría aquí si pensara eso."

Destelló una chispa de esperanza. Mi voz tembló al tratar de controlar mis emociones.

"Por favor, Bella. Dime que serás capaz de perdonarme."

"No tengo que pensarlo, Edward. Ya lo he hecho."

El alivio me inundó al mismo tiempo que la aplasté contra mi pecho, abrazándola con fuerza. "Nunca te lastimaré así de nuevo, Bella. Lo prometo."

Su penoso sollozo me destrozó.

"No bebé, por favor no llores," murmuré mientras la mecía suavemente.

"Se sintió peor que cuando Mike me abandonó," susurró de forma entrecortada.

"No te estoy abandonado, Bella. Estoy aquí." Me aparté. "Emma está aquí. Los dos te queremos aquí." Mis dedos acariciaron su suave mejilla. "Tú nos haces una familia, Bella."

Sus ojos se ampliaron y más lágrimas se acumularon en las esquinas. Agachándome, besé los rastros salados en sus mejillas con ternura y la envolví de nuevo en mis brazos.

"Déjame mostrarte que puedo hacerlo mejor, Bella," le supliqué. "Permíteme mostrarte lo que significas para mí." La abracé aun con más fuerza cuando sentí que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

"No voy a dejarte ir," le susurré.

"No quiero que lo hagas, Edward."

Me quedé allí abrazándola, agradecido por la segunda oportunidad, rezando porque ser lo que ella necesitaba que yo fuera. Porque ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba.

 _ **Awwwww como nos hacen llorar *sniff* Pues como verán al parecer todo está bien con los tortolitos :) Con lo que Jake le dijo a Leah y Leah a Bella, es obvio que Bella se dio cuenta que efectivamente, Edward no había tenido un día fácil, junto con todo el cansancio y estrés acumulado, tal vez eso influyó en su decisión. ¿Y qué les pareció lo que pasó con Emma y Trapito? Me encantó lo que dijo Bella, Emma conectó con otra alma abandonada y eso es lo que la motivó a hablar, aunque siguen siendo susurros y no enfrente de Edward. ¿Será que hable pronto con él? Ya lo veremos. Gracias a: Nadiia16, cary, sandy56, LesFlieg, Chiarat, xelatwi, EmDreams Hunter, Yoliki, alondrixcullen1498, veritob, marieisahale, Marie Sellory, suhaylc, MechoCullen, Sully YM, LOQUIBELL, pili, Yohannita0515, ang3lpop, patymdn, Hanna D. L, Nilari, almacullenmasen, LucyGomez, glow0718, jolie love, Jade HSos, vanes, Rosbell, freedom2604, AriiPattinson, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Anuca, Little Whitiee, solecitopucheta, injoa, Ericastelo, Manligrez, somasosa, Tata XOXO, Caty Bells, Jocelyn907, por sus reviews y gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Nos quedamos en silencio antes de que Bella se apartara. "Deberías ir a ver a Emma," me susurró. "Y luego, yo debería ir a casa."

Mi corazón se desplomó. La miré, afligido. La simple idea de que se fuera me llenaba de una sensación de pérdida.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?"

"No quiero que te vayas," admití en voz baja. La quería aquí conmigo. La quería cerca.

Suspiró suavemente. "Tu mamá estará aquí en un par de horas, Edward. Necesitas dormir un poco más antes de que vuelvas al hospital y yo tengo trabajo esperándome."

Con ternura, tracé los círculos debajo de sus ojos. "Tú también necesitas dormir."

"Lo haré. Voy a ir a casa y tomaré una siesta, luego iré al centro por un rato. Tengo mucho trabajo con el que debo ponerme al corriente."

"Eso es porque estuviste muy ocupada cuidando de mí y mis responsabilidades esta semana, Bella. No te he agradecido apropiadamente por eso. Todavía estoy tratando de comprender esto de ser padre soltero, y si no fuera por ti y mis padres no estoy seguro de cómo hubiese sobrevivido a esta última semana." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Y luego lo de ayer… no puedo disculparme lo suficiente por mi horrible comportamiento."

"Basta, Edward. Se acabó y no hay qué pensar más en el asunto. Ya lo dejamos atrás. Sí, estuve más ocupada que lo normal esta semana, pero no cambiaría mi tiempo con Emma por nada del mundo. Resolveremos esto juntos, ¿está bien?"

Acaricié su mejilla mientras le sonreía. Juntos. Me gustaba eso. "Ella también disfrutó de cada momento."

Bella sonrió. "Vamos a ver cómo están ella y Trapito. Me quedaré por un rato, ¿está bien?"

Asentí alegremente. Quería que se quedara para siempre, pero tomaría lo que podía… por ahora. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con Trapito, Bella? ¿Necesita que lo vea un veterinario? Necesita… cosas… ¿cierto? ¿Como comida y una caja de arena?"

"Anoche lo llevé al veterinario, Edward, y luego fui a comprar los suministros para cuidar de él. Es a donde fui después que dejé la guardería. Tenía sus cosas en la camioneta conmigo cuando llegué a tu casa anoche y las metí después de que te quedaste dormido. Ahora, tenemos que decidir si se queda aquí o viene a casa conmigo."

"Entonces, ¿de verdad tenías una cita anoche? Pensé que te había ahuyentado de nuevo," confesé con remordimiento.

"Estaba… agradecida de irme, he de admitir," dijo en voz baja. "Pero, había llamado a la madre de uno de los niños que resulta que es veterinaria y me permitió llevar al gatito de inmediato a que lo revisaran."

La puse entre mis brazos, maldiciéndome por dentro, otra vez, por mi comportamiento de anoche. A pesar de estar molesta, ella había continuado ayudando a Emma. "Gracias."

"Creo que es mejor si me lo llevo conmigo cuando me vaya. Emma sabe que todavía no puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo, Edward."

"¿Ella estará bien?" Pregunté ansioso, recordando lo de anoche.

Bella asintió. "Necesito hacer esto, Edward. Necesitamos darle un objetivo, una razón para hablar. Ella quiere a Trapito. Tiene que pedirlo. Me aseguraré de que sepa que lo traeré más tarde."

Cerré mis ojos. "Quiero que esto funcione, Bella. Muchísimo. Es solo que no quiero hacerla sentir mal, me mata."

Sonrió. "Lo sé, Edward. A mí también. Pero, si solo le permitimos tenerlo no hay incentivo, no funcionará… ¿puedes entenderlo?"

Asentí.

Me sonrió alentadoramente. "Creo que ya está funcionando, Edward. Le está susurrando. Ha dicho unas cuantas palabras lo bastante fuerte para que la oigamos. Ahora, necesitamos seguir avanzando. Pasar de susurrar a hablar. Y no solo con Trapito." Hizo una pausa. "¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Sonreí y la besé con ternura. "Completamente, Bella."

Con los brazos entrelazados entramos a la sala. Emma todavía estaba acurrucada en el sofá, Trapito pegado a su pecho. Ella estaba señalando algo en la televisión y susurrándole, Trapito solo la miraba con adoración. Sin embargo, a medida que nos acercábamos, los susurros se detuvieron y se quedó callada, miré a Bella, frunciendo el ceño, sin saber por qué Emma dejaba de susurrar cuando yo estaba cerca. Bella sacudió su cabeza advirtiéndome sin palabras y nos sentamos a un lado de Emma, dejándola entre nosotros. Emma miró de lado a lado y nos dio una sonrisa brillante a ambos antes de volver su atención a la televisión. Descansé mi brazo en el respaldo del sofá y ella se acurrucó en mi costado, Trapito se colocó felizmente sobre nosotros. Mi mano buscó el suave cabello de Bella y lo acaricié tiernamente. La escuché suspirar bajito y me di cuenta que el suspiro que había escuchado en los leves recuerdos al despertar esta mañana era de ella. Debió haber estado acariciando mi cabeza mientras dormía. Miré en su dirección para encontrarla mirándome con cariño. Mi mano tomó la parte de atrás de su cabeza dándole gracias sin decir palabra y ella sonrió.

Acomodándome, me relajé, disfrutando de un poco de tiempo con mis chicas antes de que tuviésemos que separarnos por el día, agradecido de que se me diera otra oportunidad de tenerlas a ambas de nuevo conmigo.

 ***()***

A las dos horas de mi turno, mis ojos ardían por el cansancio. Debía haber hecho lo que Bella me dijo y tomar una siesta en lugar de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde con Emma en el parque, antes de dejarla en la casa de mamá. Pero, la había extrañado tanto y solo quería pasar unas cuantas horas con ella, así que llamé a mamá y cambié los planes. Entonces, me apuré, haciéndome cargo velozmente de algunas de las tareas desatendidas al saber que, dado a la escasez de personal que estábamos enfrentando, la próxima semana podría llegar a ser tan larga y difícil como la que apenas estaba terminando.

Una garganta aclarándose a mi lado me hizo levantar la vista del historial en el que estaba trabajando. Me sorprendió ver a Jacob de pie allí.

"Hey, pensé que te habías ido a casa."

"No. Tome una pequeña siesta en el cuarto de guardia."

Mi ceño se frunció en confusión. "¿Por qué? No se espera que regreses por otras nueve horas, Jacob. Ve a casa."

"Stevens se siente mejor. Va a venir a cubrir mi turno mañana."

"Mucho mejor. ¿Dime de nuevo por qué estás aquí, exactamente?"

Respiró hondo. "Voy cubrir lo que queda de tu turno, Edward. Tú has trabajado más que todos los demás esta semana. Tú ve a casa." Le eché un vistazo al reloj. "Tienes veintidós horas antes de que tengas que regresar."

Lo miré con la boca abierta. "¿Estás hablando en serio?"

Jacob asintió y sonrió con nerviosismo. "Mira hombre, sé que te volví loco esta semana. Y, sé que los últimos días han sido realmente difíciles. Ve a casa a ver a tus chicas."

"Jacob…"

Levantó su mano. "No le des tanta importancia a esto, está bien, Edward. Algún día me lo compensarás."

Sonreí y estreché su mano extendida.

Tal vez esta noche, podría compensar la noche perdida de ayer.

Salí del estacionamiento del hospital, mirando hacia el frente de la guardería. La camioneta de Bella estaba allí; entré y me estacioné junto a ella. Quería sorprenderla y tenía la esperanza que una vez que terminara con su papeleo podría convencerla de venir a casa y podríamos pasar la tarde juntos. Presioné mi código y entré al centro sin hacer ruido, luego me dirigí a la oficina de Bella, esperando encontrarla trabajando en su escritorio. Me paré en seco en la entrada cuando la vi hecha un ovillo en uno de los sillones puf, dormida. Trapito estaba dormido junto a ella y levantó la vista cuando entré, poniéndome lentamente de rodillas a un lado de Bella. Acercándome, rasqué sus orejas, sonriendo cuando se inclinó hacia mis dedos, antes de bajarse y encaminarse al tazón de comida que podía ver que Bella había dejado para él. Mirando de nuevo a Bella, fruncí el ceño. Su mano tenía aferrado su teléfono y evidentemente se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba. Podía ver los rastros que las lágrimas habían dejado y mi dedo los trazó suavemente en su mejilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto al sentir mi toque, y se me quedó mirando brevemente antes de lanzarse hacia mí, lágrimas frescas cayendo por su rostro.

Preocupado por lo que pudo haber causado tal reacción, la abracé con fuerza, tratando de reconfortarla. Cuando sentí que los sollozos comenzaban a disminuir me eché hacia atrás, tomando su rostro entre mis manos. "Cariño, ¿qué está mal? ¿Qué sucedió?" Señalé el teléfono en su mano. "¿Recibiste malas noticias?"

Negó, su voz temblorosa. "No. Es solo que…"

"¿Solo qué? Me estás asustando, Bella."

"Anoche, después de que llamaste la primera vez, salí corriendo de aquí y dejé mi teléfono. La batería se murió durante la noche y la cargué," me susurró. "Escuché otra vez tu mensaje de voz y acabo de ver tus mensajes de texto, Edward." Me miró. "Pude sentir tu dolor y fue como si todo me golpeara. Todo… lo que pasó… simplemente me golpeó."

La puse nuevamente en mis brazos. "¿Anoche nunca recibiste esos mensajes de texto?" Le pregunté en voz baja, meciéndola.

Sacudió su cabeza contra mi pecho.

"¿Acudiste después de la primera llamada?"

Su suave 'sí' sonó amortiguado.

Me aparté y la miré. Su rostro pálido y manchado por las lágrimas y sus ojos, usualmente de un brillante color azul, seguían nadando en lágrimas y dolor por lo que había ocurrido. Se veía tan cansada como me estaba sintiendo. Y aun así, nunca se había visto más hermosa para mí. Su corazón tierno y amoroso fue una gran revelación para mí. Tanya siempre había sido tan hermética y en ocasiones casi impersonal. La sinceridad de Bella era un regalo.

"Eres tan asombrosa, Bella Swan." Sacudí mi cabeza. "No tengo idea cómo tuve la suerte de tenerte, pero estoy muy agradecido por ello."

Inclinándome, atrapé sus labios con los míos, besándola suavemente. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello acercándome a ella mientras mi lengua buscaba la calidez de su boca. Gimiendo, la subí a mi regazo a medida que le calor seguía aumentado entre nosotros. Un intenso y vibrante deseo corrió por mi espalda cuando la atraje imposiblemente más cerca, sus manos sujetándome con fuerza. Inclinándome hacia el frente, la recosté en el puf, necesitando mis manos libres para sentir su suave piel. Mis dedos encontraron la tersa y caliente piel de su espalda cuando hurgaron debajo de su camiseta, acariciándola delicadamente.

Rompí el beso, pero mis labios no dejaron su piel a medida que bajaban por su cuello, mi lengua arremolinándose, saboreándola con pasión. Sentí el frío del aire en mi espalda cuando tiró de la orilla de mi uniforme y sentándome sobre mis talones, la miré sin decir nada. Estaba tan hermosa mientras me miraba, su rostro y pecho sonrojados y labios hinchados por los míos. Inclinándome hacia adelante la besé profundamente. "Bella," gemí con pesar. "Te deseo. _Dios, te deseo_. Pero no aquí, cariño. No en el suelo de tu oficina."

Me sonrió coquetamente, estirándose para capturar mis labios. "El puf es bastante cómodo si no estás en él por mucho tiempo," me susurró al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba suavemente mi lóbulo.

Gemí y me aparté. "Ese es el problema, Bella," le gruñí en advertencia. "Planeo tomarme mi tiempo amándote y te garantizo que un rapidín en un incómodo sillón puf no será suficiente una vez que haya empezado contigo." La miré acostada frente a mí, toda sensual e invitadora. "Voy a necesitar días, Bella. Jodidos _días_ para quedar satisfecho de ti."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se levantó poniéndose entre mis brazos, su boca cubriendo la mía. Esta vez ella tomó el control, su lengua buscando y presionándose con la mía. "Solo dame un poco, Edward, por favor," me susurró al apartarse. "Necesito estar cerca de ti en este momento. Reemplaza el día de ayer para mí, por favor."

Gimiendo, cedí. No podía decir que no. No quería. La acerqué a mí y la levanté, moviéndome y desplazándome de manera que ella quedara a horcajadas sobre mí en el puf. La besé con todo lo que tenía, vertiendo todas mis ganas, mi deseo y necesidad dentro de ella. Una mano se envolvió en su cabello, mientras la otra se quedaba en su cadera, manteniéndola sujeta a mí. Nuestros besos se hicieron frenéticos y me perdí en ella. Mis piernas estaban firmemente plantadas en el suelo creando una jaula entre ellas y mi pecho, donde Bella estaba atrapada. Mi ansiosa polla estaba presionando justo en su centro y podía sentir su calor a través de la delgada tela de mi uniforme. Bella comenzó a girar sus caderas y rompí el beso, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro ante la sensación de ella restregándose en mí. Sentí que sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos y su respiración se aceleraba mientras continuaba moviéndose. "¿Te gusta eso, cariño?" Gemí en voz baja en su oído, moviendo mis manos y empujándola hacia abajo sobre mí, queriendo sentir más de ella.

Su gemido bajo fue todo el aliento que necesité y comencé a mover mis caderas, encontrando sus movimientos mientras me arqueaba hacia ella. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y empecé a acariciar con mi nariz su cuello, mordiendo delicadamente de camino a su oído antes de acercarme nuevamente. "¿Es esto lo que necesitas? ¿Puedes correrte así, Bella? ¿Correrte para mí?" Dije entre mi aliento en su oído.

Sabía que yo definitivamente podía hacerlo.

Jadeó mi nombre a medida que sus movimientos se aceleraban y cambié el ángulo para asegurarme que la estaba tocando exactamente donde lo necesitaba. Su apasionado gemido me hizo gruñir en su oído. "¿Ese, ese, chica hermosa? ¿Ese es el lugar?"

Sus manos me apretaron con fuerza. Gemí ante la sensación de sus dedos enterrándose en mis brazos mientras ella luchaba por controlar su deseo. "Sí… ahí… _oh, Edward_ ," jadeó.

Estaba fascinado viéndola desmoronarse frente a mí, el deseo desnudo en su rostro, en sus ojos, casi me hizo explotar. Estaba devastadoramente hermosa en su pasión con su cabeza hacia atrás, las oscuras ondas de su cabello arremolinándose alrededor de sus hombros, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en profundos jadeos mientras se balanceaba contra mi palpitante erección, y me dejé llevar por la visión. Sentir el calor entre nosotros ahora me hizo estremecer con solo imaginar cómo nos correríamos juntos cuando finalmente hiciéramos el amor. El pensar en ella debajo de mí, desnuda y retorciéndose me acercó a la cima.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de mantener a raya mi inminente liberación. Mis manos se curvearon en sus caderas, sujetándola, aferrándola a mí con tanta fuerza que sentí que una costura se rompió debajo de mis dedos. Mi cabeza presionó con fuerza en su pecho, gemidos llenos de intenso deseo escaparon de mis labios al mismo tiempo que mis caderas encontraron el vaivén de las de Bella. Mi cuerpo estaba ansioso y palpitando, el ardor dentro de mí tortuoso y anhelante, desesperado por mí liberación. Frenético por el de ella. No iba a ser capaz de durar mucho tiempo más. Bella comenzó temblar, los más diminutos lloriqueos llegaron a mis oídos, sonidos dulces y apasionados que eran para mí, y solo para mí, y entonces todo su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, mi nombre escapándose de su boca en un jadeo bajo y prolongado. Seguí justo detrás de ella, arqueándome hacia su calor antes de que el mundo explotara en torno a mí en una bruma de placer al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre, temblando al acercarla más a mí, necesitando sentirla pegada a mí. Nunca había experimentado una reacción tan poderosa con alguien, sobre todo completamente vestido. Fue increíble, intenso y totalmente perfecto.

Me eché hacia atrás en la sillón, trayéndola conmigo, mis brazos abrazándola con fuerza. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio mientras nuestros cuerpos se recuperaban lentamente y nuestra respiración volvía a ser normal. La sostuve, acariciando tiernamente su cabello mientras volvíamos a la tierra. "¿Mejor, cariño?" Le pregunté con una amplia sonrisa.

Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Sí… eso fue… eso fue… _wow_ , Edward."

Atrayéndola a mi pecho, alcancé su boca. "Si eso," susurré contra sus labios, "fue _wow_ … prepárate, Bella. Tengo planes para algo mucho más grande que _wow_."

Sonreí al sentir el escalofrío que la atravesó. Descansó sobre mi pecho mientras acariciaba suavemente con mi nariz la cima de su cabeza. No quería soltarla. No quería moverme o dejar este momento. Pero sabía que teníamos que hacerlo.

"Bella," comencé a decir en voz baja. "¿Cenarías conmigo esta noche?"

"¿Solo contigo?"

Sonreí contra su cabeza. "Tú decides. Mamá tiene a Emma y no espera que la recojas por un rato; así que podemos cenar y luego podríamos ir por ella…" Mi voz se fue apagando.

Bella levantó la cabeza. "O, ¿podríamos ir por ella temprano y cenar en casa y ver una película?"

"¿Eso estaría bien contigo?"

Sonrió y asintió. "Más que bien. Podemos tener algo de tiempo solos después de que ella se vaya a la cama, y sé que le gustaría."

"También me gustaría. Voy a llamar a mamá y ver si ya cenó, y avisarle que vamos a ir por ella." Me incorporé, llevando a Bella conmigo y los bajamos la vista hacia donde seguíamos unidos el uno al otro.

Sonriendo, me miró. "Houston, creo que podemos tener un problema."

Gimiendo, sacudí mi cabeza. "En serio mujer, ¿qué es lo que tienes? No puedo quitarte las manos de encima. Me besuqueé contigo como un adolescente en tu camioneta la otra noche y ahora yo…" Mi voz se fue apagando al mismo tiempo que negaba.

"¿Ahora ayudaste a que los dos nos desahogáramos un poco del exceso de estrés, Edward?" Preguntó en broma.

"Me restregué en ti, Bella. En tu oficina. En tu puf."

"Los dos nos restregamos en el otro, Edward. Y te dije que era cómodo."

"Me corrí en _mis pantalones_ , Bella."

Sonrió. "Yo también."

Mis labios se movieron un poco.

"Y me gustó, Edward. Mucho."

"¿Sí?"

Asintió y dejó un indulgente beso en mis labios. "Sí. Deja de sentirte avergonzado."

Se retorció un poco en mi regazo, provocando que gimiera. "Bella…" Gruñí en advertencia.

Bella soltó una suave risita. "¿Qué tan feliz te sentirás de saber que tengo algunos uniformes extra aquí, Edward?"

"Extremadamente feliz. En especial si tienes unos que me queden."

"Sí los tengo, ¿puedo elegir la cena?"

"Absolutamente."

"¿A Emma le gusta la comida china?"

"A los dos nos gusta."

"Entonces, el viaje que hice el otro día para reabastecer valió la pena."

Sonriendo, se apartó de mí y se puso de pie, riendo cuando se miró y luego a mí. "Qué bueno que tengo más de un repuesto de uniformes a la mano, doctor Cullen. Tal parece que yo también necesito unos." Me guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba tranquilamente.

La observé, sonriendo.

Descarada.

* * *

 _ **Al fin se deshicieron de algo de 'estrés' y eso que fue con ropa, qué será cuando realmente hagan el amor *suspiros* ¿Y qué piensan ahora del doctor Black? Que amable de su parte el quedarse en lugar de Edward para dejarlo descansar. Respecto a Emma, va mejorando, pero aún no quiere hablar cerca de Edward, ¿por qué creen que sea? ¿Será que Trapito cumpla su propósito? Ya lo veremos :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias para las que dejaron su review:**_ ** _LissaPattinsonCullen, Isa Labra Cullen, patymdn, litzy, veritob,_** _ **JulieDeSousaRK, Chiarat, Laura Katherine, freedom2604, Marie Sellory, Anuca, shamyx, Little Whitiee, EmDreams Hunter, glow0718, Yoliki, nattalia06, LucyGomez, jacke94, ang3lpop, Tata XOXO, pili, yessifer cullen hale, Adriu, bellaliz, Sully YM, Nadiia16, xelatwi, marieisahale, Marie Pattinson J, cary, solecitopucheta, Manligrez, Ericastelo, Jade HSos, Vero Grey Cullen, Jocelyn907, suhaylc, Hanna D. L, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Jazmin Li, Lunita Black27 y algunas anónimas. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos que siguen llegando. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

De la mano, caminamos hacia nuestros coches. Había sido pronosticada lluvia por la tarde, pero fue sorprendente ver lo oscuro que se había puesto. "La tormenta va a llegar pronto," observé.

Bella miró ansiosa a las nubes moviéndose con rapidez. "¿Cuándo crees que llegue?" Me preguntó y podía escuchar el miedo subyacente en su voz.

"En un par de horas, creo. Aunque se están moviendo muy rápido," le expliqué, señalando el cielo. "Puede que antes. ¿No te gustan las tormentas, AR?" Le pregunté tomándole el pelo, acercándola de manera que estuviese acurrucada en mi costado.

"No." Su voz era tensa.

La simple palabra lo decía todo.

Sonriendo, levanté su barbilla. "Entonces, déjame sacar total ventaja de esa situación. Voy a ir por Emma y por la cena, mientras tú te apresuras a casa y agarras unas cuantas cosas. Pasa la noche con nosotros, Bella."

"¿Nosotros?"

Me eché a reír. "A Emma le encantan las pijamadas con su abuela. ¿Por qué no tenemos una para nosotros? Podemos ver una película y acurrucarnos en el sofá. Los dos te protegeremos de los truenos."

"¿A Emma le gustan las tormentas?"

"Sí. Siempre nos sentamos y las vemos juntos. Ella nunca ha tenido miedo."

" _De verdad_ no me gustan las tormentas, Edward," Bella me dijo bajito, su voz tensa por los nervios.

"Entonces, ven a casa conmigo. Quédate."

"¿Y dónde voy a dormir?"

"Puedes dormir en donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche con Emma otra vez o quedarte con mi cama." Sonreí. "A pesar de lo que, um, acabamos de compartir, Bella, sé que ninguno de los dos todavía está preparado para más. Y es muy pronto para que Emma te encuentre en la cama conmigo." Le sonreí de oreja a oreja. "No que me importe encontrarte en mi cama."

Bella se echó a reír, aun cuando sus ojos seguían recorriendo las nubes. "Está bien. Iré por mis cosas."

Agachándome, la besé ligeramente. "¿O preferirías que te siguiera a casa y dejas allí la camioneta? Podemos ir juntos por Emma y la cena, de esa forma si llega la tormenta no estarás sola."

"¿Cómo volveré a casa?"

"Te pasaré a dejar de camino de regreso a mi turno."

"Eso no es hasta mañana en la tarde, Edward."

Sonreí. "Lo sé. Te tendré por casi un día completo. ¿Tal vez Emma y tú puedan hacer algunas galletas?"

Al instante, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. "¿Estás seguro… no sería demasiado?"

Liberé su labio y le di golpecitos con mi dedo. "Seguro."

Muy lejos a la distancia, se escuchó débil sonido de un trueno. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron dramáticamente. "Está bien," dijo con un chillido.

Me eché a reír por su repentino consentimiento. "¡Muy bien, vámonos! Creo que tengo que ponerte bajo techo tan pronto como sea posible."

Bella asintió vigorosamente.

Abrí la puerta de su camioneta y la ayudé a entrar. Le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Voy justo detrás de ti, Bella. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien."

 ***()***

Dos horas más tarde éramos una masa de extremidades apiñadas en el sofá. Estaba sentado envolviendo a Bella con mis brazos, que estaba tan pegada a mi pecho como podía estar. Emma y Trapito estaban acurrucados en sus piernas y había una manta que nos envolvía a todos. La mesita de café contenía los restos de fideos sin comer, vegetales y pollo, su picante aroma seguía impregnando el aire. Afuera, el viento soplaba y los truenos estaban empezando a retumbar e incrementarse a medida que la tormenta se acercaba. Dentro, Emma y yo estábamos contentos y fascinados de ver el cielo iluminarse y escuchar el gran estruendo del trueno que le seguía. Emma incluso aplaudía después de algunos de los rayos más grandes. Sonreí al verla. Siempre nos habíamos sentado juntos a ver las tormentas y nunca había estado asustada. Sorprendentemente, Trapito no estaba muy asustado por el ruido y estaba, como siempre, felizmente acurrucado con Emma. Pero Bella era una masa aterrorizada de extremidades temblorosas. Tanto que incluso Emma se volvió para mirarla, sus manitas palmeando las de Bella de forma reconfortante mientras estas se aferraban a las mías con terror. Nunca había visto una reacción como esta a una tormenta. Cuando las luces parpadearon, sentí que un enorme escalofrío recorrió a Bella y su cuerpo se tensó aún más. Emma se movió y puso a Trapito en el sofá, luego desapareció por el pasillo, solo para regresar con el señor Floppy que sin demora le entregó a Bella, antes de volver a coger a Trapito y moverse a la silla que estaba cerca de la ventana para una mejor vista.

Abracé a Bella con más fuerza. "Ese es un regalo excepcional," susurré bajito contra su cabello. "Ella nunca comparte al señor Floppy, con nadie." La miré y me reí bajito. "Aunque, creo que le gustaría tenerlo de vuelta en una pieza," murmuré mientras trataba de aflojar el fuerte agarre que Bella tenía en el conejo que estaba sosteniendo.

"¿Está bien tan cerca de la ventana?" Me preguntó Bella, su voz trémula. "Tal vez debería regresar aquí."

"Bella. Ella está bien." Nos mecí suavemente de un lado al otro, con la esperanza de calmarla. "Estás bien, Bella. Te tengo. Estás perfectamente a salvo," le canturreé.

"¿Qué pasa si las luces se apagan?"

"Tengo velas."

"¿Qué pasa si…" Su voz se fue apagando a medida que el cielo se encendía, iluminando la habitación. Al mismo tiempo, los cielos se abrieron y comenzó a llover. Pesadas capas de lluvia, tan abundante, que ya no se podía ver por la ventana. Bella jadeó cuando retumbó un fuerte trueno, tan cerca que la casa se sacudió y ella se volvió un poco para enterrar su rostro en mi pecho, sus manos aferrándose a mi camisa. Riendo, me moví y la subí por completo a mi regazo, pero fruncí el ceño cuando sentí lo mucho que estaba temblando. "Oye, chica hermosa. No pasa nada. Te tengo, Bella."

"No me sueltes," me suplicó bajito.

La abracé con más fuerza, amando esas simples palabras. "Nunca."

Levantando la vista, vi a Emma observándonos. Sonriendo. Le guiñé un ojo. "Qué tormenta, ¿eh, pequeña?" Asintió, señalando sin decir nada hacia afuera de la ventana. "Lo sé. Está lloviendo muy fuerte."

Miró a Bella con tristeza. "A Bella no le gustan las tormentas como a ti y a mí, pequeña. Ella está bien. Solo necesita abrazos en este momento. ¿Quieres venir a abrazarla también?"

Sonreí mientras la veía fruncir sus labios mientras decidía. Amaba ver las tormentas a un lado de la ventana, pero también amaba a Bella. Al final, Bella ganó y se bajó de la silla y se acercó a mi lado, acurrucándose a un lado de mi pierna mientras estiraba su mano y palmeaba la pierna de Bella en señal de confort. Bella soltó mi camisa y su mano envolvió la de Emma. Las miré a las dos acurrucadas contra mí, ambas necesitando mi protección, pero por cosas diferentes. Sonreí, disfrutando de la extraordinaria sensación de ser necesitado por alguien más que Emma. Tanya en realidad nunca había necesitado de mí. Siempre se había enorgullecido de lo independiente que era y a menudo me rechazaba cuando trataba de ayudar. Bella era mucho más fuerte de lo que Tanya jamás había sido, aun así aquí estaba totalmente indefensa por una tormenta y aferrándose a mí como una niña. La contradicción solo hacía que la quisiera aún más. El que confiara tanto en mí, como para mostrarme esta vulnerabilidad, era una sensación increíble.

Sin pensarlo, comencé a tararear suavemente y después de unos minutos sentí a Bella calmarse un poco. Sentí a Emma relajarse poco a poco hasta quedarse dormida al mismo tiempo que se ponía cómoda en mi costado. Era muy tarde para ella, mucho más tarde de lo que por lo general le permitía, pero sabía que le encantaba pasar tiempo con Bella y me daba tiempo extra con ella también. Las luces parpadearon y se apagaron, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad, pero no me moví, excepto para dejar un suave beso en la cabeza de Bella en un silencioso gesto reconfortante. Estaba demasiado tranquilo y contento para preocuparme por las luces. Tenía a mis chicas, y eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento. Encendería algunas velas más tarde. Seguí tarareando.

Afuera la tormenta estaba en su apogeo, pero dentro estábamos juntos y a salvo.

Era perfecto.

 ***()***

La intensidad de la tormenta por fin amainó y sentí que Bella aflojó su fuerte agarre de mi camisa, y sus temblores comenzaron a disminuir. La habitación seguía en la oscuridad, pero podía verla mirándome.

"Hey." Le sonreí.

"Hola. Lo siento por eso," me susurró, su voz tímida.

"No te disculpes, Bella. Todos tenemos miedos. ¿Te pasó algo para que reacciones de manera negativa con las tormentas?"

Bella asintió. "Estaba jugando en mi casa del árbol cuando era pequeña y una tormenta llegó de pronto. Mi mamá pensó que estaba con mi papá, él pensó que estaba con ella…" Su voz fue apagándose.

"¿Estuviste completamente sola? ¿Durante toda la tormenta?"

Asintió nuevamente. "La mayor parte. Mi papá me encontró y me llevó dentro, pero estaba bastante traumatizada. Ya le tenía miedo a las tormentas." Sus dedos estaban ocupados jugando con la orilla de mi camisa. "En realidad, nunca lo superé."

Mis manos cubrieron las suyas. "Está bien, Bella. Lo entiendo. ¿Alguna vez has, ah, pensado en ver alguien sobre esto? Tu reacción es muy intensa."

"Lo hice. Nunca me ayudó. El mejor consejo que me dio fue tratar de encontrar algo que me distrajera cuando cayera una tormenta—encontrar una buena asociación en lugar de una de miedo."

"¿Y no has encontrado una todavía?" Le pregunté en voz baja, maravillándome con ella. Siempre tan valiente, y fuerte salvo en una tormenta.

Negó y me ofreció una trémula sonrisa. "Hoy fue una buena."

"Me alegra que hayamos podido estar aquí para ti." Acaricié su mejilla con mis nudillos, sonriendo cuando volvió su rostro, inclinándose hacia mi toque.

"¿Qué pasa cuando estás en el centro o en casa y cae una tormenta?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Bueno, el personal sabe sobre mi, um, reacción. De modo que cuando sucede, me meto a mi oficina y cierro la puerta. No quiero asustar a los niños. Y en casa solo me oculto."

Pasé mi dedo por su mejilla. "Entonces, ¿lo enfrentas sola?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Afortunadamente, no pasa a menudo. Y si no es una tormenta muy fuerte, por lo general puedo soportarlo sola." Suspiró. "Pero me alegra haber estado aquí esta noche."

Inclinándome hacia adelante la besé, mis labios rozando los suyos repetidamente, con pequeñas caricias. "A mí también me alegra."

Echándome hacia atrás, miré a Emma. "Necesito meter a la peque en la cama."

Bella se puso de pie cuando las luces parpadearon encendiéndose. Estaba atónito de ver lo pálida que estaba. Al instante me sentí agradecido de que hubiese estado con nosotros. Solo podía imaginar lo mal que lo hubiese pasado sola durante la tormenta.

Agachándose, Bella levantó a Emma para que yo pudiera ponerme de pie y cargarla a su habitación. Ya teníamos puestas nuestras pijamas, así que fue solo cuestión de meterla bajo las mantas. Tan pronto como estuvo dentro, Trapito se acurrucó en su pecho y el brazo de Emma rodeó a su peludo compañero de cama. Me hizo sonreír con ternura cuando vi a Bella acariciar los rizos de Emma antes de agacharse y besar su frente. Ella me miró a medida que se enderezaba. "Haces eso tan bien, Bella. Eres tan natural con ella."

Sonrió. "Ella es fácil de amar, Edward."

Titubeé, las palabras que estaba por decir atorándose en mi garganta.

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó al ponerse frente a mí.

Agarré su mejilla. "Vas a ser una maravillosa madre, Bella. Tal vez no lo des a luz, pero algún día serás la madre de alguien. Y tendrá mucha suerte de tenerte."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y desvió la mirada.

Afiancé mi agarre en su mejilla, otras palabras queriendo salir. Sabía que todavía era muy pronto, pero mis esperanzas salieron en un susurro. "¿Tal vez… tal vez ya comenzaste con ese proceso?"

Sus ojos se ampliaron y volaron hacia los míos. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, tomando lugar una conversación sin palabras.

Bella dio una respiración profunda y sin decir nada asintió. "Darlo todo, Edward."

Sonreí de alegría y pegué mi frente a la suya.

"Darlo todo, Bella."

* * *

 _ **Están resueltos a darlo todo *suspiros* ¿Y como no perdonar a Edward cuando la trata y cuida de ella así? ¿Ustedes tienen alguna fobia? Yo le temo a las arañas pero no creo que llegue a ser una fobia, pobre Bella, ella sí que le tiene miedo a los truenos. Lo bueno es que Edward y Emma estuvieron allí para ayudarla. ¿Qué les pareció este momento como familia? Se ve que los tres encajan muy bien juntos, ¿no creen?**_

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo muchas gracias por darse un tiempo para dejarme su review: Danny, cary, yessifer cullen hale, Marie Sellory, patymdn, Anuca, Chiarat, Isa Labra Cullen, EmDreams Hunter, jocelyn907, Tata XOXO, bella-maru, Sully YM, Yohannita0515, jacke94, freedom2604, Jazmin Li, pili, Jade HSos, Nadiia16, Yoliki, Rosy canul, Vero Grey Cullen, solecitopucheta, LucyGomez, suhaylc, Manligrez, marieisahale, Nilari, veritob, glow0718,** _**y algunas anónimas. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Desperté el domingo por la mañana con los suaves susurros y besos de mis dos chicas. Ni Bella ni yo queríamos estar lejos del otro y los dos terminamos en la cama de Emma, con ella acurrucada entre nosotros como la noche anterior, nuestras manos entrelazadas. Seguíamos agotados por las emociones de los últimos días y el siguiente día necesitábamos descanso y tiempo juntos. Pasamos el domingo horneando galletas, viendo dibujos animados y simplemente juntos. Bella hacía que todo se sintiera como… algo más. Su forma amorosa de tratar a Emma, como se preocupaba tanto por mí, empacándome un almuerzo para llevar, todos sus gestos cariñosos llenaban mi corazón. Emma se quedó dormida viendo los dibujos animados y yo me comí a Bella a besos, como el adolescente que ella me hacía sentir, en la cocina, pegados contra la encimera. Fue solo el zumbido del temporizador lo que nos separó, mis labios sin deseos de dejar los suyos cuando se apartó para cambiar la bandeja de galletas. "En serio mujer… tienes algo," murmuré contra su cabeza antes de que soltara unas risitas y se diera la vuelta, ofreciéndome una galleta caliente.

"Tal vez esto mantenga tu boca ocupada por un rato."

Gruñí y agaché mi cabeza, con la intención de demostrarle lo que es estar ocupado, pero se deslizó por debajo de mi brazo. "Estese quieto doctor C, tenemos que irnos pronto," bromeó juguetonamente. "Come tu galleta."

Sonreí con tristeza mientras la veía moverse por la cocina, encantando de lo bien que se veía en mi casa. Lo completa que se sentía cuando ella estaba aquí, con nosotros. Era el mejor día que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y no quería que terminara.

Juntos, llevamos a Emma con mis padres y luego llevé a Bella a casa. La acompañé a su departamento y entré con ella, revisando rápidamente que todo estuviese bien. Me observó sin decir nada, su expresión era de paciente diversión. "¿Todo está bien? ¿Quieres echar un vistazo debajo de la cama o dentro del armario?"

La atraje hacia mí abrazándola con fuerza. "Suficiente sarcasmo de tu parte." La besé con ternura. "Ahora es mi trabajo cuidar de ti."

Sus ojos brillaron cuando me miró, diciendo con voz temblorosa. "Me agrada eso. Nadie ha cuidado de mí en mucho tiempo."

La besé de nuevo, odiando escucharla decir eso, pero agradecido de ser yo el que podía ahora cuidar de ella.

Su voz se volvió tímida. "Me gusta cómo cuidas de mí, Edward."

La abracé con fuerza, arrepintiéndome de no poder quedarme. Requirió de todas mis fuerzas el dejarla y dirigirme al hospital para mi turno. No deseaba nada más que pasar tiempo con ella. Tiempo que simplemente no era capaz de ofrecerle en ese momento.

Suspiré cuando cerraba mi casillero. Sabía que iba a ser una larga semana.

 ***()***

"¿Doctor Cullen?"

Levanté la vista con cansancio desde el sofá en la sala del personal. Ya era miércoles y el brote de gripe le había afectado a todo el mundo. Para aquellos que la contrajeron, y aquellos de nosotros que quedamos para lidiar con la escasez de personal y el raudal interminable de pacientes que insistían en llenar la sala de emergencias. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer para ayudarlos salvo sugerirles que tomaran muchos líquidos, que se mantuvieran alejados de ciertos alimentos y descansaran. No había una pastilla mágica que los hiciera sentir mejor. Afortunadamente, hoy habían vuelto dos médicos más por lo que podría volver a casa esta noche. A estas alturas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder conducir prudentemente. Básicamente había estado aquí desde el domingo, durmiendo cuando podía en el cuarto de guardia y viendo a Emma y Bella solo a distancia. Me preocupaba que se contagiaran del virus con toda la exposición a la que, por desgracia, había tenido acceso. Muchos del personal y niños de Bella habían sido afectados por el mismo brote, pero hasta ahora nosotros tres todavía estábamos bien, asombrosamente. Aun así, tomé todas las precauciones posibles para no enfermar a ninguna de ellas, incluyendo el mantenerme físicamente alejado.

Parpadeando, me di cuenta que solo me había quedado mirando a la enfermera frente a mí. "Oh, lo siento, Sue. ¿Qué pasa?"

Me sonrió amablemente. "Lo buscan en la línea uno. Y, cuando haya terminado lo necesitan en la sala de examinación número tres."

Vaya descanso rápido. Asentí y agarré el teléfono en la pared.

"Doctor Cullen."

"Edward, habla Demetri."

De inmediato me tensé. ¿Por qué estaba llamando mi abogado? "¿Qué sucede?"

"Tanya se puso en contacto conmigo. Al parecer ha tratado de llamarte, pero por supuesto cambiaste el número desde que te mudaste, y ella no tiene el nuevo."

"¿Qué demonios quiere?"

"Se niega a decirme; solo que quiere hablar contigo. No le di tu número o la información que quería sobre dónde estabas pero le dije que te pasaría su mensaje."

Me quedé callado mientras mi mente repasaba todo tipo de escenarios inquietantes. ¿Por qué estaba ella llamando?

"Edward, relájate. No creo que esto tenga que ver con Emma, o el divorcio. Le hubiera dicho a su abogado que me llamara si así fuera. Ella, ah, ni siquiera me preguntó por Emma."

Tomé una respiración sorprendentemente dolorosa.

"Tienes la custodia completa, Edward. Ella renunció a sus derechos. Ni siquiera tienes que responder sus llamadas, pero te enviaré su número por correo electrónico."

"Gracias," murmuré cuando colgaba el teléfono, deslizándome por la pared hacia el suelo mientras mis piernas temblaban.

No preguntó por su hija. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que nos mudamos y se sorprendió de encontrar que mi número había cambiado. Porque simplemente no le importaba. Una vez más, me encontré preguntándome cómo alguien podía ser tan insensible con una niña; en especial su propia hija. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese estado casado con alguien así? ¿Cómo no había visto años antes el tipo de persona que realmente era? Descansé mi cabeza en mis manos por un momento mientras trataba de calmarme. ¿Qué quería? ¿De qué posiblemente querría hablar conmigo? El divorcio sería definitivo en cualquier momento. No podría tratarse de eso… ella recibió lo que quería. Le di todo lo que pidió solo para sacarla de la vida de Emma.

Me estremecí. Seguramente no sería por Emma. Ya había hecho bastante daño. No le daría la oportunidad de hacer más. No había jodida manera que se acercara a _mi_ hija de nuevo.

Con esa determinación, me puse de pie, sacudiendo mi cabeza. No iba a llamarla pronto, si acaso lo hacía. En este momento, necesitaba sobrevivir a esta semana y entonces pensaría en ello otra vez, cuando no estuviese tan exhausto. Cogiendo un historial, me dirigí a la sala tres.

 ***()***

"¿Edward?"

Levantando la vista del historial en el que estaba trabajando, no estaba feliz de ver a Bella de pie frente a mí. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos llorosos, los que eran síntomas de una temperatura. Cerrando el historial, caminé hacia ella, pensando que la gripe finalmente la había afectado también. Cuando la alcancé, mi mano subió para sentir su frente, sorprendido de encontrar una temperatura normal. Agarré su muñeca para revisar su pulso y fruncí el ceño en confusión cuando me di cuenta que también era normal. Todo el tiempo ella se quedó callada mientras la examinaba rápidamente. "¿No estás enferma?"

Sonrió. "No, Edward. Estoy bien. Ya te lo dije, estás siendo sobreprotector con esto."

Tomando su mano, la llevé al cuarto vacío más cercano y cerré la puerta. La puse en mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza, sintiéndome tanto molesto como agradecido por su inesperada visita.

Me eché hacia atrás. "¿Emma?"

"Está bien."

Ya ansioso por la llamada telefónica y preocupado, mi voz sonó inusualmente brusca. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, Bella? Te pedí que te mantuvieras alejada."

El rostro de Bella decayó y al instante, me arrepentí por mi elección de palabras.

"Tenía algo que quería compartir contigo, Edward."

"¿Y no podías haberlo hecho por teléfono?"

" _Edward_."

Pasé las manos por mi cabello en frustración. "No es fácil para mí el no verte a ti y a Emma, Bella. Pero, lo hago por su bien. No quiero que se enfermen. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?"

Bella me observó en silencio. Su voz fue paciente. "¿Qué pasa, Edward?"

"Que estás aquí, exponiéndote a todos estos gérmenes. Y luego vas a volver a la guardería y exponer a Emma. No estoy haciendo esto por gusto. Estoy tratando de protegerte."

La cabeza de Bella se inclinó mientras me estudiaba brevemente. "Está bien, Edward," me dio una sonrisa a fuerzas. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de ella.

Completamente atónito, me quedé mirando la puerta con la boca abierta. Entonces me lancé hacia adelante, abriéndola y siguiéndola apresurado. Vi la puerta hacia las escaleras cerrándose y corrí, ignorando la voz llamándome por mi nombre detrás de mí. Tirando violentamente de la puerta, pude ver a Bella en los escalones más abajo.

"¡Bella! ¡Detente!"

La alcancé en el descanso. Estaba esperándome, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su rostro impasible.

"Lo siento. Estoy cansado y…"

Su mano se levantó de golpe, silenciándome. "Sé que lo estás, Edward. Como lo estuviste la semana pasada. Sé que estás bajo mucho estrés. Y, una vez más hice algo que no te gustó y me lo estás informando." Dio un paso al frente, empujando con firmeza mi pecho con su dedo. "Déjame decirte algo, Edward. No soy un vertedero para tu mal humor. Tienes que encontrar otra forma de lidiar con tu ira. Soy un adulto, y si decido venir aquí y arriesgarme a enfermarme es mi problema. Emma se fue a casa con tu madre. No voy a volver a la guardería después de que me vaya de aquí. No voy a contagiar a nadie."

Agarré su dedo sorprendentemente fuerte, y envolví sus manos con las mías. "¿Terminaste?"

Frunció sus labios.

"Como estaba diciendo. Lo siento. Estoy cansado y acabo de actuar como un completo cretino. Otra vez. Me disculpo."

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon pero no dijo nada.

"Es solo que no quiero que ninguna de ustedes se enferme, Bella. He estado preocupado. Te echo de menos. A las dos. No debí desquitarme contigo, sobre todo cuando estoy realmente feliz de verte. Fui estúpido al pensar que no habías pensando antes esto. Perdóname." Me incliné hacia adelante y besé su frente e iba a darme la vuelta para irme. Estaba enojada y tenía que darle un poco de tiempo para calmarse. También tenía que aprender a controlar mi repentino impulso a actuar de forma exagerada. Ella tenía razón; tenía que hablar con alguien.

La mano de Bella se aferró a la mía. "¿Estabas feliz de verme?"

Sonreí con cansancio. "Mucho." Mi mano se levantó y mis dedos vagaron por su mejilla. "Te he echado de menos."

Bella se lanzó hacia el frente, tomándome desprevenido. Me tambaleé hacia atrás a la pared, el aire dejando mi cuerpo en un jadeo sorpresivo. Los brazos de Bella rodearon mi cuello, bajando mi cabeza hacia la suya mientras su boca cubría la mía, besándome profundamente, su sedosa lengua acariciando la mía. Gimiendo, la envolví en mis brazos, respondiendo a su pasión con entusiasmo. Nuestras lenguas se arremolinaron y acariciaron, probando y saboreando a la otra a medida que nos perdíamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja de calor. Agachándome, la cargué, y sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, a medida nos daba la vuelta y la pegaba a la pared mientras continuábamos devorando la boca del otro. Fue solo una puerta abriéndose encima de nosotros lo que nos trajo de vuela a la realidad que no estábamos solos. Lentamente, me aparté, dejando pequeños besos en su boca con pesar cuando la aparté gentilmente de mí y la bajé al suelo.

"Eres un cretino," susurró sin aliento, cuando estuvo nuevamente de pie, fulminándome con la mirada.

"Lo sé."

"Basta."

Me reí entre dientes. "¿Vas a castigarme?"

Me frunció el ceño. "No me tientes."

Sonreí, menando mis cejas. "¿Fui lo bastante malcriado para merecerme… unas nalgadas… señorita Swan?"

Se echó a reír y sacudió su cabeza. "De alguna forma no creo que tomes eso como un castigo."

Agachándome, la besé otra vez, con arrepentimiento. "Lo siento. Mejoraré. Y voy a hablar con alguien."

"Dime lo que sucedió. Y no me des esa mierda de estar cansado."

Sonreí con remordimiento. Ya me conocía muy bien.

Rápidamente, le conté sobre la llamada. Me escuchó con atención, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Vas a llamarla?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Hoy no."

"Sea lo que sea, nos encargaremos de ello, Edward."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "¿Nos?"

Bella asintió. "Si crees que voy a permitir que esa mujer lastime a Emma o a ti de nuevo, estás muy equivocado, Edward. Ella no se va a volver acercar a ti o Emma."

Acaricié su mejilla, observándola asombrado.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Me vuelves a sorprender, Bella Swan." Sacudí mi cabeza con asombro.

"¿No me ibas a contar sobre esto, Edward?"

"No lo sé. No lo había pensado." Tomé una respiración profunda. "Las últimos cuatro años tuve que aprender a simplemente encargarme de las cosas yo solo, Bella. Tanya nunca estuvo interesada en compartir mis…problemas."

Las manos de Bella agarraron mi rostro con fuerza, forzándome a mirarla. "Yo… no… soy… Tanya."

Jadeé en _shock_. "Eso lo sé."

Bella negó. "Estoy aquí para ti, Edward. Justo como tú estuviste para mí durante la tormenta. Soy _tu_ refugio. Soy _tu_ protección. ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Puedes permitirme ser eso para ti?"

Me le quedé mirando, asintiendo despacio. Un sentido de pertenencia se apoderó de mí. Pertenencia a Bella. Sonreí al dejar que la sensación me llenara. Me gustaba.

Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "Estoy preocupado, Bella," le confesé en voz baja.

"Nos encargaremos de eso juntos. ¿Está bien? Cuando estés listo. Pero tienes que dejar de reaccionar de forma tan negativa, Edward. Estoy aquí _para_ ti. _No_ estoy actuando en contra tuya. Recuerda eso." Me miró sin vacilar.

"Voy a mejorar. Lo haré."

"No me dejes fuera."

Mi respiración se detuvo. "No lo haré."

Escuché que gritaban mi nombre encima de mí. "Tengo que irme."

Bella asintió. "Te veré en tu casa más tarde."

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la detuve del brazo.

"¿Qué viniste a decirme? Te veías como que habías estado llorando cuando llegaste."

"Lo estuve. Un poco."

"¿Por qué?"

Sonrió, su voz temblando por la emoción. "Emma habló hoy, Edward. Realmente habló."

* * *

 _ **Ay este Edward no aprende, por poco y lo echa a perder de nuevo ¬¬ Lo bueno es que supo retroceder a tiempo y resolver el problema, y como ya dijo, va a buscar la ayuda de alguien. Y, ¿qué les pareció esa llamada del abogado de Edward? ¿Qué creen que quiera ahora Tanya? Ideas, ideas… ¡Y Emma habló! ¿Qué habrá dicho? Bueno, como siempre, si quieren saberlo más pronto ya saben que tienen que hacer ;) No siempre les puedo dar capis extra, pero si puedo se los ofrezco.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome, leyendo, dejando sus reviews y recomendando la historia a otros. Por sus reviews gracias a: Esme Mary Cullen, Hanna D.L, Sylvana OC, EmDreams Hunter, xelatwi, litzy, , cary, Marie Pattinson J, Jacke94, patymdn, Anuca, Chely stewart, Chiarat, Dani Meneses, Jade HSos, veritob, pili, Laura Katherine, bellaliz, Dayis, solecitopucheta, Andriu, Marie Sellory, Jocelyn907, yessifer cullen hale, lagie, Nadiia16, marieisahale, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Sully YM, Ericastelo, Manligrez, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Yohannita0515, Aime Cullen y unos cuantos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Agarré el codo de Bella. "¿Ella habló?"

Bella asintió. "Lo hizo, Edward. Y de nuevo, fue en respuesta a las necesidades de alguien más."

"Cuéntame… por favor."

"¿Recuerdas a Angela, nuestra estudiante parcialmente sorda?"

Asentí. Sabía que Emma jugaba bastante con Angela, incluso usaba frecuentemente las señas con ella.

"Angela se tropezó y se raspó su rodilla. La llevé a mi oficina para limpiarla y vendársela y Emma nos siguió. Angela estaba llorando mucho. Emma nos observó por un minuto y luego fue hacia la canasta de Trapito y lo cargó, y se lo dio a Angela para que lo sostuviera." Respiró hondo, sonriendo mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido. "Le sonrió a Angela y le dijo, "Trapito te hará sentir mejor, Angela. A mí me hizo sentir mejor."

Jadeé. "¿En voz alta? ¿Sin susurrar?"

Bella negó. "Fue todavía suave, Edward, pero habló. Sabía que Angela no podría leer sus labios si estaba susurrando."

Sacudí mi cabeza, a medida que las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos. Me lo había perdido.

Bella dio un paso hacia el frente, y tomó mi mano en las suyas. "No te pongas así, Edward. Lo hará nuevamente. Hablará. Su naturaleza afectuosa no le permite ver a alguien sufrir. Angela necesitaba que la confortaran y eso fue lo que hizo."

Asentí en silencio. La mano de Bella cubrió mi mejilla, acariciándola. Suspirando, me incliné hacia sus suaves caricias.

"Como tú, Edward. Ella es igual que tú. Afectuosa y amorosa. Puso las necesidades de Angela por encima de su propio miedo."

"¿Qué sucedió?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

"Angela dejó de llorar y se acurrucó con Trapito mientras limpiaba su rodilla. Emma se quedó a un lado de ella y palmeó su brazo todo el tiempo. Luego las dos se fueron a jugar juntas. Fue tan conmovedor, Edward."

"Te hizo llorar," le sonreí, recordando sus ojos rojos y llorosos cuando llegó aquí.

"Así es."

"¿Emma está con mi mamá?"

"Sí."

La puerta encima de nosotros se abrió. "¡Cullen!" Jake gritó. "¡Deja de hacerte el tonto con la chica Swan y ven aquí! ¡Esto es un completo caos! ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí arriba!"

Miré a Bella con pesar. "Tengo que irme, AR."

Asintió en comprensión. "Esta noche tengo mi curso de recertificación de primero auxilios, Edward. Te veré en la mañana."

Mierda. Se me había olvidado. Por fin podía ir a casa y no la vería esta noche.

Alcanzándola, la atraje de vuelta hacia mí y la besé con fuerza.

"Gracias por venir a decirme. Llámame cuando llegues a casa."

"Está bien," dijo entre su aliento.

"Conduce con cuidado. Pon el seguro en tus puertas."

Bella me arqueó una ceja. "¿Algo más?"

"Sí."

"¿Sí?"

"Siento haberme comportado como un cretino… otra vez."

"Estás perdonado."

"Bien. Bésame de nuevo," gemí al mismo tiempo que la acercaba y le daba un beso profundo antes de que se fuera.

Volví a subir las escaleras sintiéndome considerablemente mejor que cuando las había bajado persiguiendo a Bella. Juntos nos encargaríamos de la llamada de Tanya. Y, mi Emma había dado otro pasito para volver a mí.

Todavía estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando me dirigía a la recepción para agarrar otro historial. Jake me fulminó con la mirada por un minuto y entonces se echó a reír.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada."

No fue sino hasta que me estaba cambiando para ir a casa que me di cuenta de que el _nada_ , eran unas brillantes marcas de brillo labial, subiendo de mi mejilla hacia mi oído.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No me extrañaba que hubiese recibido algunas miradas extrañas de los pacientes. Por supuesto que Jake lo encontraría gracioso.

Bastardo. Me las pagaría.

 ***()***

Los días pasaron lentamente. El personal empezó a volver al trabajo y después de que esta semana terminara, mi vida podría recuperar algún indicio de orden. Estaba deseando pasar más tiempo con Bella y Emma como una familia, así como tener una oportunidad de estar a solas con Bella.

Por suerte, gracias a Bella y a mi madre, las horrendas horas y tiempo lejos de Emma había sido más fáciles. Sabía que la estaban cuidado bien y estaba feliz de estar con cualquiera de ellas, lo que me tranquilizaba.

Bella se aseguró de que yo comiera diariamente y sus mensajes de texto y llamadas alegraban mis horas lejos de ella. En la semana desde que había pasado al hospital a compartir sus noticias, Bella me había convencido de dejar de ser tan 'anal' y me asegurara de verlas a ambas todos los días en la guardería, incluso si solo fuera por unos minutos.

Y, cumpliendo mi promesa, había hablado confidencialmente con un miembro del equipo de manejo del estrés, que, no solo me enseñó ejercicios para usar cuando sintiera que me estaba empezando a molestar sino que también sugirió más sesiones, para ayudarme a lidiar con mi repentino hábito de actuar de forma exagerada. Me sorprendió la eficacia de los ejercicios y noté de inmediato que era capaz de controlar mis emociones con mucha más facilidad. Encontré bastante revelador el hablar con Trina y me ayudó a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Me hizo comprender que, aunque me había encargado de las necesidades de Emma, había hecho caso omiso de tratar cualquier remanente de mi propia ira que quedara por el abandono de Tanya. Encontré difíciles algunas de las sesiones, pero sabía que tenía que perseverar. Estaba haciendo esto por mi futuro. Para ser el hombre que quería y necesitaba ser para Emma y Bella. En especial para Bella. No estaba orgulloso de mí mismo por mis reacciones y nunca quería volver a ver la expresión de dolor en su rostro y saber que yo había sido quien la puso allí. Ella merecía algo mucho mejor, por lo que a pesar de las largas horas y el estresante horario, todos los días hacía tiempo para hablar con Trina. Y todos los días que veía solo sonrisas de Bella, me alentaban y daban el incentivo para continuar.

Las noches que podía llegar a casa, las pasaba con Emma, jugando y solo estando con ella. Cuando podía, Bella nos acompañaba y yo amaba el tiempo que podíamos compartir juntos. Trapito estaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo y los suaves susurros de Emma para él eran adorables de oír, pero tan pronto me acercaba, se detenían. No entendía por qué y trataba de convencerme que debería estar feliz de que al menos estaba usando su voz, pero cada vez que sucedía, me sentía un poco más triste. Bella estaba convencida de que pronto comenzaría a hablar, y me aferraba con fuerza a esa esperanza. Todos los días compartía historias de algún pequeño paso que Emma daba, incluso un día que le susurró directamente a mi madre, y mientras me alegraba por las noticias, algunas veces aún sentía lo vano de mi reacción. Quería que me susurrara a mí. Que me hablara a mí. Que me dijera lo que necesitaba.

Solo quería a mi pequeña de vuelta.

Me senté pesadamente frente a mi casillero, mis ojos fijos en la nota de _post-it_ por dentro de la puerta. El teléfono de Tanya. Todavía no le había llamado. Demitri me había avisado que llamó otra vez y seguía negándose a decirle lo que quería. Froté mi rostro con mis manos, juré que lo haría tan pronto terminara esta semana. Era jueves y solo tenía un turno más que completar. Las cuatro de la tarde del viernes no podían llegar más rápido. Tenía libre todo el fin de semana y planeaba pasarlo con Bella, Emma y algo de tiempo de calidad para dormir. Ya le había prometido a Bella y Emma que el viernes por la noche iríamos por pizza, y ya que mi madre había estado pidiendo que Emma pasara la noche del sábado en su casa, estaba planeando pedirle a Bella salir en una cita formal, solo nosotros dos. Era como si hubiésemos pasado de amigos a una familia al instante, ya que ella había asumido la mayor parte de mis responsabilidades y quería hacerle saber lo mucho que lo apreciaba. Cuánto la apreciaba. Y, quería que pasáramos una velada juntos, dos adultos disfrutando del otro. Sonreí cuando pensé en las formas que esperaba que disfrutáramos; tal vez una versión más prolongada y con menos ropa de la que habíamos compartido en su oficina. Incluso tal vez convencerla que me acompañara en algo de tiempo de calidad para dormir… después.

Jake entró, silbando. "Hey, estaba esperando encontrarte."

Me reí entre dientes. "¿Me estás hablando de nuevo?"

Se echó a reír. "Tengo que felicitarlos a Bella y a ti. Me atraparon."

Sonreí recordando la broma que le había hecho, gracias a Bella. No tenía idea de lo astuta e inteligente que mi chica podía ser cuando quería serlo. Unos días después del incidente del brillo de labios, me había dado un pequeño frasco de brillantina, clara y perfumada, que yo había arrojado dentro de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio, asegurándome de poner algo extra en el que mantenía su bloc de prescripciones. Le había tomado algo de tiempo el darse cuenta, y para ese momento, la brillantina estaba en sus manos, bata de laboratorio, y la mejor parte, en su cabello. Ni siquiera la ducha que tomó después que descubrió la brillantina se deshizo de toda y él había pasado la mayor parte del día brillando bajo las luces, y oliendo como a goma de mascar. Le proporcionó a todo el personal una risa muy necesaria y una vez que dejó de maldecir y empujarme contra la pared con su cuerpo cada vez que me veía en el pasillo, de verdad lo había usado a su favor, y se rio con nosotros.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo libres los próximos días."

Asentí. "Tengo libre el fin de semana. Estoy deseando salir de aquí."

Jake se echó a reír. "Ya somos dos. Entonces mira…"

"¿Qué?"

Se movió de un pie al otro y luego se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello con nerviosismo. "¿Has, um, pensado en lo que hay más allá de este lugar?"

Le sonreí. "¿Me estás preguntando por el cielo, Jake? No estoy seguro de que _tú_ vayas allí… después de… en especial por tu activo… estilo de vida."

Se echó a reír. "No, hombre. Me refiero a que, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? ¿Has pensando en algo más allá del hospital?"

Fruncí el ceño. "A estas alturas, en realidad no. He estado algo así como arreglándomelas, día a día, desde que llegué aquí."

Jake asintió. "Sí, puedo entenderlo. Has tenido demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar."

Asentí. Eso era un eufemismo.

Jake me observó, sus ojos entrecerrados. "¿Podemos ir a cenar una noche de la siguiente semana, Edward?"

"Lo siento, Jake, pero ya estoy viendo a alguien. Y, sin ofender, pero ella es mucho más bonita para contemplar que tú."

Se rio. "Lo mismo digo. Pero en serio, ¿tal vez podamos hacer una cita doble? Tengo una… oportunidad inesperada que compartir contigo."

"Wow, hablas en serio."

"Sí, totalmente," respondió.

"Claro. Lo consideraré con Bella. ¿Con la doble cita supongo que te refieres a Leah? La convenciste, ¿verdad?"

Sonriendo, asintió. "Ella es increíble, Edward. Realmente increíble. Lo mejor que alguna vez me ha pasado. Simplemente es…" Sacudió su cabeza, su voz extrañamente suave. "Ni siquiera puedo describir lo que ella es."

Me le quedé mirando atónito. Sonaba sincero y asombrado con ella. Se había enamorado. Totalmente.

Le respondí con una sonrisa. "Nunca pensé que vería el día en el que el doctor Black por fin encontraría su pareja."

Asintió, sonriendo con timidez.

Me puse de pie, estaba exhausto y tenía que ir por Emma. Bella había mencionado que la veía rara cuando hablé con ella más temprano y quería llevarla a casa. Agarré a Jake por el hombro. "Te sienta bien, Jake. Voy a hablar con Bella."

"Bien, Edward. Pronto, ¿está bien? Es importante."

Asentí, intrigado. "Está bien, Jake. Te llamaré."

Agarrando mi mochila, salí apresurado hacia mi coche. Se me había hecho tarde para recoger a Emma. Y para ver a Bella.

Mis chicas. Me estaban esperando.

De pronto, ya no estaba tan exhausto como lo había estado hace algunos momentos.

* * *

 _ **¡Cumplí! :)**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como verán, todavía no se ha resuelto lo de Tanya pero pronto lo sabremos, en cuanto a Emma, sigue dando pasitos hacia la recuperación pero sigue sin hacerlo con Edward, ¿por qué creen que sea? Pobre Edward, es solo quieren de vuelta a su niña, esperemos que eso suceda pronto. ¡Y Jake cayó! Así que sí resulta hacerse la difícil jajajaja, le resultó a Lean ;) Gracias por su respuesta, al capi anterior: vickyange, Gabriela Cullen, Vero Grey Cullen, alondrixcullen1498, Jocelyn907, solecitopucheta, marieisahale, Nadiia16, glow0718, Yoliki, suhaylc, LissaPattinsonCullen, jacke94, Anuca, Ericastelo, bellaliz, Sylvana OC, Marie Sellory, patymdn, Srher Evans, sandy56, Guacha, Dayis, Caty Bells, Jazmin Li, Manligrez, monikarosalez95, Jenny CR, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Para algunos adelantos, noticias de futuras traducciones y algunas conversaciones para conocernos un poco, pueden solicitar entrar a mi grupo The World of AlePattz. El link está en perfil por si desean entrar ;)**_


	27. Chapter 27

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Bella POV

Me senté frente a mi escritorio con un suspiro de alivio. Había sido un largo día, pero todos se habían ido, a excepción de mí, Emma y Trapito. Mirándolos, sonreí con tristeza. Como siempre, Trapito estaba hecho una bolita en el regazo de Emma, la cabecita de ella estaba agachada y podía ver sus labios moviéndose mientras le susurraba, su mano ocupada coloreando un dibujo. Sacudí mi cabeza. Había pasado otra semana desde que le había hablado a Angela, y además de los emocionantes momentos en los que Emma realmente elevó su voz y habló, ella seguía susurrando… a Trapito—constantemente. A mí—ocasionalmente. Una vez a su abuela. Incluso el excepcional susurro a alguien de mi personal. Pero para Edward—nada. Veía su rostro entristecerse cada día más cuando le compartía sus callados triunfos. Sabía que estaba emocionado de que estuviésemos progresando, pero se sentía profundamente herido de que permaneciera totalmente muda para él. Sin importar lo mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Suspiré al pensar en Edward. Estaba agotado, y bajo extrema presión. Sin embargo, el cambio que había visto en él desde ese día en las escaleras era enorme. Lo veía usar los sencillos ejercicios que le habían dado y ni una sola vez lo había visto perder los estribos o siquiera escuchar un cambio en el tono de su voz cuando hablaba, sin importar lo agotado que estuviese. Sabía que estaba determinado a detener el ciclo de actuar de forma exagerada y estaba muy orgullosa de él. También sabía que había sido algo difícil para él pedir ayuda, pero lo hizo y se estaba esforzando muchísimo. Estaba determinado a acabar con sus estallidos repentinos, y sus sesiones con Trina eran de gran ayuda.

Agarré mi café, tomando un sorbo mientras observaba a Emma. Había una clave allí; solo tenía que encontrarla. Ella estaba esperando por algo, una señal o algún tipo de permiso para hablar otra vez en voz alta. Algo que simplemente no estábamos diciendo. Así como Edward necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara, Emma necesitaba la motivación correcta que la ayudara a terminar con su silencio.

Emma me miró y sonreí al ver su dulce rostro. "¿Terminaste tu dibujo, mi niña?"

Emma asintió y me lo tendió, su rostro serio, sin una sonrisa en respuesta. Todo el día había estado algo retraída y me levanté para ir a ver lo que había dibujado. Tal vez me daría una idea.

Me senté en el puf y la puse en mi regazo. Trapito se paró, se estiró y se bajó caminando sin prisa hacia su tazón de comida. Coloqué a Emma más cómodamente en mi regazo y bajé la vista al dibujo. Frunciendo el ceño, lo estudié, viendo mucho dolor en ese simple dibujo. Lo extendí frente a nuestros pies y señalé la reveladora imagen. "¿Somos nosotros, Emma? ¿Tú, papi, Trapito y yo?"

Sentí el ligero gesto de su cabeza. Señalé mi imagen. Estaba entre ella y Edward, tomando sus manos y era la única que estaba sonriendo. Trapito era una pequeña imagen borrosa junto a Emma. Había un corazón en medio del dibujo. "Me gusta este corazón. ¿Qué significa?"

Me miró y besó sus dedos, poniéndolos en mis labios. "¿Me amas, Emma?"

De nuevo asintió. Cogí su mano y besé sus deditos. "Yo también te amo, mi niña."

Señalé los rostros que había dibujado en ella y Edward, la misma expresión en ambos. "¿Por qué papi se ve tan triste?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

La sentí encogerse de hombros. "Emma también está triste." Dije con un suspiro. "No me gusta que Emma esté triste. Tampoco le gusta a papi."

El dedo de Emma tocó la imagen de Edward y me miró frunciendo el ceño. "¿A ti tampoco te gusta que papi esté triste?"

"No," su pequeño susurro sin aliento dijo mucho. Mi pulso se aceleró cuando escuché su voz; era la primera vez que la había usado en todo el día. Elegí mis siguientes palabras cuidadosamente.

"¿Quieres que papi esté feliz otra vez?"

Ella me miró asintiendo 'sí', sus ojos encendidos con anhelo.

Una idea comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza. Le hablé lentamente, queriendo asegurarme que entendiera lo que le diría. "¿Recuerdas cuando encontramos a Trapito, Emma? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?" Esperé a que me mirara, su frente arrugada mientras recordaba ese día. "Te dije que Trapito estaba solo y necesitaba a alguien que lo amara. Que la única forma en que él crecería y fuera feliz sería si alguien especial le hablara todos los días y cuidara de él. Y tú hiciste eso. Todos los días le hablaste. ¡Y ve lo grande y feliz que está!" Las dos miramos hacia la esquina donde Trapito estaba ahora acurrucado en su canasta, acicalando su pelaje. "¡Hiciste un muy buen trabajo!" La elogié, dejando un beso en su mejilla. "E hiciste feliz a Angela la semana pasada cuando le hablaste, ¿recuerdas como dejó de estar triste?" Hice una pausa y bajé la voz. "Papi está triste porque echa de menos que le hables, Emma. Echa de menos tu voz. Él también necesita escucharte hablar."

Negó con tristeza.

"¿Por qué no, Emma? ¿Por qué no le puedes hablar a papi?" Le pregunté alentándola, y esperé, rogando que de alguna forma me diera una pista. Sus dientes mordisqueaban su labio inferior mientras me miraba. Podía ver su necesidad de hablar, pero también podía sentir su abrumadora indecisión.

"Dime, nena," le supliqué. "Está bien, Emma."

Sentí mis ojos abrirse como platos cuando Emma habló; trabándose y tartamudeando, las palabras salieron lentamente. "Mamá no me amaba polque hablaba y hacía luidos. Se fue. Si no hablo entontes papi queda conmigo." Su labio inferior tembló. "Amo a mi papi. Yo… no quelo se vaya." La voz de Emma era vacilante y áspera por no ser usada. Pero sus pensamientos eran claros.

Jadeé suavemente. No solo había sido lo que más le había escuchado hablar, sino que también había sido la declaración más triste que pudo haber hecho. Eso era lo que había estado cargando con ella. El miedo de perder a su papi. Para ella, si permanecía en silencio no la dejaría. Su silencio significaba que Edward se quedaría.

 _Mi pobre niñita._

" _No_ , Emma. Papi nunca te dejaría. Te ama más que nada en el mundo," le aseguré, tocando su pequeña mejilla. "A él le gusta escucharte hablar. _Echa de menos_ el que hables. Y, _echa de menos_ tus risitas. Él me lo dijo."

Su ceño se frunció. "Yo miedo, Bewwa." Su voz había vuelto a bajar a un aterrorizado susurro.

Cerré mis ojos, mi corazón dolía. Sabía lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba escuchar que Edward le dijera que nunca se iría. Que _necesitaba_ su voz. Le habían dicho que no la obligara, que no la presionara, pero tal vez lo que necesitaba _era_ un suave empujón para que se abriera finalmente. Y tenía que venir de él.

Mis pensamientos se aceleraron.

 _Oh, Edward, ¿dónde estás? Necesito que vengas._

"Sé que estás asustada, nena. Pero papi quiere que hables. ¿Recuerdas la otra noche, cuando yo estaba asustada? ¿Cómo papi y tú me cuidaron? Ya no estaba asustada cuando le dije a tu papi; él me ayudó. También te ayudará."

Miró el dibujo, confundida.

"Si yo hablo… ¿papi sentil feliz?" Podía escuchar un destello de esperanza en su voz.

"Oh, cariño, lo haría sentir más feliz que cualquier otra cosa. Lo pondría grande y fuerte otra vez. Igual que Trapito."

"¿No se va?"

Luché por contener mis lágrimas. Su cuerpecito estaba temblando mientras hablaba trabándose, permitiendo al fin que sus miedos fueran vistos, y escuchados.

Afuera en la entrada, escuché la puerta abriéndose, y cerré mis ojos con agradecimiento.

 _Edward. Oh por favor_.

Edward apareció en la entrada y se quedó mirándonos inseguro, comprendiendo al instante que algo estaba sucediendo. Se acercó y se sentó en el suelo frente a nosotras, y se inclinó, nos dio a las dos un tierno beso en la frente mientras nos observaba con sus ojos cansados, el peso del mundo en sus decaídos hombros.

"¿Cómo están mis chicas?"

Empujé la imagen hacia él. "Emma me estaba _hablando_ sobre el dibujo, papi."

Edward se tensó su mano alcanzó el dibujo y sus ojos volaron hacia los míos. Estirando mi mano, tomé la suya, apretándola de forma alentadora. Le hice un gesto positivo con mi cabeza, tratando de decirle que permaneciera calmado.

"Emma está asustada, papi."

"No, Emma, ¿por qué estás asustada, pequeña?" Edward preguntó en voz baja al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos y la ponía en su regazo. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Los ojos de Emma encontraron los míos y mi corazón se apretó al ver el dolor y el miedo en ellos. Tenía que hacerlo con cuidado pero era momento de presionar.

"Edward."

Vacilante, desvió su mirada de Emma y me miró. "Está temblando," dijo frunciendo el ceño. Vi que sus brazos se ciñeron en torno a ella. Sin decir nada, le rogué con mis ojos que confiara en mí. Que me siguiera.

"Ella quiere decirte algo."

"Puedes decirme lo que sea, Emma," le habló alentadoramente. "Pero solo cuando estés lista. Papi te va a escuchar."

"No," le insistí gentilmente. " _Ahora_ , Edward. Está esperando que le digas que está bien. _Necesita_ saber cómo te haría sentir si ella habla de nuevo."

Frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza al hablarme bajito. "No puedo forzarla, Bella. Podría hacer más daño que bien. Todos los médicos me dijeron que no la presionara."

" _Confía en mí_ , Edward. Por favor."

Me estudió por un minuto y luego miró a Emma. Su gran mano acarició tiernamente su cabeza. Podía ver que él estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse calmado mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. "Papi quiere que hables, Emma. Quiere que rías y te carcajees y hagas preguntas. Él echa de menos tu voz. Echa mucho de menos a su niña risueña." Su voz se atoró y vi una lágrima caer por su mejilla. "Nada haría más feliz a papi."

" _Necesitas_ que hable, ¿verdad, papi? Si ella habla ya no estarás triste, ¿verdad?" Lo alenté gentilmente.

Titubeó, su voz quebrándose mientras la miraba, sus dedos pasando por su cabello. "Sí. Necesito que mi Emma hable. Lo necesito más que nada en el mundo." Mi corazón se apretó cuando vi más lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro, su fachada se desmoronó mientras le rogaba a su hija por la única cosa que quería más que nada.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio por un momento.

"¿Tú no vas, papi?"

El jadeo de Edward estaba saturado de dolor. El ver su reacción física a su voz fue una agonía. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció por los nervios mientras luchaba por mantenerse bajo control. Sus manos se movieron, tomando su rostro entre ellas, sus pulgares moviéndose rápidamente en pequeños círculos al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra sí mismo. Pero cuando habló, su voz fue gentil y cariñosa, aunque temblorosa por las emociones que muy apenas contenía.

"No, Emma, papi nunca se iría. Jamás."

"¿Me amas?"

"Más que nada en el mundo."

"Mami no ama. Ella se fue polque hablo."

Negó, agachándose para descansar su frente en la de ella por un minuto. Sus manos tomaron su rostro. Su voz temblaba cuando habló nuevamente. "Mami estaba equivocada, cariño. Fue mala."

"¿Emma no mala?"

"No pequeña. Emma no es mala. Emma es una niña buena. Es la mejor niña en el mundo."

Su rostro se arrugó mientras consideraba lo que él había dicho.

"¿Papi queda? ¿ _Hasta_ si yo soy mala a veces? ¿Y hago luidos?"

" _Nada_ de lo que pudieras hacer jamás sería lo bastante malo como para que te deje, Emma. Siempre, Emma. Papi siempre estará aquí. Papi te lo promete. Pero papi necesita que sigas hablando, ¿está bien?" Hizo una pausa, tratando de controlarse. "Papi _ama_ tus ruidos. Me hacen tan feliz, pequeña."

"¿Yo quedo Apito? ¿Vene a casa con nosotos?"

"Sí. Nos llevaremos a Trapito a casa."

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia mí.

"¿Bewwa queda?"

Asentí; el nudo en mi garganta demasiado grande para hablar.

"¿Pala sempe, papi? ¿Me pometes? ¿Tú no vas?"

Mi corazón se apretó. _Oh Emma_. Seguía tan asustada.

"Para siempre."

Emma se elevó y palmeó sus húmedas mejillas. "Tú llolas papi. Yo hablo pelo tú todavía no feliz."

"Estoy feliz, pequeña. Me hiciste más feliz de lo que nunca había sido," le susurró cuando su voz se quebró. "Son lágrimas de felicidad, Emma. Papi está muy feliz ahora." Besó sus mejillas con ternura. "Gracias por hacer feliz a papi otra vez. Papi te ama muchísimo, pequeña."

Edward la tomó en sus brazos, meciéndolos a ambos cuando sus emociones fueron demasiado para soportar. Los bracitos de Emma envolvieron su cuello y escuché sus sollozos que salían desde el refugio de su abrazo.

Lágrimas caían por mi rostro mientras los observaba dejar salir meses de dolor, rogando porque ahora pudieran comenzar a sanar… juntos.

Edward levantó la vista, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero más tranquilos de lo que jamás los había visto. Sin decir nada, extendió un brazo, y gateando, me albergué en el abrazo que ofrecía. Los envolví a ambos con mis brazos, mis propias lágrimas empapando la camiseta de Edward. Sentí los labios de Edward en mi oído, su caliente aliento contra mi piel. "Gracias," susurró entrecortadamente.

Lo abracé con fuerza y dejé pequeños besos en la cabeza de Emma. Sentía como si estuviera sosteniendo todo mi mundo. Fue en ese preciso momento que me di cuenta de lo profundamente enamorada que estaba de los dos. Emma era tan querida para mí. Y… Edward… él ahora era toda mi vida.

Sin siquiera saberlo, se había convertido en mi todo.

Se habían convertido en mi familia.

Y haría lo que fuera necesario para sanar a mi familia y mantenerlos a salvo.

* * *

 _ ***Llorando como una magdalena* Por fin, Emma le habló a su papi, ¿se imaginan lo que sintió Edward? Pobre Emma, todo este tiempo temiendo que su papi la dejaría si hablaba, por eso no lo dejaba que escuchara sus susurros. ¿Quién quiere matar a Tanya? ¡A la fila! Que por cierto está muy larga. ¿Pero será que Emma continúe hablando? Ese sin duda es también el temor de Edward, y lo veremos en el próximo capi. Como ya les dije, está la opción de capi doble, depende de ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus palabras en el capi anterior: liduvina, LissaPattinsonCullen, cary, Danny, Nilari, Anuca, EmDreams Hunter, Rosbell, Gabriela Cullen, solecitopucheta, Chiarat, Esme Mary Cullen, shamyx, vickyange, freedom2604, jacke94, Tata XOXO, Marie Sellory, Lunita Black27, veritob, Yoliki, suhaylc, bellaliz, SkyC, Jocelyn907, Sylvana OC, Adriu, pili, Sully YM, somasosa, Karla Stew Pattz, monikarosalez95, yessifer cullen hale, patymdn, Jade HSos, Manligrez, Pam Malfoy Black, marieisahale, Ericastelo, glow0718, Karem y algunos anónimos. Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir aquí. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_

 _ **PD: Para adelantos, anuncios de nuevas traducciones, y para conocernos un poco pueden solicitar entrada a mi grupo The World of AlePattz en Facebook. El link está en mi perfil.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Bella nos llevó a casa. No podía liberar a Emma de mis brazos y desde luego no podía conducir en el estado emocional en el que estaba. Me senté encorvado y con el cinturón puesto en el asiento trasero, mis brazos rodeando a Emma, los ojos de Bella nos vigilaron en el espejo retrovisor todo el camino. Cuando llegamos a casa, ella rápidamente se metió al baño y empezó a llenar la bañera. Emma y yo nos quedamos sentados en el sofá, juntos y abrazados. Estaba aterrorizado de pensar que si la soltaba el silencio descendería una vez más. Parecía necesitar que la abrazara; estar cerca de mí, y me di cuenta que yo también lo necesitaba. Cuando Bella entró a la sala, se quedó de pie mirándonos, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Poniéndose de cuclillas nos sonrió a los dos.

"¿Qué te parece un baño de burbujas mientras preparo la cena, Emma? ¿Te gustaría?"

Emma se apartó un poco, y me observó con nerviosismo. "¿Papi queda?"

Haciendo una mueca ante el sonido de su ronca vocecita, la apreté en mis brazos. "Siempre, pequeña," le aseguré. "Papi se quedará."

"Eta ben."

Bella abrió sus brazos, y esperé a ver si Emma permitiría que la apartaran de mi abrazo. Dudosa, se inclinó hacia el abrazo de Bella. Bella le sonrió cuando la acomodó en su cadera. "La voy a meter a la bañera, Edward. Tómate un minuto y luego puedes venir a jugar con ella mientras yo preparo la cena, ¿está bien?" Me preguntó con gentileza, su mano acariciando con ternura mi cabello.

Asintiendo, capturé su mano y la besé con cariño. Mi mirada disfrutó de verla sosteniendo a mi hija, calmándome con su presencia y ayudándonos a encontrar algo de normalidad en una rutina que necesitábamos mantener. Tomando una respiración profunda, les sonreí. "Papi estará en un momento contigo, pequeña."

Emma sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Bella. Cuando desaparecieron, me hundí otra vez en el sofá, sintiendo miles de emociones diferentes pasando por mi mente. Estaba físicamente exhausto, emocionalmente agotado, y todavía tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder.

Mi Emma había hablado. Expresado sus miedos. Llorado. Aceptado consuelo.

¿Podría ser este el comienzo que necesitábamos? ¿Podría ella sanar ahora? Suspirando, cerré mis ojos, rogando que hubiésemos llegado a ese punto.

Desde el baño, venía el sonido de agua salpicando, y escuché la risa de Bella y cómo regañaba gentilmente a Trapito. Sonreí al escuchar el cálido sonido y luego me quedé inmóvil cuando un sonido más suave y aún más dulce llegó a mis oídos. Uno que había perdido las esperanzas de volver a escuchar.

Emma se rio. Fue vacilante, corto y todavía bajito, pero estaba allí.

Mi cabeza cayó en mis manos cuando otra oleada de emociones me atravesó.

Oí la risita de Bella en respuesta y sonreí entre mis lágrimas.

Fue en ese momento exacto, que supe sin lugar a dudas, que con Bella, los dos sanaríamos. Poniéndome de pie, me encaminé hacia los sonidos de risitas felices, necesitando ser parte de la diversión; necesitando estar con mis chicas.

Me detuve en la entrada, viendo a Trapito en sus patas traseras, tocando las burbujas. Emma estaba moviendo sus dedos debajo de los espumosos montoncitos y él se acercaba tratando de agarrarlas con sus garras, haciendo que las dos soltaran risitas al ver sus travesuras. Me reí entre dientes al ver la escena y Emma levantó la vista.

"Apito es gacioso, papi." Emma arrugó su nariz al mismo tiempo que sonreía con timidez, antes de reír de nuevo.

Mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho al verlo. Cómo había echado de menos eso. Su adorable carita feliz, sus ojos cobrando vida, sus emociones al descubierto para que las viera y las compartiera. Arrodillándome a un lado de Bella, me acerqué y besé la cabeza de Emma y luego hice lo mismo con Bella. "Es gracioso. Amo tus risitas, pequeña," le aseguré con sinceridad, con deseos de alentarla para que siguiera siendo vocal. "Son el mejor sonido en el mundo."

"¿Ya etas feliz, papi?"

"Lo estoy pequeña. Lo estoy."

"Yo tamben."

Bella se puso de pie. "Voy a preparar la cena. ¿Van a estar bien?" Preguntó en voz baja, su mano apretando suavemente mi hombro.

Le sonreí, asintiendo. "Vamos a estar muy bien."

 ***()***

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Le pregunté bajito cuando estaba sentado en el suelo viendo a Emma dormir. Todavía no podía soportar apartarme de su lado. Mi mano envolvía la suya pequeñita, necesitando sentir su calor. Bella estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, acariciando tiernamente su cabello, el libro del que había estado leyendo todavía abierto en su regazo. Me sonrió al encogerse de hombros.

"Había estado actuando de forma extraña todo el día, de hecho, desde que le habló a Angela la semana pasada. Como si estuviera lista para hablar, pero aun temerosa de hacerlo. Y cuando vi el dibujo, supe que estaba tratando de decirme algo. Me pareció el momento correcto."

"Todo este tiempo," murmuré con arrepentimiento. "Todo este tiempo ha estado temerosa que la dejaría si hablaba. Pensé que sabía que era amada y estaba a salvo conmigo." Sacudí mi cabeza con tristeza. "Ha estado asustada por tanto tiempo, Bella. ¿Tal vez debí haberla presionado antes?"

"No, Edward." Bella se movió y se deslizó hacia el piso junto a mí, agarrando la mano que descansaba en mi pierna para reconfortarme. "No creo que haya estado lista antes. Este fue el momento correcto. Hemos estado derribando gradualmente sus defensas y preparándola para hacer esto. Estoy muy agradecida que hoy hayas confiado lo suficiente en mí como para seguir mis instintos."

Agarré su mano con fuerza. "Confío en ti, Bella." Inhalé profundamente. "Lo que hiciste hoy, lo que has hecho desde que te conocimos… simplemente no hay palabras suficientes para _agradecerte_ adecuadamente. Tú le devolviste la vida a mi hija."

Los ojos de Bella brillaron en la penumbra. Soltando la mano de Emma, me puse de pie y la arropé firmemente bajo las mantas y besé su pequeña frente. Agachándome, ayudé a Bella a levantarse del suelo y en silencio entramos a la cocina.

"¿Café?" Me preguntó gentilmente.

Asentí, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, la puse entre mis brazos. La abracé con fuerza, enterrando mi rostro en su cabello, respirando su cálido aroma. Nos quedamos allí, abrazando al otro en silencio, necesitando sentir esa intimidad única que compartíamos.

"En este momento no tengo palabras, Bella," le susurré. "Nada puede expresar lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Sobre lo que ha sucedido, sobre lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, o a causa de ti."

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sonriéndome con sinceridad. "No necesito las palabras ahora, Edward. Estás diciendo todo lo que necesitas decir, solo con esto," habló en voz baja al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se ceñían en respuesta a mi alrededor.

Sonriendo, agaché mi cabeza, rozando lentamente sus labios con los míos. Besándola con ternura, volcando en ello todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Mis labios se movieron dulcemente con los suyos, mi lengua acariciando suavemente la suya. Ninguno de los dos profundizó el beso, lo dos contentos con estar cerca y compartir este momento. Finalmente me aparté.

Le sonreí. "El sábado. Cena conmigo. ¿Por favor?"

Bella parpadeó. "¿El sábado? Pensé que íbamos a salir a cenar mañana."

Asentí. "El viernes en la noche es nuestra noche familiar."

Bella se veía desconcertada. "¿Noche familiar?"

"Tú, Emma y yo. Pizza. Vamos a iniciar una tradición."

Su sonrisa era brillante. "Me gustan las tradiciones," susurró con timidez.

"Pero el sábado quiero salir contigo. Solo nosotros."

"¿Y Emma?"

"Mamá ya me había pedido llevársela para una pijamada. Así que, quiero llevarte a cenar. ¿Por favor?"

Asintió. "Sí."

Sonriendo, la besé otra vez, y luego me aparté. "¿Es demasiado Bella? ¿Estoy esperando demasiado?"

"¿Demasiado?"

"Bueno, se puede decir que lo di por sentado, ¿no? Que estabas disponible para estar conmigo, con nosotros, las siguientes dos noches."

Elevándose, acarició mi mejilla con su nariz. "Estoy disponible, Edward. Y es exactamente dónde quiero estar."

Dejé escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y la abracé con más fuerza.

"Voy por café. Creo que tienes que llamar a tus padres y compartir algunas noticias."

Asentí. "Van a estar muy emocionados. Estoy seguro que mamá estará aquí a primera hora."

Bella se rio entre dientes. "Estoy casi segura que también estará en el centro todo el día." Titubeó. "¿Edward?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Sé que es tu decisión, pero, ¿has considerado el siguiente paso?"

"¿El siguiente paso?"

"Emma va a necesitar un poco de ayuda. Conozco a una increíble terapeuta del habla. Trabaja de forma independiente y estoy segura que incluso vendría al centro. ¿Tal vez pueda concertar una cita con ella para ti? Si tú lo quieres." Hizo una pausa, y podía ver sus dedos pellizcando su manga con nerviosismo. "No quiero extralimitarme."

Bajé mis manos y tomé las suyas. Sosteniéndolas, la acerqué a mí. "No te estás extralimitando Bella. Estaba tan absorto en lo que sucedió, que ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Por supuesto que ella necesitará algo de ayuda. Gracias. No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí… para Emma." Le sonreí. "Darlo todo, Bella. Estamos en esto juntos. Y no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Emma no puede hacerlo sin ti. Tú nos haces más fuertes, ¿no te das cuenta de eso? Nos haces mejor. Haces todo mejor. Todo."

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Ahora somos una familia, Bella. Y tú eres el centro de ella. Por favor entiende eso. Por favor, entiende cuán importante eres para nosotros." Hice una pausa. "Hasta el dibujo de Emma lo demuestra. Tú eres quien nos mantiene unidos."

Su sonrisa fue trémula mientras parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas. Levantando mi mano, acaricié su mejilla.

"Llama a tu madre," me susurró, una nota juguetona en su voz.

Sonreí, dejando un beso en su cabeza. "Sí, querida."

* * *

 _ **Vaya, este Edward sí que sabe hablar *suspiros* ¿Cómo no va a caer Bella con esas palabras? Aquí en mi tierra hay un dicho que verbo mata carita, lo que quiere decir que aunque no sea guapo, pero si tiene labia, bien puede conquistar a quien quiera. ¿Será? Pues es evidente que Edward todavía teme que el silencio vuelva, pero hasta ahorita Emma parece estar bien, como dijo Bella, ya estaba lista para hablar. Pero todavía hay otras cosas que ver, como, ¿qué es lo que quiere Tanya? No se olviden de ella, lo veremos más adelante.**_

 _ **Como siempre, muchas gracias por su respuesta. Cada review que me llega me indica lo mucho que están disfrutando de esta historia y que vale la pena el tiempo dedicado para que ustedes la puedan leer. Gracias: JulieDeSousaRK, maribel, niyus1205, Andrea 17 de Cullen, .10, keith86, Alejandra, JCS, Curcitaegr, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Anuca, jacke94, Yohannita0515, Jazmin Li, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, marieisahale, bellaliz, Nadyx, Jocelyn907, angelabarmtz, Jenny CR, apenasmediavoz, Caty Bells, Ericastelo, Manligrez, glow0718, freedom2604, Aime Cullen, yessifer cullen hale, ValeWhitlockGrey, Yay Daz, Tata XOXO, AriiPattinson, Lunita Black27, hanna1441, Srher Evans, monikarosalez95, karen de Pattinson, Karen, bbluelilas. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi ;)**_


	29. Chapter 29

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe la mañana siguiente. Al instante estaba lleno de nervios y anticipación. Levantándome, me fui directamente a la habitación de Emma para despertarla, rogando que el silencio no hubiese regresado durante la noche. Tenía que escuchar su voz de nuevo, saber que lo que había sucedido era real y que continuaría. Cuando sus soñolientos ojos se abrieron, le sonreí. "Buenos días, mi pequeña," le susurré.

Esperé; mi cuerpo tenso por la esperanza. Su hermosa sonrisa y bostezo ocurrieron primero y mientras le sonreía, levantó a Trapito. "Necesitamos un beso de menos días, papi," insistió con seriedad. Sonriendo con alivio hice lo que se me indicó, dejando un beso en la peluda cabeza que se me ofrecía, antes de agacharme y esparcir pequeños besitos en todo el rostro de Emma, provocando que estallara en risitas una y otra vez. "¿None sta Bewwa?" Preguntó mirando detrás de mí.

"Tuvo que ir a casa, pequeña. La verás en la guardería."

Frunció el ceño. "Me gusta cuando sta atí."

"A mí también."

"Tú le pides, ¿sta men, papi?"

"¿Pedirle qué, pequeña?"

"Tú le pides que se quede atí, con nosotos."

Titubeé. "Es un poco más complicado que solo pedírselo."

Los pequeños labios de Emma se fruncieron en confusión. "¿Pol qué? Ella dice sí. Lo sé."

"La conoces, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté sonriéndole, levantándola de la cama para llevarla a la cocina a desayunar. No estaba seguro de poder enfrentar esta conversación sin café.

Asintió. "Nos ama."

Mi respiración se detuvo. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que amaba a Emma. Y que era correspondida. Sabía que me había enamorado de Bella, y tenía la esperanza que ella sintiera lo mismo. Tenía que decirle. Tenía que hacerle saber lo importante que era para mí. Para nosotros.

Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo. Uno que tenía que cumplir pronto.

Besé la cabeza de Emma cuando le daba un poco de jugo. "Papi trabajará en ello, ¿está bien?"

"Sta men."

Escuché el portazo de un coche afuera en la parte delantera y sonreí. "La abuela está aquí."

Emma sonrió. "¿Va a menil a la gualdelía conmilo?"

Asentí y la puse en el suelo. "¿Por qué no vas a darle los buenos días, pequeña?"

"¿También va a stal feliz, papi?"

Asentí y le sonreí alentadoramente. "Va estar muy feliz."

Seguí a Emma hacia la puerta y la abrí. Mamá estaba subiendo los escalones, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

"Tranquila, mamá," le dije en voz baja cuando Emma se puso frente a mí.

"Hola, abela," la voz de Emma seguía siendo tímida y vacilante, pero las palabras eran claras.

"Oh, mi querida niña," susurró al agacharse y cargar a Emma en sus brazos. "¡Hola!"

Vi el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sostenía a Emma. Estiró su mano y sujetó la mía, apretándola con fuerza. "Edward," susurró.

Asentí. "Lo sé, mamá. Lo sé."

Emma se echó hacia atrás, sus pequeñas manos limpiando las lágrimas en las mejillas de mi madre. "No, abela, se pupone que estés feliz. No llolal."

La risa de mamá fue temblorosa. "Lo sé cariño, la abuela está siendo tontita, ¿verdad?"

Emma asintió. "Tenes que sonleíl, abela, ¿sta men?"

"Está bien."

"¿Tú menes a la gualdelía conmilo? ¿A vel a Bewwa?"

"Así es."

Emma se retorció y mamá la deslizó al suelo. "¡Voy a aleglalme!"

"Puse tu ropa en una silla Emma. Papi va ir a ayudarte."

"¡No! ¡La abela!" Gritó por encima de su hombro mientras corría por el pasillo.

De inmediato, me vi envuelto en el abrazo de mi madre. "Está de vuelta," susurró, su voz gruesa por la emoción.

Asentí, sin poder hablar.

"Todo va a mejorar ahora, Edward. Lo sé." Se apartó. "Ahora necesito ir a preparar a Emma y llevarla a la guardería. Tengo que abrazar a la mujer que ayudó a traerla de vuelta con nosotros."

"Ella lo hizo todo, mamá. Hizo la gran diferencia. Para los dos."

Mi madre inclinó su cabeza. "La amas, ¿verdad, Edward?"

En silencio, asentí.

"Aférrate a ella entonces. ¿Se lo has dicho?"

"No como debe de ser." Me encogí de hombros cohibido.

"¿Cómo entonces?"

"¿No con las palabras correctas?" Ofrecí con timidez.

"¿Qué estás esperando?"

Ahora sonreí. "A que mi hija y mi madre tengan una pijamada. ¿Mañana por la noche está bien?"

Se echó a reír. "Hecho. Ya te había dicho que cuando quieras me encantaría. ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!" Se dio la vuelta para caminar por el pasillo. "¿Y Edward? Hazlo bien. Hazme sentir orgullosa."

Riéndome entre dientes, entré a la cocina.

Planeaba hacer justo eso.

*()*

No había forma de que pudiera esperar hasta en la tarde para ver a Bella, de modo que los tres llegamos juntos a la guardería, Trapito en el transportador que llevaba mi madre. Bella levantó la vista de su tarea en la cocina y nos dio una amplia sonrisa. A medida que se acercaba, abrió sus brazos y Emma soltó mi mano para correr hacia ella. Bella la levantó en sus brazos y se quedaron abrazadas brevemente antes de que Emma comenzara a hablarle bajito, sus manos haciendo gestos mientras Bella la escuchaba con mucha atención a cualquier historia que estuviese compartiendo con ella. Observando el tierno momento sentí que mi garganta se cerraba. Mirando en dirección a mi madre, la vi parpadear para alejar las lágrimas al presenciar cómo Emma era amada con tanta dulzura por Bella.

La risa de Bella me hizo sonreír cuando se acercaba. Estirándose, rozó sus labios en mi mejilla. "Buenos días," dijo suavemente entre su aliento.

Le sonreí. "Definitivamente lo son."

Aun sosteniendo a Emma, se volvió y saludó a mi madre y luego bajó a Emma al suelo. De inmediato, mamá se movió y la abrazó, hablándole bajito. Cuando se apartaron vi que las dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos mientras intercambiaban miradas cómplices. Luego mamá le tendió su mano a Emma. "¡Vamos a prepararte para un buen día, Emma!"

Agachándome, besé su cálida mejilla. "Papi te verá más tarde, ¿está bien? Bella, tú y yo iremos a cenar."

"Sta men. Pizza, ¿veldad? Me encanta la pizza."

Me reí entre dientes. "Sí. Será pizza esta noche."

Emma asintió feliz al mismo tiempo que cogía el transportador de Trapito y se iba con mamá hacia el área de compartimientos para guardar y colgar abrigos.

Miré a Bella. "¿Puedo, eh, hablar contigo en privado por un momento?"

Frunció el ceño y asintió, señalando hacia su oficina. La seguí en silencio y me paré frente a ella cuando cerró la puerta. "¿Qué pasa, Edward?" Me preguntó en voz baja.

No dije nada. Me lancé hacia ella, levantándola en mis brazos y estrellando mis labios en los suyos. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me abrazó con fuerza, recibiendo mi pasión con la suya. Con impaciencia, abrí su boca con la mía y mi lengua degustó su dulzura. Café y Bella. Nada podía ser mejor. Gimiendo, la apreté imposiblemente contra mí, disfrutando de su amor y calidez mientras la besaba una y otra vez. Con mucho pesar, me aparté, pero la mantuve cerca al descansar mi frente en la suya, llenando mis pulmones del aire necesario y tratando de calmarme.

"Wow," susurró bajito. "No es lo que por lo general ocurre cuando un padre pide hablar conmigo."

"Será mejor que no sea así," gruñí juguetonamente.

Ella me miró y sonrió, su mano acariciando mi mejilla. "¿Estás bien?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Eso creo. Me siento un poco abrumado. Y temeroso que de pronto deje de hablar de nuevo," le confesé.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No lo hará, Edward. La mantendremos hablando. Le hablé a mi amiga, Victoria, y va a venir a reunirse contigo y con Emma el lunes. Aquí."

"¿A qué hora?"

"Cuando la recojas."

"¿Te sentarías con nosotros?"

Bella sonrió. "Si es lo que quieres."

Asentí. "Sí. Te lo dije; tú eres el centro de esto, Bella. No puedo hacerlo sin ti."

Sonrió con timidez. "Entonces estoy contigo, Edward. Darlo todo. Cuando me necesites."

Besé su frente. "Siempre voy a necesitarte, Bella." Rodeándola con mis brazos, la abracé con fuerza. "Gracias," le susurré enfáticamente. "Por todo."

Se apartó sonriendo, y se estiró, besándome con ternura. "Ve a trabajar, Edward. Te estaremos esperando cuando termines." Sonrió con picardía. "Luego las dos te mataremos de aburrimiento de tanto hablar y comer pizza." Me arqueó una ceja. "Y crujiente de manzana."

Sonreí. "¿Con salsa de caramelo extra?"

Bella se sorbió la nariz. "Como si hubiera otra forma de comerlo."

Me reí entre dientes y la besé una última vez. Con dulzura.

"Estoy anhelando que llegue el momento, señorita Swan."

"Que tenga un buen día, doctor Cullen."

Y está vez ella me besó. Con intensidad. Apasionadamente. Posesivamente. Gemí profundamente cuando sentí la posesividad en su beso, y el caliente y anhelante deseo aumentó.

Retrocedió, sonriéndome al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y salía, guiñándome un ojo.

"Voy a, um, dejaré para que te recompongas." Sonrió satisfecha cuando le dio un vistazo a mi región baja.

Me apoyé contra la puerta, luchando por serenarme. Aunque estaba agradecido por los bóxers ajustados y pantalones sueltos, aun así no podía caminar por la guardería en ese momento, sobre todo con mi madre allí afuera. Traté desesperadamente de pensar en lo que fuera excepto en cómo se sentía Bella pegada a mí. Cómo sabía en mi boca. Cómo iba a sentirse mañana por la noche debajo de mí.

Afuera, escuché a mi madre hablando. "¿Está todavía Edward en tu oficina, Bella? ¿Debería ir a verlo? ¿Está bien?"

La simple idea de mi madre entrando aquí y viera mi...dilema, lo hizo. Sentí que me relajaba y mi erección comenzó a caer.

"Se activó su buscador. Estaba usando mi teléfono," Bella mintió sin problema. "Ven a la cocina, Esme. El café está listo."

"Oh, estupendo." La voz de mamá se fue apagando y abrí la puerta y miré alrededor. La costa estaba despejada. Rápidamente, me lancé por la guardería y llegué a mi coche antes de que alguien pudiera verme. Le mandé un mensaje a Bella después de que entré al coche.

 _Vas a pagar por eso, AR - E_

Respondió enseguida.

 _Promesas, promesas, pero eso espero, doctor_ _Cullen_ _... eso espero. ~ AR xx_

Sonriendo, conduje hacia al hospital y me dirigí al vestidor del personal para prepararme para el día. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de su dulzura en mis labios cuando llegué a mi casillero.

Me gustaba.

Mucho.

* * *

 ** _Pues estoy haciendo todo desde una tableta jajajaja. Lo bueno es que pude traducir el capi y ustedes leerlo :) Lo que si no puedo hacer es ofrecerles capis extra, pero tal parece que en unos días me dan mi laptop. ¡Gracias a Dios¡ Ya veremos entonces. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, ya saben que sus palabras son las que me motivan a hacer todas estás peripecias para que ustedes puedan disfrutar. Les debo las gracias directas, tendremos que dejarlas para la otra, pero no se olviden dejarme mi dosis :P_**


	30. Chapter 30

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Me detuve frente a la guardería, sonriendo con anticipación. Mis chicas me estaban esperando y tenía todo el fin de semana libre para dedicárselo a ellas. Planeaba que las dos supieran lo mucho que significaban para mí para cuando terminaran estos días. Cada una de forma especial.

Entrando, escuché la música y me acerqué a la puerta de Bella, apoyándome contra el marco mientras las observaba bailar juntas, disfrutando de ver a Emma ser una niñita y divertirse. Bella estaba haciendo girar a Emma alrededor mientras ella se reía a carcajadas y cantaba con su vocecita desentonada, y la reconfortante visión me hizo sonreír. Miré alrededor, notando que Trapito no estaba en su cama o en su transportador y de hecho, no podía ver ninguna de las dos cosas. Por lo general, él estaría tan cerca de Emma como fuera posible. Eso me pareció extraño. Aclaré mi garganta, sonriendo cuando las dos detuvieron sus giros y canto para mirarme. "Siento interrumpir."

Emma soltó a Bella y salió disparada hacia mí. Agachándome, la cargué, plantando mojados y ruidosos besos en sus mejillas mientras ella reía. Mi corazón se alegró al escuchar el dulce sonido y mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando hice sonidos de estar comiendo mientras le hacía cosquillas, diciéndole que se veía tan bien como para comérsela. Fui recompensado con sus carcajadas mientras Bella sonreía al vernos. Al fin, la puse en el suelo y le sonreí. "¿Tuviste un buen día, pequeña?"

Miró a Bella antes de asentir. "Yo divetí con Bewwa."

"Y yo me divertí contigo," Bella habló a medida que se acercaba, acariciando la parte superior de la cabeza de Emma.

Inclinándome hacia adelante, besé la frente de Bella, feliz de estar cerca de ella otra vez. Me devolvió el beso, rozando suavemente mi mejilla pero la vi atrapar su labio entre sus dientes justo antes de hacerlo. Apartándome, fruncí el ceño al ver la nerviosa expresión en su rostro. Algo estaba mal. "¿Bella?"

"Edward, tenemos que hablar."

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo. "Realmente no me gusta cómo se escucha eso."

Suspiró. "Solo prométeme que no actuarás de forma exagerada. Por favor."

La estudié por un momento. Sabía que estaba pensando en lo que había pasado antes. "No lo haré. Lo prometo," le dije en voz baja. Eso no iba a suceder de nuevo. Había trabajado muy duro para evitarlo.

Emma tiró de mi mano. Permití que me llevara a los sillones puf y me senté, poniendo a Emma en mi regazo. Cuando vi a Bella sentarse frente a mí, no pude evitar recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvimos en esos sillones y sentí mis labios retorcerse en una sonrisa engreída. A juzgar por el sonrojo en las mejillas de Bella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

"¿Qué pasa, mis chicas?"

Emma habló. "Apito ya no puede venil conmilo a la gualdelía papi. Tene que quedalse en casa."

Miré a Bella, confundido. Esta había sido su idea. "¿Por qué?"

"Tenemos una nueva alumna que comienza el lunes. Es extremadamente alérgica. Cuando vinieron la última vez a ver la guardería Trapito no estaba aquí. Hoy pasaron por aquí para confirmar que iniciaría el lunes. Fue cuando me enteré que era alérgica. Así que Trapito tiene que quedarse en casa."

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Oh." Eso sin duda cambiaba las cosas. "¿Dónde está Trapito ahora?"

"Tú mamá se lo llevó a casa con ella. Le pedí a un equipo que viniera el domingo a limpiar y desinfectar todo. Estuvo relativamente aislado, generalmente aquí, así que estoy segura que estaremos bien."

Asentí y miré a Emma, preocupado. "¿Estás triste, Emma?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Bewwa me dijo antes papi, que cuando se hiciela glande ya no quelía venil a escuela conmilo. Dijo que solo ela tem... tem..." Emma miró a Bella. "¿Cómo ela esa palabla?"

Bella sonrió. "Temporal."

Emma asintió. "Temp... ol... al, papi."

"Está bien." Me acomodé en mi asiento, confundido. Emma parecía estar bien. ¿Por qué estaba Bella tan nerviosa? Emma tiró de mi chaqueta para llamar mi atención.

"Apito necesita un amigo, papi." Emma me observó con seriedad. "Va a estal solo todo el día, y tliste. No me guta eso."

Me enderecé y la miré. Luego mi mirada voló hacia Bella, que estaba negando. "No es mi idea, Edward. Se le ocurrió a ella sola." Sus ojos me suplicaban que permaneciera calmado.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo. Otro gatito. Emma me estaba pidiendo otro gatito.

"¿Crees que es una buena idea, Bella?" Le pregunté; mis ojos todavía cerrados. Aunque estaba complacido de escuchar mi voz calmada y firme. Trina también estaría complacida.

Silencio encontró mi pregunta. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a ambas mirándome. "¿Bella?" La urgí; asegurándome que mi voz fuera gentil.

Asintió vacilante. Rápidamente tomé mi decisión. Mirando a Emma, acaricié su mejilla. "Vas a tener que ayudar a papi, Emma. Cuidarlos. Van a necesitar muchísimo amor y cuidados."

Asintió rápidamente. "¡Lo sé, papi! ¡Bewwa tanben me lo dijo! ¡Soy niña gande y ayudo! ¡Lo pometo!"

Levantando la vista, le sonreí a Bella. "Supongo que tenemos que incluir un viaje al refugio esta semana."

Su sonrisa fue brillante. "Está bien, Edward."

Emma aplaudió y se levantó. "¿Ahora pizza, papi?"

Asentí. "Ve por tu abrigo, pequeña."

Emocionada, se dio la vuelta, aplaudiendo con fuerza. "¡Yo tenel otlo gatito pala jugal! ¡Y luego Bela vivil con nosotlos tanben! ¡Me guta! ¡Todo! ¡Viva!"

Con ese excitado anuncio, salió disparada de la habitación, dejando a Bella mirándome con la boca abierta mientras yo tiraba de mi cabello y miraba a todas partes menos a ella directamente.

"¿Um, Edward?"

Me levanté torpemente, y bajé mi mano para ayudar a Bella a salir de su silla. La abracé con fuerza. "¿Podemos hablar más tarde, por favor?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

Sus brazos se ciñeron en torno a mí. "Está bien," concedió fácilmente. "Y manejaste eso muy bien, Edward. Gracias."

Me encogí de hombros. "Tiene sentido, supongo. Y, le da más razones para hablar." Suspiré. "No me ha pedido _nada_ en mucho tiempo. Me emociona que en realidad me pida algo, aun si es otro gatito. Si puedo darle esto, entonces también estoy feliz."

Bella murmuró algo en mi pecho.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté levantando su barbilla.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Eres increíble, Edward. Simplemente increíble."

"Me alegra que lo pienses."

Negó, estirándose para dejar un beso en mis labios. "Lo sé." Gimiendo suavemente, me agaché para capturar sus labios con los míos, deseando más que el roce de sus labios.

Emma entró corriendo por la puerta. "¡Vámonos!"

Me separé muy a mi pesar. "Papi, ¿etabas besando a Bewwa?"

Echándome a reír, la cargué. "Eso intentaba, pequeña."

Me frunció el ceño. "Eso es lo que haces en casa, papi. Bewwa es la maestla. No besas a la maestla. Atí la llamo señolita Bewwa. ¿Ves? Son las leglas."

Trataré de recordarlo, Emma," le dije, tratando de mantener mi rostro serio.

"Puedes añadirlo a tu lista de discusiones para más tarde, Edward," Bella murmuró mientras agarraba su bolsa. "Si solo puedo besarte en casa, puede que sea uno bastante persuasivo." Me guiñó el ojo cuando pasaba junto a mí.

Fue mi turno de mirarla con la boca abierta.

*()*

La cena fue algo diferente esta noche. Emma charló y se rio durante toda la cena, absorbiendo toda la atención que Bella y yo le dábamos. La única vez que estuvo sentada en su silla fue para cenar y si no, estaba en una de nuestras rodillas mientras nos entretenía con su dulce personalidad. Había olvidado lo inteligente que era para su edad. Su voz todavía era baja y un poco áspera, pero se hacía más resuelta. Se trabó con algunas palabras e incluso tartamudeó un poco, y su ceceo estuvo bastante pronunciado, pero sabía que con algo de ayuda profesional estaría bien. Siempre había ceceado uno poco y estaba seguro que eventualmente lo perdería al crecer, lo que en realidad me entristecía al pensarlo. Lo encontraba adorable y la hacía aún más _mi_ niña ya que mi mamá me contó que yo había hecho lo mismo hasta que cumplí los seis años. El que perdiera su ceceo significaba que estaba creciendo. Y no estaba preparado para eso.

Sacudí la cabeza sacándome de mis reflexiones. Hoy era un día para estar feliz. Y lo estaba. Hoy estaba más feliz de lo que podía recordar haberlo estado en mucho tiempo. Y todo era por las dos personas que estaban conmigo. Las miré y sonreí al ver a Bella tratando de convencer a Emma de comer tres bocados más de ensalada, prometiéndole el postre si lo hacía. Era tan buena con ella y me encantaba verlas juntas. Con su misión al fin cumplida, Bella bajó el tenedor y se recargó en su asiento.

"¿Postre?" Sonreí.

Asintió al mismo tiempo que ponía a Emma en su regazo y la abrazaba. "También café, por favor."

"Bewwa, ¿me lees un libo cuando llememos a casa?"

Bella sonrió. "¿No quieres que papi te lo lea? A él le gusta leerte."

Emma soltó unas risitas y llevó su boca al oído de Bella. "Él tlata de hacer luidos glaciosos." Sacudió su cabeza. "Son... malos... y no quelo lastimal sus sentimientos."

Desvíe mi mirada, apenas ocultando mi sonrisa. Sabía que era malo con las voces, pero pensé que le gustaban. Me sentía bastante aliviado de no tener que hacerlas de nuevo.

Bella levantó la vista para mirarme, tratando de no reírse. "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de papi?"

Emma aplaudió. "Amo sus abazos. Son los mejoles. ¡Él me canta, y hata inventa mis popias canciones! Eso me guta mucho." Me miró preocupada. "¿Eso eta men, papi?"

Extendí mis brazos y Emma se inclinó hacia adelante para que pudiera levantarla de donde estaba con Bella. "Me conformo con cantarte, Emma. ¿Todavía puedo leerte sin las voces?" Le dije en broma, acariciando tiernamente su cabeza con mi nariz.

Asintió alegremente. "Me guta eso, papi."

La acurruqué más cerca de mí. "A mí también."

Miró a Bella. "¿Tu papi te leía, Bewwa?"

Bella negó. "No, solo mi mami."

Emma la miró, bajando su voz. "¿Tanmen hacía voces glaciosas?"

Bella se rio entre dientes. "No, pero no le gustaba leer. Él y yo teníamos cosas especiales que hacíamos juntos. Mi mamá las llamaba nuestras acogedoras noches para recordar."

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron. "¿Qué es eso?"

Bella suspiró bajito antes de hablar. "Él hacía una fogata en el patio trasero y ponía una tienda para que durmiéramos. Asaba perros calientes y hacía s'mores (1) y nos sentábamos y hablábamos toda la noche. Me contaba historias de su infancia y me dejaba hablar de lo que sea que estuviese pasando en mi vida o hacer cualquier pregunta que quisiera. Era nuestro momento especial. Solo él y yo; calientes y cómodos junto al fuego." La expresión de Bella era casi nostálgica mientras hablaba. "Era una niña de papi, igual que tú, Emma. Aunque a veces mi mamá nos acompañaba y todos compartíamos cosas, pero el único momento en que mamá salía era por lo general para traer chocolate por la mañana." Levantó la vista con una sonrisa tímida y vi que sus ojos estaban húmedos. "Fueron las mejores noches de mi vida."

"¿Queles a tu papi, Bewwa?"

La voz de Bella fue baja. "Muchísimo."

"¿Tal vez él menga a velte?"

Bella le sonrió. "Esa es una buena idea, cariño."

El postre llegó y Emma bajó de mi regazo para volver a sentarse con Bella. Me quedé callado mientras observaba a Bella por un momento, una idea formándose en mi mente. Una acogedora noche para recordar, solo hablando y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Quería hacer eso por ella. Quería darle eso. Una oportunidad para compartir, en un escenario que la hiciera feliz. La haría sonreír. Y amaba ver su sonrisa. Sonreí para mis adentros. Podía hacer esto por ella.

Bella me miró y le sonreí. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

Sonreí con suficiencia. "Solo imaginándote acampando afuera en una tormenta."

Asintió. "Es por eso que se planeaba de acuerdo al clima y en el patio trasero, Edward," me informó con seriedad mientras le daba a Emma un poco de crujiente antes de tomar un gran bocado para ella con la cuchara.

Me reí entre dientes y me incliné hacia adelante para comer un poco de crujiente antes de que mis chicas se lo comieran todo. "Buen plan."

Emma estaba dormida en el regazo de Bella aun antes de que termináramos con el postre. Bella la miró con ternura, su mano acariciando su cabeza. "Tuvo un gran día hoy. Todos querían hablar con ella y estuvo muy ocupada. Y recibió las noticias sobre Trapito como una buena niña.".

Asentí. "¿Tenías miedo de que me enojara por lo del gatito, Bella?"

"Tenía miedo de que sacarás la conclusión precipitada de que yo le había sugerido la idea," admitió. "Que había tomado una decisión por ti."

Inclinándome hacia adelante, tomé su mano con la mía. "Ya no me precipito, Bella. Te dije que dejaría de hacerlo. Trina me está enseñando a pensar antes de reaccionar. No siempre he actuado como un cretino. Solo comenzó después... después que Tanya se fue."

"Lo entiendo, Edward. Te lastimaron. Eso te cambió."

"Lo estaba. Pero nunca por ti y no volveré a cometer ese error." Apreté su mano. "Nunca volveré a lastimarte así, Bella. Y si tú se lo hubieses sugerido a Emma, hubiese sabido que era porque pensabas que era lo correcto. Sé que deseas lo mejor para ella... y para mí, Bella."

"Siempre, Edward."

Asentí, apretando su mano con fuerza. "Lo sé."

*()*

Abrí la puerta del coche y Bella deslizó a Emma en su silla y le puso el cinturón. Cerrando la puerta, no perdí tiempo en sujetarla contra el costado de vehículo y pegarme a ella mientras la besaba con intensidad.

"Quiero que vengas a casa conmigo."

Bella negó. "Todavía no, Edward. Necesitamos hablar. Y no quiero confundir a Emma."

"Mañana," gruñí. "Mañana por la noche, eres mía. Solo mía. ¿Entendido?"

Bella murmuró de acuerdo al mismo tiempo que tiraba de mi cabeza de vuelta hacia sus labios. "Tuya."

La mantuve cerca mientras me hundía nuevamente en su boca, enredando mi lengua con la suya. Rompiendo el beso, enterré mi cabeza en su hombro. "¿Quédate conmigo mañana por la noche?" Le pedí en voz baja.

"Sí."

Jugando mordisqueé su cuello, emocionado por su rápida respuesta.

Me aparté y suspiré. "Ahora, voy a llevarte de vuelta a tu coche. ¿Te recogemos mañana a las diez para ir al refugio?"

Bella asintió, mirándome sin aliento.

Bajé mi rostro acercándolo al suyo. "Trae tu maleta contigo. No quiero que mañana regreses a tu departamento. Te quiero conmigo."

" _Edward_."

"Hablo en serio, Bella. No podré dejarte ir." La besé con intensidad. "Por favor", dije bajito entre mi aliento.

"Está bien, lo haré..." Su voz se fue apagando, cuando abrí la puerta y la ayudé a entrar en su asiento.

"Silencio. Tengo que asegurarme de llevarte a casa." Agachándome, estiré mi mano y le puse el cinturón, besándola otra vez. Y otra vez. "Necesito que descanses. Porque tengo planeado que no duermas mucho mañana por la noche, Bella. Tengo muchos planes para nosotros."

Su suave lloriqueo casi provocó que me tropezara antes de cerrar su puerta.

Cerré los ojos, inhalando profundamente.

¿Por qué todavía no era sábado?

* * *

 **(** **1) Un** **s'more es un postre tradicional de Estados Unidos y Canadá, que se consume habitualmente en fogatas nocturnas como las de los exploradores y que consiste en un malvavisco tostado y una capa de chocolate entre dos trozos de galleta Graham.**

 ** _Bueno, pues Edward a mejorado mucho con eso de no reaccionar de forma exagerada, y gracias a eso Trapito va a tener un compañerito :) Me encanta verlos a los tres como familia, y no deseperen que próximo capi viene con un poco más de acción. Sin olvidarnos de la amenaza que aun se cierne sobre estos tres, Tanya._**

 ** _Un poco tarde el capi pero llegó, ya saben que estos días es de estar con la familia y a veces no da mucho tiempo, pero voy a tratar de actualizar lo más que pueda, además de que todavía no me entregan mi compu. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, leer y sobre todo gracias por dejarme su review: Esme Mary Cullen, EmDreams Hunter, Marie Pattinson J, Danny, Lady Grigori, cary, xelatwi, atenaschan, Anuca, Marie Sellory, sandy56, vanes, LOQUIBELL, LissaPattinsonCullen, Yoliki, Laura Katherine, Manligrez, Srher Evans, patymdn, shamyx, MONICA.C.M, miop, Chiarat, vickyange, Hanna D.L, pili, MeliRobsten02, Adriu, jacke94, freedom2604, Nadiia16, marieisahale, Tata XOXO, Yohannita0515, glow0718, Jazmin Li, ang3lpop, apenasmediavoz, bellaliz, Vero Grey Cullen, liduvina, Aime Cullen, Jocelyn907, Dayis, Pam Malfoy Black, Gabriela Cullen, Jade HSos, solecitopucheta. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi._**


	31. Chapter 31

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Había gatos por todas partes. Grandes, pequeños, gatitos, gatos adultos. De todo tipo. De todos los colores. Sintiendo pánico, miré a Bella. ¿Cómo en el cielo íbamos a elegir uno? Me miró, sonriendo. "Relájate, Edward."

Agachándose, habló con Emma, que como siempre, escuchó cada palabra que le dijo. Entonces Bella soltó la mano de Emma y vimos cómo comenzó a caminar despacio por los pasillos, deteniéndose frente a las jaulas y susurrándole a diferentes gatos mientras caminaba por el largo número de casetas.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Le pregunté a Bella.

Me sonrió. "Encontrando el adecuado para ella y Trapito."

Me le quedé mirando. "¿Estás confiando esa decisión a una niña de cuatro años?"

Bella se rio entre dientes. "Lo hizo bien con Trapito." Luego me guiñó un ojo, acercándose. "También me eligió a mí, Edward."

Mi brazo rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola a mi costado. Sonriendo, besé su mejilla. "Mi hija es brillante. ¿Ya lo había dicho? Tiene un gusto impecable para los que lleva a casa."

Bella sacudió su cabeza, resoplando suavemente. "Buena atrapada, Edward." Luego se detuvo y sonrió. "Oh, parece que tenemos un ganador."

Levanté la vista para ver a Emma frente a una caseta, contoneando sus dedos a través de los barrotes de la jaula mientras le susurraba sin parar al animal que estaba dentro. Bella y yo nos acercamos y nos agachamos junto a ella. Mirando dentro vi una masa de pelo gris con patas blancas, envuelta alrededor de los dedos de Emma. Ojos enormes me observaron solemnemente. Mirando su chapa vi que era una gata, de unos seis meses de edad, que había sido abandonada. Frunciendo el ceño, miré a Emma. "¿No quieres otro gatito, pequeña? Hay algunos por allá."

Emma sacudió su cabeza. "Apito necesita un amigo que cuile de él, papi. Me guta esta. Eta tiste y si vene con nosotlos, ya no va a stal tiste." La gata tiró aún más del dedo de Emma a través de la jaula y lo lamió un poco. "¡Yo tanmen le guto, papi! ¡Me lio un beso!"

Le sonreí y miré a Bella. "No está tan grande, Edward. Y en realidad, de tamaño está bastante chiquita. Solo se ve más grande porque Trapito es muy pequeñito." Con cuidado le ofreció a la gata su dedo a través de los barrotes y después de olerlo, la gata procedió a jugar con él. "Emma, antes de pedir que nos enseñen a," Bella miró la chapa y sonrió, "Tormenta, tienes que haber visto un poco más, ¿está bien?"

Emma se puso de pie. "Sta men. Pelo me guta Tolmenta."

"Lo sé, pero tienes que estar segura, ¿verdad? ¿Como lo hablamos?"

"Sta men." Emma se alejó y continuó caminando por el pasillo, mirando a otros gatos.

Le sonreí a Bella. "¿Tormenta?"

Se encogió de hombros con timidez. "Por el color supongo."

Bella se puso de pie y se acercó a hablar con una de las mujeres que trabajaba aquí, para asegurarse que Tormenta se adaptaría bien a una casa con otro gato y yo seguí a Emma. Se detuvo y acarició muchos gatos grandes y chiquitos, a menudo hablando y susurrándoles, pero al fin terminó de nuevo justo frente a la jaula de Tormenta, otra vez. "Eta, papi. Me guta sta. Y a Apito tanmen le va a gutal."

Todos entramos a un pequeño cuarto y Chelsea trajo a Tormenta para que pudiéramos conocerla afuera de su jaula. Nos sentamos en el suelo en un semicírculo, esperando, y tan pronto como salió de su jaula, se acercó a Emma y la olió cautelosamente. Hizo lo mismo con Bella, pero cuando llegó conmigo, nos sorprendió a todos al solo subir a mi regazo y acurrucarse. Levanté la vista hacia Bella que tenía una amplia sonrisa. Emma aplaudió feliz. "¡Papi, le gutas! ¡Tenemos que llevala a casa con nosotlos!"

Viendo el deleite en el rostro de mi hija, sabía que no me podía negar. Media hora más tarde estábamos de camino a casa con Tormenta para presentarle su casa y nuevo compañero de juegos.

 ***()***

"Bella, has algo," le supliqué.

"¿Qué exactamente quieres que haga, Edward?" La voz de Bella estaba llena de risa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que me quede… aquí sentado?"

"Personalmente, creo que te ves muy lindo. De hecho…" Vi con horror como Bella levantaba de nuevo su cámara.

"No lo hagas."

"Sip. Tengo que hacerlo," se burló al mismo tiempo que daba clic sin parar.

Miré hacia abajo con un gemido. Emma estaba profundamente dormida, acurrucada a mi costado, Trapito encima de ella. Tormenta estaba acurrucada en mi regazo donde había estado casi desde que llegamos a casa. Ella y Trapito se habían olido cautelosamente entre ellos, sisearon un poco y luego decidieron ignorarse el uno al otro por un rato, hasta que me senté y Emma se me unió. Entonces los dos gatos subieron encima de nosotros y se quedaron dormidos, Emma se les unió bastante rápido ya que había estado despierta desde muy temprano por la emoción de recibir un nuevo "atito". Ahora, una hora después, eran una gran bola de pelo y felicidad acurrucados todos juntos, literalmente sofocándome.

Le entrecerré mis ojos a Bella en advertencia. "Vas a pagar por esto."

Bajó la cámara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Solo amenazas, Edward. Diría que al parecer ladras peor de lo que muerdes."

Me incliné un poco hacia adelante. "Acérquese, señorita Swan, y le mostraré mi mordida," le gruñí.

Bella se me quedó mirando por un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas. Me eché hacia atrás desmoralizado, pero luego tuve que sonreír. ¿Qué tan amenazador o _sexy_ podría verme cubierto con gatitos y una niña dormida?

"Bella, por favor, tengo que preparar algunas cosas para esta noche. Y me estoy muriendo aquí; ¡Juro que son como pequeños hornos!"

"Diez minutos más, Edward. Emma está cansada y quiero que esté muy despierta para tu mamá. Podemos tomar un refrigerio, dejar que Emma juegue un rato con los gatitos y entonces yo la llevaré y tú puedes hacer lo que sea que necesites hacer para prepararte. ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien." Hice una pausa. "¿Qué vamos a hacer con los gatos?"

"Ya le dije a Emma que se tienen que quedar aquí y conocerse. Está de acuerdo con eso."

Le sonreí. "Eres muy buena con ella, Bella."

"Es sencillo amarla y ser buena con ella, Edward."

Por alguna razón esa declaración trajo a Tanya a mi mente y fruncí el ceño.

"¿Ya la llamaste?" La forma delicada de inquirir de Bella irrumpió en mis pensamientos. Como siempre me sorprendía cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Negué. "No. Y no creo que lo haga. No hay nada que ella tenga que decir que quiera escuchar."

Bella asintió. "Está bien."

Me le quedé mirando. "¿Solo eso?"

"¿Solo eso qué?"

"¿No vas a tratar de hacerme cambiar de parecer?"

Bella se puso de pie. "No, Edward. ¿Necesito recordarte de nuevo que, _no_ soy ella? Es tu decisión. Te apoyaré en lo que sea que decidas."

Extendí mi mano. "Bella, lo siento."

Me sonrió y tomó mi mano apretándola suavemente. Agachándose me besó. "Soy tu refugio, Edward, ¿recuerdas? Estoy aquí para ti, así como tú estás para mí."

Tiré de ella hacia abajo para otro beso. "El mejor refugio de todos, Bella. Gracias."

"Lo que sea."

Le arqueé una ceja en broma. "¿Lo que sea?"

Su respiración se detuvo y asintió. Tiré de ella otra vez de manera que su oído estaba al nivel de mi boca. "Quítame estos gatos de encima, mujer," gruñí y mordisqueé su oreja.

Se puso de pie, sus ojos danzando. Agachándose, cogió delicadamente a Tormenta. Se inclinó hacia el frente rápidamente y me besó apasionadamente. "Prefiero su mordida, doctor Cullen. Recuérdelo para más tarde," me susurró mientras se movía para despertar a Emma.

Sonreía al verla.

Planeaba hacerlo.

 ***()***

Todo estaba hecho. Mientras Bella estuvo ausente, hice un par de mandados, preparé mi habitación para más tarde, me duché y cambié a unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de vestir azul. La escuché cuando regresó y sabía que se estaba preparando en el baño que estaba en el pasillo, fui a la cocina a poner el vino en el refrigerador para después y saqué la rosa que le había comprado. De pronto, estaba nervioso. ¿Pensaría que mi ofrenda era una tontería?

Bella apareció en la entrada y al instante me olvidé de mi ansiedad. Estaba encantadora. Su cabello estaba recogido con un montón de rizos sueltos colgando alrededor de su rostro y cuello y estaba vestida con una especia de vestido etéreo en color azul que se movía a medida que caminaba hacia mí, sonriendo con timidez. Sin palabras, le entregué la rosa, adorando el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas cuando la aceptó, estirándose para besar mi mejilla antes de oler la fresca flor roja. "Estás hermosa," logré decir.

Su rubor se profundizó y me sonrió. "Se arregló muy bien, doctor Cullen."

"¿Puedo llevarte a cenar, Bella?" Le pregunté doblando mi brazo y dándole una amplia sonrisa cuando metió su brazo en el mío y asintió.

Tomé la rosa de su mano y la deslicé en el jarrón que compré para la ocasión y la llevé al coche. Los dos estábamos inusitadamente callados de camino al restaurante. Podía sentir la ansiedad saliendo de Bella. Por dentro, me maldije a mí mismo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Era Bella. Éramos nosotros. Estacioné el coche y me volví hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño cuando vi que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

"¿Bella?"

"Edward… no quiero esto."

Mi corazón se desplomó.

"No necesito esto."

"¿A mí? ¿No me necesitas?" Le pregunté, el dolor evidente en mi voz.

Me miró horrorizada.

"¡No! ¡Esto!" Hizo un gesto hacia el restaurante. "No necesito una cena sofisticada o vestirnos todos elegantes y ser cortejada con vino costoso y una conversación ingeniosa."

"¿Qué necesitas, Bella?"

"Solo a ti. Nosotros. Solos. Te deseo, Edward." Respiró hondo.

"Te amo," me susurró, su voz temblando. "Muchísimo."

Un segundo estaba en el asiento del conductor, y al siguiente, tenía a Bella pegada contra la ventanilla del lado del pasajero, besándola con total abandono. Mi lengua se introdujo en su boca, enredándose con la suya a medida que volcaba todos mis sentimientos dentro de ella con mi beso. Una mano se entrelazó en su cabello, destruyendo su ingeniosa creación mientras que la otra la acercaba, sujetándola con firmeza contra mí. No podía acercarme lo suficiente mientras mi lengua hurgaba y degustaba, necesitando, _deseando_ más de ella. Me aparté resollando por aire y la miré, jadeante de deseo.

"Voy a llevarte a casa," dije con voz rasposa.

"Sí."

"Ahora."

"Sí."

"Voy a hacerte mía. Esta noche."

" _Sí,_ Edward. Por favor" dijo entre su aliento.

Mi voz se hizo más tierna, mi dedo acarició suavemente su mejilla. "Bella."

Esperé hasta que sus encantadores ojos me miraron. "Te amo."

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Entonces, demuéstramelo."

Lanzándome de nuevo al asiento del conductor, puse el coche en reversa, saliendo disparado del estacionamiento y dirigiéndome a casa.

 ***()***

Cerré bien la puerta y le puse llave. Sin decir nada, seguí a Bella a la cocina. Todo el viaje a casa había sido en silencio. Salvo que, esta vez el aire que nos rodeaba vibraba por el calor. La mano de Bella nunca dejó mi muslo al mismo tiempo que sus dedos apretaban y tiraban de mi pierna con nerviosismo. La mía cubrió la suya, necesitando sentir su piel contra la mía para evitar que me volviera loco antes de que llegáramos a casa. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estaba gritando por ella. Quería sentirla contra mí, debajo de mí, rodeándome por completo. Necesitaba probar su piel y sentir su calor mientras me enterraba dentro de ella. Estaba hambriento de ella. Desesperado.

Estábamos de pie uno frente al otro en silencio. Los dos respirando con intensidad, nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente. "Esto no era lo que había planeado, Bella," le dije con voz ronca. "Quería hacerlo romántico, tierno y perfecto para ti. Quería demostrarte lo mucho que te amo."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Será perfecto, Edward. Eres tú. Te necesito a _ti_."

Gruñendo, cerré la distancia entre nosotros, atrayéndola a mí con rudeza y estrellando mis labios con los suyos. Inclinándome un poco, la levanté y cargué por el pasillo hacia mi habitación, y mi lengua nunca dejó la suya.

En mi habitación, me aparté y la puse de pie. "Oh, Edward," susurró a medida que veía las cortinas corridas, los pétalos de rosa sobre la cama y las velas que había esparcido por todas partes. "Es hermoso."

"Bella," le dije en voz baja. "No he estado con nadie en mucho tiempo… sí, un largo tiempo… y me hicieron exámenes. Yo… um, tengo protección…" Mi voz se fue apagando y me maldije a mí mismo. Debí haber discutido esto antes con ella. Sabía que no podía quedar embarazada, pero quería que se sintiera segura.

Sacudió su cabeza. "También han pasado años para mí. Y confío en ti. Solo tú, Edward. Solo quiero sentirte."

Gemí y mis manos apretaron su cintura. Di un paso hacia atrás. "Déjame encender las velas, Bella. Permíteme hacer esto bien," le supliqué en voz baja.

Asintió y agaché mi cabeza para besarla con ternura antes de moverme por el lugar encendiendo las velas y apagar la lámpara de noche, bañando la habitación con una suave luz titilante. Al darme la vuelta, jadeé sorprendido al admirar la belleza que encontró mi mirada. Bella estaba de pie, su cabello ahora cayendo en cascada más allá de sus hombros, su vestido a sus pies y usando unos pequeñísimos trozos de encaje y la más tímida de las sonrisas. La tenue luz proyectaba sombras y destellos en su cabello y piel, y mis dedos ansiaban tocarlos. El deseo y calor me atravesaron cuando me moví para pararme frente a ella, mis manos subieron y acariciaron suavemente sus hombros y brazos. Sus manos temblorosas estaban ocupadas desbrochando los botones de mi camisa y cuando terminó me la quité, dejándola caer al suelo, junto a su suave vestido. Me apuré con mis pantalones, dejando que se unieran a la pila de ropa a nuestros pies y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, disfrutando de la calidez del momento. Con cariño, tracé con un dedo su clavícula sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, como sensual satín bajo mis caricias. Con delicadeza, se desecharon las últimas piezas de ropa y nos quedamos cerca, nuestros cuerpos apenas tocándose, el anhelo creciendo a medida que mis manos apenas rozaban su piel. La sentí estremecerse bajo mi toque, y la atraje a mí, deleitándome de la sensación de piel contra piel y gimiendo cuando sentí sus manos en mi espalda, sus dedos presionando mi columna. Dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro, subí por su cuello hacia su oreja besando y mordisqueando suavemente a mi paso. "Te amo, mi adorada chica," le susurré. "Mía," murmuré contra el calor de su piel. "Toda mía," Bella lloriqueó y agarró mi cabeza estrellando su boca en la mía y me perdí en el deseo profundo y puro.

Cargándola, la llevé a la cama, recostándonos a ambos en el colchón. Las manos tocaron y acariciaron mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban un dulce ritmo. El aire en torno nuestro estaba lleno de gemidos, suaves lloriqueos y jadeos a medida que explorábamos al otro con dedos escrutadores y bocas abiertas. Susurros cariñosos fueron pronunciados y declaraciones de amor repetidas una y otra vez.

Quería conocer cada centímetro de ella, quería reclamar cada inclinación y curva con mis labios.

Quería saber que la hacía jadear de deleite y estremecerse con anticipación. Quería hacerla mía. De cada forma posible.

Cualquier espacio entre nosotros era demasiado. Cada vez que mis labios dejaban los suyos lamentaba su pérdida hasta que estuviésemos unidos de nuevo. Jamás ninguna piel me sabría más dulce. Ningunos senos se sentirían tan perfectos en mis manos. Mi nombre nunca sonaría tan bien como lo hacía en un gemido lascivo con la voz baja de Bella. Ninguna otra persona llenaría jamás este vacío en mi corazón.

Ella era el final para mí. Mi todo. Mi para siempre.

Mi pierna se deslizó entre las suyas y ella se abrió para mí. Mis dedos encontraron su centro cálido y húmedo y la acaricié lentamente. La sensación de su mano envuelta en mi palpitante erección era abrumadora y di un gemido profundo en su boca.

"Por favor, Edward," susurró sin aliento contra mis labios, arqueando sus caderas. "Ahora."

Al enganchar su pierna alrededor de mis caderas, me sumergí lentamente en ella, mi cuerpo vibrando y ardiendo por las intensas sensaciones. Nunca antes había experimentado esto. La necesidad de estar enterrado en ella, de hacerla mía, me consumía por completo. Mi corazón palpitaba de amor por ella, cada veloz latido llamaba su nombre. Cada centímetro que aceptaba dentro de su cuerpo era envuelto por un suave calor que latía con vida propia. Cuando me hundí por completo dentro de ella, me detuve, estremeciéndome por la sensación de perfección por estar unido por completo a ella. Nuestros ojos se clavaron y me tomó por sorpresa el amor y la pasión que resplandecía en respuesta. Amor que era mío, y destinado únicamente para mí. Incapaz de apartar mi mirada, comencé a moverme dentro de ella, nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza mientras la penetraba profundamente, mi necesidad de reclamarla, de hacerla mía, aumentando con cada movimiento. Gimiendo, mi boca encontró la suya de nuevo, degustando su sabor al movernos juntos, el calor aumentando a medida que nuestra piel se deslizaba sin esfuerzo contra la del otro, resbalosa por el sudor y el deseo. Podía sentir el orgasmo de Bella acercarse, sus músculos comenzaron a palpitar a mi alrededor.

"Déjate llevar, cariño. Córrete para mí," le rogué. "Quiero sentir como te corres sobre mí."

Se quedó inmóvil, su espalda arqueándose bruscamente al mismo tiempo que su cabeza caía hacia atrás y gritaba mi nombre, sus paredes internas cerrándose sobre mí mientras le seguía justo detrás de ella, manteniéndola cerca cuando rugí su nombre penetrándola con fuerza, dándole todo lo que tenía.

Hasta que no quedó nada.

Dentro de ella y sin aliento, la miré. Ella me miró con dulzura, viéndose cansada, feliz y bien amada; sus labios hinchados por mis besos, su piel brillando con una fina capa de sudor y su pelo una maraña desordenada; todo ello el hermoso resultado de nuestra pasión compartida.

Estaba hermosa. Era mía.

Su mano subió y acarició mi mejilla con ternura. "Te amo, Edward. Eres lo más importante en mi vida." Sus palabras fueron conmovedoramente dulces y mi corazón se alegró al darme cuenta que esto era solo el principio. Estaría conmigo ahora; algo constante en mi vida. Una silenciosa paz y sensación de satisfacción que nunca antes había experimentado se instaló en mi cuerpo, filtrándose por cada poro, remplazando todo el vacío que había existido.

Yo le pertenecía a ella. Por completo. Y ella a mí.

Mis labios trazaron los suyos con suavidad.

"Te amo, Bella."

Todavía sosteniéndola, nos hice rodar, manteniéndola pegada a mi pecho. Bajando la mano, nos cubrí con la manta, sin querer que tuviera frío.

"Duerme, mi amor," le susurré, enterrando mi nariz en su alocado cabello.

Su cabeza se enterró más y un murmullo de felicidad dejó sus labios cuando se quedaba dormida entre mis brazos. La vi mientras dormía; todavía asombrado por el regalo que se me había otorgado. Suspiró y se enterró más profundo en mi pecho y mis brazos la apretaron, manteniéndola cerca. Se amoldaba tan bien a mí, sus suaves curvas pegadas a mi pecho. Mis labios acariciaron tiernamente su frente con adoración. "Te amo, Bella," dije entre mi aliento contra su piel

Conservando su calor, saboreando su cercanía, cerré mis ojos; reviviendo cada momento, cada caricia, cada palabra.

Ella tenía razón.

Fue perfecto.

* * *

 _ **Y uno, dos, tres… ¡Awwwwww! ¡Este Edward es un romántico! Cuanto esfuerzo le puso a esta primera vez entre los dos. Que suertuda Bella. Y ya tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia, Tormenta, que ironía con el miedo que Bella le tiene a las tormentas jajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, disculpen que no he sido tan regular, pero ya saben cómo son estos días con la familia, y hay que disfrutarlos :) Espero que todas hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad y les deseo un muy Feliz Año Nuevo, que todos sus deseos se realicen y sus propósitos se cumplan. ¡Que disfruten de la fiesta con su familia! Espero poder subir capi antes, si no, aguanten que me pondré al corriente ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior, ya sabes que los leo todos y me animan a continuar y seguir buscando buenas historias para compartir con ustedes. Gracias: Zoalesita (Me dio un gusto enorme verte por aquí peque) Berltin (A ti también nena) Laura Katherine, liduvina, LissaPattinsonCullen, ValePatt, Esme Mary Cullen, Nadiia16, marieisahale, cary, xelatwi, LOQUIBELL, patymdn, miop, Anuca, vickyange, Jocelyn907, Tata XOXO, Hanna D.L, Marie Sellory, pili, bellaliz, Yoliki, solecitopucheta, Marie Pattinson J, Jade HSos, Little Whitiee, freedom2604, Manligrez, Dayis, suhaylc, EmDreams Hunter, jacke94, glow0718, Gabriela Cullen y algunos anónimos.**_

 _ **PD. Como saben para actus, adelantos, comentarios de la beta, futuras traducciones, sugerencias y algunas otras cosillas pueden entrar a mi grupo The World of AlePattz en Facebook, el link está en perfil.**_


	32. Chapter 32

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

 **La noche de la cita… Parte 2**

Desperté poco a poco, instintivamente estirando mi mano hacia Bella, solo para encontrar un espacio vacío junto a mí. La habitación estaba oscura, las velas se habían extinguido. Mi puerta estaba parcialmente abierta y podía ver la suave línea de luz por el pasillo. Estirando mi mano, agarré unos pantalones de chándal y me los puse antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia la cocina de donde provenía la luz. Me quedé en la puerta sonriendo. Bella estaba ocupada en la encimera con su espalda hacia mí. Llevaba puesta la camisa que yo traía antes, le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Podía ver que había enrollado las mangas más arriba de sus codos. Su cabello estaba recogido hasta arriba, con puntas escapándose por todas partes y dejando rizos sueltos cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda. Sin hacer ruido, me acerqué detrás de ella y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, atrayéndola hacia mi pecho. De inmediato, mis labios buscaron su cuello y esparcí pequeños besos arriba y hacia abajo de la suave columna de su garganta. "Hola."

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia arriba, y agachándome capturé sus labios, besándola profundamente. Lo que sea que había estado en sus manos cayó y se dio la vuelta en mis brazos acercándose lo más que podía a mí al devolverme el beso con un suave suspiro.

Apartándome, dejé un beso en su nariz. "Me dejaste."

"Estaba preparando algo para que comamos."

Fruncí el ceño. "Se supone que te iba a llevar a cenar. Que terrible primera cita resultó ser."

Bella soltó unas risitas. "No es una primera cita, Edward. No puede ser."

"¿No?"

"Nop. Nunca tuve sexo en la primera cita."

Mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. "¿Ah sí?"

Su cabeza asintió. "Es cierto."

Fingí que la miraba molesto. "¿Ha habido muchas de estas conversaciones de "no tengo sexo en la primera cita"?"

Bella se rio. "No."

"Bien. Dime entonces. ¿Qué número de cita fue esta?"

"La séptima."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "¿La séptima?"

"Sí." Retrocedió y usó sus dedos como marcadores. "El primer almuerzo en mi oficina el día que nos conocimos."

"¿Esa fue una cita?"

"Cierra la boca. Hubo comida y conversación. Fue una cita."

"Mierda. ¿He estado teniendo citas con Jake todo este tiempo y no lo sabía?"

Bella se rio entre dientes y continuó nuestra lista de citas. "La segunda y tercera, las veces que almorzaste con Emma y conmigo."

Asentí intencionadamente. "Ah. Nuestra chaperona. Nos mantuvo controlados." Fruncí el ceño. "Pero espera, almorcé con ustedes dos veces por semana, esas son cuatro citas."

Se encogió de hombros. "Fueron breves; las cuento como medias citas. Así que, las cuatro son igual a dos, Edward." Suspiró dramáticamente. "Trata de seguirme el paso, ¿está bien?"

Sonriendo, me agaché y mordisqueé su cuello bruscamente. "Eres malditamente adorable."

Me fulminó con la mirada y siguió hablando. "Cuarta—la primera noche que fuimos a comer pizza."

Sonriendo, acaricié su mejilla. "Te besé."

"Lo hiciste."

"Merecía un beso. Cuatro citas, ¿sabes? ¡Mi paciencia se estaba acabando! Ni siquiera había llegado a primera base contigo. Estoy muy seguro que podía haber llegado mucho más lejos con Jake a ese punto."

Puso los ojos en blanco. "Mmm mmm." Sacudió su cabeza. "Quinta—la gala."

Sonreí y la besé con ternura. "Estabas tan hermosa."

"Silencio."

"Lo estabas," insistí, dejando otro beso en sus labios fruncidos. "Lo eres."

"Sexta," continuó, como si no la hubiese interrumpido, "la pizza de anoche."

Sus manos volaron hacia arriba y se abrieron como un mago al final de su acto. "¡Y _voilà_! ¡Esta noche!"

" _Wow_ ," asentí despacio, manteniendo mi rostro serio. "He sido muy paciente contigo. En serio mujer, te he dado siete citas mágicas, esperando a que tengas sexo conmigo. No he escatimado en gastos. Incluso usé a mi hija de chaperona." Sacudí mi cabeza. "He trabajado muy duro para meterte en mi cama. Me pusiste muchos obstáculos," le dije bromeando. "Vampiresa."

Agachando mi cabeza, acaricié su cuello con mi nariz. "De hecho, creo que merezco llevarte de vuelta a la cama. He trabajado tan duro para convencerte, que merezco que te quedes en mi cama… para siempre."

"Edward," dijo entre su aliento.

Cubrí su boca con la mía, efectivamente poniéndole fin a nuestra divertida conversación. Ella era inteligente, ocurrente y adorable, pero en este momento necesitaba besarla. Y, estar tan cerca como pudiera de ella. La acerqué a mi pecho, mis manos bajando por su espalda y sobre sus piernas desnudas. Con delicadeza, las subí por debajo de mi camisa y gemí cuando mis manos encontraron su piel caliente y desnuda. "¿Dónde están tus bragas, Bella?"

"No tengo idea."

Sonriendo, la cargué, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Continué besándola, deleitándome en su sabor, mientras mis manos acariciaban su piel caliente. "La ducha," murmuré en su boca. "Te deseo."

"Comida. Comamos primero."

"Más tarde. Te deseo. _Ahora_."

Sus manos agarraron la cintura de mis pantalones, tirando de ellos hacia abajo, mi erección ahora libre y palpitando. "Tómame, entonces. Aquí."

Gimiendo, llevé mi mano detrás de mí y saqué una silla. Me senté, levantándola mientras lo hacía y posicionándome en su entrada. Me arqueé, enterrándome en su calor.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás por la oleada de placer que estaba experimentado al sentir que me envolvía dentro de ella. Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, su lengua dando golpecitos y arremolinándose en mis pezones, gemí, siseando bajito cuando sus dientes me mordieron. Sujetando sus caderas, comencé a moverme, mi cuerpo elevándose y arqueándose hacia su calor. Agarrando la orilla de mi camisa que estaba usando, la abrí de un tirón, necesitaba verla, los botones volaron en todas direcciones, golpeando el suelo y las alacenas. Inclinándome hacia adelante, chupé y mordisqueé sus senos mientras mis manos se quedaban en sus caderas guiándola, manteniendo un ritmo constante. Las manos de Bella se aferraron a mis hombros, sus dedos enterrándose al mismo tiempo que ella se ondulaba encima de mí, sus lloriqueos y gemidos haciéndose más fuertes y animados.

" _Ahí_ , Edward… _Sí_ , justo ahí… Por favor… _Oh Dios_ … más… _sí_."

Incapaz de contenerme, solté sus caderas a medida que mis estocadas se volvían erráticas y agarré su rostro, estrellando mi boca en la suya, tragándome sus gritos cuando se derrumbó a mi alrededor mientras yo la atraía más hacia mí y me derramaba dentro de ella.

Agotado, me recosté en la silla llevándola conmigo. Su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho y enterré mi nariz en su cabello, sosteniéndola firmemente contra mí. Por unos momentos no hubo sonidos además de mis respiraciones en jadeos y los suaves suspiros temblorosos de Bella.

Se echó hacia atrás y me miró con timidez. Sonriendo al ver lo adorable que era, me incliné hacia el frente y la besé con ternura. " _Wow_."

Me sonrió en respuesta, sus ojos danzando. "Qué bueno que no te hice esperar hasta la octava cita, Edward."

Me reí entre dientes. "Tal vez hubiera explotado."

"Yo, um, creo que lo hiciste," dijo con una risita. "Quizás ahora sí necesitamos la ducha."

Riendo, le meneé mis cejas. "Ducha, sí. Luego la comida." Tomé su barbilla en mi mano, mi pulgar acariciaba su mejilla con ternura, y le sonreí con anhelo. "Luego, voy a llevarte de nuevo a mi cama, Bella."

Bella soltó unas risitas. "Insaciable."

La atraje a mi pecho, besando su cabeza.

"Por ti, Abeja Reina, sí."

 ***()***

Mi mano se acercó para acariciar el cabello de Bella. Estábamos acurrucados en la cama, cuando por fin nos comimos los sándwiches que había preparado para nosotros antes, después de haber hecho el amor de nuevo en la ducha, ella pegada al muro de azulejo mientras yo la tomaba con el chorro de agua arremolinándose alrededor de nosotros. Le sonreí con ternura.

"Emma quiere que vivas con nosotros."

La mano de Bella imitaba a la mía al acariciar mi cabeza con ternura. Mi incliné hacia su cariñoso toque, disfrutando de una sensación de alegría que nunca antes había experimentado.

"Eso entendí con su pequeño anuncio de ayer."

Respiré hondo. "Su papi también quiere eso."

La mano de Bella se detuvo. "Edward."

Bajé mi mano y la acerqué más a mí. "Sé que es pronto, Bella. Pero es lo correcto. Lo nuestro ha sido lo correcto desde el principio. Tan pronto como entraste a nuestras vidas dejamos de estar solos. Tú nos complementaste. Nos acoplamos, Bella. Juntos nos convertimos en una familia. Dime que también lo sientes."

Asintió. "Sí."

"Emma te ama. Se siente a salvo y protegida contigo. Sé que tú la amas."

Su voz sonó temblorosa. "¿Y tú?"

"Oh, Bella." Levanté su mano y besé suavemente su palma. "Tú también me haces sentir a salvo y protegido. Por fin sé lo que significa amar a alguien. El querer consagrar tu vida y todo lo que haces a _esa persona_. Sacas a relucir sentimientos en mí que incluso había olvidado que existían. No sabía que podía sentir una felicidad como esta."

Soltando su mano, froté mi cara. "Cuando estaba con Tanya, yo… existía. Nunca me cuestioné cómo eran las cosas, porque simplemente _eran_. Mi vida era lo que era por mis decisiones. Los únicos momentos en los que fui feliz fueron cuando estaba con Emma. Pero incluso entonces siempre faltaba algo." Le sonreí. "Pero cuando estoy contigo, me siento completo. Estoy vivo. Y te quiero conmigo todo el tiempo. Te quiero con _nosotros_ todo el tiempo."

Bella se quedó callada.

"¿Demasiado, en muy poco tiempo?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

Negó. "También lo quiero, Edward. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. ¿Puedes dármelo? Necesito poner todo en orden en mi mente."

"Entonces, ¿no es un _no_?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Es un pronto, Edward. ¿Puedes vivir con eso, por ahora?"

Mi corazón se apretó al pensar en que ella estuviera aquí, con nosotros, y la abracé con más fuerza. "Sí, puedo vivir con eso."

Suspiró. "Gracias."

Bostezando, se acurrucó aún más en mi pecho. "También quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo," susurró. "Los dos, Emma y tú se han convertido en mi vida."

Mis brazos se ciñeron a su alrededor. "Te estaremos esperando aquí cuando estés lista." Enterré mi nariz en su cabello.

"No los haré esperar mucho tiempo, Edward."

"Te amo, Bella."

"Muchísimo, Edward. Muchísimo."

La sostuve muy cerca de mí hasta que se quedó dormida. Me eché hacia atrás y sonreí al ver su tranquilo rostro. Me había dado tanto a mí, y a Emma. Su naturaleza gentil y cariñosa me había devuelto a mi hija. Su calidez había abierto mi corazón y me había enseñado cómo amar de nuevo. Quería más que solo viviera con nosotros. Quería casarme con ella. Deseaba que fuéramos una familia y que todos supieran que lo éramos, y que ella era mía. Mi esposa. La madre de Emma. Pero, le daría el tiempo que necesitaba y luego continuaría con el siguiente paso.

Pero, algo era seguro.

Ella pertenecía aquí.

Conmigo.

Con nosotros.

 _ **¡Hola! :) Espero que estén bien, que hayan disfrutado de estos días de fiesta con su familia y amigos, y que al igual que yo ahora hayan vuelto a la rutina con nuevos bríos. Siento mucho no haber actualizado hasta ahora pero, lamentablemente mi compu sigue fallando un poco, voy a llevarla de nuevo a revisar, espero que no me la tarden mucho. Pero trataré de seguir actualizando, solo les aviso por si algún día no ven actualización, sepan a qué se debe, todavía tengo que ponerme al corriente con las traducciones, pero espero volver días normales pronto.**_

 _ **Ahora, ¿qué les pareció el capi? Se habían tardado pero bien que se están poniendo al día estos dos *meneando las cejas* jajajaja. Ya Edward le dijo que desea que viva con ellos y parece que Bella se lo tomó bien, ¿será que acepte? Ya veremos. Como siempre muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review: ginnicullenswan, Laura Katherine, cary, Nadiia16, Dayis, Zoalesita, Hanna D.L, patymdn, Isa Labra Cullen, Marie Sellory, miop, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, vickyange, Jocelyn907, Gabriela Cullen, pili, shamyx, xelatwi, Sully YM, solecitopucheta, Jade HSos, EmDreams Hunter, Bertlin, Srher Evans, Yohannita0515, Anuca, freedom2604, Lunita Black27, floriponcio, bella-maru, bellaliz, marieisahale, alondrixcullen1498, jacke94, dushakis, suhaylc, Ericastelo, Little Whitiee, Tata XOXO, Marie Pattinson J, Manligrez, glow0718 y algunos anónimos. Gracias por compartir conmigo sus ideas y comentarios sobre el fic. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

"Muy bien, Jake. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

Me sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. Leah estaba junto a él, sonriendo, mientras nos miraba a Bella y a mí. Bella estaba bien acurrucada en mi costado, y Emma estaba ocupada coloreando en el suelo; cuando no estaba dándole cariño a sus dos gatitos, sus risitas llenaban el aire mientras jugaba con ellos y nos hacía sonreír. Había entretenido a Jake y Leah durante la cena con historias que contó con su vocecita con ceceo y más de una vez hizo que Jake se riera de sus travesuras. Tanto Bella como yo disfrutábamos de su radiante felicidad que parecía llenar todo la casa. Mi corazón se alegraba con cada palabra, con cada risita.

Desde que habíamos despertado esta mañana, Bella y yo apenas nos habíamos separado del otro. Nos tocábamos constantemente. Cuando recogimos a Emma con mis padres, mi madre nos observó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se contuvo de decir algo, aunque estaba bastante seguro que sabía que finalmente me le había declarado. Pasamos la tarde como familia y en un impulso había invitado a Jake y Leah a cenar. Jake no dejó pasar la oportunidad de ponerme al día con sus noticias, sin mencionar que le había dicho que Bella iba a cocinar.

"El doctor Newton y yo estuvimos hablando el otro día. Lo conoces, ¿cierto?"

Asentí. "Lo he visto un par de veces y he trabajado con algunos de sus pacientes. Es un buen médico, bien respetado por todo lo que he escuchado. Tiene un clínica privada en la ciudad, ¿verdad?"

Jake asintió. "Sí, la tiene. Su hija, Lauren, acaba de enterarse que está embarazada de gemelos."

No estaba seguro de a dónde quería llegar con esto. "Ah."

"Va a dejar su clínica, Edward. Ponerla en venta. Él y su esposa se van a mudar más cerca de su hija."

Ahora tenía mi atención. "¿En serio? No había escuchado eso."

"No le ha dicho a muchos. Le pedí que me diera unos cuantos días antes de hacerlo público." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Quiero comprar la clínica, Edward. Y quiero que vengas conmigo como socio."

Me recargué en mi silla, atónito, y miré a Bella, que me observaba con atención. "Es una clínica muy exitosa, Edward. El doctor Newton es respetado aquí," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué tan grande es?"

Jake metió su mano en su siempre presente mochila y sacó un archivo. "Tengo aquí todos los detalles. Es sólida, Edward. Con mucho espacio para expansión. Podremos concentrarnos en diferentes áreas de cuidado. Tal vez traer a otros a bordo y perfeccionar una clínica integral." Empujó el archivo hacia mí. "Incluso es el dueño del edificio donde está localizada la clínica. Fui a verlo. Está completamente infrautilizado. Creo que realmente podríamos hacer algo con él."

Leah habló. "Tiene mucho potencial." Su mirada se desvió hacia Bella. "Muchísimo potencial."

Miré a Jake. "¿Por qué yo?"

Sonrió. "Nos llevamos bien, Edward. Confío en ti. Los dos queremos nuestra propia clínica. Todavía nos faltan meses o años para comenzar por nuestra cuenta desde cero. Este es un excelente punto de partida. Bien establecida, pero aún podemos poner realmente nuestra marca en ella. El edificio en realidad no se ha utilizado adecuadamente. Hasta él lo reconoce, que su principal objetivo ha sido su clínica." Hizo una pausa. "Eres un gran médico, Edward. Y un buen hombre. Tenemos los mismos objetivos. Creo que podríamos reunir a un buen grupo y hacer esto realmente especial. Creo que haríamos un gran equipo."

Asentí. "Yo también lo creo, Jake."

 ***()***

"Edward."

Levanté la vista de los papeles que tenía regados sobre la mesa para ver a Bella.

"Emma está dormida. Me voy a ir a casa," me sonrió a medida que se agachaba y besaba mi mejilla. "Tú tienes mucho en qué pensar."

"No, Bella. Quédate. Lo siento, guardaré esto." Me puse de pie y comencé a reunir los papeles.

"No, Edward, necesitas concentrarte en esto. Está bien. Te veré por la mañana."

Gimiendo, la puse sobre mi regazo y la envolví en mis brazos. Mi mente dando vueltas a todo lo que Jake y yo habíamos discutido. El archivo que me dio tenía mucha información para analizar y aun así ya estaba ansioso por escribir ideas y preguntas. El doctor Newton había accedido a reunirse con nosotros el viernes y tenía mucho por hacer mientras tanto.

"¿Estás bien?" Bella me preguntó bajito.

Respiré hondo y la miré. "Esto es algo así como lo que menos me esperaba, ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que una oportunidad como esta sucedería tan rápidamente."

Asintió, pasando sus dedos suavemente por mi cabello. Cerré mis ojos ante el auténtico placer que esa simple acción me daba. Su toque siempre expresaba tantos sentimientos.

"¿Qué piensas, Bella?"

Frunció el ceño. "Creo que tienes que analizar esto, hablar con tus padres, reunirte con el doctor Newton y luego tomar una gran decisión, Edward."

Bajé la vista al archivo, mis dedos doblando con nerviosismo una de las esquinas una y otra vez. "¿Te… ah… molestaría?"

"¿Molestarme? No entiendo Edward."

Levanté la vista hacia ella. Ella me miró con curiosidad, una ligera mueca en su rostro.

"¿Preferirías que hiciera algo con más, um, notoriedad?"

"Creo que será mejor que me expliques eso, _ahora mismo_ , Edward."

Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, volví a mirar el archivo. "Tanya siempre me dijo que mi meta de una clínica privada no tenía sentido," comencé a decir. Escuchando el jadeo de Bella levanté la vista.

"¿Que no tenía sentido?"

Asentí pero antes de que pudiera bajar la vista, agarró mi barbilla, rehusándose a permitirme desviar la mirada.

"Dime."

"Ella quería que me especializara en algo más que ser un médico familiar. Quería estar casada con un cirujano. O un cardiólogo. Incluso un director de hospital. Alguien que impusiera respeto. Que se moviera dentro de un gran hospital. Que tuviera un gran nombre, con un gran título." Solté un resoplido. "Y el gran salario que venía con ello. Siempre me dijo que estaba desperdiciando mis habilidades," me encogí de hombros con timidez. "Para ella una clínica privada solo me hacía un médico del montón, un don nadie."

Bella bufó bajito y sacudió su cabeza. "Alguien que dedica su vida a ayudar a las personas nunca podría ser un don nadie, Edward." Suspiró con tristeza. "¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Negué. "No. Siempre quise medicina familiar. Me gusta involucrarme con los pacientes. Me gusta conocerlos. Ayudarlos. Eso… eso me da una gran satisfacción. Nunca quise la basura política que viene con algunas de las áreas más especializadas."

"¿Por eso nunca lo intentaste, Edward? ¿Abrir tu propia clínica en Toronto?"

Asentí. "Provocó aún más tensión. Pensé que si solo suspendía mis planes por un tiempo ella se daría cuenta que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Que nunca sería el director con el gran nombre, la oficina en la esquina y personal a su cargo. No creo que alguna vez me hubiese perdonado por eso; por no darle lo que quería."

Asintió en comprensión. "¿Sabes lo que quiero que hagas?"

Negué. "Dime qué quieres que haga, Bella."

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con ternura. "Quiero que sigas _tu_ sueño. No me importa si es quedarte en el hospital o en la sala de emergencias, abrir tu propia clínica o conducir un maldito autobús escolar." Mis cejas volaron hacia arriba al escuchar la inesperada maldición, pero no la detuve de hablar. "Te amo por lo que eres, no el título que viene con tu trabajo. No por el salario que traes a casa. Siempre y cuando _tú_ llegues a casa nada más importa." Inclinándose hacia adelante, me besó con dulzura. " _Te_ amo, Edward. Todo de ti. Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz. Darlo todo, ¿recuerdas?"

La acerqué a mí, maravillándome ante sus palabras. Asombrado por el hecho de que esta increíble mujer me amara tan intensamente como yo la amaba. Agradecido de que ahora fuera parte de mi vida.

Se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo, aunque sus ojos nadaban en lágrimas. "Usted, doctor Cullen, nunca podría ser del montón. Eres un médico brillante y solidario y tú y Jake van a tener una clínica destacada. Estoy muy orgullosa del hombre que eres. Del asombroso padre que eres para Emma." Hizo una pausa. "Olvida lo que ella te dijo, Edward. Ella era la que tenía un problema, no tú. No dejes que su mezquindad te detenga de ir tras lo que quieres. Por favor."

Abrumado por la intensidad de sus declaraciones, solo pude asentir. Cuando hablé mi voz estaba ronca por la emoción. "No te vayas, Bella, por favor. Ayúdame con todo esto." Mi respiración se detuvo. "Te necesito."

Sus brazos me abrazaron con más fuerza y nos quedamos callados por un momento, sus dedos pasando suavemente por mi cabello. Suspiré contento sin decir nada, sintiendo cómo me empapaba de su amor y apoyo. "Quédate, por favor," le susurré.

"Está bien, Edward. Prepararé un poco de café y me quedaré un rato." Se levantó y comenzó a llenar la cafetera. Me miró, alcanzando a ver mi sonrisa de satisfacción y sacudió su cabeza, su voz seria. "Pero no me voy a quedar a dormir. No quiero que Emma se confunda por la mañana."

Sabía que tenía razón. "Tengo una reloj de alarma," murmuré en voz baja, pensando que no me escucharía.

Se rio entre dientes mientras medía el café en la canasta. "Solo piensas en una cosa, Edward."

Tenía razón. Pero no quería que se fuera. Quería que trabajara conmigo en esto y luego sentirla pegada a mí en la cama y despertar junto a su calidez por la mañana. Levantando la vista, preparé la artillería pesada.

"Bella."

Levantó la vista.

"Te amo, mi niña. Muchísimo." Abrí mis ojos y le sonreí con anhelo.

Se sonrojó al mirarme y luego suspiró suavemente.

"Cuatro en punto, Edward. Saldré de aquí a las 4 de la mañana."

Asentí solemnemente y bajé la vista de nuevo al archivo sobre la mesa.

Por dentro, choqué los cinco conmigo mismo.

 ***()***

El lunes por la tarde, nos reunimos con Victoria. Ella era cariñosa y amistosa y a Emma pareció agradarle. Hizo una evaluación de Emma y concordó con Bella en que necesitaba terapia para ayudarla con su tartamudeo y reconstruir su fuerza vocal, pero estaba segura que era algo que podríamos lograr de manera oportuna. Estuvimos de acuerdo con dos sesiones a la semana, una con ella viniendo a la guardería y una con nosotros yendo a su oficina una vez por semana. También tenía unos ejercicios que Bella y yo podríamos utilizar para trabajar con Emma en casa. Sonrió mientras veía a Emma colorear a mi lado. "Es una niña encantadora, Edward. No creo que me necesite por mucho tiempo. Es sorprendentemente fuerte."

Asentí. Su habla ya era clara. Bella y yo la alentábamos constantemente a que hablara y se expresara y sabía que al añadir la pericia de Victoria le ayudaría mucho más.

Bella se acercó y acarició el cabello de Emma con gentileza. "Tiene suerte de tenerlo a él," murmuró. "Es un padre increíble."

Victoria se rio entre dientes al ver a Bella. Me guiñó un ojo. "Creo que tienes una fan, Edward."

Me eché a reír al mismo tiempo que estiraba mi brazo y atraía a Bella a mi lado.

"El sentimiento es mutuo."

Victoria nos sonrió. "Hacen una familia encantadora," dijo en voz baja.

Asentí con orgullo.

"Así es."

Los dos nos reímos al ver el sonrojo de Bella.

 ***()***

La semana pasó rápidamente y ahora era la noche del jueves. Estaba sentado revisando una vez más la información. Los números eran sólidos. El edificio era perfecto. Con mucho espacio para crecer y expandirnos. Podría concentrarme en mi clínica familiar. Jake quería hacer lo mismo pero con la ventaja añadida de la medicina natural. Era un firme creyente de los beneficios de las formas alternativas de curación. Actualmente la mitad del edificio en la parte de atrás estaba vacía. Un espacio abierto desocupado que tanto Jake como yo pensamos que podría ser una gran guardería. Incluso incluía un área privada que podría cercarse fácilmente y hacerla segura. Bella estaba abrumada cuando le dije, pero estaba muy emocionada por las posibilidades para el futuro. Con la base de clientes del doctor Newton y la desesperada necesidad de nuevos médicos familiares estábamos seguros que podíamos hacer esto. Mis padres estaban de acuerdo, incluso ofreciendo su ayuda con los préstamos que necesitaríamos. Jake y yo habíamos hablado de médicos del hospital a los que nos gustaría ofrecer posiciones cuando pudiéramos hacerlo. Entre más manejábamos la idea, más me daba cuenta que lo deseaba.

Incluso había llegado tan lejos en la planeación que contacté de nuevo con mi viejo amigo Jasper Whitlock. Habíamos terminado juntos la escuela de medicina, pasado fines de semana y noches estudiando y ayudando al otro. Incluso había sido mi padrino cuando me casé con Tanya. Sin embargo, a ella nunca le agradó y aunque tratamos de vernos tan a menudo como fuera posible, con el tiempo nuestra relación se había supeditado a correos electrónicos, y cuando dejó Toronto, a visitas ocasionales. Volé solo para su boda con Alice, cuando a Tanya ni siquiera le interesó dar la impresión que le importara el amigo que había sido una parte importante de mi vida. Era un psiquiatra brillante, y con los deseos de Jake y míos de una clínica integral, sabía que él sería una perfecta adición. Después de discutirlo con Jake y Bella, le presenté la idea a él y estuvo muy interesado en unirse a nuestra clínica, si surgía la oportunidad, dado que estaba descontento con su actual situación.

Me recargué en mi silla, mirando las listas, números, preguntas y aplicaciones que el archivo, ahora grueso, contenía. Mucho dependía de nuestra reunión de mañana con el doctor Newton. Insistía en que solo se la vendería a alguien a quién él aprobara. Sus pacientes y clínica significaban mucho más para él que su simple valor en dólares. Nos íbamos a reunir por la tarde después que Jake y yo saliéramos del hospital. Estábamos preparados para hacerle una oferta una vez que decidiera si recibíamos su aprobación o no. Estaba poniendo todo en riesgo por esto. Los ahorros que tenía de la herencia de mis abuelos se acabarían. Le debería a mis padres. Le debería al banco. Le debería a Bella. Haciendo una mueca, sacudí mi cabeza. Todavía no estaba seguro si podría permitir que pusiera su dinero en esto, pero ella insistió en que también era su futuro. Sabía que nos iba a ir bien y es lo que ella quería. Ser parte de algo que yo amaba. Estar conmigo. Si solo supiera lo involucrada que ya estaba conmigo. Estaba en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Ella y Emma eran el centro de mi futuro; la razón por la que seguía adelante todos los días. Mi mundo giraba a su alrededor.

De pronto, la echaba de menos. Esta noche tenía clases de nuevo y después iba a ir a su departamento. Tenía que dejar de ser egoísta y pedirle que se quedara y se escabullera temprano por la mañana. Hoy había visto la cansada que estaba, y aunque sabía que iba a echarla de menos como un loco, insistí en que se fuera a casa a dormir. Las pocas horas que dormía todas las noches no era suficiente. Miré el reloj y vi que pasaban de las diez. Hace poco me había enviado un mensaje para avisarme que había llegado a casa. Todavía podía llamarla. Quería escuchar su voz. _Necesitaba_ escuchar su voz. Cogiendo mi teléfono, marqué su número y me relajé al instante al escuchar su suave hola.

"Hola mi niña, ¿qué tal estuvo la clase?"

"¡Excelente! Estoy disfrutando de aprender más lenguaje de señas."

"Bien." Hice una pausa. "Te echo de menos," dije en voz baja

La voz de Bella sonó preocupada. "¿Edward? ¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Sonreí al escuchar su expresión de cariño. "Sí, nervioso por lo de mañana," admití. "¿Qué pasa si decide que no somos lo que quiere para su clínica, Bella? ¿U odia las ideas que tenemos para el edificio? ¿O que somos muy jóvenes o demasiado innovadores o simplemente muy ineptos?"

Bella se rio bajito. "Dudo mucho que piense eso, Edward. Es un hombre inteligente. Si no pensará ya que son los adecuados dudo incluso que se reuniría con ustedes. Les dio toda la información que necesitaban, Edward. Ya debe haber visto algo que le gusta. Solo quiere saber que lo que ha construido va a continuar. Mañana van a deslumbrarlo."

Suspiré pesadamente. Siempre tenía sentido lo que decía. Y quería que tuviera razón.

"Gracias, AB, necesitaba escuchar eso."

"Deberías irte a la cama y tener una buena noche de sueño. Mañana tienes que estar bien despierto."

"No me quiero ir a la cama."

"¿Por qué no?" La voz de Bella sonó sorprendida.

"Tú no vas a estar allí, esperándome," murmuré en el teléfono. "Echo de menos el tenerte pegada a mí."

" _Edward_ …" Su voz sonó ronca.

"Duermo tan bien contigo aquí, cariño."

Suspiró bajito. "¿Necesitas que vaya para allá?"

Sonreí. "¿Lo harías?"

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

"Entonces, vive conmigo. Comparte mi vida. Duerme conmigo todas las noches. Déjame despertar contigo todas las mañanas," le supliqué.

Su respiración se detuvo y sabía que se estaba mordiendo su labio.

"Este fin de semana hablaremos de eso, Edward. Concéntrate en mañana; es lo más importante en este momento. ¿Por favor?"

"Está bien." Hice una pausa. "Ve a dormir, Bella. Te veré por la mañana."

"Si quieres voy para allá, Edward."

Gemí. "Quiero, Bella. Pero necesitas dormir. Es tarde y en toda la semana no te he dejado dormir mucho. También me iré a dormir. Lo prometo."

Su voz fue cariñosa. "Llámame si no puedes dormir. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Te amo. Y recuerda, sin importar qué, hay que darlo todo."

Como siempre, sus sencillas y sinceras palabras calentaron mi corazón. Sonreí al teléfono. "Darlo todo. Y también te amo. Muchísimo, Bella. Muchísimo."

* * *

 _ **Awwww no me canso de decir que me encantan estos dos. Ahora ya vimos un poco de lo que pinta su futuro, a Edward le surge la oportunidad esperada gracias a Jake, ¿será que puedan conseguir comprar la clínica? Y sale a relucir Jasper Withlock y su esposa Alice, un compañero de Edward de la escuela de medicina y en quien está pensando invitar a ser parte de la clínica. Ya veremos que sucede con esto, y para las que se preguntan por Tanya, no desesperen que pronto sabremos de ella. Mientras tanto disfrutemos de esta nueva familia :)**_

 _ **Como siempre muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: yessifer cullen hale, zujeyane, Hanna D.L, Danny, Valeria, Cary, Laura Katherine, Marie Pattinson J, Kalita Cullen, pera l.t (te eché de menos nena ;) ) miop, Zoalesita, Anuca, Esme Mary Cullen, Jocelyn907, Alizce, solecitopucheta, marieisahale, Adriu, pili, Sully YM, veritob, Jade HSos, Nadiia16, Yoliki, Ericastelo, jacke94, EmDreams Hunter, Manligrez, suhaylc, bellaliz, Chiarat, glow0718, Dayis, freedom2604, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Tata XOXO y algunos anónimos. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Jake y yo salimos del hospital, nerviosos y ansiosos por la reunión. Me paré en seco y miré alrededor. "¿Cuándo pasó esto?" Pregunté mirando el intenso cielo gris arremolinándose encima de nosotros. "No escuché que fuéramos a tener otra tormenta."

"Acaba de formarse. Comenzó justo después del almuerzo," me explicó Jake al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

"Mierda. Bella odia las tormentas."

Me miró. "Entonces, dile que no salga, amigo. Vamos, tenemos que irnos."

Me le quedé mirando. "No Jake, me refiero a que literalmente no puede soportarlas. Se petrifica. Nunca antes había visto una reacción como esa."

"¿Qué quieres hacer, Edward? ¿Cancelar?" Podía escuchar que se estaba impacientando.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, solo estoy preocupado."

"Entonces llámala. Pero tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde."

Asentí. "Te veré allí."

Jake se rio entre dientes y chocó su puño con el mío, su buen humor regresando al instante. "Vamos a conseguir esto, Edward. Lo sé."

Subí a mi coche y le mandé un mensaje a Bella.

 _Una gran tormenta acercándose—toma tu trabajo de oficina y ve a casa. O a la casa de mamá. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda. - E_

Su respuesta llegó cuando entraba al estacionamiento de la clínica del doctor Newton. Por privacidad, nos íbamos a encontrar allí.

 _Lo sé. Mejor me quedo aquí en la oficina. Emma se fue a casa con tu mamá. Estaré bien. Estoy pensando en ti. Estarás genial. Te amo. ~ B xx_

Fruncí el ceño cuando levanté la vista hacia el cielo que se oscurecía. Iba a ser una fea tormenta. Recordando su reacción a la última, estaba realmente preocupado. Estaría sola.

"¡Edward!" Me llamó Jake. "¡Vamos!"

Asentí y caminé hacia el edificio donde me estaba esperando. Rápidamente escribí una respuesta.

 _Estoy abrazándote en este momento. – E_

Era lo mejor que podía ofrecer.

Una hora más tarde estaba sentado, sintiéndome de alguna forma más relajado. El doctor Newton era amable y amigable. Su clínica y pacientes significaban mucho para él y escuchó con atención nuestras ideas, haciendo preguntas y ofreciendo sugerencias. Sentía que todo iba bien. Seguía mirando hacia el cielo por la ventana, agradecido de que la tormenta todavía no había pegado, aunque podía escuchar el bajo estruendo de los truenos empezar a acercarse y me preguntaba cómo la estaba pasando Bella.

"¿Edward?"

Desvié mi mirada de la ventana. "Lo siento, perdí el hilo de la conversación."

El doctor Newton me observó. "¿Algo te preocupa, hijo?"

Jake me fulminaba con la mirada por detrás del doctor Newton. Negué y sonreí al mismo tiempo que mentía descaradamente. "No señor. Solo esto. Lo siento, ¿qué decía…?"

Continuamos conversando cuando de pronto la habitación se iluminó cuando un rayo cruzó el cielo y le siguió el gran estruendo de un trueno. Sonó tan fuerte, que todos dimos un respingo al mismo tiempo que las ventanas se sacudían a nuestro alrededor. Casi al instante el viento aumentó, los árboles afuera se doblaban por su fuerza, y cielo en torno a nosotros se oscureció como si hubiese caído la noche.

"Va a ser una fea tormenta," murmuró el doctor Newton, acariciando su labio superior y frunciendo el ceño, su mirada desviándose hacia la puerta.

Asentí; pensando de inmediato en Bella. Para este momento debía estar aterrorizada. Golpeó otro rayo, seguido por el trueno y luego los cielos se abrieron, y la lluvia comenzó a caer a un ritmo alarmante. Se hizo un nudo en mi estómago al pensar en Bella en su oficina. Asustada. Soportándolo sola.

"¡Edward!" La voz de Jake sonó molesta. "¡El doctor Newton te hizo una pregunta!"

Aparté la mirada de la ventana. Necesitaba concentrarme en esta reunión. Este era mi futuro. Nuestro futuro.

De nuevo tuve que pedirle al doctor Newton que repitiera su pregunta y la respondí, aunque hasta yo podía escuchar la perceptible falta de entusiasmo en mi voz.

El doctor Newton inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "De cierta forma tengo la sensación de que ya no estás con nosotros, Edward, que hay algo más importante en tu mente que comprar mi clínica."

La habitación estaba en silencio. Afuera, el viento golpeaba la lluvia despiadadamente contra la ventana. El trueno y el rayo eran constantes, ocurriendo tan rápido que era como si alguien encendiera y apagara el interruptor de luz una y otra vez. Cuando caía el trueno sentías los efectos por tu espalda. Era violento e implacable.

En mi cabeza, otra tormenta estaba ocurriendo. Tanya- diciéndome cómo siempre ponía primero todo lo demás; mi trabajo, mi hija. Sus acusaciones de que ella terminaba claramente en segundo lugar. Mi madre- recordándome gentilmente que pusiera en orden mis prioridades por Emma. Primero la familia, el trabajo en segundo lugar. Y Bella. El milagro que había traído a mi hija. Lo que significaba para mí. El recuerdo de lo mucho que temblaba cuando la sostuve en mis brazos durante la última tormenta y lo asustada que sabía que debía estar en este momento. Cómo mis brazos le habían ofrecido cierto grado de seguridad y refugio. La idea de cómo tenía que soportar constantemente sola estas cosas se repetía en mi mente. Siempre sola. Negué. No podía hacer esto. No quería que quedara en segundo lugar. Jamás.

Poniéndome de pie, le extendí mi mano al doctor Newton, que la tomó con una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro. A su lado Jake estaba sacudiendo su cabeza en frustración, sus ojos suplicándome que me sentara.

"Doctor Newton, tengo que implorar su paciencia y comprensión. Tengo que irme. Necesitan de mí en otra parte, urgentemente."

"¿Otra parte más importante que esta reunión?" Me preguntó con calma.

Asentí y le sonreí con aire de disculpa. "Comprar su clínica significa mucho para mí, señor. Jake y yo dedicaríamos todo lo que tenemos para mantenerla tan fiel a su visión como sea posible. Sus pacientes recibirían el mejor de los cuidados que podamos darles y creo que su clínica continuaría prosperando. Lo haríamos sentirse orgulloso. Pero esto es… urgente para mí. Por favor, disculpe mi abrupta partida, pero en este momento, tengo que irme."

Mirando a Jake, me encogí de hombros. "Lo siento, Jake. Tengo que hacer esto. Si tienes que seguir adelante sin mí, lo entiendo."

Y dándome la vuelta, salí corriendo de la habitación y me dirigí al único lugar en el que necesitaba estar.

La guardería.

 ***()***

Irrumpí por la puerta de la guardería hacia la oscura sala del frente. Noté durante el viaje hacia aquí que la electricidad se había ido en muchas áreas de la ciudad. Había utilizado la ventaja de mi placa de licencia médica y me pasé cada luz roja que pude para llegar aquí, gracias a Dios que Bella me había dado una llave de la puerta.

La puerta de la oficina de Bella estaba cerrada y sabía que no podría haberme escuchado entrar por encima del ruido del trueno. Estaba empapado y me quité los zapatos antes de encaminarme hacia su puerta y abrirla, llamando su nombre. Porque no había ventanas, su oficina estaba oscura como la boca de un lobo y me tomó un momento distinguir su figura hecha un ovillo en uno de los sillones puf. Me acerqué y levanté su figura temblorosa y sollozante, pegándola a mi pecho mientras me sentaba. Era una masa de extremidades temblorosas y profundos sollozos, su reacción incluso peor de lo que me temía.

"Shh, Bella. Te tengo, cariño. Estoy aquí," la tranquilicé, meciéndola suavemente. Sus brazos se ciñeron en torno a mi cuello y la acerqué a mí, subiendo y bajando mi mano por su espalda con movimientos reconfortantes. "Estás a salvo, Bella. Estás bien."

"Edward… muy asustada," me susurró, su voz temblorosa.

"Lo sé, mi niña. Lo sé. Te tengo."

Incluso en la oscura habitación sin ventanas, se podían sentir los efectos de la tormenta. Las paredes se sacudían con el intenso estruendo de los truenos desde afuera y se podía escuchar la intensidad de la lluvia golpeando el techo. El área afuera de su puerta constantemente iluminada con la electricidad en el cielo. Mirando a Bella, deseé poder lograr que viera la belleza oculta en la tormenta en lugar de sentir el terror que evocaba en ella. La acerqué más, susurrando suaves palabras de confort.

Hundí mi nariz en su cabello, preguntándome qué había pasado después de que dejé la sala de conferencias del doctor Newton. Sin duda había jodido nuestros planes, pero abrazando a Bella y al sentir que disminuía un poco el terror a causa de mi presencia, supe que había hecho lo correcto. Solo esperaba que ella lo viera de esa forma después.

Poco a poco, sentí que se relajaba hasta el punto de poder levantar su cabeza de mi pecho. Su agitación se habían amainado un poco pero seguía temblando y asustada. "¿Tienes una linterna aquí?"

Asintió. "Junto a ti."

Sintiendo el suelo la encontré y la encendí. Su rostro estaba pálido y manchado por las lágrimas, sus ojos amplios por el miedo. Levantando la mano encima de mí, sentí a lo largo de la orilla del escritorio hasta que encontré los pañuelos desechables, agarré un montón y con cuidado limpié sus mejillas. Sonriéndole, sostuve el pañuelo en su nariz. "Sopla," le indiqué, igual que como lo hacía con Emma. Tuve que sonreír cuando dio un manotazo alejando mi mano y lo hizo ella misma.

"¿Qué puedo hacer, Bella? Dime cómo ayudarte."

"Distráeme," me suplicó. "Hazme olvidar lo que está pasando allá afuera."

Sin vacilar, la acerqué de nuevo a mí y estrellé mis labios en los suyos. Jadeó y metí mi lengua en su boca, probando sus lágrimas, mezcladas con la dulzura natural de ella. Gimiendo, exploré su boca, perdido en su sabor, al sentirla debajo de mis labios. No podía acercarme lo suficiente y me negaba a apartarme de ella. Lentamente, sentí su miedo disminuir a medida que ser perdía conmigo, los temblores fueron reemplazados por deseo cuando los escalofríos de placer comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Con cuidado, me moví de manera que ella quedara debajo de mí en el puf, levantándome solo el tiempo suficiente para deshacerme de mi camisa mojada, y ayudarla a desechar la suya antes de volver a su boca, acercando su caliento cuerpo a mi pecho húmedo.

"Edward," dijo entre su aliento contra mis labios.

"Te tengo, Bella. Déjame ayudarte…" Le susurré al besar su cálido cuello. "Voy a hacerte olvidar."

Mis manos la acariciaron y la tocaron despacio mientras mis labios veneraban su piel y sus labios, aumentando su deseo y necesidad por mí. Sus pequeños gemidos y escalofríos ahora estaban concentrados en nosotros, y nada más. Mi necesidad por ella era intensa, y cuando la sentí tirar de la cintura de mis pantalones me eché hacia atrás y me apresuré a quitármelos, al igual que los suyos. Mirándola, podía ver su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente y estaba excitado de ver nada más que deseo y pasión en sus ojos en el tenue resplandor de la linterna. Afuera, la tormenta se estaba debilitando, pero dentro de su oficina, la nuestra estaba apenas comenzando. Me puse encima de ella, apoyándome en mis codos mientras rozaba con mis labios el arco de su garganta. "Ahora vamos a ver qué tan cómodos son realmente estos sillones, Bella," gruñí en voz baja al mismo tiempo que me deslizaba en su resbaladizo calor.

Jadeó y se arqueó para encontrarme y di un gemido profundo, saboreando la sensación de ser abrazado por su calor. Comencé a moverme despacio, deseando darle tanto placer como pudiera y ella encontró cada estocada, llevando mi ritmo a la perfección. Sus manos se enterraron en mi espalda, sus piernas envolvieron mis caderas al moverse debajo de mí, lloriqueando y gimiendo mi nombre.

"Más, Edward," dijo en voz baja en mi oído. "Dame más. Hazme tuya."

" _Eres_ mía, Bella. Toda mía," gruñí al mismo tiempo que me movía más rápido, sintiendo empezar a acumularse los inicios de mi liberación en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Me moví sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza cuando sentí las sensaciones dispararse y hacerse más profundas, necesitando más, deseando más. Comenzó a aferrarse frenéticamente a mis hombros cuando su cuerpo se ciñó a mi alrededor y jadeó mi nombre, gritando en éxtasis al derrumbarse. Enterré mi cabeza en la base de su cuello, dando un gemido profundo cuando mi orgasmo se disparó, atravesando mis venas como un caliente líquido hirviendo, recorriendo mi cuerpo como una llama. Jadeando, planté suaves besos en sus hombros y cuello, antes de capturar sus labios nuevamente, besándola con intensidad. Sus brazos me agarraron con fuerza, acercándome más y permitiendo que mi peso se posara encima de ella, al saber lo reconfortante que era para ella el sentir que la cubría. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, nuestra respiración regresando poco a poco a la normalidad.

Me aparté a regañadientes y agarré mi camisa húmeda para limpiarnos un poco, antes de ponerla en mis brazos y rodarnos de manera que quedara recostada en mi pecho, mis manos acariciando suavemente la piel húmeda de su espalda. Nos dijimos nada, escuchando la lluvia que seguía cayendo ligeramente y el sonido de los truenos que caían en la distancia. Sabía que tenía que decirle a Bella lo que hice, y sabía que no iba a estar feliz, pero justo ahora todo lo que importaba era esta mujer que abrazaba. Hice que se sintiera a salvo. Necesitaba que supiera que siempre lo haría.

"¿Estás mejor ahora?" Le pregunté bajito.

Asintió y me dio una sonrisa temblorosa.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Mmm?" Besé su frente gentilmente mientras apartaba de su rostro algo de cabello húmedo.

"No me gustó dormir sola anoche."

Sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba. "A mí tampoco."

"Ya no quiero hacerlo."

Respiré hondo. "Está bien."

"Quiero estar contigo y con Emma."

Mis brazos se ciñeron en torno a ella.

"Nosotros también queremos eso. Más que nada, Bella."

"Está bien entonces."

"¿Te mudarás con nosotros?"

"Sí."

Y solo así, nada más importaba.

* * *

 _ **¡Wow! ¿Cómo no iba a decir que sí, con esas labores de convencimiento? Que ternura la de Edward, poniendo las necesidades de Bella antes que su trabajo *suspiro* ¿Será que haya perdido la oportunidad de comprar la clínica? Ya lo veremos en el próximo capi. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, les agradezco que me hagan saber cuánto disfrutan de esta historia y sus teorías.**_

 _ **Gracias a: vickyange, Manligrez, Valeria, liduvina, ginnicullenswan, Adriu, LucyGomez, Aime Cullen, Tata XOXO, Anuca, pera l.t, mariaisahale, cary, miop, Chiarat, sandy56, Yoliki, Jocelyn907, Dayis, Sully YM, bellaliz, bella-maru, veritob, Hanna D.L, Mary Lozano, jacke94, Nadiia16, solecitopucheta, Alizce, EmDreams Hunter, pili, freedom2604, patymdn, Ericastelo, Marie Pattinson J, glow0718, Lunita Black27 y algunos anónimos por su reviews. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, en el que por cierto tendremos noticias de la innombrable ;)**_


	35. Chapter 35

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Estábamos de pie en la cocina de la guardería. Mi ropa seguía mojada así que Bella la colgó para secarla y estaba usando un uniforme más que tenía a la mano. Logré comunicarme con mi madre quien me dijo que no me moviera por el momento. Emma estaba bien y las calles estaban horribles. No le conté cómo arruiné la reunión con el doctor Newton. Eso lo explicaría en persona. Pero, le acababa de contar a Bella lo que ocurrió.

Bella se me quedó mirando horrorizada, su rostro aún pálido por el terror que había sentido antes. " _Edward, no_. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Estabas sola, Bella. La tormenta estaba espantosa. No podía permitir que la soportaras sola. Sabía que estarías aterrorizada."

"Pero tu futuro… tú _querías_ esto, Edward. ¡Era importante para ti! ¡Lo hubiera superado sola! ¡No tenías que hacer eso! _Oh, Dios… Edward_ …" Su voz llena de pánico se fue apagando.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. " _Tú_ eres importante para mí. Y ya no tienes que estar sola. Nunca serás algo secundario para mí. Me dijiste que no te importaba si me quedaba en la Sala de Emergencias o en el hospital… ¿lo decías en serio?"

Asintió sin decir nada, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?" Le pregunté con ansiedad.

Su voz sonó horrorizada. "Por supuesto que sí."

Me relajé, dejando que mis pulgares trazaran pequeños círculos en sus mejillas.

"Entonces, mi futuro es excelente siempre y cuando te tenga a ti y a Emma. Mi sueño solo tendrá que esperar por un tiempo."

"Pero…"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Sin peros. Tú y Emma son mi vida. Conseguiré una clínica. Iniciaré la mía propia. Solo me tomará un poco más de tiempo. Mientras estés conmigo, eso es todo lo que importa."

"Estoy contigo, Edward, dándolo todo," insistió en voz baja, sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "Siento que hayas tenido que hacer eso por mí."

La puse entre mis brazos. "No me arrepiento. Lo haría de nuevo en un instante. Tú eres mucho más importante, Bella. Siempre te pondré en primer lugar. Que te quede claro eso, por favor."

Dio un suspiro tembloroso. "Jake no va estar feliz contigo."

Me encogí de hombros con tristeza. "Lo sé. Espero que el doctor Newton todavía le venda su clínica. Estoy seguro que él puede encontrar a alguien más con quien asociarse." Negué. "Estoy seguro que no le causé una buena impresión con mi repentina partida."

"¿Por qué no simplemente le explicas?"

"Debí haberlo hecho. Debí simplemente habérselo dicho. Pero, estaba… tan concentrado en llegar a ti. En realidad no estaba pensando claramente, supongo."

Bella asintió y me dio una taza de café de su jarra térmica. Solo estaba tibio pero sin electricidad era lo mejor que podíamos tener por el momento. En silencio, nos sentamos a la mesa, los dos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Los golpes en la puerta nos asustaron y me puse de pie. "Quédate aquí."

Me acerqué a la puerta cautelosamente preguntándome quién estaría tocando tan fuerte. A medida que me acercaba, escuché la voz de Jake. "¡Abre, Cullen! ¡Sé que estás allí dentro! ¡La maldita cosa para pasar la identificación no sirve!"

Suspiré. Era momento de lidiar con la ira de Jake.

 ***()***

Abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado. Jake entró, con Leah detrás de él. Todavía estaba lloviendo, pero lo peor había pasado. Leah se apresuró hacia Bella, mientras Jake se quedó en silencio frente a mí. En la tenue luz no podía distinguir su expresión, pero esperaba que no me diera de repente un puñetazo.

"Tuve que hacerlo, Jake," le dije en voz baja. "Sé que estás enojado conmigo y me doy cuenta que probablemente me costó mi sueño, pero espero que no te haya costado el tuyo. Llamaré al doctor Newton y le explicaré si es de ayuda."

Siguió callado. "Lo siento, Jake. En serio." Dudoso, le tendí mi mano, esperando que la estrechara. En lugar de eso, dio un paso hacia el frente y me fundió en un abrazo de oso.

"¡Suertudo hijo de puta!" Cacareó.

Lo miré con la boca abierta. "¿Qué?"

"Le conté al doctor Newton que saliste apresurado porque tu chica se moría de miedo con las tormentas y te necesitaba, y que estabas tan preocupado de que estuviese sola, que no podías concentrarte."

"¿Estuvo de acuerdo con eso?"

"¿De acuerdo? Se fue enseguida, porque su esposa tenía la misma reacción a las tormentas. Había estado tratando de encontrar una forma de pedirnos el volver a reunirnos la próxima semana."

Me le quedé mirando atónito.

"Nos vamos a encontrar con él y su esposa para almorzar el domingo, Edward. Y quiere que Bella y Leah nos acompañen. El lunes nos sentaremos y terminaremos nuestra reunión." Hizo una pausa, sonriendo con sarcasmo. "Le eché un vistazo al canal del clima. Estaremos bien."

Sacudí mi cabeza, suspirando en alivio. "¿Estás hablando en serio, Jake?"

Asintió. "Tu salida fue lo que lo hizo determinar que éramos los adecuados, Edward. Dijo que cualquiera que fuera así de entregado a su familia, era la persona que quería para quedarse a cargo de su clínica." Sonrió. "¡Va a ser nuestra, Edward! ¡Puedo sentirlo, amigo!"

Miré hacia donde Bella estaba sentada con Leah, sonriendo mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro. Sonriendo, abrí mis brazos y le di la bienvenida cuando cruzó corriendo la habitación, haciéndola girar con alegría. "Recibí otra oportunidad, nena," le susurré al oído.

"Te la mereces, Edward. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

Me aparté. "Tú siempre estarás en primer lugar, Bella," le prometí en voz baja, acariciando su mejilla con mi mano.

Me sonrió, cubriendo mi mano con la suya. "Te amo," murmuró bajito.

Le sonreí en respuesta. "Darlo todo, Bella. Darlo todo."

 ***()***

El almuerzo fue relajado y placentero. Llevé a un lado al doctor Newton y me disculpé por mi partida repentina, pero hizo un gesto con su mano sin darles importancia. "Siempre pon en primer lugar a la familia, Edward. Ellos son los que te esperan al final de un largo día y cuando tu carrera termina; es a ellos con quien regresas. Y, contrario a la creencia popular, puedes proveer un excelente cuidado para tus pacientes y seguir teniendo una vida personal. Creo que tú y el doctor Black encontrarán fácilmente ese equilibrio." Volviendo su cabeza hacia el sonido de la ruidosa risa de Jake, sonrió con suficiencia. "Bueno, creo que tú lo harás. Tu amigo sigue aprendiendo."

Me reí entre dientes por su evaluación. "Los dos son excelentes médicos, Edward. Mi clínica quedará en buenas manos." Se puso serio por un momento. "Lo creas o no, Jacob me recuerda a mí a esa edad. Fue necesario que conociera a mi esposa para que comprendiera mis prioridades. Creo que tal vez él está encontrando el camino hacia ese descubrimiento."

Asentí. El cambio en él desde que conoció a Leah había sido dramático. Sus propios deseos ya no eran primordiales, y su perspectiva se había ampliado hacia aquellos en torno a él en lugar de solo Jake.

El doctor Newton me observaba con una sonrisa. "Creo que tener un amigo con un buen sentido común también ayuda, Edward." Sonrió con amabilidad. "Tu Bella es una buena pareja para ti. Te ayuda a darte cuenta de lo que es verdaderamente importante en este mundo, ¿verdad?"

Le devolví la sonrisa. "Ella y Emma son lo más importante, señor."

Me dio una palmada en el hombro, riendo. "Buena respuesta, Edward. Ahora, vayamos a reunirnos con nuestro grupo. Quiero escuchar más de sus brillantes ideas."

 ***()***

Nuestra reunión del lunes fue sencilla y eficiente. Presentamos una oferta, y para nuestro deleite, la aceptó sin replicar. Todo estaba ahora en manos de los abogaos y una vez que estuviera hecho, Jake y yo presentaríamos nuestra renuncia al hospital y quedaríamos a cargo de la clínica. Los rumores estaban incontrolables en el hospital una vez que se supo que el doctor Newton se iba a retirar y vender, pero Jake y yo mantuvimos la boca cerrada. No estábamos listos para compartir las noticias hasta que todo estuviese firmado, sellado y entregado.

El martes por la noche nos sentamos a hablar con Emma y le dijimos que Bella iba a venir a vivir con nosotros. Su entusiasmo no tenía límites mientras chillaba y aplaudía, girando repetidamente y saltando con locura por toda la habitación al mismo tiempo que reía, sus brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza al hacer piruetas. Miré a Bella asombrado. ¿Cuándo había comenzado eso? Nunca antes la había visto saltar o hacer piruetas. Se rio entre dientes y me explicó que hicieron que un profesor de baile los visitara esa mañana y que Emma había sido una estudiante entusiasta. "Creo que es momento de considerar unas lecciones de baile para ella, Edward."

Palidecí. ¿Lecciones de baile? ¿Como esas con pequeños tutús con holanes y… zapatitos rosados con punta?

Bella se echó a reír y me di cuenta que nuevamente lo había dicho en voz alta. Sacudió su cabeza. "Estaba pensando que tal vez era algo que Emma y yo podíamos hacer juntas."

Asentí agradecido. Me sonrió. "Tú puedes venir y ser el papá orgulloso en los recitales. Pero, nos va a visitar un maestro de artes marciales la próxima semana, Edward. Si le gusta también eso, eso puede ser algo para _ustedes_ dos."

Gemí al pensar en mi pequeña en artes marciales. No estaba seguro soportar eso en lo absoluto.

"¿No podrían traer a una especialista en tejido?" Eso parecía mucho más seguro.

Bella se echó a reír al escuchar mi idea.

Emma al fin detuvo sus locos giros y se paró en seco frente a Bella, sus manos entrelazadas delante de su pecho que se movía rápidamente. Se quedó mirando a Bella con ansiedad.

"¿Voy a seguil en la gualdelía contilo?"

Bella asintió. "Puedes venir conmigo la mayoría de los días, Emma. Nos podemos ir juntas. Otros días tu papi te llevará."

"¿Vas a seguil siendo mi maesta?"

Sonriendo, Bella asintió. "Por supuesto, mi niña. Nada cambia."

"Pelo… ¿vas a eta atí pala alopalme?"

"Sí."

"¿Te voy a llamal señolita Bella en la gualdelía?"

En seguida, supe hacia donde se dirigía con esto y mis ojos volaron hacia Bella.

Bella parecía confundida. "Sí Emma, me vas a llamar señorita Bella en la guardería."

"¿Y atí?" La voz de Emma bajó hasta ser un susurro. "¿Cómo yo te llamo en casa?"

La mirada de Bella encontró la mía. Le asentí cautelosamente sin querer presionarla.

"¿Cómo quieres llamarme, Emma?" Le preguntó con gentileza.

Las manos de Emma seguían moviéndose nerviosas, tirando de la orilla de su camiseta y ansiaba estirar las mías y detenerlas. Para reconfortarla. Pero sabía que teníamos que permitir que expresara lo que estaba pensando, sin importar lo difícil que era el verlo. Todavía sentía miedo cuando se trataba de pedir algo.

"Yo quelo… llamalte… mami," la súplica susurrada de Emma sonó temblorosa. "Yo te amo, Bewwa."

Bella se deslizó del sofá hacia el suelo y tomó a Emma entre sus brazos.

"Me encantaría ser tu mami, mi niña. Nada me haría más feliz."

"¿Tú quedas Bewwa? ¿Tú no dejadme?" Su voz sonó ahogada contra el hombro de Bella y el escuchar su miedo me hizo un nudo en mi garganta.

Bella se echó hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla de Emma. "Te amo a ti y a tu papi muchísimo, Emma. Nunca te dejaría. Jamás."

El rostro de Emma se iluminó y arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bella.

Observé a mis chicas, sin molestarme en limpiar las lágrimas que caían lentamente por mis mejillas. Sin decir nada, me uní a ellas en el suelo, abrazándolas a ambas.

Mi familia.

 ***()***

Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj. Era temprano. Bella y Emma no estarían aquí hasta dentro de unos quince minutos o algo así. Me senté en la banca enfrente del hospital para relajarme y esperar. Habían ido a otra cita de terapia del habla y me iban a recoger cuando hubiesen terminado. Estaba esperando con ansias esta noche; mis padres iban a acompañarnos en nuestra cita familiar del viernes en la noche para comer pizza, y luego teníamos de nuevo todo el fin de semana para estar juntos. Mañana, íbamos a llevar a Emma a ver la nueva película para niños y esperaba que mamá quisiera otra pijamada después. Le había insinuado algo al respecto, porque quería otra pijamada a solas con Bella. Muchas veces se había quedado a dormir desde que aceptó mudarse con nosotros, incluso quedándose allí hasta que Emma despertaba, pero por una noche la quería solo para mí. Apenas podía esperar a que estuviera con nosotros todo el tiempo. Ella hacía que todo estuviera bien. Hacía de nuestra casa un hogar. Y a nosotros una familia.

Mis agradables pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente cuando escuché una voz que no quería escuchar de nuevo en mi vida, decir mi nombre.

"Edward."

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me levanté en _shock_.

"Tanya. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Se quedó allí mirándome sin inmutarse. "Has estado eludiendo mis llamadas. Pensé que probablemente había regresado aquí para estar cerca de tus padres. No fue exactamente difícil encontrarte, Edward."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No tengo nada que decirte. Si es sobre el divorcio, habla con mi abogado. Tienes todo lo que pediste. Solo firma los papeles y déjame en paz."

"No es eso. Es sobre Emma."

Mis manos se cerraron en puños por la ira. "No tienes _nada_ que decir sobre Emma. Tu egoísmo casi la destruye," le dije con desdén. "Vete, Tanya. Ahora."

Negó, empujando un pequeño paquete hacia mí. "No estoy pidiendo verla, Edward. No tengo ningún interés en hacerlo. Solo tengo que asegurarme de que reciba esto."

Incluso ahora sus palabras me dolían. "No queremos nada tuyo." Con ira, alejé su mano.

"No es mío, Edward. Mi madre murió y me hizo prometerle que me aseguraría de que Emma recibiera este paquete. Lo estoy haciendo por ella."

Me le quedé mirando. "¿Cuándo?"

"Hace unas semanas."

"No lo sabía, lo siento," dije automáticamente. Había visto a la madre de Tanya solo una vez, cuando fue a ver a Emma cuando era bebé. Vivía en Europa y su salud nunca había sido muy buena. Siempre había recordado los cumpleaños de Emma y Navidades y cuando Tanya me dejó había escrito una carta diciendo que lo lamentaba, pidiendo que se le permitiera seguir teniendo contacto con Emma. Le había informado que nunca impediría que tuviera una relación con su nieta. Mi problema era con Tanya, no con ella.

"Quería que Emma tuviera esto. Era muy importante para ella."

"¿Por qué no simplemente dárselo a mi abogado?"

"Créeme, hubiese preferido eso. Me hizo prometerle que te lo daría a ti directamente para Emma. Fue su último deseo. Por favor, solo tómalo, Edward."

Mi mano se extendió y tomó el pequeño paquete.

"También hay una carta allí dentro," dijo Tanya riéndose con amargura. "Sin duda disculpándose con Emma porque yo sea una madre de mierda."

"Ella no es quién debería disculparse."

Los ojos de Tanya se entrecerraron. "No voy a disculparme por tratar de ser feliz, Edward."

Me le quedé mirando con la boca abierta. "¿Sabes lo que hiciste, Tanya? ¿Sabes que fue necesario todo este tiempo para lograr que Emma hablara de nuevo? Tú y tus desconsideradas palabras destruyeron su espíritu. Había perdido la esperanza de recuperarla. Necesitabas ser feliz, bien. Pero la forma en que lo manejaste la destrozó. A una niña. Lastimaste a una niña inocente por tu abrumador egoísmo," le siseé. "Lastimaste a _mi_ hija."

"Es mía también, Edward," dijo Tanya con ironía. "Un pedazo de papel no niega eso."

"No. Tus acciones lo niegan. Ella dejó de ser tuya el día que te pusiste a ti misma y tus patéticas necesidades por encima de ella. No eres su madre, Tanya. La diste a luz, pero nunca fuiste su madre. Todo lo que hiciste fue hacernos sentir a ambos que no éramos suficiente."

Tanya se rio de forma maliciosa. "No lo eran. ¿Sabes por qué fue tan fácil encontrarte, Edward? Eres tan predecible. Por supuesto que correrías a casa de mami y papi. Por supuesto que aceptarías otro trabajo en un pequeño hospital." Negó. "Podrías haber sido algo, alguien. Podrías haberte aplicado más en la escuela de medicina y convertirte en cirujano. Pensé que podría presionarte lo suficiente para que hicieras algo de ti. Pero permitiste que ganaran tus emociones y dejé que me llevaras contigo. Pusiste el ser un padre por delante de todo lo demás. Gracias a Dios, que recuperé la cordura. Pero aquí estás tú. Un padre soltero, con un trabajo que no te lleva a ninguna parte y sin un futuro frente a ti. Eres tan patético."

"Cállate. _En este instante_."

Los dos nos dimos la vuelta al escuchar la molesta voz detrás de nosotros. Palidecí cuando me di cuenta que eran Bella y Emma las que estaban de pie allí. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Emma al ver a su madre otra vez?

"Aléjate de él." La voz de Bella sonó baja y llena de ira.

"Oh, ¿no es eso dulce?" La voz de Tanya goteaba sarcasmo. "Tu pequeña niñera te está protegiendo."

"Vete, Tanya," le gruñí, sin quitar mis ojos de Emma.

"Tal vez debería primero saludar a mi hija," dijo para provocarme.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue inesperado y sorprendente.

"¡Vete!" Emma le gritó a Tanya, su piecito dando un pisotón mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Tanya la miró. "¡No me hables de esa forma!"

La voz de Emma se hizo incluso más fuerte, interrumpiéndola. "NO, tú no mi mami. ¡Bewwa es mi mami ahola! ¡Ella queda conmilo y papi y nos ama! Ella me cuida y le gutan mis luidos. ¡Tú eres una mujel mala y no me gutas! ¡Deja a mi papi! ¡Vete!" Gritó, antes de estallar en lágrimas.

Tanya la miró con la boca abierta. Bella se agachó, cargando a Emma en sus brazos protectoramente, tranquilizándola con palabras reconfortantes. Me desplacé rápidamente a su lado rodeando a ambas con mis brazos.

"Vaya, que lindo, Edward. Le enseñaste bien a nuestra hija."

"Ella es _mi_ hija, Tanya. Tú la abandonaste. Nos abandonaste a los dos." Negué con tristeza. "Tú le enseñaste esa lección. No yo."

Bajé la vista al cuerpo tembloroso de Emma, mi corazón lleno de miedo. Habíamos logrado tanto en el poco tiempo que había pasado. ¿Qué iba a provocar esto en su progreso?

Levanté la vista con cansancio. "Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer, Tanya. Da la vuelta y márchate. Déjanos en paz."

Nos miró con despreció. "Ya veo, ¿encontraste alguien más con quien jugar a la casita, Edward? ¿Una niñera para Emma? ¿Una amiguita para ella? ¿Para ti también, tal vez?"

"Vámonos," le murmuré a Bella. No tenía sentido continuar esto. Tanya solo se iba a poner más desagradable y no quería que Emma presenciara más de su odio.

Bella se quedó allí, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Tanya, con un odio incontrolable en sus ojos mientras la observaba, aun así sus manos nunca cesaron sus movimientos reconfortantes al acariciar la cabeza de Emma. Se volvió ligeramente hacia mí. "Tómala, por favor, Edward."

Extendí mis brazos y agarré a Emma de los brazos de Bella, acurrucando su mojado rostro bajo mi barbilla mientras frotaba su espalda para calmarla. "Te tengo, pequeña. Papi te tiene."

Bella dio un paso hacia el frente, su postura rígida por la ira. Se puso frente a mí, una mano extendida hacia atrás manteniendo contacto con Emma. Tanya la observó sin inmutarse, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

"Eres una ser humano horrible y despreciable, y lo que hiciste es imperdonable." Bella habló en voz baja, su voz casi atemorizante por su frío tono. "Siento lástima por ti. Nunca sabrás lo que desperdiciaste." Sacudió su cabeza y vi que se estremeció. "Edward y Emma ahora son _mi_ familia y los atesoraré por el resto de mi vida. Recuerda eso cuando todavía estés buscando tu felicidad, lo que dudo muchísimo que encuentres algún día. Nunca, nada te hará feliz, si no estás feliz contigo misma, Tanya. La felicidad no es algo que encuentras. La _sientes_. La das. Y nosotros la tenemos. Juntos. ¿Y _nuestro_ futuro? Es jodidamente brillante." Negó. "El tuyo… no estoy tan segura."

El rostro de Tanya se oscureció por la ira y fulminó a Bella con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Bella continuó, "No te quieren aquí, Tanya. Haz lo que Edward dijo y vete. Ahora."

Tiré suavemente de su brazo y dando un paso hacia atrás, se pegó a mi costado y envolví su figura temblorosa con mi brazo, besando la coronilla de su cabeza. Podía sentir la mirada de Tanya, pero la ignoré. Lo único que importaba eran mis chicas, mi familia, a quién tenía en mis brazos.

Me miró. "Vámonos a casa, Edward. Tu hija tiene una sorpresa esperando por ti."

Sonriendo con gratitud, acaricié su mejilla. " _Nuestra_ hija, Bella."

Sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando asintió. "Nuestra hija."

La besé de nuevo, luego enterré mi nariz en la cabeza de Emma al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta y nos alejaba de Tanya, sin molestarme en mirar atrás. No había nada que decir. Nunca quise verla de nuevo.

Se sentía bien ser el que se iba esta vez.

* * *

 _ **¡Pues sí, apareció la perra de Tanya! Pero como siempre solo fue para causar daño y no porque se interesara por la que alguna vez fue su familia. Pero tanto Edward como Emma dijeron lo que pensaban de ella, que satisfacción. Y Bella también pudo decirle unas cuantas palabras, estoy segura que a muchas les hubiera gustado que le diera al menos una cachetada, pero recordemos que Emma estaba presente, y Bella siempre ha visto por su bienestar. Y hablando de Emma, ¿cómo creen que reaccioné a este encuentro? ¿Volverá de nuevo a su silencio como teme Edward? ¿Quieren saberlo pronto? ¿Tal vez hoy mismo o mañana? Ya saben que es lo que tienen que hacer, usen el cuadrito de abajo y díganme sus teorías.**_

 _ **Por lo pronto, gracias por las que dejaron su review en el capi anterior: vickyange, xelatwi, patymdn, HeidyFH, Marie Pattinson J, sandy56, miop, cary, leonor angelita, Dayis, freedom2604, Jocelyn907, Marie Sellory, Adriu, EmDreams Hunter, bella-maru, glow0718, dannyellacullen, LucyGomez, marieisahale, Esme Mary Cullen, Anuca, Blossom-Kiss, Ericastelo, Nadiia16, veritob, Jade HSos, apenasmediavoz, Chiarat, Sully YM, suhaylc, Manligrez, Yoliki, nattalia06, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, Bertlin, solecitopucheta, jacke94, pili, Tita Moon, Srher Evans. Saludos y nos leemos…. Ya veremos ;)**_


	36. Chapter 36

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Mantuve la cabeza de Emma pegada a salvo a mi pecho mientras nos encaminábamos rápidamente hacia el coche. No quería que tuviera que ver a Tanya otra vez. Bella abrió la puerta trasera y subí, abrazando a Emma, mientras ella se metía en el asiento del conductor. Emma comenzó a empujarme, llorando.

"Todo está bien, pequeña. Te tengo."

"¡Bewwa!"

Bella se giró en su asiento y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Emma. "Estoy aquí, Emma. Siéntate con tu papi y yo los llevaré a casa, ¿está bien?"

"¿Tú no vas?"

La afligida mirada de Bella encontró la mía. "No, mi niña. No me voy a ir," la tranquilizó.

La mano de Emma agarró la de Bella con fuerza, sus pequeños sollozos saliendo en hipidos de su garganta.

"Bella, yo conduzco."

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, tienes que sostenerla, Edward. No creo que te permita que la pongas en su silla para el coche."

"A la mierda," murmuré, abrí la puerta y cargué a Emma hasta la puerta del lado del pasajero. Subí y nos puse el cinturón a ambos.

"Listo, pequeña, ahora también puedes agarrar la mano de Bella, ¿está bien? Estás a salvo," le aseguré al levantar su mano y colocarla en la de Bella expectante, envolviendo las dos con la mía más grande. La cabeza de Emma se giró de manera que pudiera ver a Bella y la sentí relajarse un poco.

Bella arrancó, dirigiéndose a casa, los ojos de Emma viéndola todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando un escalofrío estremecía su cuerpecito. La mantuve pegada a mí, tratando de ofrecerle tanta seguridad como pudiera con mi abrazo.

"Será mejor que no nos detengan."

Me encogí de hombros. "Me multarían aun si fuera en la parte de atrás, Bella. Emma es más importante. Necesita tocarte. Nos necesita a los dos en este momento."

Mientras Bella conducía, subía y bajaba mi mano por la espalda de Emma y tarareaba en su oído entre susurros reconfortantes. Poco a poco, podía sentir que sus sollozos se calmaban, pero por lo demás, permaneció callada. Por dentro, mi estómago estaba revuelto. Maldita Tanya. La ira que sentía hacia ella era sorprendente en intensidad, y me preguntaba cuáles serían las consecuencias de su visita.

"Edward."

Levanté la vista hacia Bella.

"Estás apretando muy fuerte."

Aflojé mi agarre en su mano. "Lo siento."

"Está bien, cariño. Comprendo. Casi llegamos a casa."

Le di una sonrisa forzada y asentí. Cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada, Bella levantó nuestras manos y las besó. "Quédense aquí."

Tanto Emma como yo la vimos rodear el coche y abrir la puerta. Abrió sus brazos y Emma aceptó perfectamente su abrazo, sus bracitos rodearon el cuello de Bella con firmeza. En silencio, las seguí hasta la puerta y la abrí, dejándolas pasar antes que yo a la casa. Entramos a la cocina donde podía ver galletas recién hechas enfriándose en la encimera. La cabeza de Bella se inclinó hacia las galletas dejándome saber que debía comentar al respecto. Teníamos que distraer a Emma.

"¿Hiciste esas galletas para mí, Emma?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

Asintió y se apartó de Bella, agachándose para coger una y dármela, su rostro triste.

"Victoria estaba enferma y no pudo llegar a la cita así que Emma y yo vinimos a casa e hicimos galletas como una sorpresa, papi," Bella me explicó bajito.

Emma solo asintió.

Miré a Bella suplicante. ¿Era esto el inicio del silencio otra vez?

Bella cogió otra galleta y se la dio a Emma, luego cogió una para ella y caminó hacia la sala.

Me senté junto a ella y Emma en el sofá. Bella le dio una mordida a la galleta y sonrió. "¡Wow, Emma! ¡Hiciste muy buen trabajo! ¡Están excelentes!"

Me miró y seguí su ejemplo, dando una mordida y sonriendo. "¡Ricas galletas, pequeña! ¿Te divertiste haciéndolas con Bella?"

Emma asintió nuevamente y sentí que mi corazón se apretaba un poco más.

Inclinándome hacia el frente, le hablé con delicadeza, "Pequeña, ¿quieres hablar con nosotros de lo que acaba de pasar? Queremos que hables con nosotros y está bien, vamos a escucharte. Necesitamos escuchar tu voz. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Emma me miró, frunciendo el ceño. Le dio una mordida a su galleta y masticó pensativa.

"Mi no guta ella."

Bella me miró a los ojos, asintiendo.

 _Aliéntala_.

"Está bien, Emma. No tiene que gustarte."

"No la quelo atí, papi."

"No tienes que volver a verla nunca, pequeña. Te lo prometo."

"¿No tene que sel mi mami ota vez, papi? ¿Veldad?"

Mi corazón se contrajo al escuchar la súplica en su voz. "No."

Emma suspiró y miró a Bella. "¿Fui mala? Le dije cosas feas. Papi dice que semple sea amabe. Pero ella fue mala con papi."

"No estás en problemas, pequeña," le aseguré, al mismo tiempo que Bella negaba. "Estabas enojada y está bien que uses las palabras para expresarte. No eres mala." Acercándome, besé su cabeza. "Gracias por proteger a papi."

Bella habló. "Pero siempre debes de ser educada con los adultos, ¿está bien?"

"¿Pelo no toy en pobemas?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No. Fue una circunstancia especial."

Emma me miró. "No té lo que es eso, papi," me dijo, su frente arrugándose por la confusión.

Bella se rio entre dientes. "Significa que está bien si sucedió una sola vez."

Emma miró ansiosa a los dos. "¿Tolavía me aman? ¿Y se quelan conmilo?"

Tanto como Bella como yo respondimos al unísono, "Sí."

Emma suspiró y se recostó en el pecho de Bella, dándole otra mordida a la galleta.

"Eta men."

Nos quedamos callados por un rato, mi mano acariciando la pequeña de Emma, mientras Bella la abrazaba. Estaba más que agradecido de que Emma no se hubiese apartado de nosotros para volver a ese oscuro lugar en el que había vivido por tanto tiempo.

"¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres y ves si tal vez quieran traer la pizza aquí, Edward?" Bella sugirió en voz baja.

Asentí, pensando que podría ser una buena idea para quedarnos en casa esta noche.

Emma se enderezó. "¡No! ¡Si no vamos no pedo escojel una solpesa del baúl de las solpesas!"

Sonreí con alivio. Ella iba a estar bien.

"Está bien, Emma. Vamos a encontrarnos con la abuela y el abuelo."

"¿Ya pedo il a jugal con los atitos, papi?"

Asentí y se bajó del regazo de Bella, luego titubeó. "¿Bewwa?"

"¿Sí, Emma?"

"¿Tú vivil atí ponto?"

Bella asintió, su mano acariciando la cabeza de Emma. "Muy pronto, Emma. Solo estoy poniendo en orden algunas cosas."

Emma se inclinó hacia adelante. "Quelo algo…" Su voz se apagó.

"Dime," Bella la motivó con delicadeza.

"Quelo llamalte mami ahola. Ya no quelel espelal. ¿Pedo?"

Escuché el suave jadeo de Bella. Asintió y le dio una sonrisa brillante. "Sí."

Emma lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Bella y la abrazó con fuerza. Bella me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras les sonreía al verlas, con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción.

Emma se apartó, la felicidad evidente en su rostro. "¡Yo voy a quelel peppenonis en mi pizza, igual a la de mami!" Alardeó antes de salir corriendo de la habitación en busca de sus amados gatitos.

Bella me miró, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas. "Va estar bien, Edward."

"Porque te tiene a ti."

"Porque nos tiene a los dos."

Sonreí. Me gustaba el sonido de eso. Acercándome, puse a Bella en mi regazo, manteniéndola cerca. Necesitaba sentir su calor. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, sus manos acariciaron suavemente mi cabello y suspiré en alivio.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Estás bien?"

Me encogí de hombros mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. "Lo estaré." Me eché hacia atrás y pasé mis dedos por su suave mejilla. "¿Tú estás bien, AB?"

"Estoy bien." Se quedó callada por un momento, antes de elevar sus ojos para mirarme. "Quería golpearla, Edward. Si Emma no hubiese estado allí, creo que lo hubiese hecho. ¿Qué dice eso sobre mí?"

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. "Dice que nos amas. No te hace una mala persona, Bella. Ella siempre parece provocar las peores reacciones en los demás. Solo nos estabas protegiendo." Tiré de ella, besándola con cariño. "Te amo por eso."

Respiró suavemente. "¿Qué quería?"

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y le mostré el pequeño paquete, mientras le contaba lo que Tanya había dicho sobre su madre. "No sé qué hacer con esto."

"Guárdalo. Piénsalo un poco, Edward. Puedes verlo después y luego decidir qué momento sería el correcto para darle a Emma lo que sea que esté dentro. Obviamente era lo bastante importante ya que hizo que Tanya le prometiera que Emma lo recibiría cuando ella muriera."

Asentí. "¿Debería leer la carta?"

"Cuando estés listo. Luego puedes decidir cuándo y si la compartirás con ella. Es tu decisión. No creo que le enviara a su nieta algo que la lastimaría. Por lo que me contaste era una buena mujer. No tenía la intención oculta de lastimarlos a ti o a Emma."

"No. Su hija es la que se destaca en eso."

Bella se echó hacia atrás y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Su voz sonó baja y llena de emoción. "Ella es una horrible mujer, Edward. No te atrevas a creer una sola palabra del veneno que escupió. Ni una. Es una persona vengativa y despreciable."

Inclinándose hacia adelante, me besó. "Tú eres un médico increíble." Beso. "Un maravilloso padre." Beso. "Cariñoso." Beso. "Amable." Beso. Su voz bajó más. "Un increíble amante." Su dulce beso duró un poco más después de esa declaración. " _Sexy_ , dulce y mío," susurró antes de capturar de nuevo mi boca con la suya, está vez besándome profundamente, su lengua reclamando posesión de mi boca.

Gimiendo, la besé en respuesta. Ella estaba aquí. Era real. Era mía.

Y tenía razón. La opinión de Tanya ya no importaba.

Bella se apartó poco a poco, pero no sin antes besarme con dulzura una última vez. "Edward…" Dijo entre su aliento.

Mis dedos pasaron por su cálida mejilla. "¿Mmm?"

"¿Qué tan rápido podemos conseguir un camión?"

Me le quedé mirando. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, quiero estar aquí. Necesito estar aquí. Tan pronto como sea posible."

Busqué mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. También quería eso.

"Mañana."

Sonrió. "No creo que pueda empacarlo todo mañana."

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras le marcaba a Jake. "Traeremos lo que necesitas y empacaremos el resto después. Nosotros también te necesitamos aquí, Bella. ¿Por favor?"

"Está bien."

 ***()***

Me detuve frente a la casa, sonriendo. El coche de mamá estaba allí y sabía que ya habría puesto las cosas en marcha y que Emma estaba con ella, sin duda volviéndola loca. Había estado que reventaba por guardar este secreto y estaba realmente sorprendido que hubiese podido hacerlo. De alguna forma dudaba que la noche iría exactamente como la había planeado, pero estaba bien con eso. Toqué el sobre junto a mí en el asiento, rogando que hoy resultara de la forma que esperaba y los dos deseos que le expresaría a Bella se encontraran con respuestas positivas.

Los últimos tres meses habían sido frenéticos, locos e increíbles. La clínica estaba en auge y la transición desde el hospital había sido sorprendentemente fácil. Habíamos contratado a una mujer que tenía la oficina marchando sobre ruedas y permitía que Jake y yo hiciéramos lo que queríamos hacer; proveer de un excelente cuidado a nuestros pacientes y levantar la clínica. Ya estábamos planeando traer abordo a dos médicos más y con el gran número de currículums que recibimos podríamos elegir entre los mejores. Heather también había contratado un gran personal de apoyo para nosotros; nuestras enfermeras y técnicos estaban bien entrenados y trataban bien a nuestros pacientes. Habíamos añadido una clínica de rayos x y un laboratorio al edificio para facilitar a la gente que ya estaba allí el hacerse las pruebas necesarias y garantizar un mejor control. Y, durante todo el proceso Bella había sido una eterna columna de apoyo y fortaleza. Ella y Emma eran la parte más alegre de mis días y aunque echaba de menos el poder correr a la puerta de a lado a almorzar cada vez que quisiera, Bella se aseguraba de traerme a Emma una vez a la semana para que pudiera comer con ellas y compartir una parte de nuestro día. Jake y yo nos dividíamos los turnos, pero los dos ansiábamos compartirlos con los nuevos médicos que trajéramos a bordo. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, el próximo año renovaríamos la planta principal con planes de rentar una parte a una farmacia y convertir la mitad trasera en una nueva locación para la guardería de Bella. Le daría más espacio, más control, así como la ventaja extra de estar muy cerca de mí otra vez. Ella y Leah estaban llenas de ideas y planes y me encantaba verla tan emocionada.

Jasper y su esposa, Alice, habían venido a ver la clínica, a buscar casa y esperábamos que llegaran pronto. Tanto Jake como yo estábamos entusiasmados de tener a Jasper como parte de nuestro equipo. Cuando nos reunimos con él, fue evidente que sería una elección perfecta para la clínica, con la ventaja adicional de tener a mi amigo de vuelta en mi vida. Después, regresamos a la casa, Jasper pasó a recoger a Alice y su hijo, y yo estaba encantado de ver a Bella, Alice y Leah entablar una amistad al instante. Emma se enamoró de su hijo, Emmett, un niñito tímido, que caminaba curioso y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos desde la seguridad de la rodilla de su madre, antes de caer bajo su hechizo. A partir de ese momento, la siguió a todas partes, sus rollizas piernitas yendo tan rápido como podían para ir a su paso. Presenciar cómo conectaba con ese tímido niño fue algo maravilloso de ver. Bella insistía en que era un don que Emma tenía por naturaleza; el sacar a la gente de sus caparazones, como una vez le había sucedido a ella. Personalmente sentía que era un don que había aprendido de Bella.

Los papeles finales de divorcio llegaron poco tiempo después de la repentina aparición de Tanya y fue con una profunda sensación de alivio que los firmé y los envíe de vuelta en seguida. Estaba libre de Tanya. Ella ya no era parte de nuestras vidas, y Emma y yo podíamos seguir adelante. Eso significaba vivir nuestras vidas con Bella firmemente arraigada en ellas. El que se mudara con nosotros había sido el bálsamo que necesitábamos. Hizo de nuestra casa un hogar y nos convertimos en una verdadera familia. Ahora era el momento para el siguiente paso en ese viaje.

Agarrando las bolsas del asiento, entré rápidamente a la casa, frunciendo el ceño al ver el cielo gris. Afortunadamente, estaba pronosticada lluvia, pero no una tormenta. El clima ya me había forzado a mover mis planes al interior, pero una tormenta los frenaría totalmente. A Bella todavía le aterrorizaban, aunque tal vez no tanto como lo hacían cuando la conocí hacía cinco meses. Y, con Emma en la misma habitación que nosotros, no había manera de que pudiera distraerla como por lo general lo hacía ahora cuando azotaba una tormenta. Seguí a las entusiasmadas voces en la cocina, sonriendo cuando vi el núcleo de actividad.

"¡Papi!" Emma chilló cuando me vio entrar.

Me acerqué y dejé un beso en su cabeza con rizos. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, pequeña?

"¡Me diveltí hoy! Y nunca dije nala, ¿veldad abela?"

Mamá se rio y se inclinó para darle un beso. "Ninguna de las dos lo hizo. Bella no tiene idea."

Miré el festín extendido sobre la encimera. "Esto se ve increíble, mamá."

Sonrió al escuchar mi elogio. "Todos los favoritos de Bella. Como me lo pediste."

"Le van a encantar."

Los ojos de mamá bailaban. "¿Conseguiste… todo?"

"Sí, todo está preparado."

"Ve a la sala. Dime qué te parece. ¡Emma y yo trabajamos duro en ello!"

"¡Yo tamen, papi!" Emma me tendió sus brazos.

La cargué de la encimera y caminé hacia la sala y me paré en seco. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Al principio del verano habíamos tenido un picnic y pasado todo el día en familia disfrutando del aire fresco y comida deliciosa que Bella había empacado. Ella lo había declarado su día favorito en toda su vida y había querido recrearlo para ella. Cuando el clima había amenazado con aplastar mi idea, mamá intervino e insistió en que podía solucionarlo. Y lo había solucionado.

La sala estaba transformada en un oasis de verano. Flores, plantas, hojas y tenues luces titilantes adornaban la habitación. Los muebles había sido quitados de en medio y la misma manta que habíamos usado ese día ahora cubría el suelo con algunos cojines para comodidad. Una canasta de picnic estaba en la orilla llena con aún más comida de la que estaba esperando en la cocina. Y de alguna forma incluso había encontrado una grabación de agua corriendo y suave brisa que se reproducía desde el iPod en la esquina. La habitación era mágica en su belleza. Y, el marco perfecto para lo que quería que sucediera esta noche. Bella estaría fascinada.

"¿Bueno?" La voz de mamá sonó ansiosa.

Tiré de ella hacia mi costado y besé su frente. "Mamá, es más que perfecta," le dije en voz baja, sin confiar en mi voz para decir mucho más.

Suspiró con satisfacción. "Ya me lo imaginaba."

"A Bella le encantará."

Emma soltó una risita. "¡Ya quelo que vena a casa!"

La di un apretón mostrando que estaba de acuerdo. "¡Yo también, pequeña!"

Mamá extendió sus brazos y la tomó de los míos. "Está bien, vamos a cambiarte, Emma. Edward, por favor, dime que no planeas llevar tu uniforme. Espero haberte criado con un poco más de sentido de la ocasión que eso."

Me eché a reír. "No mamá. Voy a tomar una ducha y a cambiarme. Bella piensa que vamos a ir a una cena de negocios tan pronto como llegue a casa así que se va a cambiar en la guardería. No te defraudaremos con nuestra falta de estilo. Lo prometo."

"Está bien. Entonces, rápido. Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer y luego me iré de aquí. Papá y yo volveremos en la mañana para recoger a Emma para que Bella y tu tengan todo el día para ustedes, ¿verdad?"

Le sonreí feliz. "Gracias, mamá."

Me sonrió en respuesta. "Ve. ¡Arréglate que es una noche especial! ¡Asegúrate de lavarte bien detrás de las orejas!" Bromeó juguetona.

La frente de Emma se arrugó. "Mami sempe etá besando las olejas de papi, abela. Los he visto muto. Y papi hace luiditos." Sacudió su cabeza. "Se besan tolo el tempo."

Mamá se rio mientras yo sentía que mi rostro se calentaba. "¿Ah, sí?"

Emma asintió, frunciendo el ceño. "Yo no beso niños. Es ewww. No té polque mami besa tanto a papi." Me miró con curiosidad. "¿Pol qué papi? ¿Tene que hacelo?" Sus ojos se abrieron mucho. "¿Es como una legla?"

Me le quedé mirando a Emma perplejo. Luego a mi mamá, que estaba conteniendo su risa.

"Yo me encargo de esto, querido," me dijo amablemente. "Ve a ducharte."

En silencio, me di la vuelta y caminé por el pasillo; agradecido de no tener que responder la pregunta, pero un poco preocupado por la información que mi madre compartiría con Emma. Pero, me gustaba la idea de que fuera una regla el que Bella me besara. Una regla estricta que tenía que seguir diariamente.

Bella besándome todos los días. Cuando yo quisiera. ¡Qué regla tan genial!

La simple idea me hizo sonreír.

Sería _mi_ regla favorita.

* * *

 _ **Gracias especiales a mi querida Beta Erica, por tenerme esto en tiempo récord :P**_

 _ **Pues todo va viento en popa, la clínica está funcionando bien y tienen planes para una guardería para Bella en el mismo edificio. Ya viven juntos y supongo que ya se imaginarán cuál es la sorpresa, ¿verdad? Pues esta linda historia ya casi llega a su fin, pero todavía nos queda un poco más que saber de esta linda familia. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos y sobre todo, gracias por sus reviews: Anuca, MarleCullen, Manligrez, Jade HSos, Tahiyoa, Valeria, veritob, Srher Evans, ang3lpop, EmDreams Hunter, AriiPattinson, glow0718, LucyGomez, freedom2604, Mary lozano, Esme Mary Cullen, cary, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, Danny Fer D'Rathbone, Jocelyn907, jacke94, AleCullen, Gabriela Cullen, Caty Bells, Ana, Aime Cullen, Marie Pattinson J y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que leer sus comentarios nos alientan, tanto a autoras como a traductoras. Gracias por agradecer el tiempo invertido para su diversión ;) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Aprovecho para anunciar que al terminar esta historia comenzaré una nueva traducción. La historia es de Drotuno y se llama 'A Few Tables Away' o 'A unas Mesas de Distancia' este Edward es un amor, les aseguro que se enamorarán de él. Pónganme en alerta de autor si quieren recibir un aviso. Y para anuncios de futuras traducciones, adelantos y otras cosas pueden solicitar unirse a mi grupo The World of AlePattz en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Emma y yo esperábamos a Bella al otro lado de la puerta cuando llegó a casa. La puerta se abrió y entró deprisa, llamando mi nombre, cuando se paró en seco al vernos. Estoy seguro que éramos un espectáculo, Emma y yo, los dos sonriendo como locos al ver su confusión, bloqueando la entrada a la sala para no echar a perder la sorpresa que le esperaba.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué está pasando?" Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Emma en confusión. "¿Pensé que Emma estaba con tu mamá? ¿No vamos a ir a la cena?" Luego, la preocupación cruzó por su rostro. "¿Todo está bien? ¿Estás enferma, pequeña?"

Bella dio un paso hacia el frente para revisar a Emma, pero le extendí mi mano. "Está bien. Los dos estamos bien."

Emma estaba sonriendo encantada, tan emocionada que se le escapó su ceceo. "¡Tenemos una solplesa pala ti, mami!"

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Bella. "¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí?"

Emma dio un paso al frente y le dio a Bella un pequeño ramo de flores. "Eto es pala ti, mami."

Agachándose, Bella tomó las flores y luego cargó a Emma en sus brazos. Juntas las olieron. "Gracias." Bella le sonrió a Emma y besó su nariz juguetonamente.

Dando un paso al frente, besé a Bella con dulzura, asegurándome de mantenerme alejado de sus oídos o murmurarle. "Hola."

Bella me miró y sonrió mientras tocaba mi mejilla. "Hola también para ti." Sus ojos miraron detrás de mí y se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa. "Edward…" Dijo entre su aliento. "¿Qué han hecho?"

Rodeándola a ella y a Emma con mi brazo, las acompañé a la sala. "Queríamos llevarte de picnic, pero ya que el clima no cooperó te trajimos el picnic aquí."

Bella miró alrededor, admirando todos los detalles. Sus ojos brillaban al observar la escena y sacudió su cabeza. "Esto es… _oh, Edward_ …" Su voz se apagó.

"¿Te guta, mami?"

Bella solo asintió. Podía ver las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos y me incliné para dejar otro beso en su cabeza. Ella me miró confundida. "¿Por qué?"

Sonreí. "Porque te amamos."

Su respiración se detuvo y besó la mejilla de Emma antes de ponerla en el suelo y volverse, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Te amo, Edward. Muchísimo."

La atraje a mí, encantado de lo bien que se sentía en mis brazos. Echándome hacia atrás, levanté su barbilla. "Esta noche es para nosotros, Bella. Para nuestra familia. Tú y Emma son lo más importante en mi vida. No hubiese podido sobrevivir los últimos meses sin ti."

Bella sonrió entre sus lágrimas. "Estamos tan orgullosas de ti, Edward."

Sonreí mientras la conducía hacia la manta. Agachándome, le quité los zapatos. "No necesitas estos esta noche, Bella. Los picnics no requieren zapatos."

Emma se quitó felizmente los de ella antes de soltar unas risitas y sentarse en la manta, todo su cuerpo vibrando con anticipación. Sus ojos desviándose hacia los paquetes que me había visto ocultar antes de que llegara Bella. Sabía que había un gran riesgo de que no lográramos llegar al postre antes de se le saliera algo. Pero no me importaba. Justo ahora, tenía a mis chicas, ellas estaban felices y yo estaba eufórico. Me quité mis zapatos y me uní a ellas en la manta y examiné el festín frente a nosotros. Había estado tan nervioso todo el día que no había comido nada y de pronto estaba muerto de hambre. Sacando el jugo de uva espumoso de la hielera, sonreí. "¿Champán, damas?"

 ***()***

Gemí de satisfacción. Bella se rio al ver la expresión en mi rostro mientras palmeaba mi estómago bastante lleno. "¿Estás seguro que comiste lo suficiente? Perdí la cuenta después de la primera docena de sándwiches que comiste."

Me burlé de ella. "Esas cositas enrolladas no cuentan como un verdadero sándwich, Bella. Son como un bocado… tal vez un bocado y medio a lo máximo. Dudo que haya comido el equivalente de dos verdaderos sándwiches."

"Ajá… ¿y el queso y los vegetales y la fruta? ¿Esos tampoco cuentan como los verdaderos?"

Agité mi mano sin darle importancia. "Nop. ¿Todos cortados así? Engañosos. En serio, apenas si comí algo."

Emma soltó una risita junto a mí. "Papi comite muto. Abela dijo que tenes una piena hueca atí que tenía que hacel muta comida pala llenala." Emma frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Cómo te pato eso, papi?"

Bella se rio entre dientes y se inclinó hacia adelante, levantando a Emma para ponerla en su regazo. "Nació con ella."

Emma bajó la vista a sus piernas. "¿Yo teno una?"

Acercándome, pretendí examinar sus piernas, levantándolas y doblándolas. Les di golpecitos, frunciendo el ceño y negué. "Creo que tal vez la derecha está un poco hueca. Déjame asegurarme." Agachándome para ocultar mi sonrisa, le soplé una trompetilla en las dos, provocando que Emma estallara en risitas. Asentí de manera formal. "Sip. La derecha."

Bella se rio con alegría al ver nuestras tonterías al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza. Emma soltaba risitas y yo me deleitaba con el sonido. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo desalentado pensando que nunca lo volvería a escuchar, todavía era música para mis oídos. Al verla volverse más segura cada día con Bella y yo juntos, me hizo comprender lo importante que era lo que estábamos por hacer, y de inmediato me puse nervioso otra vez. Levantando la vista, vi a Bella observándome con atención. "¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó con gentileza, mientras sostenía a Emma, sintiendo mi repentino cambio de actitud.

Me enderecé y llevé mi mano detrás de mí, sacando un sobre y una pequeña caja delgada que tenía metidos en el sofá. Tomando una respiración profunda, le torcí mi dedo a Emma que se levantó y se quedó de pie junto a mí. Los dos miramos a Bella sin decir nada. Ella nos devolvió la mirada con una llena de curiosidad. Le di el sobre a Emma y le hice un gesto con mi cabeza. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, pequeña?"

Emma asintió y usó sus dos manos para sostener el sobre. Se movió para quedar frente a Bella. "Papi y yo quelemos pedilte algo, mami. Pol favol."

Bella le sonrió con dulzura. "¿Qué es lo que quieren, Emma?"

Emma miró hacia atrás hacia mí y le asentí alentadoramente. "Quelemos pedilte que seas opital."

Bella me miró, confundida.

"¿Opital?"

Mi voz sonó temblorosa. "Oficial."

La voz de Bella se volvió más suave. "¿Pueden ser un poco más claros, por favor? No estoy segura de entender."

"Abre el sobre, Bella," le indiqué en voz baja.

Su mano estaba temblando cuando tomó el sobre de Emma. Cuando lo abría, momentáneamente distraída, puse la pequeña caja en la mano de Emma, manteniendo en mi mano la segunda que había agarrado mientras me acercaba a las dos.

Los ojos de Bella volaron sobre el documento legal dentro del sobre, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llenaron de lágrimas a medida que leía.

Su mirada atónita se elevó hacia mí. "¿En serio, Edward? ¿Esto puede hacerse?" Su voz sonó estrangulada. "¿Los dos lo desean?"

Asentí. "Hice que Demitri iniciara la petición tan pronto como terminó el otro asunto." Respiré hondo. "Emma y yo queremos que la adoptes y te conviertas oficialmente en su mami. Porque ya lo eres en todos los sentidos de la palabra," le susurré.

Esperé. La mano de Bella se extendió y tocó la mejilla de Emma con ternura. "¿Quieres que sea tu mami para siempre, pequeña?"

Emma asintió. "Pala Sempe. Te amo, mami." Su pequeña mano sacó la caja. "Eto lo hace opital."

La sonrisa de Bella cuando abrió la caja casi detuvo mi corazón. Irradiaba amor y alegría cuando levantó la vista de los brazaletes madre e hija que había mandado hacer para ella y Emma. Bajó la vista a los papeles de adopción en su mano y rompió a llorar. La caja y los papeles cayeron cuando se inclinó hacia el frente para arrastrar a Emma a sus brazos. "Sí, mi niña," le susurró intensamente. "Quiero ser tu mami oficialmente."

Los bracitos de Emma se aferraron a su cuello y pude ver que estaba llorando también. Sentí que mi garganta se cerraba mientras veía a las dos personas que amaba más que nada en el mundo curarse la una a la otra al compartir su regalo de amor. Me moví y las envolví a ambas en mi abrazo, manteniéndolas cerca y besando sus cabezas.

Bella levantó la vista, sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas, y aun así llenos de tanta felicidad. "Gracias," me susurró.

Sonriendo, acaricié su mejilla. "Um, hay algo más, Bella."

Sacudió su cabeza. "¿Más? ¿Cómo podrías mejorar esto?"

Levantando su mano, presioné la caja del anillo en su palma, mi voz temblando mientras trataba de expresar mis sentimientos. "Somos algo así como un paquete con todo incluido, Bella. Yo también te quiero para siempre. ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Me harías también opital?"

Bella se me quedó mirando perpleja, su boca formando una pequeña O. Miró a Emma, que tenía una amplia sonrisa, y luego nuevamente a mí, lágrimas frescas cayendo por su rostro. Levantó su mano para tocar mi rostro. " _Edward_ ," dijo entre su aliento.

"¿Eso es un sí?"

Asintió. "También quiero ser tuya para siempre. Sí."

La atraje a mí, besándola con intensidad. Logré recordar que Emma seguía en su rodilla así que lo hice breve y estaba sonriendo cuando me aparté. Bella me sonrió alegremente en respuesta.

"Ábrela," la alenté, apretando su mano que sostenía la caja.

Su reacción fue maravillosa de ver. Sus ojos se abrieron y jadeó bajito cuando el anillo de esmeraldas y diamantes quedó al descubierto. Acercándome, lo saqué de su estuche y lo deslicé en su dedo. "Me enamoré de ti en el instante que te vi en ese vestido verde, Bella. Se convirtió en mi color favorito en ti. Tenía la esperanza de que usaras esto como símbolo de mi amor para que pudiera ver ese color en ti todos los días del resto de mi vida."

"Edward. Es el anillo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida," me susurró, extendiendo su mano para admirar el brillante anillo.

Inclinándome hacia adelante, la besé otra vez. "Tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, Bella." Cogí la otra caja y coloqué con cuidado un brazalete en cada una de sus muñecas. Sonreí al ver los símbolos idénticos. "Ahora, es oficial. Me pertenecen. Para siempre." Mi garganta se cerró. "Mis chicas."

Al minuto siguiente estaba rodeado por el abrazo de Bella y Emma.

Mis oídos se saturaron de sus dulces voces diciéndome que me amaban.

Mi alma se empapó del afecto en el que me cubrieron con su calidez.

Las rodeé con mis brazos, manteniéndolas cerca.

Mi familia.

 ***()***

Emma se quedó dormida con su cabeza en la rodilla de Bella, sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas. Se necesitaron dos viajes para llevarla a ella y los crecidos gatitos a la cama y acomodarlos. Dejé que Bella la arropara mientras iba a la cocina y agarraba la verdadera botella de champán para nosotros. En la sala me senté de nuevo en nuestra manta y esperé a Bella. Cuando apareció me incorporé, tendiéndole mi mano y ayudándola a acomodarse a mi lado. Observó, con una sonrisa mientras descorchaba el champán y nos servía una copa a cada uno. "Por nosotros," ofrecí simplemente mientras brindábamos. "Por nuestro futuro," respondió Bella, tomando un sorbo. Inclinándome hacia el frente, la besé, acariciando suavemente sus labios con los míos.

"Gracias."

Se alejó. "¿Por qué?"

Sonreí al meter un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. "Por ser tú. Por entrar en nuestras vidas y enseñarnos como volver a vivir. Por amarme, por amar a Emma." Hice una pausa. "Por decir que sí… a los dos."

"Gracias por amarme en respuesta, Edward. No puedo esperar a ser tu esposa. Y la madre de Emma. Opitalmente."

Me reí entre dientes. "Sí, tuvo muchos problemas con esa palabrota."

"Como que me gusta su versión."

La besé otra vez. "Como que me gustas tú."

"Eso es bueno considerando lo que pasó aquí esta noche," susurró en broma al bajar la vista al anillo destellando en su dedo.

"¿Estás segura de que te gusta, Bella? Podemos cambiarlo por un diamante tradicional," le ofrecí en voz baja. "Aunque la argolla matrimonial son solo diamantes."

Negó. "Estoy segura que también es hermosa. Pero, Edward, amo este anillo. Es tan único y especial. Y tú lo elegiste para mí—eso lo hace aún más especial."

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza asombrado. Siempre decía lo correcto; de alguna forma sabía lo que necesitaba escuchar. Mientras que nunca parecía hacer lo correcto para Tanya, con Bella, siempre se aseguraba de decirme cuánto la complacía.

Mis dedos acariciaron su mejilla. "Igual que tú, Bella."

Tomé otro sorbo de champán. "¿Hablabas en serio con lo que dijiste antes, Bella? ¿Te casarías conmigo pronto?"

Asintió. "Lo haría," me sonrió. "No quiero nada ostentoso, Edward. Tú, yo, Emma, nuestros padres y unos cuantos amigos. Cena. Algunas fotos," se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y un pastel?"

Se echó a reír. "Claro que un pastel. ¿Cómo podría casarme contigo sin un pastel?"

"Es cierto, cómo." Sonreí y tomé la copa de su mano y la coloqué junto a la mía en la mesa. La agarré por la cintura y la puse en mi regazo, besándola profundamente. Podía probar la acidez del vino en su lengua mezclada con su dulce sabor, una combinación embriagadora. Gimiendo, la puse más cerca, queriendo sentirla pegada a mí. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaron y probaron, mientras nuestras manos vagaban ligeramente, acariciando y tocando mientras nos hundíamos en los cojines debajo de nosotros en la manta. La besé una y otra vez, saboreando el momento, las sensaciones y simplemente a Bella. Arrastrando mis labios de su mejilla hacia su cuello, aparté la tela de su blusa y mordisqueé delicadamente su piel perfumada cuando sus labios encontraron mi oído, capturando mi lóbulo y acariciándome con su nariz. Gemí con fuerza, amando las sensaciones que siempre provocaba en mí y luego me detuve y me aparté mirándola con diversión cuando me di cuenta de los otros sonidos que salían de mi garganta.

"¿Qué?"

Con timidez, le conté sobre la conversación que tuve antes con mi madre y Emma. Bajé mi cabeza hacia su cuello avergonzado cuando me di cuenta que Emma tenía razón. Cuando Bella mordisqueaba mi oreja, comenzaba a murmurar de felicidad. La miré, horrorizado. "Mi hija conoce mis sonidos sexuales," le susurré. "Oh, Dios."

Bella se rio entre dientes y empujó mi pecho, sentándome, de manera que ella quedó a horcajadas sobre mí. "Tu murmullo no es uno de tus sonidos sexuales, Edward."

"¿No?"

"No. Es el sonido que haces cuando estás contento y feliz."

"Oh."

Me le quedé mirando a su sonriente rostro. No tenía idea que había sonidos de ese tipo, pero de alguna forma sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor.

Bella se acercó y comenzó a dejar besos mojados con la boca abierta en mi cuello, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi camisa y acariciaron mi pecho y abdomen con sus dedos, deslizándose y provocando mientras sus labios se arrastraban sobre la sensible piel entre mi oreja y mi hombro. Arqueé mi cuello ofreciéndole mayor acceso cuando un profundo gemido se escapó de mis labios, y mis manos apretaron sus caderas. "Ahora, ¿eso que hiciste?" Susurró lujuriosamente. "Ese es uno de tus sonidos sexuales, Edward." Sus dientes mordisquearon y siseé ante la sensación que parecía fluir directamente a mi polla. "Y ese… es uno de mis favoritos. Me encanta escuchar ese sonido."

Gruñendo, la agarré y nos rodé de manera que me estaba ahora cernido sobre ella. Sus ojos me miraron entornados con deseo profundo. "Y cuando haces ese gruñido, _Dios_ , no tienes idea de lo que me haces, Edward."

Agachándome, la besé. "Dime," murmuré contra sus labios. "Dime lo que te hace…"

Se levantó para acercarse a mi oído. "Me pone… tan… _mojada_."

Atrayéndola a mí, estrellé mi boca con la suya, hundiendo mi lengua en su dulzura. Mis manos tiraron de su ropa, desesperadas por sentir su piel contra la mía. Los segundos que se necesitaron para tirar de nuestras camisas por encima de nuestra cabeza fueron demasiados y mis labios palpitaban por la necesidad de volver a los suyos al instante. Recostándola, mis labios rozaron su piel, buscando y probando cada parte de ella, cada curva adorable e inclinación con un sabor excepcionalmente especial y Bella. Mis manos tomaron sus senos al mismo tiempo que metía sus pezones endurecidos a mi boca probando y mordisqueando mientras ella se arqueaba debajo de mí, pequeños y suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios. Sus manos acariciaban y amasaban mi carne, antes de por fin cerrarse en torno a mi palpitante erección cuando empujé hacia ella con furiosa necesidad. Presionando una pierna entre las suyas, mis dedos la acariciaron, sintiendo su disposición. "Oh, _Dios_ , Bella, _estás_ tan mojada para mí," gemí. "¿Me deseas, mi niña?" Murmuré, tentándola con mis dedos mientras se arqueaba, presionándose contra mi mano. "¿Quieres que te tome?" Continué provocándola, prolongando su placer. "Dime," le demandé al atrapar su lóbulo entre mis dientes y mordiéndolo ligeramente.

Se estremeció al mismo tiempo que se retorcía debajo de mí. "Sí, Edward," jadeó. "Tú… te quiero a ti… _Oh Dios_ …" Su cabeza se sacudía con locura al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a mí. "Ahora, por favor…"

Deslizándome entre sus muslos abiertos enganché su pierna alrededor de mi cintura y entré lentamente en su calor, gimiendo cuando me cubrió. Su otra pierna subió y me envolvió con fuerza, mientras sus brazos me mantenían cerca de ella.

"Tómame, Edward, por favor," gimió cuando comencé a moverme dentro de ella. Bella encontraba mis estocadas con entusiasmo e iniciamos juntos un dulce ritmo, nuestros cuerpos uniéndose y fundiéndose en uno mientras nos aferrábamos al otro. El más suave de los gemidos se escapó de los labios de Bella cuando cambié de posición, levantando más su pierna y empujando más profundo dentro de ella, desesperado por sentir más de ella.

"Sí… oh Dios… sí… Edward…"

Podía sentir el gruñido formándose en mi pecho cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, necesitando, deseando su liberación. "Córrete para mí, amor… por favor," gemí, deseando sentir su clímax a mi alrededor antes de dejarme llevar. Sus brazos se tensaron cuando se detuvo, sus músculos vibrando cuando se arqueó y retorció debajo de mí en un prolongado estremecimiento de éxtasis. Enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, permití que la descarga me recorriera al decir su nombre sin aliento y derramándome dentro de ella. Ráfagas de luz explotaron detrás de mis párpados cuando mi orgasmo me golpeó y continué moviéndome dentro de ella hasta quedar agotado.

Cerniéndome sobre ella, levanté mi mano y con ternura aparté el cabello de su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas al devolverme la mirada, el amor y la alegría evidentes en su expresión.

"Ahora, esos fueron verdaderos sonidos sexuales," me dijo en broma con ternura mientras la besaba.

Le sonreí. "Lo mismo digo, señorita Swan, futura señora Cullen."

Sus dedos danzaron sobre mi mejilla. "Me gusta como suena eso."

"A mí también."

Me rodé a mi costado, y la puse pegada a mi pecho, mis brazos abrazándola mientras nos quedábamos callados por unos minutos. Mis dedos jugaron con sus manos, acariciando el nuevo anillo en su dedo.

"¿Qué tan pronto, Bella?"

Se giró y besó mi brazo que descansaba debajo de su cabeza.

"¿Estás de guardia la próxima semana?"

Asentí.

"La semana siguiente, entonces."

Sonreí ampliamente. "¿En serio?"

Asintió.

"¿Dónde?"

"Justo aquí."

Sonreí. Esta era la habitación donde habíamos tenido todas nuestras primeras veces. Hablar, besarnos, compartir.

"Le pediré a mi mamá que haga su magia."

Bella asintió. "Perfecto."

"¿La cena?"

Su ceño se frunció. "Pidamos un servicio de _catering_. Sencillo."

"¿En dos semanas a partir de mañana, entonces?"

Bella asintió. "Tu mamá y yo hablaremos mañana y llamaré a mis padres."

Acaricié su cuello con mis labios. "¿Estás segura, Bella?" Mi brazo se ciñó a su alrededor. "Esta es la única boda que tendrás, porque nunca te voy a dejar ir. Quiero que sea lo que tú desees."

Se dio la vuelta de manera que quedó frente a mí. "Siempre y cuando tú y Emma estén allí, y nos tomemos algunas fotos de todos juntos, eso es todo lo que me importa, Edward. No necesito el gran vestido o una cena carísima para hacerlo especial. Será especial porque somos nosotros."

La miré maravillado. Capturé sus labios con los míos y la besé apasionadamente. "Nosotros. Me gusta eso."

"A mí también."

"¿Podemos, um, tener una noche, solos?" Bella me preguntó titubeante.

Me aparté. "Sí, Bella, por supuesto que la tendremos. De hecho, hablaré con Jake y me tomaré un par de días. Nos iremos por unas cuantas noches y celebraremos. Solo nosotros. Mamá y papá se quedarán con Emma."

Su sonrisa fue brillante. "¿En serio?"

Asentí. "En cuanto estemos un poco más establecidos, los tres haremos un viaje, tal vez en un crucero familiar o algo así, pero te quiero solo para mí por unos días."

"No quiero que Emma se sienta excluida."

Me reí entre dientes. "No lo hará. Mamá la consentirá y hablaré con ella y me aseguraré que comprenda. Estará bien."

Se acercó a mí. "Gracias."

Levanté su barbilla. "Nunca sientas temor de pedirme algo que quieras, Bella. Tú nos das tanto, y pides tan poco. El que quieras algo de tiempo a solas conmigo no está mal. Somos una familia, pero tengo que asegurarme que siempre tengamos tiempo para nosotros también." La besé con dulzura. "Eres muy importante para mí. Nosotros, como una pareja, somos importantes. También quiero ese tiempo para nosotros. ¿Está bien?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron. "Está bien."

Agachándome, la besé nuevamente. "¿Estás lista para dormir?"

Miró alrededor a nuestra ropa regada por la habitación. "Tenemos que limpiar esto un poco."

Me reí entre dientes. "Envuelvo todo dentro de la manta y la arrojo dentro de nuestra habitación. Ordenaremos el resto en la mañana." Sonriendo, le meneé mis cejas. "No he terminado contigo todavía."

Sonrió. "No creí que así fuera, doctor Cullen." Se levantó y se estiró, su espalda arqueándose, y yo me quedé fascinado con la belleza frente a mí.

 _Mía_.

Agachándose, rozó sus labios en los míos y luego se marchó, balanceando sus caderas. "Te dejo para que hagas eso entonces… te veo en _nuestra_ habitación…" Me guiñó un ojo.

Me puse de pie y en unos minutos había recogido la ropa, la había envuelto, apagado las luces y llevado el champán a la cocina. La comida ya estaba guardada. El resto podía esperar hasta mañana.

Me detuve en la puerta y miré a Bella. Ella me devolvió la mirada desde su lugar en nuestra cama, sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, su espalda apoyada en la cabecera mientras sonreía, el amor llenando sus ojos para mí. Suspiré de felicidad. Tanto amor. Y siempre para _mí_.

Me tendió su mano y di un paso al frente para agarrarla con la mía. Me sonrió y mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta cuando comprendí que ella estaría aquí, conmigo, todas las noches en nuestra cama. Esperando por mí. Por el resto de mi vida.

Ella era mi futuro.

Y por ella, mi futuro era brillante.

* * *

 _ **A ver, a la una, a las dos, a las tres… ¡Awwwwwww! ¿Apoco no se murieron de amor con esa propuesta doble? Así que ya es opital, o lo será pronto, Bella va a ser madre y esposa :) Solo dos capis más para el final de esta historia, espero que me sigan compartiendo conmigo sus opiniones en los capis que faltan.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capi anterior: patymdn, Nadiia16, INDI02, Chiarat, Marie Pattinson J, EmDreams Hunter, Anuca, liduvina, pera l.t, Marie Sellory, marieisahale, Adriu, miop, cary, Esme Mary Cullen, Yoliki, Jocelyn907, Hanna D.L, xelatwi, solecitopucheta, bellaliz, Gabriela Cullen, yessifer cullen hale, floriponcio, freedom2604, Bertlin, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, Elimar 96, jacke94, Jade HSos, veritob, Ericastelo, pili, leonor angelita, Tahiyoa, Marlecullen y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	38. Chapter 38

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

Un año después…

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando detuve el coche en la entrada, mis ojos ardían por el cansancio y la emoción apenas contenida. Le eché un vistazo a la casa donde una luz tenue alumbraba la puerta y otra en la ventana, ambas encendidas, sabía que por mí; esperando que llegara a casa.

Me introduje en la casa en silencio y en seguida me encaminé a la habitación de Emma. Me puse de cuclillas junto a su cama viéndola dormir, su masa de rizos alrededor de su cabeza, sus gatos acurrucados a su lado. Cumpliría seis años muy pronto, los últimos meses habían pasado volando con sonrisas y recuerdos. Era difícil de creer. Mi corazón dolió por la pérdida que había sufrido esta noche, pero se regocijaba por el hecho de poder estar aquí y verla dormir. Mi pequeña. Inclinándome, besé su frente y acaricié su suave cabello antes de ponerme de pie y caminar por el pasillo al lugar en el que había ansiado estar por horas.

Mi refugio seguro.

Con Bella.

No me sorprendió ver que la luz seguía encendida, o que Bella estuviese todavía despierta leyendo en nuestra cama. Sin palabras, me quedé de pie en la entrada y miré cariñosamente a mi esposa. Me devolvió la mirada, sus ojos cansados y tristes llenos de comprensión y apoyo. Sin decir nada, inclinando su cabeza, me preguntó, y con un gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza le dejé saber que había terminado. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se abrían y me moví hacia la cama, subiendo al colchón para alcanzarla, y enterré mi rostro en el calor de su regazo, mis brazos acercándola a mí mientras me abrazaba protectoramente, sus manos acariciando mi cabeza, mientras me repetía palabras reconfortantes.

"Te tengo, Edward. Déjalo salir. Solo déjalo salir, cariño."

Abrazándola con fuerza, dejé que las emociones que había estado conteniendo escaparan. Las lágrimas quemaban al caer de mis ojos y mis hombros se sacudían con la fuerza de mis sollozos, todo mientras Bella me sostenía con firmeza, llorando conmigo, al darme ese lugar especial lleno de cariño que siempre proveía.

 ***()***

Con el tiempo paré. Las manos de Bella continuaron pasando por mi cabello de una forma reconfortante.

"¿Comiste?"

Sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Puedo prepararte algo?"

"No," le susurré, mi voz ronca.

"¿Hay algo que quieras, Edward?"

Asentí.

"Dime," insistió en voz baja. "Déjame ayudarte."

Me levanté sobre mis codos y me le quedé mirando. Sus gentiles y cálidos ojos azules me miraron en respuesta mientras admiraba sus rasgos, memorizándolos una vez más. La mata oscura de cabello colgando más allá de sus hombros, la suave curva de sus mejillas, su dulce y comprensiva sonrisa mientras me miraba, esperando en silencio por mí, a que le dijera qué necesitaba. A pesar de estar tan devastada como yo lo estaba, seguía poniendo en primer lugar mis necesidades.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, cariño?" Me repitió bajito.

Me acerqué lo suficiente como para poder sentir su cálido aliento en mis labios. "A ti, Bella. Te quiero a ti. Te _necesito_. Ahora."

Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de su boca antes de que la mía la cubriera. Al instante, su toque me calmó, calentándome como una manta. Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, la acerqué, saboreando su dulzura. Necesitaba perderme en ella. Necesitaba sentirme rodeado de ella, su vida vibrando debajo de su piel y transfiriéndose a la mía. Necesitaba probar su piel, su calor. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, saber que estaba aquí conmigo.

Gimiendo, nos recosté en el colchón, permitiendo que mis labios dejaran los suyos solo el tiempo suficiente para deshacerme de mi ropa. Bella me observó con ojos entornados, sonriendo cuando se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y abrió sus brazos para recibirme de vuelta. Sus brazos me abrazaron con fuerza contra ella y gemí por la oleada de placer al ser sujetado firmemente contra su piel. Deposité un beso tras otro en su boca, su cuello y hombros, dejando un rastro de ellos hasta su torso mientras mis dedos la tentaban y acariciaban. Sus manos delinearon mi espalda en pequeños círculos, deslizándose hacia mis hombros y bajando perezosamente a mis caderas, su toque gentil y gratificante. Sus piernas se abrieron, envolviendo mis caderas, introduciéndome en su calor y enterré mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello cuando sentía que me cubría con su húmedo calor. Lentamente, nos movimos juntos, la necesidad de sentir al otro nos abrumaba a ambos. Piel se deslizaba sobre piel, mientras susurros de deseo y anhelo se pronunciaban en el aire a nuestro alrededor. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron cuando nuestras bocas se fusionaron, separándose para susurrar tiernas palabras de cariño y deseo solo para fusionarse de nuevo mientras nuestras lenguas se arremolinaban y probaban, deslizándose la una sobre la otra con un deseo urgente. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando sentí mi creciente orgasmo llegar a la cima y acerqué a Bella a mí, su nombre derramándose de mis labios cuando el placer me atravesó, palpitante y ardiente. Ella se arqueó bruscamente debajo de mí, llevándome más profundo mientras jadeaba, sus manos sujetándose fuertemente de mis brazos al correrse, lloriqueando suavemente al aferrarse a mí. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se calmó y me rodé llevándola conmigo, incapaz de soltarla, todavía enterrado dentro de su calor. Mis manos apartaron el cabello de su rostro echándolo hacia atrás y la besé una y otra vez, mientras la apretaba a mí, susurrando su nombre y lo mucho que la amaba, entre uno y otro.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro. "Estoy aquí, Edward. No voy a ir a ninguna parte," canturreó al dejar pequeños besos en mi boca. "Todo está bien, cariño, todo está bien. Estoy aquí."

Envuelto en su abrazo, nos meció suavemente, susurrando palabras de consuelo y amor y sentí que me relajaba, mi agarré en su cuerpo aflojándose a medida que mi cuerpo comenzaba a caer en un profundo sueño.

"Quédate," le supliqué con cansancio.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Edward. Te tengo. Duerme," susurró contra mi frente al acurrucarme en su pecho.

La puse imposiblemente más cerca de mí y suspiré de satisfacción.

Rodeado por los brazos de Bella, estaba a salvo.

Estaba en casa.

 ***()***

Mis ojos parpadearon con la luz de la mañana. Me incorporé mirando alrededor. La casa estaba en silencio y eché un vistazo al reloj para ver que ya pasaban de las ocho. Tanto Bella como Emma ya se habrían ido. Jake sabía que no iba a ir hoy y Bella debió apagar la alarma para que pudiera dormir. Sacudí mi cabeza con tristeza. Hubiera preferido despertar con ella y verla antes de que se fuera, sin importar lo cansado que estaba por la larga noche. Apenas si la había visto en el último par de semanas.

Me levanté, poniéndome unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta y entré a la cocina. Me paré en seco en la entrada al ver a Bella sentada a la mesa. Levantó la vista, sonriéndome con calidez. "Hola, cariño. Estaba pensando en ir por ti."

Avancé rápidamente, sacándola de su silla y poniéndola entre mis brazos. Sabía que la estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza, pero no podía detenerme. "Oye," dijo con voz tranquilizadora. "Está bien, Edward." Se echó hacia atrás, tomando mis mejillas. "Estoy aquí, amor. Por favor. Relájate."

Asentí en silencio y la atraje de nuevo a mi pecho, necesitando sentirla pegada a mí. "Pensé que estarías en el trabajo."

Negó. "No. Sabía que me necesitarías hoy. De hecho, me tomé libre el resto de la semana. Tenemos mucho con lo que lidiar y necesitaba concentrarme en eso. Beth tiene todo bajo control."

Me agaché y la besé. "Gracias."

Me sonrió. "Voy a tomarme una ducha, quiero que comas algo del desayuno." Dándose la vuelta, agarró un plato del horno y lo colocó frente a mí. "Apenas si has comido en las últimas dos semanas."

Bajé la vista a mi plato, pasando saliva. No estaba excesivamente hambriento. Sacudí mi cabeza. "Voy a ducharme contigo."

"Edward."

Levanté la vista a los preocupados ojos de Bella. Se sentó a mi lado, sus manos sujetando las mías. "Solo estaré al final del pasillo. Estoy aquí. Emma está a salvo. Estamos bien, Edward."

Asentí sin decir nada. Lo sabía, pero parecía que no podía detener este horrible miedo que seguía amenazando con apoderarse de mí.

"Lo que le pasó a Jasper y Alice es terrible, Edward. Pero no nos va a pasar a nosotros, ¿está bien? Y tenemos que decidir el siguiente paso." Apretó mi mano. "Hay alguien a quién tenemos que cuidar ahora, ¿cierto?"

Respiré hondo. Ella tenía razón.

"Lo siento; no sé por qué estoy actuando así."

Bella me frunció el ceño. "Porque perdiste a tu amigo, Edward. Y lo viste sufrir mientras lloraba la muerte de su esposa. Estás afligido por ellos. Y está provocando que temas perdernos."

La puse sobre mi regazo. "No sé lo que haría si te perdiera, Bella. O a Emma."

Me rodeó con sus brazos. "No tienes que hacerlo. Estamos aquí, Edward. Justo aquí," enfatizó, besando mi frente.

Inhalé su calor. "Gracias a Dios."

 ***()***

Bella se sentó conmigo mientras desayunaba y luego me moví hacia el sofá con el café mientras Bella iba a ducharse. Mi cabeza se recostó en el sofá mientras mi mente repasaba, otra vez, los eventos de las últimas dos semanas.

Jasper se nos había unido no mucho tiempo después que abrimos la clínica, añadiendo otra capa de éxito a nuestro negocio. Alice encontró trabajo en una boutique local y su hijo Emmett, era una abejita aprendiz en la guardería de Bella. Bella y Alice se hicieron muy cercanas y los cuatro, junto con nuestros hijos, comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos. Jasper y yo habíamos regresado a la comodidad de nuestra amistad como si no hubiese pasado nada de tiempo en lo absoluto. El tenerlo de vuelta en mi vida fue genial y el hecho de que nuestras familias fueran tan cercanas añadía un elemento de plenitud. Emma adoraba a Emmett, quien a su vez la seguía a todas partes como un cachorrito, y básicamente le permitía que le hiciera lo que ella quisiera; incluyendo fiestas para tomar el té y jugar a vestirse de adultos. Si Emma lo quería, él lo hacía. Nada que nuestra hija pidiera de ese niño de tres años era rechazado. Viendo su cuerpecito bajo y corpulento sentado con una boa de color rosa y un sombrero de ala ancha mientras bebía "té" con _su_ "Amma" hacía a todo mundo sonreír. Su voz con ceceo llamándola por su nombre la hacía sonreír ampliamente mientras se metía en una esquina en uno de sus interminables juegos de las escondidillas.

Entonces, hace dos semanas, cayó la tragedia. Jasper y Alice iban de salida por la noche, cuando fueron golpeados por un conductor ebrio. Alice murió al instante, pero Jasper se aferró por días, cayendo y saliendo de la inconciencia, en algunos momentos completamente lúcido y otros perdido en un mundo que solo existía en su mente. Su dolor por perder a Alice fue doloroso de ver cuando estaba despierto. Sus padres volaron aquí de inmediato para cuidar de Emmett, turnándose para sentarse junto a su cama, mudos centinelas, viendo a su hijo entrar y salir de la inconciencia. Pasé tanto tiempo con ellos como pude, al igual que Bella.

En un momento de lucidez, Jasper agarró mi mano mientras estaba de pie en silencio hablando con su madre, y Bella limpiaba delicadamente su rostro con un paño frío. "Tienes que cuidar de Emmett por mí, Edward. Tú y Bella. Tienen que ser su familia ahora," me rogó.

Mis ojos volaron hacia los de Bella antes de tratar de reconfortarlo. "Vas a estar bien, Jazz. Tú mismo cuidarás de Emmett. Solo tenemos que estabilizarte."

Su cabeza negó; su voz frenética. "No. Prométemelo, Edward. Prométeme que cuidarás de mi hijo." Su cabeza se giró. "¿Bella? Alice quería eso, lo queremos. Está esperando por mí. No puedo irme hasta que sepamos que los tiene a ustedes para que cuiden de él. Para amarlo. Prométanme que lo amarán."

Bella se acercó, hablándole suavemente, tranquilizándolo. "Lo haremos, Jazz. Como si fuera nuestro. Cuidaremos de él."

La voz de Jasper tembló mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente entre nosotros. "¿Lo prometen?"

La desesperación resplandeció en sus ojos mientras me miraba. Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro. "Lo prometo, Jasper."

Sus ojos se cerraron. "Gracias," su voz sonó cansada. "Asegúrense de que sepa lo mucho que lo amamos."

Nunca despertó de nuevo.

 ***()***

Bella se sentó junto a mí, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Le sonreí y levanté nuestras manos, rozando sus dedos con mis labios.

"¿Hablaste de nuevo con los padres de Jasper?"

Asentí. "Ya contactaron con un abogado. Quieren que nos quedemos con Emmett, Bella. Quieren estar involucrados en su vida pero los dos insisten que fue el deseo de Jasper el que nosotros lo tuviéramos. Están demasiado viejos para criar a un niño y los dos me dijeron que Jasper expresó sus deseos más de una vez. Él y Alice tenían testamentos y todo será puesto en fideicomisos para él cuando sea mayor. No es demasiado, pero si lo manejamos apropiadamente, pagaría su educación y tendrá un pequeño ahorro."

"Como lo que hicieron tus abuelos contigo."

Asentí. "En realidad no hemos hablado de esto, Bella. ¿Estás segura? Emmett va a necesitar de mucho cuidado y paciencia. Va a necesitar de un gran periodo de adaptación."

Bella se puso de pie, extendiéndome su mano. "Ven conmigo."

La seguí a la habitación de huéspedes y me detuve en la puerta asombrado. Había cambiado por completo. Antes contenía un escritorio y una cama para el visitante nocturno ocasional, ahora era una habitación para un niñito. Un brillante color azul y un acogedor rojo saltaban a la vista. Una cama en forma de coche de carreras había remplazado la cama más grande que estaba allí y un buró más pequeño y un escritorio estaban colocados a lo largo de la pared del fondo. Todo lo que faltaba era el niñito.

Miré a Bella asombrado. "¿Cómo?"

Sonrió. "Tu mamá. Le dije lo que sucedió y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que teníamos que estar preparados. Ella se encargó de todo."

Me rodeó con sus brazos. "Entonces, la respuesta es… sí, estoy segura. Le hicimos una promesa, Edward. Emmett necesita una familia y ya lo amamos. Hablamos sobre tratar de adoptar. Él nos necesita. Podemos ser su familia."

"¿Y Emma?"

"Ella lo adora. Creo que le encantará el hecho de que va a tener un hermanito. Hablaremos con ella esta noche y tan pronto como podamos, traeremos a Emmett a casa con nosotros."

Lentamente regresamos a la sala. "Va a ser un cambio enorme."

Bella asintió. "Lo será. Pero juntos podemos hacerlo, Edward. Estaré con él todos los días en la guardería. Tú y Emma estarán aquí con nosotros en la noche. Le daremos todo lo que necesitaba para adaptarse."

"Va estar muy confundido."

La voz de Bella fue gentil. "Todos vamos a echarlos mucho de menos, Edward. Mantendremos viva su memoria y nos aseguraremos que él sepa lo mucho que lo amaban. Y es tan pequeño. Se adaptará más rápido de lo que crees. Nos aseguraremos que esté bien."

Asentí. Acercándome, la besé, atrayéndola a mí mientras sujetaba su rostro, mis labios moviéndose tiernamente con los suyos.

"Te amo."

Sonrió. "Yo también te amo. Estoy aquí, Edward. Juntos superaremos esto. Siempre somos más fuertes juntos."

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá atrayéndola a mí. Tenía razón. Pero lo que no dijo, lo que no comprendía, era que _ella_ era la que nos hacía fuertes. Era el centro de todo lo que éramos. Era mi roca y mi refugio.

Era mi todo.

 ***()***

Nos sentamos en un círculo en la nueva habitación de Emmett. Él miraba alrededor desorientado. Su pequeño mundo había sido sacudido unas semanas atrás y él seguía perdido.

"¿Dónde etá mamá y papá?" La voz de Emmett estaba llena de lágrimas y confusión.

Emma habló a su lado. "En el cielo."

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. "No quelo que ten atá, los quelo atí conmilo."

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante. "Lo sabemos, peque. Ellos también querían estar aquí, pero tenían que irse."

"¿Etaban enfelmos?" Me miró, sus labios temblando. "¿Tú no los culaste, tito E?"

"Lo intenté, amiguito. Pero estaban muy enfermos."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Bella estiró sus brazos y él le permitió que lo abrazara y sollozó sobre su hombro. Sintiendo su dolor, Emma subió a mi regazo y la abracé mientras estiraba una mano y frotaba suavemente la espalda de Emmett. Los ojos de Bella encontraron los míos sobre su cabeza y vi el dolor en las profundidades de sus piscinas azules. "Te amo," le articulé en silencio. Ella asintió sin decir nada.

Emmett se apartó y nos miró a Emma y a mí. "¿Yo quedo atí ahora?"

Emma le tendió su mano. "Tú eles ahola mi helmanito, Emmett. Vives con nosotos. Ete es tu cualto. El mío eta allí," señaló al otro lado del pasillo. Sonreí en mi interior al escucharla. Cuando estaba molesta o cansada su ceceo todavía aparecía. "Ahola cuidademos de ti, ¿veldad, papi?"

"Lo haremos. Siempre."

Emmett miró a Emma, reflexionando. "¿Tú mi hemana ahola?"

Emma asintió. "¡Yo cuido de ti, Emmett! Eto es lo que hacen las hemanas."

Él asintió. "Me guta eto. Tú mi manita." Hizo una pausa y miró a Bella. "Pelo todavía estaño a papá y mamá."

Bella acarició tiernamente su cabeza. "Está bien extrañarlos, Emmett. Nosotros también los extrañamos."

"¿Ellos me extañan?" Susurró mientras frescas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

La respiración de Bella se atoró. "Muchísimo. Pero quería que fueras feliz aquí. Nosotros queremos que seas feliz aquí. ¿Crees que puedas intentarlo?"

Dio un hipido. "Yo tentalo."

Bella volvió a abrazarlo e incapaz de estar más tiempo lejos de ella o de él me acerqué y los envolví a todos en mis brazos, deseando desesperadamente poder aliviar su dolor.

Emmett necesitaba tiempo, amor y comprensión. Viendo los brazos que lo rodeaban sabía que recibiría todo eso y más. Todos necesitábamos sanar.

 ***()***

Seis meses después…

"Papi."

Levanté la vista, asustado. No había escuchado a Emmett caminando por el pasillo. Dejando a un lado la revista médica, abrí mis brazos. "Hola peque, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás despierto?"

Su pequeño cuerpo se lanzó hacia mí y alegremente lo atrapé, y al instante fui cubierto de besos y abrazos de Emmett. Era el niño más cariñoso que había conocido en mi vida y a todos nos encantaba eso de él. Tenía un suministro interminable de abrazos y besos que le gustaba regalarnos. Poniéndolo en mi regazo le sonreí. "Estabas dormido cuando fui a verte más temprano. ¿Algo te despertó?" Fruncí el ceño ante repentino pensamiento. "¿Tuviste una pesadilla, peque?"

Negó. "Tengo sed."

Asintiendo, me puse de pie y lo cargué a la cocina para darle algo de jugo. Sus brazos rodearon firmemente mi cuello y titubeé antes de ponerlo sobre la encimera. Me parecía que necesitaba que lo abrazaran, así que lo mantuve cerca de mí y agarré una pequeña botella de jugo y lo cargué de vuelta a la sala. Sonreí mientras lo veía beber de su jugo, todavía acurrucado en mis brazos, como el niño cariñoso que era.

"Mami no beso menas noches. ¿Dónde eta mami?"

Ah. Eso explicaba la visita. Aunque se había establecido y adaptado muy bien. Emmett todavía se ponía ansioso cuando uno de nosotros, pero en especial Bella, estaba fuera de su vista demasiado tiempo. Parecía aceptar que yo estaba trabajando, pero la ausencia de Bella siempre lo preocupaba. La adoraba intensamente y no había duda de quién era su persona favorita, después de su manita Emma.

"Pronto estará en casa, peque. Ella y Emma están en un _shower_."

Me miró. "¿Un shovel, papi?"

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber cómo explicarle el concepto, ya que ni yo mismo lo entendía. "Es cuando las mujeres se sientan alrededor y… beben té y abren regalos."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo en mi cumplanos?"

Asentí. "Pero no tan divertido. Mami dice que es aburrido. Pero es para Leah así que tenía que ir."

"Oh." Asintió como si entendiera totalmente. "Mí guta Lela. Ella es amabe. ¿Espelo contilo?"

Mis manos acariciaron su cabello rizado. Él era tan adorable e imposible de resistir. Y también un gruñón cuando no dormía lo suficiente. Igual que Jasper solía ser. "Claro. ¿Quieres acostarte aquí conmigo?"

Asintió y me dio su jugo. Lo ayudé a acomodarse con su cabeza en mi rodilla y froté su espalda de forma tranquilizadora. Le gustaba eso.

"Una histolia papi, ¿pol favol?"

También amaba mis historias inventadas. Nunca duraba mucho tiempo cuando empezaba a hablar, normalmente unos cinco minutos o algo así, pero las solicitaba a menudo. Comencé a hablar bajito, contándola una historia sobre un ratón que se convirtió en un corredor de carreras y pronto vi sus ojos cerrarse y su respiración acompasarse. Seguí hablando hasta que estuve seguro que estaba dormido. Mis manos continuaron acariciando sus rizos mientras lo veía dormir. Mis pensamientos divagaron hacia los pasados seis meses desde que perdimos a Jasper y Alice.

Como siempre, Bella tenía razón. Emmett era pequeño y sanó y se adaptó bien. Su persona favorita en el mundo era su manita como siempre llamaba a Emma. Nadie podía consolarlo como ella podía. Nadie sabía cómo hacerlo sonreír y reír como ella lo hacía. La forma especial en que ella presentía las necesidades de alguien y lo ayudaba la hacía la perfecta hermana mayor para Emmett. Más pronto de lo que había esperado, comenzó a ser de nuevo el niñito travieso que conocíamos y amábamos tanto. La risa se convirtió en algo más común que las lágrimas. Su amplia sonrisa me recibía cuando llegaba a casa por las noches, y sus bracitos envolviendo mi cuello se convirtieron en lo más destacado del día. Las historias de Bella sobre sus travesuras en la guardería me hacían reír constantemente. Él y Emma eran inseparables por la noche y durante los fines de semana, y aunque sabía que con el tiempo cambiaría, me encantaba verlos juntos. Los fines de semana estaban repletos de picnics, películas, y tiempo en familia.

Sonreí con cariño mientras recordaba a los dos de pie frente a Bella y a mí, sus manos entrelazadas mientras nos informaban que habían tomado una decisión.

Bella les sonrió gentilmente, inclinándose hacia el frente. "¿Y qué es eso, mis amores?"

"Emmett es mi hermano ahora, ¿verdad?"

Bella asintió. "Sí, lo es."

"Tú eres mi mami, ¿verdad?"

Bella me echó un vistazo pero asintió otra vez.

Emma me miró. "Soy tu pequeña, ¿verdad papi?"

Le sonreí. "Sí, lo eres."

Emma se enderezó un poco más. "Emmett quiere ser tu pequeño. Quiere que sean su mami y papi ahora."

Bella y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Ya habíamos comenzado el proceso legal para adoptar a Emmett, pero no habíamos querido hablar del tema tan pronto.

"También queremos eso, Emmett," le aseguré en voz baja.

Emmett sonrió y levantó una foto de Alice y Jasper. "Etos son mamá y papá. Yo sempe amalos. Pelo utedes sel papi y mami. Manita dice que eta men, ¿veldad?" Su voz sonaba vacilante y supe que necesitaba una confirmación de nosotros.

Miré a Bella que estaba luchando para contener las lágrimas. Pasé el nudo en mi garganta y le sonreí. "Está más que bien, peque. Mamá y papá estarían muy felices por eso. Y nos encantaría que nos llamaras mami y papi. Al igual que Emma."

Emma aplaudió. "¡Te lo dije!"

Emmett me sonrió. "Mí guta eso, papi."

Mi respiración se atoró al escuchar esa palabra. Papi.

Y mi corazón estaba rebosante.

 ***()***

La puerta principal abriéndose interrumpió mis reflexiones. Levantando la vista, sonreí cuando Bella entró con una Emma que parecía estar profundamente dormida. Bella sonrió con cariño cuando vio al niño dormido sobre mi rodilla. "¿Está bien?" Me preguntó en voz baja a medida que se acercaba.

Asentí. "Un poco ansioso. No recibió el beso de las buenas noches de su mami."

Sonriendo, sacudió la cabeza. "Recibió una docena de esos antes de que lo recogieras en la guardería."

Riendo entre dientes, negué. "¿Qué puedo decir? Tus besos son adictivos." Le sonreí con anhelo. Había estado de guardia toda la semana y la había echado de menos.

Me sonrió. "¿Ah, sí?"

Asentí. "Totalmente. De hecho, yo mismo estaba sufriendo de algunos síntomas de abstinencia."

Puso sus ojos en blanco, pero se agachó y me besó con dulzura. "Pongamos en la cama a nuestros hijos y veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte con ese problema."

Le sonreí. "Citando a nuestro hijo, mí guta eto."

Veinte minutos más tarde los dos estaban metidos en la cama, besados, amados y durmiendo. Emmett apenas si se removió aunque sonrió cuando Bella lo besó, acariciando su mejilla con su nariz al igual que su cabeza con sus manos. Nos quedamos de pie en el pasillo mirándolos a ambos, una sensación de alegría llenándonos a los dos.

"¿La cama o el sofá, señora Cullen?" Le susurré en voz baja.

Me sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Qué tan fuertes están esos síntomas de abstinencia, doctor Cullen?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Fuertes. Muy fuertes. Agudos de hecho."

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, atrayéndome a ella. Su lengua rozó juguetonamente mis labios al besarme. "La cama entonces," susurró antes de cubrir mi boca con la suya. Gimiendo, la pegué firmemente contra mí mientras su lengua tentaba a la mía, acariciándola y moviéndose rápidamente dentro de mi boca. Agachándome, la cargué y la llevé a nuestra habitación, la súbita necesidad de estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible abrumándome.

Recostándola sobre la cama, la miré. "Te amo," le susurré con urgencia. "Te he echado de menos este último par de noches."

Levantó sus manos hacia mí. "También te amo, Edward." Sus manos acariciando mis mejillas. "¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras la miraba. "Odio estar lejos por las noches. Y, simplemente no sé si te lo digo lo suficiente. Si sabes lo que significas para mí. Para nosotros." Agarré su mano y besé su palma con ternura. "Tú lo eres todo, Bella. Todo."

Me miró con cariño a medida que se incorporaba, sujetando mi rostro. "Lo sé, Edward. Sí me lo dices. Me lo demuestras. Soy más feliz de lo que jamás esperé ser. Te amo. Amo a nuestra familia. Nunca tengo dudas de lo que significo para ti."

"Bien," susurré. "Nunca quiero que lo dudes."

Sus brazos me rodearon, llevándome a su dulce boca. "Hazme el amor, Edward. Demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame lo que significo para ti."

Gruñí suavemente al mismo tiempo que capturaba su boca con la mía. "Todo, Bella. Significas todo." Y entonces procedí a demostrárselo. Despacio, dulcemente, hasta que los dos quedamos satisfechos.

Después, acurrucada en mis brazos, besé su cabeza. "¿Cómo estuvo su _shower_?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Estuvo bien. Beth la organizó de tal forma que fuera divertida. Sin juegos tontos, solo una noche agradable para celebrar. Leah pasó un buen rato. Recibieron unos bonitos regalos."

Sonreí. "Todavía se me hace difícil de creer cómo amansó a Jake. O que se vayan a casar en un mes."

Me miró. "Ella es buena para él. Pero él también es bueno para ella. Se ha relajado un poco. Siempre estaba muy seria."

Asentí. "Él se ha hecho mucho mejor médico gracias a ella. Le ayuda a canalizar sus energías en algo positivo."

Bella se rio entre dientes. "Ahora es todo un adulto." Me sonrió. "¿Cómo estuvo hoy la reunión?"

"Excelente. Los contadores y el banco concordaron en que nos está yendo muy bien. La clínica está prosperando y las rentas del edificio van al corriente. Así que los planes para la guardería ya pueden avanzar, y Jake y yo vamos a contratar dos médicos más."

"¿Especialistas?"

"No, médicos familiares. Ya tenemos todos los especialistas que necesitamos ya sea en el personal o en el edificio. Queremos proveer algunos médicos de familia más a la comunidad. Las listas de espera para nuevos médicos son muy largas. Y Jake quiere incorporar a otro naturópata **(1)**. Esa rama está en auge y él necesita ayuda." Sonreí. "Y entre más médicos tengamos, menos guardias hay para nosotros. Una de las ventajas de ser los dueños del lugar, ya sabes." Hice una pausa. "Y es tiempo de contratar a otro psiquiatra. Nuestros pacientes lo necesitan, y a Jasper le gustaría que dejara de postergarlo, que ponga mi trasero en marcha y contrate a alguien," añadí en voz baja.

Su mano tocó mi mejilla. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Edward."

"No podría hacer esto sin ti, Bella. Y estoy ansioso por tenerte en el edificio todos los días. Podría verte más."

Se rio con un resoplido. "Puede que te canses de mí."

"Nunca. Ni siquiera es una posibilidad." Mordisqueé su oreja. "Además, si estás en el edificio eso significa más galletas recién hechas para mí."

Se acurrucó más cerca, riendo entre dientes. "Siempre pensando hacia adelante, ¿no es así, doctor Cullen?"

Sonreí. "Sip."

 ***()***

Dos meses después…

La casa estaba silenciosa al amanecer. Estaba agradecido de que la noche hubiese terminado, y estaba en casa. Nuevamente había sido una noche ocupada, pero Jake se encargaría ahora. Teníamos bastante suerte con la clínica para estar en guardia solo unos cuantos fines de semana ahora, con los otros médicos en la clínica tomando turnos también. Pero, con la gran cantidad de pacientes que manejamos cuando estábamos de guardia siempre era muy ajetreado y encontraba más fácil el simplemente quedarme en el hospital, en lugar de despertar a todos cuando iba y venía.

Sin hacer ruido, caminé por el pasillo para ver a mi familia. Sonreí al ver a Emma, durmiendo profundamente hecha un ovillo de su forma acostumbrada, sus dos gatos también envueltos sobre ella. Agachándome, besé ligeramente su frente. Sonreí cuando finalmente localicé a Emmett en la parte inferior de su cama, despatarrado debajo de sus mantas. Con cuidado, lo moví de vuelta a un lugar normal en la cama y lo arropé. Murmuró bajo su aliento pero su sueño continuó regular cuando besé su suave mejilla, inhalando el aroma a baño de burbujas, jabón para lavar y niñito.

Me quedé de pie en la puerta de nuestra habitación, mirando a mi esposa dormida. La luz de la mañana llenaba la habitación iluminando su cabello y rostro con un destello rosado. Desvistiéndome en silencio, me deslicé en la cama con ella, alcanzándola y acercándola a mi pecho, suspirando contento al sentirme completo como siempre me sentía cuando estaba con ella.

"Hola," murmuró adormilada. "Estás en casa."

Besé su frente. "Sí. Vuelve a dormir. Quiero descansar un par de horas y luego pasar el día con la familia. Vamos a ir al refugio, ¿verdad? ¿A buscar un perro para Em?"

"Sí. Está muy emocionado. Literalmente estuvo rebotando en las paredes todo el día."

Me reí entre dientes. "Entonces mi hijo y yo estaremos felices. Él recibe su perro y yo paso el día con mi encantadora esposa y familia."

Sus brazos me apretaron. "Nos guta eto."

Sonreí por su broma y la sentí ponerse pesada a medida que volvía a quedarse dormida. Miré alrededor de nuestra habitación, pequeños vistazos de nuestra vida por todas partes. El uniforme de fútbol de Emmett, los zapatos de danza de Emma y una de mis batas de laboratorio sobre una silla. La _laptop_ de Bella estaba al borde de su tocador. Fotos y dibujos estaban metidos en los marcos de los espejos, colgados en las paredes y colocados en varias superficies. Todo en derredor estaba pequeñas imágenes de nuestra familia, nuestro amor y nuestra felicidad.

Felicidad describía nuestra vida juntos. Lo que había comenzado como una esperanza desesperada de conseguir que mi hija hablara de nuevo había terminado con una vida de alegría y paz. Incluso la tragedia de perder a nuestros amigos había colocado otra capa de amor en nuestra vida. Miré al rostro durmiente de Bella. Todo provenía de ella. Su silenciosa forma de mostrar cariño me había devuelto a mi hija y me había enseñado a amar y confiar de nuevo. Hacía de esta casa un hogar y a tres almas perdidas una familia. Su sola presencia nos completaba. Suavemente, acaricié su mejilla con mi dedo.

Mi Bella, mi esposa.

El centro de mi universo.

Su mano subió lentamente y sujetó la mía.

"Deja de mirarme," murmuró bajito. "Duérmete."

"Tan mandona para ser una muchachita," le susurré al inclinarme y besarla.

Me sonrió cuando abrió sus ojos. "¿Está siendo insolente conmigo, doctor Cullen?"

La acerqué. "¿Qué si lo estoy haciendo?"

"Lo castigaré."

Mis labios regaron pequeños besos por su mandíbula hacia su oreja, mientras mis manos se metían debajo de la camiseta que estaba usando, encontrando su cálida piel y acariciándola suavemente. "Me gustan tus castigos. Por lo general involucran a tus labios," gruñí bajito, de pronto lleno de deseo. "Y algún tipo de… castigo… _placentero._ "

Bella empujó mi pecho y se rodó, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí. Inclinándose me miró. "Simplemente no se va a comportar, ¿verdad, doctor Cullen?"

Sacudí mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonreía. "Nop."

"Sabía que me causarías problemas en el momento que puse mis ojos en ti."

Levanté mis manos y sujeté su rostro, acercándola a mí. "Sabía que iba a amarte por el resto de mi vida."

Sus ojos se enternecieron al mirarme. " _Edward_."

Llevé mis labios a los suyos, besándola profundamente. Mostrándole cuánto la amaba. La quietud de la mañana nos rodeaba mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez, arremolinándose, tocándose, probándose. Las manos se deslizaron suavemente sobre la piel mientras que los dedos se movían y acariciaban los cuerpos calientes. Su suspiro fue silencioso cuando se apartó.

"Necesitas dormir," me susurró.

"Te necesito más."

"Soy tuya, Edward. Darlo todo. Siempre."

Nos rodé, cerniéndome sobre ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y la promesa de siempre. Le respondí la mirada viendo toda mi vida con ella reflejarse en respuesta. A su lado, donde debía estar. Agachando mi cabeza, rocé sus labios.

"Darlo todo."

* * *

 **(1) En otros países se les llama médicos naturistas.**

* * *

 _ **Ya sé, ya sé, hasta mi beta me reclamó que por qué no le avisé que iba a ser tanta lloradera. :'( Como dijo Edward, una tragedia puso otra capa de amor a su vida, Emmett. Ahora son una linda familia de cuatro, disfrutando de su vida juntos. Pues falta un capi más y terminamos con esta linda historia. Dejo mi despedida para entonces. Mientras tanto les aviso que ya publiqué mi nueva traducción, A Few Tables Away, espero que me disfruten también de leerla.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el capi anterior: vickyange, Laura Katherine, Danny, LucyGomez, pera l.t, Nadiia16, Marie Pattinson J, ginnicullenswan, liduvina, bella-maru, miop, patymdn, danielaMc1, , Yoliki, Wawis Cullen, cary, Tata XOXO, marieisahale, solecitopucheta, jacke94, pili, Little Whitiee, Sully YM, bellaliz, Chiarat, freedom2604, leonor angelita, Mary lozano, Jade HSos, Valeria, Heart on winter, Manligrez, HeydiFH, apenasmediavoz, Anuca, Jocelyn907, Ericastelo, Dayis, Blossom-Kiss y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el último capítulo.**_


	39. Chapter 39

Para no perder la costumbre ;) los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Edward's Eternal** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Gracias a mi querida amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por acompañarme en otra aventura.**

* * *

 **Este es un outtake con el resultado de la conversación de Bella con Emma y Edward en el capítulo 30 de esta historia.**

* * *

"¿Qué hiciste, Edward? ¿A dónde vamos?" Bella me preguntó, su voz de alguna forma nerviosa.

La acerqué un poco a mi costado mientras continuábamos caminando despacio hacia el frente. "Confía en mí. Te gustará esto."

"Primero, dijiste que íbamos a tener una cena tardía. Luego me pediste que me pusiera mis pijamas, me tapaste los ojos y me dijiste que íbamos a ir a un lado, que obviamente es fuera de la casa. Estoy en pijamas, Edward. Estoy vestida con mis pijamas. No estoy segura dónde entra lo de 'te gustará'," bufó.

Sonriendo, me agaché y besé su nariz. "Yo también estoy en pijamas. Paciencia."

Cuando llegamos a la puerta que se desliza, fruncí el ceño. Bella no era la más estable sobre sus pies, incluso en una superficie plana. No estaba seguro de cómo le iría caminando en un terreno irregular y con los ojos cubiertos. Agachándome, la cargué en mis brazos, sonriendo al escuchar el pequeño jadeo que escapó de sus labios. "Agárrate bien, AR," le susurré al oído antes de salir y caminar hacia mi sorpresa. Por un minuto me quedé de pie en silencio, solo sosteniéndola y disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla cerca. Tenía tantos deseos de obsequiarle esta noche. Vi cómo captó el aroma de madera ardiendo de la fogata frente a nosotros.

"¿Por qué huelo a leña ardiendo?"

"Tal vez porque estamos frente a una," dije riéndome entre dientes. "Quítate la venda, Bella." Su mano se levantó para quitarse la venda y su reacción fue todo lo que esperaba. Entrelazó sus manos mientras observaba la escena frente a ella. "¡Oh, Edward!"

Frente a nosotros estaba un fuego encendido, ardiendo en el hoyo que lo contenía. A su lado estaban dos bancos para sentarse y una manta grande para compartir y mantenernos calientes. Dos hieleras contenían bebidas y las cosas que había dicho que le gustaban. Había unas cuantas velas encendidas en linternas que arrojaban un resplandor cálido alrededor del borde de la zona del campamento. No lejos del fuego, estaba armada una pequeña tienda de campaña, que tenía inflado un colchón de aire y una bolsa para dormir doble, lista para nosotros cuando Bella estuviese cansada.

La bajé al suelo otra vez mientras miraba alrededor. "¿No entiendo? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?"

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que mis dedos vagaron por su mejilla. "Quería darte una noche especial. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría una noche de campamento como las que nos hablaste a Emma y a mí en la cena hace unas semanas. Creí que podríamos compartir nuestra propia 'cálida noche para recordar'." Le sonreí con nerviosismo. "Espero haber hecho todo bien."

Dándose la vuelta, arrojó sus brazos a mi alrededor. "Es perfecto. Gracias," susurró contra mi cuello.

Envolviéndola entre mis brazos, la abracé con fuerza. "Quiero devolverte todos tus buenos recuerdos, Bella. Quiero compartirlos contigo. Y hacer unos nuevos, solo para nosotros."

Se echó hacia atrás y miró alrededor, sonriendo ampliamente. Acercándose, se asomó dentro de la tienda y revisando el fuego y los pequeños bancos para acampar junto a él. "Bueno, siempre hubo dos bolsas de dormir con mi papá," dijo socarrona. "Pero supongo que puedo compartirla contigo."

Agachándome, cogí una de las hieleras. "Te traje lo que se necesita para hacer _s'mores_ **(1)** ," sonreí al menear mis cejas. "De seguro eso ayudará a hacer la tarea de alguna forma más… ¿aceptable?"

"Chocolate derretido y bombones siempre hacen todo mejor, Edward."

Le tendí mi mano, riéndome. "Ven a sentarte conmigo y te alimentaré."

Con una amplia sonrisa, se sentó junto a mí. "¿Tienes algún festín oculto en alguna parte, Edward?"

Sonriendo, abrí la hielera y saqué un paquete de salchichas para _hotdogs_ y se las presenté con un gesto triunfal. Bajando mi mano, le di una de las agujas largas para brocheta. "Tu favoritos, creo que dijiste."

Se echó a reír y agarró la aguja. "Será mejor que haya mostaza," me advirtió cuando ensartaba un par de salchichas en la larga aguja y la acercaba al fuego.

"Pfft. Te escuché," dije con un bufido y saqué la botella.

Inclinándome hacia adelante, me besó con ternura. "Lo haces, Edward. Y usas muy bien lo que escuchas. Gracias por esto." Hizo una pausa, sus ojos brillando con la luz del fuego. "Te amo."

La besé otra vez. "Te amo. Ahora, cocina nuestra cena, mujer."

Soltó un resoplido. "Estas son mías, Edward. Cocínate las tuyas."

La miré con la boca abierta. "Pero solo tengo dos agujas. ¡Una es para los bombones!"

"Esto es acampar, Edward. Vuelves a usar tu aguja para el postre."

Fruncí el ceño. "No estoy seguro de que eso sea muy higiénico, Bella."

Se echó a reír y cogió la botella de mostaza. "Tampoco lo es esto, doctor Cullen," dijo riéndose entre dientes al echar un chorro de mostaza en una punta de salchicha la bastante tostada que había puesto en el fuego y la mordió. Sonrió ampliamente. "Pero está sabroso."

 ***()***

Saciado, me recargué y vi a Bella armar otros de sus _s'mores_. "No puedo creer que puedas comer otro de esos," le dije en broma, mientras añadía otro par de leños al fuego y colocaba el domo protector encima.

"Lo dice el que se comió seis antihigiénicos _hotdogs_ ," dijo riéndose.

Me reí entre dientes. "Se me olvidaron los panes, tenía que llenarme con algo."

"Chechuponequechenesconsto," murmuró Bella y sonrió con un bocado de su dulce golosina en la boca.

Me eché a reír. "No voy a pedirte que repitas eso." Me incliné hacia el frente. "Pero creo que me merezco una mordida."

Bella me miró, y luego al último bocado de su _s'more_ , sus labios se retorcieron con indecisión. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante, ofreciéndome su trocito empalagoso. Abrí mi boca para tomarlo y repentinamente gritó, "¡Te engañé!" Sonriendo, se echó hacia atrás y metió el pedacito en su boca, masticando rápidamente, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Luego procedió a lamerse los dedos al mismo tiempo que me miraba.

"No es gracioso, Swan. Ese era el último."

"Te lo compensaré."

Resoplé. "No estoy seguro que puedas."

De pronto, estaba de rodillas frente a mi banco, sus manos rodearon mi cuello bajando mi rostro hacia el suyo. Sentí su sedosa lengua arrastrándose en mi labio inferior y con un gemido, abrí mi boca para ella y al instante me olvidé del _s'more_ robado. Sus besos eran mucho mejores. Apasionadamente, su lengua se hundió y acarició el interior de mi boca y yo la atraje a mi pecho, mis manos metiéndose debajo de su camiseta hacia su cálida piel. La acostumbrada dulzura de su boca se había intensificado con el sabor del chocolate y el bombón, y di un gemido bajo cuando el sabor irrumpió en mi boca. Pasaron minutos antes de que nos separáramos, los dos jadeando por aire. Bella me sonrió descaradamente, su mano acariciando suavemente mi rostro. "¿Qué te pareció eso como compensación?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Bah." Entonces, sonriendo, me incliné hacia adelante, dándole un suave beso. "Tú, mi niña, eres mucho más dulce que cualquier postre conocido por el hombre. Cualquier día me quedo con tus besos." Me senté en el suelo junto a ella, la puse entre mis piernas y nos envolví a ambos con la manta, rodeándonos de la suave calidez.

"Está la mejor noche que he tenido en mi vida, Edward."

La apreté contra mi pecho y nos quedamos en silencio, observando las flamas. El aire nocturno que nos rodeaba estaba frío, pero envueltos juntos los dos estábamos calientes, felices y contentos.

"Deberíamos hacer esto con Emma."

Asentí contra su cabeza. "Lo haremos. Le encantará." Me reí entre dientes. "Bueno, la parte de asar, comer comida basura y reír. No estoy seguro de que tanto le gusté la parte de estar sentada y callada. Ya no." Hice una pausa. "Gracias a Dios."

La voz de Bella sonó suave. "Cuéntame de cuando era bebé, Edward."

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Me enamoré de ella en el instante en que nació. Sé que se supone que los bebés no ven de recién nacidos. Pero ella abrió sus ojos y juro, Bella, que me miró. Me miró."

"Sabía que eras su papi," me susurró.

Sonreí contra su cabeza. Me gustaba pensar eso.

"Era una bebé tan buena. Casi no lloraba. Me encantaba todo de ella. Cómo olía y se sentía cuando la cargaba. Cómo se veía cuando se estaba quedando dormida. Cómo parpadeaba como un pequeño búho cuando despertaba. Sus dulces sonrisa y los ruiditos que hacía, sobre todo cuando le hablaba. Amaba pasar tiempo con ella, verla comenzar a descubrir el mundo a su alrededor. Me hizo ver las cosas de forma diferente."

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé," le contesté pensativo. "Como si volvieran a ser nuevas. El asombro en su rostro cuando descubría algo por primera vez… simplemente me hacía ver las cosas de una nueva forma. Me encantaba escucharla reír y hacer gorgoritos y cómo se emocionaba cuando entraba por la puerta." Hice una pausa con una sonrisa. "Balbuceaba, movía sus gorditas piernas y lanzaba sus brazos hacia arriba como si quisiera alcanzarme para que la cargara." Suspiré bajito. "Siempre me hizo sentir muy amado."

"Todavía se emociona cuando te ve, Edward."

"Ella me hace una mejor persona, Bella."

"Creo que ya eras una buena persona."

La apreté con mis brazos en un silencioso abrazo de agradecimiento. "Tal vez. Pero por ella quería serlo más. Al crecer, siempre fui el hijo de Esme y Carlisle, Edward. Luego cuando fui a la escuela de medicina me convertí en el doctor Cullen para la gente. Para Tanya era… bueno… nada. Pero para Emma, yo era su mundo. Y quería ser un mejor doctor para que se enorgulleciera de mí. Para ser capaz de cuidar de ella. Quería ser un buen padre."

"Eres un buen padre."

Besé su mano. "Estoy mejorando tanto en ser un buen padre como un buen compañero, creo."

Sus manos apretaron las mías. "Lo estás haciendo… definitivamente."

"¿Cómo fue tu infancia?" Me preguntó después que descendieron unos momentos de silencio.

"Bastante normal, creo. Feliz. Mis padres eran bastante ricos, pero vivíamos una vida muy común. Fui a una escuela pública, tuve que trabajar por mi mesada, seguir las reglas, ser educado. Sin embargo, fui afortunado y mi mamá no tuvo que trabajar fuera de casa, así que estaba allí cuando me iba en las mañanas y cuando llegaba de la escuela."

"Ah, ¿no hubo abejitas aprendices para ti?"

Me agaché y mordisqueé suavemente su cuello. "No, esperé hasta que creciera para tener ese placer." Sonreí cuando se estremeció y la acerqué a mí. "¿Tienes frío, AR?"

"No," susurró sin aliento y sonreí con suficiencia.

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Bueno, no teníamos mucho dinero, pero éramos felices. Me refiero a que, nunca me faltó nada, al menos que me haya dado cuenta. Había mucho amor y en realidad creo que eso era todo lo que importaba." Bella suspiró contra mi pecho. "Mamá trabajaba medio tiempo en la biblioteca y mi papá era el Jefe de la Policía. Cuando tuve la edad suficiente, cuidé niños." Se rio entre dientes. "Lo hacía a menudo."

"Siempre tuviste un instinto maternal, ¿verdad?" Le susurré con ternura.

"Eso creo. Me encantaba cuidar de los niños. Estar con ellos. Jugar con ellos. Me gustaba verlos sonreír y ser felices." Hizo una breve pausa. "Nunca me gustó mucho la escuela. Nunca encajé. A diferencia de muchos de los otros niños, me encantaba aprender y leer. Pero no los dramas que ocurrían en torno a mí, que solo empeoraron al hacerme mayor. Todas las deslealtades, peleas y clichés." Volvió su cabeza y me miró. "Nunca estuve en los grupos populares de la escuela. Era consideraba demasiado _diferente_. Pero, cuando estaba con los niños, ellos me amaban por lo que era. Su afecto era sincero y verdadero. Podía reírme y hacer tonterías con ellos y no se burlaban de mí por ello. Mis padres nunca me presionaron para ser nada más que yo misma. Comprendieron que prefería la compañía de niños más que la de los chicos de mi edad, y siempre y cuando fuera feliz estaban de acuerdo con eso." Se quedó callada al bajar la vista. "Nunca dejé de hacerlo, incluso después que empecé a salir con Mike. También le gustaban los niños e incluso me ayudó en algunas ocasiones." Me sonrió con timidez al mismo tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás contra mi hombro y me miraba. "Todas esas veces que cuidé niños pagó mi educación."

Mis dedos delinearon su mejilla mientras imaginaba a una Bella adolescente, felizmente rodeada por pequeños compañeros de juegos, amándolos con un espíritu cariñoso, y la idea me hizo sonreír. Otra imagen vino a mi mente, de ella en la escuela, el patito feo. Nunca encajando en realidad. Odié ese pensamiento y me agaché y la besé con ternura.

"Yo tampoco estaba con los populares."

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "¿En serio?"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Bella, tenía esta altura a los trece años. Usaba gafas. Era flaco y tímido. Hice un montón de trabajo voluntario. Tenía amigos pero ninguno de nosotros éramos de 'los populares'. Pasábamos tiempo juntos, jugábamos videojuegos e íbamos a ver muchas películas."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué?" Dije bromeando. "¿Creíste que siempre fui así de guapo y gallardo?"

Bella trató de ocultar su resoplido con la mano, pero la atrapé, y gruñí, la agarré por la cintura, haciéndole cosquillas mientras estallaba en risitas. Se retorció y removió, tratando de alejarse de mí y le di la vuelta, empujándola al suelo con cuidado, sosteniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza y cerniéndome sobre ella mientras jadeaba riendo sin aliento.

"Me siento ofendido, Bella," le susurré al bajar mi cabeza, mordisqueando su cuello. "¿No crees que pude haber sido un _sexy_ adolescente?"

"Estoy segura… que eras… adorable." Pronunció las palabras entre risitas.

"¿Adorable?" gruñí en su cuello. "A los hombres no les gusta que los llamen adorables, Bella."

"Estoy hablando de cuando eras un muchacho."

Bufé contra su cuello y la sentí estremecerse cuando mi aliento pasó por encima de ella. "Dudo que fuera adorable, incluso entonces." Mi lengua trazó su oreja. "¿Qué tal ahora, Bella? ¿Soy adorable ahora?" Sonreí contra su piel suave. "¿O simplemente… _sexy_?"

"Bueno, um, algunas veces, sí, eres adorable," me susurró.

Me eché hacia atrás. "¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando estás jugando con Emma. Te olvidas de todo cuando estás con ella y me encanta observarte."

Mi aliento se atoró. Sí me encantaba jugar con Emma y hacerla reír. Me encogí de hombros con timidez. Supongo que no me importaba ser adorable si a Bella le gustaba. Sonriendo, se lo dije.

Se empujó hacia arriba, su boca apenas tocando la mía. "Me gusta que a veces seas adorable. Pero, también eres increíblemente _sexy_ y _ardiente_ , Edward. _De verdad_ me gustas así…"

Cubrí su boca con la mía, gimiendo ante el contacto. Cada vez que la besaba, sentía esa oleada de deseo. Nunca tenía suficiente de la sensación de sus labios moviéndose con los míos; de su sabor o lo receptiva que era conmigo. Mi lengua la acarició suavemente, saboreando su dulzura. Bajé mi cuerpo, presionándolo contra el suyo. Los brazos de Bella se ciñeron en torno a mi cuello y un gemido bajo salió de su garganta. Por varios minutos, nada existió más que ella y yo. Además de nuestros suspiros apasionados, el crepitar del fuego junto a nosotros era el único sonido. El calor de su cuerpo era todo lo que podía sentir. Su sabor y su aroma era todo con lo que estaba en sintonía. Me eché hacia atrás, mirándola, y cuando su mirada apasionada se clavó en la mía, tracé delicadamente sus labios con mis dedos. "Te amo, Bella."

Su boca se curveó en _esa_ sonrisa. La que solo _yo_ había visto. Cálida, _sexy_ y cariñosa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de promesas para el futuro. Nuestro futuro. Me observaban con tal intensidad, que me dejaba sin aliento. "Te amo, Edward. Muchísimo."

Tentándola, me agaché y mordisqueé su barbilla. "Dado su actual posición, eso es algo muy bueno, señorita Swan."

Me reí al escuchar su tímida risita, y nos rodé, atrayéndola a mi pecho. El suelo debajo de nosotros estaba frío, pero el fuego nos mantenía razonablemente calientes, y me gustaba estar acostado frente a él con Bella. Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos. "El fuego se está apagando. ¿Quieres que añada algunos leños?" Murmuré, "O, ¿quieres irte a la cama?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Quiero quedarme aquí."

"Está bien." Arrojé otro leño al fuego, y luego me volví acostar y la abracé con fuerza, envolviéndonos firmemente con la manta, contra el frío aire nocturno. Mientras estuviese aquí conmigo, estaba bien contando historias frente a la fogata.

"Cuéntame más de ti, Edward." Su voz era baja, su mano acariciaba la mía. "¿Cuándo decidiste que querías ser un médico? ¿Siempre lo supiste?"

Descansé mi barbilla sobre su hombro. "No. Cuando era más joven quería ser Superman."

Bella soltó una risita. "Nobles ambiciones."

Asentí. "Lo sé. No estaba feliz cuando me di cuenta que no iba a suceder."

"¿Simplemente un día lo supiste?"

Suspiré dramáticamente. "No. Se podría decir que lo averigüé de la forma dolorosa."

"¿Oh?"

"Yo, ah, traté de saltar desde el techo, usando el traje de Superman que mi mamá me había hecho para _Halloween_. Vi al gato del vecino en un árbol y estaba seguro que podía bajar en picado y rescatarlo. Mi papá había estado limpiando las canaletas y dejó la escalera puesta mientras entraba por algo. Subí por la escalera y pegué una carrera para saltar." Hice una pausa y sacudí mi cabeza. "Estaba seguro que era cuestión mental. Que si me concentraba lo suficiente, podría volar como él lo hacía. Ya sabes, eso de 'poder brincar enormes edificios con un solo salto'."

"Oh, Edward."

"También por la capa," reflexioné. "Mamá me había dicho algo sobre que era mágica. Puede que me lo haya tomado muy literalmente."

Bella estalló en risitas, sus hombros sacudiéndose por la risa. "Tu pobre mamá."

Solté un resoplido. "¿Mi pobre mamá? Yo fui quién recibió la contusión y un brazo roto, y pasé los siguientes meses con una escayola."

"Me sorprende que no hubieses salido más lastimado que eso."

"Bueno, resultó que la capa fue bastante mágica. Se atoró en las ramas del árbol y ayudó a amortiguar mi caída. Desafortunadamente, el material no estaba hecho para sostener el peso de un niño de siete años colgando de la rama de un árbol indefinidamente y se rasgó y caí antes de que alguien pudiera ir por mí."

Me acerqué a su oído. "Aunque asusté tanto al gato que se cayó del árbol. Misión cumplida. Superman al rescate."

Las risitas de Bella se convirtieron en bufidos de risa.

"Tus papás debieron haberse asustado mucho."

Asentí con tristeza. "Ya no se me permitió ser Superman. O subir al techo. Y creo que me castigaron por un tiempo."

"Literalmente, me imagino."

Mordisqueé su oreja juguetonamente. "Crees que eres lista, ¿no es así?"

Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba. "Bastante lista. Te atrapé, ¿no es así?"

La besé con cariño. "De hecho, lo hiciste. Ahora silencio y déjame terminar mi historia."

"Lo siento, Clark Kent."

"Entonces, el día del incidente de vuelo…"

"O más bien, el incidente del choque."

"Bella," le gruñí y se aguantó la risa.

"Como estaba diciendo, antes de ser groseramente interrumpido," resoplé, "me tuvieron que llevar al hospital. Y el médico allí fue simplemente… increíble. Sabía todo lo de Superman y todos los demás superhéroes y conversó conmigo de ellos mientras me examinaba. Me explicó todo lo que estaba haciendo y cómo los rayos x funcionaban igual que la visión especial de Superman y respondió todas mis preguntas mientras fijaba mi brazo. Incluso me hizo la escayola de color azul y rojo como Superman. Fue un tipo tan genial y se convirtió en algo así como mi nuevo héroe." Me reí entre dientes. "Incluso convenció a mis padres a que no fueran muy duros conmigo."

La sentí sonreír contra mi brazo. "Entonces, ¿decidiste convertirte en médico como él?"

Asentí. "Se podría decir que formamos un vínculo ese día y por más extraño que suene, nos hicimos amigos. Fue como un tío sustituto para mí. Se hizo amigo de mis padres y pasó mucho tiempo con nosotros. Se quedó en ese hospital y se convirtió en el jefe de la Sala de Emergencias. Molesté tanto a mamá que finalmente me permitió servir de voluntario los fines de semana y lo hice durante toda mi adolescencia. Al principio, todo lo que hice fue visitar a los niños en las alas del hospital y llevarles historietas o leerles, pero con el tiempo comencé a servir de voluntario en todo el hospital. Pasé horas con Aro escuchando sus historias y absorbiendo todo su conocimiento. Siempre tenía tiempo para mí." Mi voz se hizo más suave. "Una vez me dijo que había perdido a su hijo cuando tenía más o menos mi edad. Creo que llené un vacío en su vida."

"Nunca antes lo mencionaste. ¿Está… todavía vivo?"

Negué con tristeza. "No. Su esposa lo dejó después que perdieron a su hijo y él pasó todas sus vacaciones como voluntario en lugares donde necesitaban desesperadamente de médicos. Mi papá y yo incluso fuimos con él una vez a África cuando estuve más grande. La experiencia me cambió para siempre, creo. Ni siquiera puedo describir lo mucho que nos afectó a ambos," dije con un suspiro. "Murió mientras estaba en África por una bomba en el camino. Estaba haciendo lo que más amaba; ayudar a la gente, mejorando sus vidas. Murió justo después que yo entrara a la escuela de medicina." Me quedé callado por un minuto. "Todavía tengo la carta que me escribió cuando le llamé para contarle que había sido aceptado. Es una de mis posesiones más preciadas."

Bella se giró en mis brazos. "Estaría muy orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido, Edward."

Le sonreí. "Eso espero."

Su mano acarició mi mejilla. "Lo sé."

Acaricié su palma con mi nariz. "Siempre quise hacer una diferencia para la gente. Ayudarlos." Hice una pausa. "No al mismo nivel que Aro. Él me dijo una vez que yo era demasiado emocional para ir a lugares como África o el Medio Oriente. Que necesitaba dedicarme a aquellos que me necesitaban cerca de casa. Y tenía razón."

La voz de Bella fue suave. "Nunca tuvo un hogar después de que perdiera a su hijo y su esposa, Edward. Lo sobrellevaba al dar su vida a aquellos menos afortunados. Era su forma de lidiar con su pérdida. Y sin duda, tú fuiste un hermoso regalo en su vida. Vio la habilidad que tenías por querer ayudar a un nivel diferente." Me sonrió con dulzura. "Suena como que era un hombre brillante y maravilloso."

"Lo era. Todavía lo extraño. Era mi amigo, un mentor y mi familia, todo en una sola persona."

"¿Me contarás de África?"

Besé su frente con gentileza. "Lo haré. Pero esta noche no."

Sus dedos apenas rozaron mi mejilla. "No quise ponerte triste."

"No lo hiciste," me aseguró. "Quiero compartir todo contigo. Quiero que me conozcas, Bella. Todo de mí. Y quiero conocer todo de ti. Pero no quiero hablar de África esta noche, ¿por favor? Sería… demasiado, en este momento."

"Está bien," me sonrió con dulzura. "Entonces, ¿por qué no me enseñas cómo besó Superman a Lois Lane?"

Sonreí. Eso, estaba feliz de compartir.

 ***()***

"Es tarde," murmuré contra la cabeza de Bella. "¿Quieres ir a dentro? Está más frío de lo que esperaba."

Sacudió su cabeza. "Entonces todo el trabajo que hiciste para una noche de campamento es para nada. Estoy segura que puedes pensar en algo para calentarme, ¿no es así, Edward?" Susurró juguetonamente.

Sonreí y me puse de pie, tirando de ella para ponerla de pie. "De alguna forma dudo que el tipo de calor que tengo en mente fuera parte de tus otras noches de acampada, Bella."

Me sonrió. "Tampoco los besos y caricias junto al fuego. Como que me gustan estas nuevas adiciones."

Tiré de ella hacia la tienda y los dos nos metimos a gatas a en la bolsa de dormir y fuera del aire frío nocturno. Arrojé la cálida manta en la que habíamos estado acurrucados encima de nosotros por algo más de comodidad. El colchón de aire sirvió para amortiguar la dureza y frío del suelo, pero comparado con el lujoso colchón que sabía estaba dentro de la casa, era un sustituto mediocre. Mi espalda ya estaba adolorida por yacer en el suelo firme por un corto periodo de tiempo. Gemí.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que estoy demasiado viejo para acampar, Bella."

Se echó a reír. "Mi papá estaba mucho más viejo que tú, Edward. Y lo hacía."

La atraje a mí. "Bueno, soy lo bastante hombre para admitir que tu papá probablemente es más fuerte que yo."

Levantó la cabeza hacia mí, sus ojos danzando. "¿Realmente quieres hablar de mi papá ahora, Edward?"

"No," gruñí. Cubrí su boca con la mía, feliz de continuar con la lección de besos de Superman. Me encantaba besarla. La intensidad de su respuesta siempre provocaba un deseo que jamás había experimentado antes con otra persona y me llenaba de pasión. Esta vez no fue diferente y cuando nuestras lenguas se deslizaron juntas, el calor entre nosotros aumentó velozmente. El frío de la bolsa para dormir y la dureza del suelo bajo nosotros pasaron desapercibidos. Todo lo que importaba era la mujer entre mis brazos, y cómo se sentía pegada a mí y cómo sabía cuándo mi lengua exploraba su dulzura. Pronto, la bolsa de dormir se sintió demasiado constrictiva cuando nuestras manos comenzaron a moverse en el otro, y caricias gentiles y cautelosas se volvieron más atrevidas a medida que nuestra necesidad por el otro se hacía más intensa. Sentí que Bella tiró de mi camiseta y me incorporé, apartándome tristemente de sus labios para quitarme la camiseta, jadeando cuando el aire frío tocó mi piel. Ella se sentó y rápidamente la ayudé a deshacerse de su ropa y luego me cerní sobre ella cuando se acostó, sus manos bajando mis pantalones de chándal al mismo tiempo que acomodaba entre sus piernas, el calor de su suave piel bienvenido contra la mía. Puse la bolsa de dormir alrededor de nosotros, deseando que ella sintiera solo la calidez de la manta y el calor de mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Sus manos bajaron, acariciando mi palpitante erección y gemí mientras mi cabeza cayó contra su cuello, mis dedos enterrándose en la manta debajo de ella.

"Bella," gemí, mi voz ansiosa por el deseo.

Sus manos siguieron acariciándome mientras mis labios buscaban su fragante piel, degustando y mordisqueando, mi lengua arremolinando patrones húmedos sobre su clavícula y senos. Ella jadeó y se arqueó hacia mi boca al mismo tiempo que mis labios tiraban suavemente de su pezón, rodando la dura protuberancia en mi lengua antes de desviarme poco a poco hacia el otro lado, dejando un rastro húmedo entre sus senos con mi boca abierta. Mi mano se deslizó entre nosotros, encontrando su caliente centro y tocándola con ternura cuando levantó sus caderas, un suave grito escapando de sus labios mientras la tentaba y la acariciaba.

"Ahora, Edward… por favor," lloriqueó y envolvió sus piernas a mi alrededor, instándome hacia adelante. Mi aliento se escapó en un prolongado siseo a medida que hundía lentamente dentro de ella, la abrumadora sensación de plenitud recorriéndome una vez más al quedar unidos en el más íntimo de los abrazos. Mi boca buscó la suya y nuestras manos se entrelazaron por encima de su cabeza y comencé a moverme despacio dentro de ella al principio, luego aumentando a un ritmo constante y profundo mientras nos mecíamos y nos movíamos juntos. Un calor abrasador se disparó a través de mí a medida que sentía que mi liberación se acercaba y me desplacé ligeramente, cambiando el ángulo de mi penetración, deseando que Bella se corriera conmigo. Jadeó mi nombre con fuerza, su mano arrancándose de la mía al aferrarse de mi hombro, gimiendo suavemente y estremeciéndose a mi alrededor. Mi mano libre se presionó profundamente en el colchón cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi orgasmo me atravesó. Su nombre se escapó de mi garganta a medida que daba poderosas estocadas, vaciándome en su interior, pero súbitamente los dos nos quedamos quietos cuando sonó una fuerte explosión a un lado de nuestras cabezas. El colchón en el que nos retorcíamos salvajemente explotó y casi al instante sentí el duro suelo contra mis rodillas al desinflarse rápidamente debajo de nosotros. Miré a Bella cuyos ojos asustados se veían enormes en su rostro.

"¡Ups!" Sonreí. "Creo que lo rompí."

Una sonrisa tiró de su boca. "¿No conoces tu propia fuerza, Superman?"

Bajando mi mano, aparté su cabello con ternura de su frente húmeda y la besé. "¿Estás bien, AR?"

"Mejor que el colchón de aire."

Me eché a reír. "Supongo que le debo a Jake uno nuevo."

Bella soltó una risita. "No nos va dejar olvidar esto, ¿sabes?"

Agachándome, la besé con intensidad. "Valió la pena."

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, bajándome hacia ella. Con cuidado, dejé mi peso encima de ella, al saber como le gustaba sentirme pegado a ella. Después de unos minutos me rodé hacia un costado, acercándola a mí. Sin la capa protectora del colchón el frío se filtró en seguida a través de la bolsa de dormir e incluso envuelta entre mis brazos sentí a Bella temblar. Me incorporé y agarré mi camiseta, metí mi mano debajo de la bolsa de dormir para encontrar mis pantalones de chándal y me los puse, luego me arrodillé y la tomé en mis brazos.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La besé. "Un nuevo recuerdo, Bella." Medio me paré y maniobré para sacarnos de la tienda antes de dar rápidas zancadas hacia las puertas del patio. "La noche de campamento terminó. Ahora una ducha caliente, luego es momento de un cómodo colchón que no explote."

Se echó a reír. "Estaré bien, Edward."

Sacudí mi cabeza y me detuve afuera de la puerta, poniéndola de pie y abriendo el pasador. La llevé dentro. "No puedo soportar la idea de que tengas frío y estés incómoda, Bella." Le sonreí. "Y no he terminado contigo, de modo que el duro suelo no es una opción." La besé. "Ve a abrir la llave de la ducha y en un momento estaré allí. Solo quiero asegurarme que el fuego esté apagado y voy a guardar las hieleras."

Sus brazos me rodearon antes de que pudiera moverme.

"Gracias, Edward. Todo me encantó; el fuego y los recuerdos y sobre todo la explosión del colchón, o al menos lo que condujo a la explosión del colchón. Amé compartir la noche contigo así, llegando a conocerte aún más. Puedo ver cómo te convertiste en el maravilloso hombre que eres hoy." Hizo una pausa, sus ojos destellando suavemente en la tenue luz. "Y amo cómo cuidas de mí."

La besé otra vez, con dulzura. "Lo haremos de nuevo. Juntos, y con Emma. Haremos más acogedores recuerdos. Pero compraré un colchón más fuerte."

Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. "Entonces, será mejor que encuentres uno de fuerza industrial." Giró su cabeza hacia el baño. "Apúrate a regresar, te estaré esperando… en la ducha."

Me le quedé mirando mientras se alejaba, luego corrí y agarré rápidamente las hieleras y la bolsa de dormir entonces las arrojé dentro, una vez que me aseguré que el fuego estuviese de hecho, apagado. Sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro. En realidad no estaba molesto por el deceso del colchón. En lo que a mí respecta, había sido una noche bastante perfecta. La había hecho feliz con el tema del campamento. Compartimos partes de nuestras vidas con el otro lo que nos acercó aún más. La había hecho sonreír y reír. Le había hecho el amor y ahora la iba a acompañar en la ducha y luego volveré a acomodarla dentro, en la que pensaba ahora como _nuestra_ cómoda cama, y hacerlo de nuevo. Y, esta vez podía tomarme mi tiempo y no preocuparme de nada más que ella y las sensaciones que removía dentro de mí.

Sonreí a medida que me dirigía hacia los sonidos del agua corriendo.

Y otro acogedor recuerdo se estaba desarrollando.

* * *

 **1) Un** **s'more es un postre tradicional de Estados Unidos y Canadá, que se consume habitualmente en fogatas nocturnas como las de los exploradores y que consiste en un malvavisco tostado y una capa de chocolate entre dos trozos de galleta Graham.**

* * *

 _ **Pues ahora sí, este es el final de esta linda historia. Espero que ustedes al igual que yo hayan disfrutado de ella y estén contentas de que Edward, Bella, Emma y Emmett hayan encontrado la felicidad y formen ahora una linda familia. Este outtake me fascinó porque nos da un vistazo más detallado a la relación en pareja de Edward y Bella. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta linda aventura, gracias por promocionar el fic y por dejar su review alentándome a continuar. No sé si vuelva a encontrar otra historia tan popular como esta, espero que sí y me alegrara seguirlas viendo en mis demás traducciones. Solo les pido un último favor, vayan a mi perfil de ff, ahí está el link de la historia original, denle clic y dejen un review para la autora responsable de tan linda historia. Las que ya saben inglés, sabrán que poner, las que no pueden poner esto: Thank you for give your permission for the Spanish translation of this beautiful story. You're a amazing author!**_

 _ **Copien y peguen, pero háganlo por favor, Melanie se ha portado increíble concediendo permiso para la traducción de varias de sus historias, contribuyan para que lo siga haciendo. No les digo adiós, sino un hasta luego. Nos seguimos leyendo :)**_


End file.
